Le café des Princes
by Lex Lina
Summary: Bella, vrai garçon manqué enchaîne les petits boulots. Elle rencontre Edward qui suite à un malentendu, l'engage pour qu'elle passe pour son petit ami gay, sans savoir qu'elle est une véritable fille.
1. Chapter 1

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer -**____**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**Résumé : Bella, vrai garçon manqué enchaine les petits boulots. Elle rencontre Edward qui suite à un malentendu, l'engage pour qu'elle passe pour son petit ami gay, sans réellement savoir qu'elle est une véritable fille. Tiré de Coffee Prince.**_

_**Réédition des neufs chapitres (corrigés et redécoupés de manière plus lisible) ainsi qu'ajout d'un nouveau chapitre !**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 01**

**Caramel Macchiato**

**15h30**

Dans les rues de Seattle, une moto noire et jaune roule à vive allure et freine brutalement lorsque le feu passe au rouge.

_Ah merde. Je vais être en retard... Mais Charlie va me tuer si j'ai encore une amende..._

Plusieurs autres véhicules s'arrêtent aussi. Dans l'attente, les moteurs vrombissent. Avant même que le feu passe au vert, la moto bicolore est déjà repartie laissant tout le monde sur le carreau.

_Encore trois livraisons et je peux passer à autre chose..._

Son premier arrêt, est dans un chantier à proximité de l'aéroport. Le livreur se fait indiqué l'endroit où se trouve le contremaitre. Il virevolte pour éviter au possible les flaques et les projections de boue. « Ah vous voilà ! Je vous remercie d'avoir fait aussi vite ! Sans ces documents, l'assureur risque de nous faire arrêter le chantier. ». Il fait signer les documents de livraison et repart aussitôt, enjambant aisément les poutres et autres matériaux qui trainent.

De la boue provenant du chantier s'est accumulée sur ses vêtements et son visage. Mais par manque de temps, il n'époussette que sa veste en cuir et repart de plus belle.

_Purée, je vais être en retard pour mon autre boulot ! Dépêche !_

La moto s'arrête devant un de ces salons de beauté à la mode. Le livreur ne prend même pas le temps d'enlever son casque et se dirige vers la réception. C'est pour une cliente qui doit se trouver dans le hammam.

« Je peux vous laisser le paquet. ». L'hôtesse d'accueil le regarde d'un air morne et répond.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de signer pour une cliente. Quatrième porte à gauche. Vous frappez mais vous n'entrez pas. ».

Un long soupir s'échappe du casque. La main gantée reprend le paquet posé sur le comptoir, se dirige vers le lieu-dit, puis frappe à la porte. Aucune réponse.

Le livreur ouvre la porte et entre. « Bonjour. Mmm... Madame Meyer ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ? ». Obligé de relever sa visière car elle est complètement embuée, le livreur se retrouve dans une grande salle remplie de femmes vêtues uniquement de serviettes qui profitent du hammam à disposition. Elles se retournent toutes d'un coup et des hurlements se font entendre.

_Mon dieu, on doit les entendre à Port Angeles..._

« Un homme ! »... « Sortez de là pervers ! »... « Police ! »... « AAAahhhh ! ». Toutes les femmes s'enfuient ou tentent de cacher le peu de dignité qui entre dans leurs serviettes de bain.

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

« Mais attendez là ! Je suis une fille ! ». Deux esthéticiennes arrivent devant le livreur pour l'expédier dehors. Il se retrouve encadré par les deux femmes ainsi que par une responsable.

« Je vous assure, je suis une fille ! ». Le livreur pose le paquet sur une chaise à proximité et retire son casque. La première chose que l'on remarque ce sont des cheveux courts en bataille et un visage assez négligé pouvant tout autant être une fille qu'un garçon. Cela étant dû aux traces de boue récoltées sur le chantier quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'est ça oui... déguerpis avant qu'on appelle la police ! ».

Elle se frotte le visage pour montrer qu'il est bien féminin mais ne fait qu'aggraver son cas en étalant un peu plus de boue. « Bon OK, une signature et je me casse. ».

La responsable prend sa plaquette et y appose le tampon de son établissement. « Si vous êtes vraiment une fille, venez faire un tour dans nos locaux, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal ! ».

L'envie de mettre un coup de pied dans le premier meuble à proximité, démange fortement la jeune fille mais elle sait que ça n'arrangerait rien et qu'elle pourrait perdre son boulot.

Elle range sa plaquette et part vers sa dernière destination.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un peu plus tôt, au-dessus de Seattle. Edward joue aux cartes avec une jeune femme rencontrée à l'embarquement. La partie est passionnée. Ils flirtent et se chamaillent. À la fin de la partie, la jeune femme déclare.

« J'ai failli gagner. ». Elle bat ses longs cils dans la direction du jeune homme.

« Je te l'ai fait croire au début mais non, tu n'avais aucune chance. ».

« On est presque arrivé. Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir à Seattle ? ». Elle appuie un peu sur son décolleté pour accentuer sa poitrine et commence à poser sa main sur le haut de la cuisse du jeune homme.

« Non. ». Edward sort ses lunettes de soleil, les pose sur ses yeux et commence à ranger ses affaires, montrant bien que la conversation est terminée.

La jeune femme a bien compris le message, et même si cela ne lui plait pas, elle acquiesce. Au moins, elle gardera un bon souvenir de ce vol et pourra se vanter auprès de ses copines de faire partie du Miles High Club.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De retour chez lui, Edward pose son sac et se prépare un bain moussant. Il sait que sa mère a dû prévoir la livraison de son repas pour ce soir, alors il n'a plus qu'à se détendre.

Une fois dans son bain, il commence à repenser à sa semaine à New York. Soirée. Rousse. Soirée. Blonde. Soirée. Blonde encore. Soirée. Brune. Soirée. Blondes dont une fausse. Sans compter la femme de chambre. La serveuse au restaurant. La petite libraire. Et celle de l'avion...

_Je me rappelle même pas de son visage... Mais sa bouche par contre..._

Les sensations lui reviennent doucement. Son sexe commence à prendre vie doucement et vibre presque pour demander de l'attention. Edward, plonge sa main dans l'eau et se caresse doucement. Il repense à cette rousse et sa bouche fabuleuse faisant des va-et-vient langoureux autour de son sexe. Il ressent les succions, pressions et autres gestes tendres qu'elle pratiquait alors qu'il emmêlait ses doigts dans une cascade de boucles couleur feu.

_C'était quoi déjà son nom... Victoria._

Il arrive presque au bout de son désir. Son estomac pulse sous la pression. Mais une sonnerie cinglante le ramène sur terre. Il ne reste que quelques mouvements à faire pour qu'il soit soulagé. Il serre plus fortement son membre engorgé et accélère la cadence. Son portable, posé sur le lavabo vibre et sonne de plus en plus fort. Le moment est passé.

_Putain. Je paris que c'est ma mère... Bingo... Elle a le truc pour tomber au bon moment._

« Ouais... Salut Maman... Oui, bien arrivé oui... Non, pas trop fatigué non... J'étais dans mon bain... Oui, je passerais demain oui... Attends cinq secondes... ».

Il s'empresse de sortir de l'eau, serre une serviette autour de sa taille, en passe une autour de son cou et se dirige vers la cuisine.

« Oui, moi aussi, tu me manques, oui... ». Il prend une bouteille d'eau dans son frigo. D'ailleurs c'est tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Des dizaines de bouteilles d'eau et du chocolat.

_Putain, j'ai oublié les courses..._

« Tu m'as fait livrer un plat comme prévu... J'ai la dalle. ». Il écoute le monologue de sa mère sur les bénéfices des repas maisons. « Comment ça après demain ?... ». Il prend une gorgée. Il cale son portable maladroitement dans son cou et entreprend de se sécher un peu.

« Non pas encore ! Mais maman, j'ai tout le temps de trouver quelqu'un ! ». Il lève les yeux au ciel, interrompant son idée de se sécher. « Quoi Jasper ? Oui... je sais... il est casé... ». Ses yeux se posent sur un cadre où il pose à côté de son frère et d'une jeune femme. « Oui, je dois aller le voir, je sais. ». Il se retourne pour repartir vers la salle de bains et se rend compte d'une série de flaques retraçant son parcours jusqu'au séjour. Il s'arrête pour pouvoir en finir avec sa conversation téléphonique.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

« Maman, on frappe à la porte. Ça doit être ton livreur... Oui … Oui … Je t'aime aussi... Bisou. ». Il raccroche brusquement sinon il sait qu'il en a encore pour un bon quart d'heure. « Entrez. C'est ouvert. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La moto s'arrête devant un immeuble de standing. La jeune femme regarde sa plaquette et se dirige vers l'entrée. Elle tape le code indiqué dans sa fiche de renseignement et monte jusqu'au toit où se situe la dernière livraison qu'elle doit effectuer. Elle se retrouve devant une grande porte en métal et frappe sans hésiter. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle tente d'actionner la poignée. Celle-ci ouvre l'accès à une cour et un jardin bien entretenus.

_Ouah la classe..._

« Hé Ho, il y a quelqu'un ? ». La jeune fille n'apprécie pas vraiment d'entrer ainsi dans une maison. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber. Au bout de la cour, il y a une maison dont les fenêtres sont éclairées.

_Une maison sur un immeuble ! C'est dingue !_

Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps avant son deuxième boulot alors elle se dirige d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée de la maison. Elle n'ôte pas son casque car elle sait qu'elle est encore couverte de boue et de toutes les façons, ça ne change pas grand-chose à la situation. Elle frappe à la porte.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Elle entend du mouvement à l'intérieur. Puis une voix grave se fait entendre. « Entrez. C'est ouvert. ». Elle entre et se retrouve dans une grande pièce, bien éclairée et surement meublée par un décorateur de renom.

_Ouah la classe ! Ils sont pétés de thune ici._

« Bonsoir, je viens pour une livraison. ». Elle ne voit pas son interlocuteur et cherche du regard quiconque qui pourrait signer son papelard, qu'elle puisse repartir vite fait.

« Poses ça sur la table. ». Elle se dirige vers la table à proximité, veillant à ne pas salir le sol avec ses bottes boueuses. Elle pose le paquet sur la table et pose son regard sur le propriétaire de la voix. Elle rougit un peu face à ce qui se présente devant elle. Un magnifique jeune homme, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette, se sèche langoureusement le corps.

_Bon OK peut être pas langoureusement..._

Des gouttelettes d'eau perlent sur son torse bien fait, et sur ses épaules musclées. Il passe sa serviette dessus. « Tu te dépêches ouais. ».

_Reprends-toi Bella ! Tu baves là... tu baves !_

« Oui, Oui, excusez-moi. Hum... il faut signer le reçu. ». Le jeune homme, toujours affairé à s'essuyer, lui fait signe de se rapprocher.

_Si je m'approche je vais lui sauter dessus ou au moins lécher les petites gouttes qui restent sur lui..._

Elle avance doucement, prenant le temps d'admirer discrètement sa peau pale, et ses muscles bien dessinés. Elle peut voir la forme de son sexe qui appuie contre la serviette attachée lâchement autour de sa taille.

_Les courants d'air ne sont jamais là quand on en a besoin... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi !_

Il attrape la plaquette de sa main large et prend stylo qu'elle lui tend. Leurs doigts entrent en contact l'espace d'une seconde et une petite décharge électrique les traverse. Il a à peine le temps d'apposer sa signature qu'elle est déjà repartie en claquant la porte.

_Le hammam et maintenant lui. Des gens nus... aujourd'hui je ne vois que des gens nus... bon des comme lui j'en veux plus souvent..._

Elle ne prend même pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, qu'elle file dans les escaliers. Dix étages lui permettront de se calmer et de refroidir les différentes parties de son corps qui ont réagis face au bel adonis qui se balade à poil dans sa maison.

Une fois de retour devant sa moto, elle commence à ranger ses affaires et se rend compte qu'elle ne lui a pas donné son exemplaire du reçu. Elle observe le bout de papier comme s'il allait lui dire quelque chose de plus.

Elle lève les yeux vers le haut de l'immeuble et soupire. « Cullen... ».

Elle s'installe sur sa moto et entreprend de retourner à son boulot pour rendre ses comptes.

_Au moins, j'ai quelque chose de puissant entre mes jambes... et maintenant j'ai l'image d'un beau mec imprimée dans le crane._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Une décharge électrique lui parcourt les doigts, la plaquette lui est arraché violemment et la porte d'entrée claque bruyamment.

« OK. Donc d'abord il me mate comme un dingue et ensuite il se casse en courant. ». Edward finit de se sécher et se regarde. Il remarque que son sexe n'est pas encore vraiment calmé.

« C'est toi qui lui a fait peur ? Faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. ». Il se dirige vers la table et déballe le paquet posé. Sa mère a bien fait les choses et lui a préparé un plat de poulet et de pâtes au parmesan. Il le pose dans le micro-ondes et se dirige dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller.

_Enfin une soirée tranquille._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**18h15**

Bella respire calmement. Elle sert les poings et prend une pose de combat. Elle pousse un cri et enchaine toute une série de mouvements gracieux, violents et vifs. Elle finit par un saut retourné assez haut en l'air, repose ses pieds au sol, reprend une grande inspiration et desserre les points.

« Vous faites une série d'échauffements et ensuite vous reprenez les exercices un à quatre. ». Elle salue les disciples en face d'elle. Ils ont entre six et dix-sept ans. Ils restent bouche bée devant son talent avant de la saluer et de s'éparpiller à grand renfort de cris et de chaos, partout dans la salle.

Charlie passe sa tête à l'entrée du dojo et lui fait signe de se rapprocher. « Bells, Bells... Il y a un problème, il faut que tu viennes dans le bureau. ». Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux humides et soupire.

_Qu'est ce qui va encore me tomber sur le coin de la gueule._

Elle entre dans la petite pièce encombrée qui lui sert de bureau, de vestiaire et de chambre de temps en temps. Charlie est installé là, avec un journal et mangeant une glace.

« Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

Charlie lève les yeux vers elle et dit. « Les toilettes sont bouchées, la facture d'électricité est arrivée et je ne peux pas faire le cours de demain soir car il y a un match important. ».

Bella se passe la main dans les cheveux. Comment les problèmes font-ils pour toujours la retrouver ? Elle regarde son père avachi sur le fauteuil qui note les paris qu'il compte faire avec l'argent qu'elle a durement gagné. « Demain soir est ma seule soirée de libre. Je suis censée étudier ce soir-là. Tu ne peux pas me faire çà. Tu devais trouver un autre prof. Je te rappelle que je suis là que pour dépanner et ça fait déjà six mois ! ». Elle a déjà pas mal de retard sur les devoirs qu'elle a à rendre et n'est pas sûre que les profs soient toujours aussi conciliant avec elle.

« J'aurais l'argent demain pour la facture et je passerais directement à l'agence pour payer. Et en ce qui concerne les toilettes, tu les bouches, tu les nettoies ! Tu me déranges en plein cours pour que j'aille déboucher des toilettes ! Tu testes mes limites papa ! ».

Charlie se lève doucement. « Quand tu auras mon âge, on verra si tu arrives à te retenir ! Et c'est important demain, je suis sûr que je vais pouvoir me refaire. Ah au fait, j'ai entendu dire que le propriétaire du dojo compte reprendre son bail. Tu auras déjà ça de moins à payer. Bon, j'y vais. Tu fermes en partant hein ! ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les entrainements sont finis. Bella est sous la douche. Elle frotte énergiquement son corps couvert de sueur et inspecte soigneusement les endroits où il est susceptible qu'elle ai un bleu.

_Les arts martiaux c'est sympa mais ça laisse des marques... Aille._

Elle repense à sa journée. Le matin, à la boulangerie, puis le restaurant à midi, les livraisons de l'après-midi et les cours aux ados le soir. Et cela au moins cinq jours par semaine. Sans compter les cours qu'elle est censée suivre à la fac.

_Dormir, c'est mourir... Je vais tomber à ce rythme._

Elle sort de la douche et se passe de la crème sur tout le corps. Elle se rend bien compte que son corps subit tout cet acharnement. Ses formes, avant voluptueuses, ont quasiment disparues pour laisser place à un corps musclé et ferme. Sa poitrine est toujours comprimée par une bande de tissus élastique qu'elle place afin de se mouvoir plus facilement. Elle finit de s'habiller et se dirige vers sa moto. Elle voit sur le trottoir d'en face, une belle femme d'un certain âge, habillée avec élégance et dotée de plusieurs sacs provenant de grands magasins.

_Pretty woman walking down the street..._

Bella sifflote, en enfilant son casque, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle connait cette personne.

« Maman... MAMAN ! ». Elle court comme une dératée pour rattraper la femme qui l'ayant aperçue s'enfuit, comme il est possible avec des talons hauts.

Bella tourne au coin de la rue et voit qu'elle a perdu de vue sa mère. Elle sort son téléphone portable de l'intérieur de sa veste et compose rapidement un numéro.

« Rosalie ! Je viens de croiser maman. Elle est encore allée faire des courses. Je croyais que tu étais censée la surveiller !... Oui... OK... Bon, j'arrive. ». Elle se redirige vers sa moto et part en direction du lieu indiqué par sa sœur.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elle se gare devant un vieux café et s'approche d'une des baies vitrées pour voir l'intérieur. Le café est vétuste et mal entretenu, mais il y a tout de même quelques clients à l'intérieur et il est accueillant. Rosalie et un jeune homme sont installés dans une des alcôves et semblent en grande discussion.

Le jeune homme assez baraqué pose sa main sur le bras de Rosalie. « Tu es superbe aujourd'hui. Tu sais que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. Je sais que tu veux privilégier ta carrière et tout mais faut me laisser une chance... Aille. Qui t'es toi ! ». Il frotte son épaule endolori par le coup que vient de lui porter Bella. Elle s'apprête à s'installer auprès de Rosalie mais le jeune homme change vite de place pour que Bella s'asseye en face d'eux.

« Qui c'est ce mec Rosie ? Tu tentes de me remplacer c'est ça ? ». Rosalie lève les yeux, une fois que l'inspection de ses ongles manucurés soit terminée. « Emmett tu es adorable mais tu n'es pas fait pour moi... ». Le fameux Emmett en question regarde Bella d'un air mauvais. « Il ne fait pas le poids contre moi. C'est d'un mec comme moi dont tu as besoin. ». Rosalie soupire. « Tu n'as pas de boulot, ni de diplôme et d'accord, ton corps est parfait mais sinon le reste n'est pas suffisant. ».

Bella soupire. Sa sœur est tellement superficielle que dans le dictionnaire la photo de Rosalie doit être à côté du mot. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et laisse son esprit dérivé pour ne pas écouter l'échange entre Rosalie et Emmett. Elle est abasourdie d'entendre Rosie déclarer ouvertement qu'elle est plus après le statut de la personne que par les sentiments. Au moins elle peut voir qu'Emmett est complètement sous la coupe de sa sœur.

Qui ne le serait pas ?

Rosalie est tout ce que Bella n'est pas. Elle est grande, blonde et d'une féminité qui lui sort par les pores de la peau. Elle est toujours à la mode pour tout ce qui concerne l'apparence. Mais Bella sait que sa sœur a tout de même un cœur en or. D'ailleurs c'est à se demander si elle ne serait pas prête à vendre cet or pour une paire de Jimmy Choo. Elle lui a déjà parlé d'Emmett. Il est adorable mais un peu trop normal pour les envies de grandeur de Rosalie. Et c'est vrai qu'il est beau. Les muscles sont saillants au travers de son t-shirt.

_En parlant de muscles... miam..._

Bella repense à sa rencontre avec le beau Cullen. Son corps, les gouttelettes d'eau qui ruissellent le long de sa peau. Rien qu'avec ces souvenirs, des picotements se font sentir dans son bas ventre. Elle réprime un bâillement. Elle commence à revenir sur terre car de nouveaux problèmes viennent ternir son horizon. Puis fantasmer sur un mec qu'on a vu et qu'on ne verra qu'une fois c'est qu'on est dans un désert sentimental auquel il faut vite remédier.

Cling. Cling.

Trois cafés sont posés sur leur table. Emmett demande. « C'est quoi ça ? Nous n'avons pas encore fait de commande. ». Le serveur le regarde d'un air fatigué et répond.

« C'est pour que tu te taises. On t'entend à l'autre bout du café. Salut Bells. ».

Elle lève un regard fatigué vers le vieux serveur. « Salut Billy. ». Elle sirote son café et soupire de contentement. Les problèmes peuvent attendre un peu. Billy commence à repartir en boitant. « Bells quand tu as fini, tu me rejoins de l'autre côté ? ». Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et hoche la tête, sachant très bien qu'il a des yeux derrière le dos. Rosalie donne son carré de chocolat à sa sœur.

« Tu vas être chauve à force de faire ce tic. ». Emmett regarde énervé l'échange entre eux.

« Tu peux pas le préféré à moi tout de même ! Il a quoi de plus que moi ? Hein ? ».

Aucune des deux ne relèvent ses propos, ce qui l'énerve encore plus. « Billy, ce café est génial ! ».

Du fond du café, on peut entendre « Merci Bells. ».

Emmett se lève et tente d'empoigner Bella. « Bats toi contre moi ! ». Les deux filles reportent leur attention sur Emmett. Rosalie le regarde avec de grands yeux. « Pardon ? Allez viens Bells on rentre à la maison. ».

« COMMENT ÇA ON RENTRE À LA MAISON ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma Rosie ?». Il secoue Bella qui tente de manger son petit chocolat.

« Depuis quand vivez-vous ensemble hein ? ». Bella le regarde et commence à être énervée par cette situation. Il tire un peu trop sur sa veste qu'elle a mis tant de temps avant de pouvoir l'acheter.

« Tu vas me lâcher tout de suite, tu entends ? ». Rosalie commence à s'inquiéter du risque que sa sœur s'en prenne à Emmett. Puis après réflexion, elle se dit que cela lui fera une bonne leçon. Bella agrippe le bras d'Emmett et lui fait une prise qui l'immobilise contre la table. « Je te le répète une dernière fois. Lâches moi. ».

Emmett retire son bras douloureux et caresse les endroits qui ont subis durement la prise. Il ne compte pas laisser passer cet affront. Il se redresse et tente de parcourir la courte distance qui les sépare. Bella lui fait une prise avec ses jambes qui le fait tomber. « Le dernier mec dont je me suis occupée est encore à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est. Alors lâche l'affaire. ».

Rosalie se penche vers lui et lui dit. « C'est un prof en art martiaux. Tu devrais abdiquer Emmett. Puis tu attires l'attention sur nous et ce ne serait pas bon qu'on se fasse arrêter. ». Emmett reste assis par terre, calculant ses risques à poursuivre son attaque vers le gringalet assis au-dessus de lui. Il fait une dernière tentative qui se solde par un échec complet... enfin si on considère que sa tête aplatie contre la table est une preuve d'échec.

Bella se lève et dit. « J'ai faim, je vais voir si Billy a un truc à grailler. ». Elle passe derrière le comptoir et se retrouve derrière un chien d'une taille impressionnante au pelage cuivré. Elle tapote sa tête affectueusement. « Salut Jack. ». Billy est au téléphone en train de passer une commande pour son repas. « Tu en prends un pour moi aussi s'il te plait Billy. ». Elle regarde la feuille de papier qui sert de menu au café et dodeline dessus à l'aide d'un stylo à proximité.

_Le café des princes... si le mien pouvait arriver... pfff._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella se retrouve devant au moins trois assiettes différentes. Elle pioche avec sa fourchette dans les plats et se régale. Emmett la regarde toujours d'un air noir. Il tente par tous les moyens de convaincre Rosalie de sortir avec lui plutôt qu'avec 'ce Bells' comme il la décrit si bien. Rosie, elle, s'amuse de ce quiproquo et mange délicatement l'assiette posée devant elle. Billy intervient.

« Jeune homme si tu arrives à manger autant que Bells tu auras la fille, sinon tu paies l'addition. ». Bella lui fait un clin d'œil.

Ils viennent de finir une pizza qui était précédée d'un plat de pâtes. Emmett montre déjà des signes de faiblesse, surtout que Rosalie s'amuse à lui raconter des choses ragoutantes. Bella mange de bon cœur, les histoires de Rosie ne l'atteignent plus et en plus elle a extrêmement faim. Emmett fait des hoquets proches du vomissement surtout lorsqu'il voit Bella s'empiffrer de pain pour récupérer la sauce des raviolis qu'elle vient d'avaler. Rosalie regarde les raviolis d'Emmett et y pose un peu de sauce piquante dedans. Elle prend ensuite la mayonnaise et le ketchup et y verse une bonne rasade de chaque. Elle remue le tout et tend la fourchette en direction de la bouche d'Emmett. Celui-ci hésite entre tourner de l'œil ou déverser le contenu de son estomac. Bella le prévient.

« Les toilettes sont sur la droite. ». Il court dans la direction indiquée. Elle continue à manger de bon cœur.

_Encore une victoire facile..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward arrive chez ses parents. Il pose ses affaires à l'entrée et se dirige droit vers le bureau de son père.

La pièce lui inspire toujours les mêmes sentiments. Respect et dégout. Un mur dédié aux prix et récompenses attribués au chirurgien Carlisle Cullen. Des photos où il pose en compagnie de personnes célèbres sont aussi affichées.

_Est-ce que sacrifier sa vie de famille vaut tout ça... Je ne serais jamais comme lui._

Un autre remplit de livres et collections encyclopédiques médicaux. La grande baie vitrée donnant sur la fontaine dans le jardin. Quelques photos de famille trônent sur le grand bureau en bois sombre ainsi qu'une pile de papiers. Et le dernier mur où tout un équipement média est installé. C'est de là que vient la musique classique qui se diffuse doucement dans la pièce.

Son père est confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils, verre de whisky à la main et faisant s'entrechoquer doucement les glaçons. Il lève les yeux vers son fils et lui demande. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu diner avec nous ? Cela aurait fait très plaisir à ta mère. ».

Edward soupire. « Je viens d'arriver et j'avais besoin de souffler un peu. Mais je suis là maintenant. ». Ses relations avec son père sont de plus en plus distantes.

« Vas voir ta mère. Elle souhaite te parler. ». Il prend une gorgée et retourne dans son écoute de la musique.

Edward fait demi-tour et va à la rencontre de sa mère. Il la rejoint dans le jardin. Elle sert de grands verres de thé glacé ainsi que des fruits frais coupés par ses soins. Elle se prépare mentalement à l'arrivée du plus jeune de ses fils. Elle sait que certains sujets seront déplaisants mais l'abcès devrait être crevé une bonne fois pour toute.

Le jeune homme arrive et la prend dans ses bras. Elle trouve son fils toujours aussi beau mais il a cette mélancolie qui ne le quitte pas. Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes et elle commence donc les hostilités.

« Cela fait cinq ans que tu as arrêté tes études. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais trouver ta voie. J'ai accepté et ai alimenté ton compte régulièrement comme promis. Mais maintenant tu dois me dire où tu en es... ».

_Ça fait du bien de retourner chez ses parents. Ça permet de se faire rabaisser régulièrement. Génial ! Il ne manque que mon père en train de hurler et je me sentirais vraiment chez moi._

« J'ai financé tous tes voyages, toutes tes sorties. Et ne tentes pas de me baratiner car la coupe est pleine. Ton ultimatum était de te laisser libre jusqu'à tes 25 ans. Et nous y sommes. ». Elle sent la colère monter en elle alors qu'elle voit son fils la regarder d'un air narquois.

Edward prend un grain de raisin et l'enfourne dans sa bouche. « Maman chérie, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait 25 ans... ». Il sait très bien comment retourner les situations à son avantage surtout que sa mère est une crème avec lui.

« Ça te dirais que demain nous allions manger une crème glacée et une tarte à la cerise ? ». Il voit bien que sa mère a déjà perdu le fil de ses pensées. La gourmandise est à Esmée, ce que la luxure est à Edward, indispensable.

Elle tente de se reprendre en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle tire une feuille de sa pochette et lit ce qu'il y a dessus, avant de la poser à plat sur la table.

_Oh Oh. Je vois qu'elle est venue préparer. Concentres toi Edward, il ne faut pas te faire avoir._

Elle sort ensuite une enveloppe de cette même pochette et en déverse le contenu sur la table. Des photos d'Edward, toujours en bonne compagnie, s'éparpillent devant lui.

_Merde. Là c'est l'artillerie lourde..._

« Tu peux m'expliquer tout ça ? ». Esmée agrippe la serviette comme si c'était le bout de tissus qui l'empêchait de tomber de sa chaise.

« Tu me fais surveiller maintenant ? ». Il repère plusieurs photos où il avec certains gars de son ancienne fac et vu qu'ils sont dans un état d'ébriété avancé, on peut se tromper sur leur tendance sexuelle.

« Je pense que tu as eu le temps de t'amuser durant ces dernières années. Alors maintenant, je veux que tu te cases, que tu te maries et que tu te prépares à reprendre l'affaire familiale. ». Elle prend son verre un peu violemment et regrette de ne pas avoir quelque chose de plus fort que du thé glacé.

« Si tu veux m'organiser des rencards, je veux bien. Mais la fille doit être jolie et intelligente. Penses aux gènes que nous transmettrons à tes futurs petits enfants. ».

Rien que l'idée de petits enfants la fait fondre. Edward sourit en voyant sa mère céder un peu plus à son charme. « Maman Esmée tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais je souhaite vraiment me marier par amour. ». Elle lui sert des fruits et une assiette où sont disposés ses gâteaux préférés.

Elle le regarde et lui dit. « Je trouverais cette perle et si elle te convient, tu l'épousera. ».

_Gagné..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**21h30.**

Bella rentre enfin chez elle. Elle est crevée mais au moins elle a le ventre plein. Rosalie se fait les ongles dans le séjour pendant que sa mère coud du linge. Elle l'embrasse pour lui dire bonsoir et se rappelle tout d'un coup.

« Maman ! Les sacs ! ».

Renée lève de grands yeux innocents vers sa fille et dit. « Ce n'était que quelques petites promotions ma chérie. Rien de bien cher tu sais. ».

« On a plus un rond maman. Je ne peux pas travailler plus. ».

Rosalie les regarde et dit à l'intention de Bella. « Mais tu sais bien Bella. Les problèmes d'argent passent par-dessus sa tête. Ça ne la dérange pas de compter sur sa fille pour payer ses factures. Puis qu'est-ce que cent dollars ? Tu n'auras qu'à faire des heures supplémentaires pour payer le loyer. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Renée est une artiste. ». Renée lui lance un des vêtements qu'elle est en train de coudre.

« Je sais que c'est une certaine somme mais regarde j'aide la voisine à recoudre ces vêtements et elle me donnera un petit quelque chose. ».

Bella se passe la main dans les cheveux et accepte la bouteille d'eau que lui tend sa sœur. « Tu n'aurais pas à faire cela si tu ne dépensais pas tout cet argent inutilement. D'ailleurs où as-tu eu autant d'argent ? ».

Renée regarde l'avancée de son travail puis lui jette un petit coup d'œil craintif. « Dans ta tirelire. ». Bella recrache la gorgée d'eau sur le visage de sa sœur et hurle.

« QUOI ! ». Elle balance par terre tout ce qui est posé sur la table, pendant que Rosalie se nettoie avec précaution, le visage des projections d'eau.

Bella se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre d'où elle claque la porte. Rosalie dit calmement. « Maman. Je pense que la coupe est pleine. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Réédition des neufs chapitres (corrigés et redécoupés de manière plus lisible) ainsi qu'ajout d'un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer -**____**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**Réédition des neufs chapitres (corrigés et redécoupés de manière plus lisible) ainsi qu'ajout d'un nouveau chapitre !**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 02**

**Caramel Macchiato (Suite)**

**07h30**

Edward fait son jogging et en profite pour téléphoner.

« Salut petit cœur, je t'ai manqué ? … Arrêtes avec tes idées salaces, si je n'ai plus de souffle c'est parce que je suis en train de courir... On se voit quand ?... je suis rentré à Seattle alors j'ai plus de temps qu'il n'en faut... Je sais que c'est compliqué mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de te voir... tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui me plais. OK petit cœur... à ce soir. ».

Il repense à sa dernière entrevue avec Alice. Sa façon de murmurer son nom après qu'il lui ai avoué ses sentiments pour elle. Cette passion lorsqu'ils ont fait l'amour et la tristesse dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle devait y réfléchir.

_Même si ce n'est que pour le temps d'un café, il faut quand même que je tente ma chance._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il la retrouve plus tard dans la soirée. Ils se baladent dans une rue commerçante et discutent tranquillement.

« Alors, comment vas ton petit ami... hum... Demetri, si je me souviens bien. ».

« Ex petit ami. ». Elle s'arrête pour regarder un stand et lui montre quelques articles. Il adore cette simplicité qu'il partage avec elle. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il sait qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement.

« J'ai de la peine pour ton 'ex'. Tu rompt avec lui une fois que tu es devenue célèbre, c'est dur... ».

Elle lui lance un regard sombre. « Est ce que tu te moques de moi. ».

Il lève les bras en signe de capitulation. « Passons. Est-ce que tu vas te remettre avec Jasper ? ». Elle continue à regarder les différentes vitrines.

« Le devrais-je ? ». Il s'arrête et prend le temps de penser. Elle joue avec leurs cœurs et il n'apprécie pas forcement.

« Tu es notre premier amour. Et cela me déçoit que tu agisses ainsi. ».

Elle se rapproche de lui et tente de le dérider en le chatouillant un peu. « Vraiment ? ». Elle prend sa main et la passe autour de son propre cou pour qu'il l'enlace. Elle le regarde intensément, pose un baiser sur sa joue et se remet en marche, entourée du bras d'Edward.

Ils sont dans la voiture d'Edward. « Je t'ai ramené un cadeau de New York , on le récupère et je te ramène chez toi. Ça te va ? ». Elle hoche la tête.

Ils descendent de voiture. « Tu montes avec moi ? ». Il se rapproche d'elle, si près qu'elle sent son souffle sur son visage. Elle regarde autour d'elle et répond. « Non ce n'est pas prudent. ».

Il monte à son étage et passe par sa salle de bain. Il se mouille le visage et se regarde dans le miroir.

« Courage Edward. Il faut que tu saches ses sentiments. ».

Il prend le cadeau et redescend. Il franchit le hall d'entrée et entend le bruit d'un moteur qui accélère.

« Alice ? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**21h00**

Bella est sur sa moto mais elle a complètement la tête ailleurs. Elle rentre enfin de ses livraisons et n'a pas obtenu l'avance qu'elle désirait. Il lui manque encore pas mal d'argent pour combler leurs dépenses du mois et ce n'est que le début. Ses heures supplémentaires d'aujourd'hui ne lui seront payés qu'à la fin de la semaine suivante et elle a accepté de travailler le dimanche aussi.

_Je pense que je vais arrêter les cours jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée. Peut-être que je pourrais récupérer une partie des frais de scolarité._

Un autre motard la presse et tente de l'inciter à un petit défi une fois qu'ils sont stoppés à un feu rouge. Sa Ducati StreetFighter fait toujours cet effet auprès des autres motards. Elle a travaillé dur, au point de faire des chantiers et jours et nuits pour pouvoir se l'offrir.

_Allez bébé, encore un qui aura des envies de suicide ce soir..._

Elle laisse un peu d'avance à son concurrent puis accélère et le distance rapidement. Elle n'est plus très loin de chez elle et roule tranquillement jusqu'au moment où elle aperçoit quelqu'un en scooter qui arrache le sac d'une passante. Elle décide de le poursuivre. Elle pousse un peu son moteur et parcourt la distance qui les sépare très rapidement. Sa moto rugit un peu sous la demande, mais les vibrations qu'elle reçoit dans ses cuisses font monter son adrénaline très rapidement.

Elle parvient à coincer le voleur qui recule et tente de s'échapper à pieds. Elle prend son propre sac et lui lance dans la tête. Il le reçoit violemment et tombe à la renverse. Bella sourit et entreprend de descendre de sa moto.

_Ce con est tombé comme une merde._

Elle retire son casque et se dirige vers le voleur. Il commence à reprendre conscience alors elle lui fait une prise au sol pour l'immobiliser. Elle l'observe et se rend compte qu'elle le connait.

« Mais tu es... ».

Elle entend derrière elle. « Alice... ? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward accoure vers Alice qui est par terre suite à la violence de son agression. Elle était appuyée contre la voiture lorsque le scooter a déboulé pour lui arracher son sac. Elle lui dit que tout va bien, qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais il s'obstine à l'aider à se relever et la touche un peu partout pour être sûr qu'elle n'a eu aucun mal.

Alice s'appuie contre la voiture et regarde plus loin. « Je pense que quelqu'un a attrapé le voleur ! ». Edward se retourne et voit les deux personnes au loin en train de se débattre.

« Attends-moi ici, je vais voir. ». Il l'embrasse rapidement et se dirige vers eux.

« Laisses-moi venir avec toi. ». Il lui prend le bras et ils s'avancent en boitillant.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella attrape le col du voleur et dit. « Putain Emmett qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? ».

« Rosie a besoin d'argent pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Je veux lui montrer que je peux lui en offrir. ». Elle le frappe à la tête.

_D'abord Royce et maintenant lui. Rosalie a le chic pour trouver les tocards..._

« Tu risques aussi gros pour une fille qui ne veut pas de toi ? T'es vraiment stupide. ». Elle le frappe encore à la tête. Il tente de se protéger comme il peut avec son bras.

Elle regarde en arrière et voit la fille qui s'est fait attaquer qui arrive en boitillant, aidée par quelqu'un d'autre.

_Il faut qu'on se sorte de là. Réfléchis Bella._

« Bon Emmett, tu vas me pousser violemment et t'enfuir en courant... ». Elle frappe encore sa tête histoire d'être sûre que tout est bien entré dans son crane de piaf.

« Hein quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? ».

OK. Donc ça va être plus difficile que prévu.

Bella jette encore un coup d'œil en arrière et répète doucement. « Tu dois te sauver alors tu me frappes et tu te sauves. Et surtout que je ne t'y reprenne pas. ».

Elle le frappe encore mais moins fort.

« On va appeler la police. Vous irez en prison. Ce n'est pas bien de voler. Vous auriez pu blesser cette innocente personne. ».

Elle se retourne encore et Emmett n'a toujours pas fait un mouvement.

_Trop bon, trop con. La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire ton héroïne._

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil plus qu'insistant pour qu'il suive le plan. Elle se retourne et voit que le couple les observe avec insistance. « A trois Emmett tu me balances. ».

« Vous devriez vous trouver un boulot ! ».

« Un … ». Elle dit plus fort. « C'est honteux. ».

« Deux... Je vais appeler la police.».

BAM !

Emmett la pousse violemment et elle est projetée au sol. Elle se redresse. Un peu trop vite pour que ce soit crédible et tente de courir après lui.

« Revenez ! Revenez ! ».

_Mon dieu Bella, tu joues tellement mal que tu mérites un oscar pour de tels efforts._

Elle s'arrête, fait semblant d'avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle puis se tourne vers le couple. Elle remarque bien que le jeune homme semble totalement incrédule face à ce qu'il vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle tente.

« Il s'est échappé. Désolée. ». Elle ramasse le sac et le remet à la femme. « Vous n'êtes pas blessée, ça va ? ».

Alice la regarde et répond. « Oui ça va merci. Mes genoux sont un peu écorchés. ». Bella se baisse et inspecte les jambes d'Alice. Elle se redresse et remarque le jeune homme auprès d'elle. Des flashs de la veille passent devant ses yeux.

_Corps svelte et musclé où passe langoureusement une serviette... encore le coté langoureux qui revient... Merde Bella trouve-toi un mec... Les gouttes qui perlent de ses cheveux et tombent doucement sur son torse... Bon une bonne douche froide pour toi chérie quand tu rentres..._

Le regard de Bella retombe sur l'entre jambe du jeune homme.

_La bosse apparente sur sa serviette qui incite à en vouloir plus... Reprends toi chérie t'es mal barrée là..._

Elle se recule comme s'il risquait de la foudroyer. Il la regarde avec l'air de ne pas marcher dans son manège. « Bon ben au revoir hein ! ». Elle commence à mettre son casque et à s'installer sur sa moto. Avec un peu de mal, vu que sa chute sur les fesses à été plus douloureuse que prévue. Elle sourit à Alice et lui fait signe de la main.

Alice tente de l'atteindre. « Attendez. Je vous donne ma carte. Au cas où. Et je m'appelle Alice. ». Edward l'arrête et s'approche de la moto.

« Vous travaillez en équipe c'est ça ? Tu devrais prendre le plus grand pourcentage vu que tu restes sur place. ». Il met un coup de pied dans la moto. « Un vieux scooter, une belle moto et hop la récompense, pas vrai ? ».

Bella est outrée, elle retire son casque pour regarder l'endroit où il a tapé. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? ». Elle n'est peut-être pas toute blanche dans l'histoire mais cela ne fait pas d'elle un escroc.

Il sort une carte de sa poche. « Je vous donne ma carte. Je paierais au cas où il y a des frais médicaux. Allez maintenant tires toi. ».

Il agrippe Alice. « Tu as été blessée. Tu ne te laisses pas attendrir par ce mec. ». Le regard d'Alice passe de l'un à l'autre des garçons. Elle n'arrive pas à trouver le jeune homme à la moto si malhonnête. Elle tente de le défendre.

« Tu vas peut être un peu loin, Edward. ». Edward l'attire vers lui pour qu'ils repartent vers la voiture. « Tu t'approches plus d'elle, c'est compris. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu passes par moi. ». Il lance un regard menaçant en direction de Bella.

Bella se passe la main dans les cheveux et n'en croit pas ses yeux. Comment peut-il se permettre de la rabaisser ainsi alors qu'il ne la connait même pas.

_Emmett je vais te tuer. Cullen tu passes de fantasme à cauchemar en moins d'une minute..._

Elle remet son casque et démarre bruyamment. Elle voit Cullen partir plus loin avec Alice qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il l'installe dans la voiture et part rechercher un paquet à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle grogne de mépris, baisse sa visière et part en direction de sa maison.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rosalie est à la maison. Elle semble lire des petites annonces. Bella réfléchit sur le fait de lui raconter les déboires de la nuit mais préfère avoir une vraie discussion avec Emmett avant.

_Si Rosie l'a amené au café, c'est qu'elle y tient plus qu'on ne croit._

Elle va dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Rosalie l'interrompt avant. « Bells. La boulangerie a appelée et demande si tu peux y aller ce soir. Leur livreur du soir est malade et tu seras payée directement à la fin de ta tournée. Prends mon vélo, ça te sera plus facile qu'à pieds. Dépêches toi t'es déjà en retard.».

_Merde. Mais ça paiera l'électricité._

« Rosie, je suis crevée. J'ai pas encore mangé aujourd'hui et je suis prête à vendre un de mes reins pour une douche.». Rosalie lance une pomme vers sa petite sœur, rétorque que ses reins ont déjà été mis en gage auprès du Wal-Mart d'à côté et finit par lui dire qu'une douche ça se mérite en la poussant vers la porte.

« Je peux au moins mettre mes baskets ? ». Bella retire ses bottes de moto et sa veste en cuir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, une main en dépasse faisant tomber des baskets et un sweat à capuche et referme la porte aussitôt.

Bella met les affaires et croque dans la pomme avant d'enfourcher le vélo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**06h00**

Bella fait désormais les livraisons du matin et du soir à la boulangerie en plus de la vente dans la matinée. Elle sifflote alors qu'elle pédale dans le dédale des rues pavillonnaires de son secteur. Elle pose les sacs de pains sur les poignées des portes où les commandes ont été passées. Certains sont des habitués. Elle les repère en fonction d'un attribut particulier à chaque maison.

Le soleil commence à se lever au moment où elle arrive presque au bout de sa tournée. Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils commandent. Elle est accueilli par un chien qui jappe à son approche. Elle se l'ai mis dans la poche en partageant avec lui un petit bout de son pain au lait, à sa première visite. Elle se penche pour être à son niveau derrière la barrière.

« Salut Swifer. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Tiens prends ça, je l'ai gardé exprès pour toi mon bébé. Si tu fais le beau, je t'en donne un autre morceau. ». Swifer aboie et jappe de joie. Il tourne sur lui-même, fait de petits bonds et retourne auprès d'elle.

Bella aboie à son tour et lui donne encore un morceau de pain au lait. « Tu sais que tu es le meilleur moment de ma journée Swifer ? ». Elle lui caresse la tête comme elle peut, vu qu'il est à peine accessible. « J'espère qu'un jour j'aurai l'occasion de te voir entièrement. Dis à tes maitres de te balader plus tôt histoire que je te bichonne plus longtemps. À demain bébé.».

Elle remonte sur son vélo et continue sa tournée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jasper n'arrive pas à dormir. Son réveil indique 06h00 et pourtant cela fait longtemps qu'il est réveillé. Il regarde le plafond. Cette maison est pleine de souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. Alice. Elle lui manque tellement que dès qu'il pose ses yeux quelque part, un souvenir d'elle ressurgit.

_Alice sort de la salle de bains et s'installe près de lui dans le lit._

Il soupire et décide de se lever. Il entend Aro qui s'agite en bas. C'est tous les matins pareil depuis quelques temps. Avant son chien était un lève tard et maintenant, il veut sortir dès que le soleil se lève. Jasper prend une douche puis se regarde dans le miroir.

_J'ai une meilleure mine. Je finirai par m'en remettre._

Il descend dans sa cuisine, accueilli par Aro. Il va lui ouvrir la porte et hume l'air extérieur. Il fait assez bon pour prendre son café dehors. Il se prépare une tasse corsée et prend journal de la veille. Il époussette un peu le banc situé près de l'entrée de sa propriété et s'installe confortablement.

Il regarde Aro qui fait son petit tour dans le jardin avant qu'il file droit vers le portail. Il entend une voix féminine et gracieuse parler à son chien, qui y répond joyeusement.

_Ah je vois... on a un rendez-vous..._

Il pose sa tasse et observe le manège de son chien. Une main fine dépasse de sous le portail pour le caresser.

_Il faut que je vois le reste de cette personne._

« A demain bébé. ».

Il accroche Aro à sa laisse et ouvre le portail mais il n'a le temps que de voir une silhouette qui descend la rue à vélo.

« Alors Aro. On me fait des cachotteries... tu as donc une petite amie ? ». Il se retourne et voit que son pain a été livré.

_À demain alors mademoiselle mystère..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella rentre à la maison après sa tournée et prend son petit déjeuner préparer et avec Rosalie. Elle prend le courrier de la veille et se rend compte que leur loyer a augmenté. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et pense sérieusement à partir vivre ailleurs.

_On a vraiment besoin d'argent._

Charlie et Renée arrivent à leur tour dans le séjour. « Bellie tu peux avoir une petite avance sur un de tes salaires, ta mère aimerait avoir de la peinture et de nouvelles toiles. ».

Bella se demande si elle ne devrait pas plutôt s'enfoncer des stylos dans les oreilles plutôt qu'entendre des choses pareilles. « Le loyer a augmenté. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné tes paris d'hier soir ? ».

Charlie baisse les yeux et répond. « Ben je ne comprends pas. C'était pourtant gagné d'avance et à la fin ben... ». Bella se lève et part dans sa chambre.

_Ils vont me crever à ce rythme. Je suis claquée._

Elle prend ses affaires de moto et part sans un regard ni un mot pour sa famille.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jasper est à son boulot dans un studio d'enregistrement. Il conseille et guide les artistes présents. Il montre au bassiste la façon dont il doit jouer un certain morceau. Tout le monde est impressionné par son talent. Une fille de l'accueil l'appelle car quelqu'un le demande à l'entrée. Il dit à tout le monde de continuer sans lui quelques instants. À l'entrée une jeune femme l'attend.

_Alice..._

Elle est exactement comme quelques mois plus tôt. De petite taille, ses cheveux courts en bataille. Ses vêtements de grandes marques. Tout chez elle est calculé et fait avec minutie. Elle est parfaite à ses yeux.

Ils sont tous les deux dans un petit jardin attenant au studio, des gobelets de thé à la main. Une bonne distance les sépare et un lourd silence aussi. Elle semble nerveuse auprès de lui. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jasper ? ». Il ne répond pas et fixe son gobelet. Elle enchaine en parlant météo et en sirotant son thé. « Cela fait un mois que je suis revenue... Je suis désolée. ».

_Elle m'a brisé le cœur et maintenant, elle vient parler du temps et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'adorer. Elle tente de s'approcher de lui. « Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Dis quelque chose. ».

Il la regarde et dit. « Va-t'en. Tu es partie sans prévenir et tu reviens comme une fleur. Va-t'en. ». Il fait quelques pas vers l'entrée du studio et se retourne.

« Au fait, je ne bois plus de thé. ». Il lance avec force son gobelet contre le mur et retourne à l'intérieur de l'immeuble en claquant la porte.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**19h00**

Au café des princes, Bella profite d'un peu de temps libre pour chercher un vrai boulot. Billy lui demande si elle souhaite déjeuner avec lui et elle est ravie. Elle prend conseil auprès de lui pour savoir si elle devrait prendre un crédit ou une carte de paiement. Billy lui donne une partie de ses économies avant qu'elle pense à vendre ses organes. Elle le prend dans ses bras et regrette de ne pas être vraiment de sa famille.

Billy lui demande si elle ne connait personne d'assez riche qui pourrait lui prêter de l'argent. Elle pense à Cullen. C'est la seule personne riche qu'il lui ai été donné de rencontrer. Mais plutôt mourir que de lui demander.

_Il m'a traitée comme une putain de merde..._

Elle reçoit un appel de l'agence d'intérim pour un poste de serveuse dans un bar à vin du centre-ville. Elle prend sa moto et file vers sa mission.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward et Jasper sont attablés dans ce même bar à vin. Ils discutent à savoir qui devrait reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Mais Edward pense qu'il est bon à rien et Jasper ne vit que pour sa musique. Ils semblent aussi tristes l'un que l'autre. Edward prend une gorgée et dit. « Au fait, j'ai croisé Alice. ».

Jasper répond. « Je ne veux pas en parler. ».

Edward insiste. « J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est revenu de Los Angeles pour toi. ».

Jasper pose son verre brusquement sur la table. « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. ». Il réfléchit un peu et dit. « Est ce que tu l'aimes encore ? ».

Edward se cale au fond de son siège et dit d'un air triste. « Elle ne veut pas de moi. Fin de l'histoire. ». Il reste plongé dans ses pensées un moment.

Jasper scrute la salle et observe une scène peu banale au fond du bar. Une des serveuses est assez balèze pour porter un client vers la sortie. « Bon je pense que je vais rentrer. Edward ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Ne te lèves pas, je rentre en taxi. À plus tard. ».

La serveuse est en train de déposer le client ivre dans un taxi et Jasper en profite pour demander au chauffeur de repasser ensuite pour le déposer dans son quartier. Il lui indique son adresse.

« Oh vous êtes le papa de Swifer ? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella est dans le vestiaire et se rend compte du guet-apens dans lequel elle s'est fourrée. Elle est censée porter une jupe longue et des escarpins.

_Je vais me tuer avec ces conneries._

Elle a beau supplier l'équipe, elle ne peut pas aller en cuisine. Elle marche comme elle peut avec ses talons... c'est à dire en crabe. Mais au bout d'un moment, une des serveuses sympa lui demande de s'occuper de l'accueil puis d'un client endormi tellement il est ivre.

Elle se dirige vers lui clopin-clopant et d'une prise habile le porte sur son dos sans effort. Elle sort du bar et hèle un taxi. Elle discute avec le chauffeur puis entend quelqu'un approcher. Cette personne donne aussi son adresse au chauffeur, qu'elle reconnaît aussitôt.

« Oh vous êtes le papa de Swifer ? ».

Le jeune homme se tourne vers elle et dit étonné. « Swifer ? ».

Elle rit. « Oui, le chien qui balaie tout le quartier. Comme c'est un collie. ».

Il sourit. « Ah d'accord. Vous voulez dire Aro ? ».

Elle sourit plus timidement, se rendant compte de sa futilité. « C'est vrai qu'il doit avoir un vrai prénom. ».

Jasper est presque triste de la voir si déçue. « Vous êtes la livreuse de pain, c'est ça ? La petite amie d'Aro. Je vous ai entendu aboyer avec lui. ».

« Sa petite amie. C'est un mâle ? Je ne lui ai pas toujours fais des caresses appropriées alors oui on peut dire que je suis sa petite amie. ».

Jasper est tellement étonné par sa réponse qu'il en rit à cœur joie. Elle lui raconte encore deux ou trois choses embarrassantes sur sa supposée relation avec son chien dont le fait que Jasper sera bientôt obligé de recevoir ses parents à diner.

Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi détendus. Au bout d'un moment, il lui demande. « Tu as l'air triste tu as un problème ? Enfin si tu peux en parler. ».

Elle le regarde de ses grands yeux bruns. « Qu'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi ? L'argent ou la fierté ? ». Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Mais ses pensées sont interrompues autant par le taxi que par un serveur qui vient chercher Bella. Elle lui fait un petit signe de la main. « A bientôt ! ». Elle file comme elle peut avec ses pièges à loup aux pieds.

Jasper monte dans le taxi, le regard encore fixé vers l'endroit où se tenait sa petite livreuse de pain.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**23h00**

Edward est dans une des boites de nuit de la ville. Il est entouré de ses amis et de quelques filles. Il ne sait pas encore avec laquelle d'entre elles il va passer la nuit. Il s'en moque d'ailleurs. Ses amis rigolent du fait que sa mère ai commencé un recrutement en règle pour lui trouver la perle rare.

« Eh mec t'es dans la merde. Ma sœur ne parle que de ça. ».

« Elle n'a aucune chance, elle a déjà couché avec. ».

« Quoi tu as déjà couché avec ma sœur ? ».

Edward regarde son ami moqueur. « On peut pas vraiment dire coucher sachant que c'était dans ta salle de bains. Mais ta mère par contre... Nan, là je déconne.». Il prend une des filles dans ses bras. « C'est quoi ton prénom ? Quoi que non je m'en fiche. ». Il l'embrasse goulument et passe sa main entre ses cuisses. Elle glousse et se laisse faire.

_Pff trop facile, je n'aime pas ça._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella est chez elle, en train de faire ses comptes. Il lui manque encore beaucoup d'argent surtout qu'une des traites des frais d'université de sa sœur va bientôt arriver. Elle chercher tous les moyens possibles pour s'en sortir. Elle s'endort sur cette question.

_L'argent ou la fierté ?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain, Bella retrouve la carte que Cullen lui avait donné et l'appelle. Ils se donnent rendez-vous dans un hôtel. Elle file dans la salle de bains où elle coupe encore un peu ses cheveux bruns car ils commencent à boucler. Elle s'arme de sa paire de ciseaux.

_Qui dit cheveux long dit entretien._

Elle refait un peu sa frange en dégradé, qui lui retombe un peu sur les yeux. Elle s'habille comme d'habitude vu qu'elle doit faire des livraisons par la suite. Jean, bottes de moto, tissus qui comprime sa poitrine et polo blanc. Elle enfile sa veste en cuir et prend son sac à dos. Elle enfourche sa moto, en apprécie le contact et file vers Cullen et son argent.

_Ce n'est qu'un prêt, une sorte de récompense. Ce n'est qu'un prêt, une sorte de récompense..._

Elle entre dans l'hôtel grand luxe et monte jusque dans la chambre. Elle respire plusieurs fois, tel un nageur et frappe à la porte.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

_Pourquoi il est toujours aussi sexy ce mec …_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward se réveille la tête en vrac, dans la suite d'un hôtel. Son téléphone sonne. Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro mais répond tout de même.

_Ce putain de voleur n'a honte de rien._

Il donne rendez-vous à l'escroc dans la chambre où il se trouve actuellement. Il soupire et raccroche.

_Il n'osera jamais venir._

Il se rend compte que quelqu'un est à côté de lui. Une tête blonde surgit de sous la couette. Il la regarde et lui dit. « Rentres chez toi. ». Elle semble complètement surprise. « Tu m'as entendu ? Prends tes affaires et dégages. ».

Il se lève pour prendre une douche. Il n'arrive même pas à se rappeler de sa nuit. Il sort de la salle de bains en peignoir et se rend compte que la fille est toujours là.

« Je t'avais dit de partir non ? ».

« J'aimerai te revoir. Surtout que ta mère en a discuter avec la mienne. ».

_Merde. J'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Comment je vais me sortir de cette situation ?_

La fille se faufile dans la salle de bains à son tour en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus. Il recherche ses vêtements dans la pièce et se rend compte qu'il a encore mit de l'eau partout.

_Faudrait voir à perdre cette habitude._

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Il va ouvrir la porte. « Tu as osé venir ? Tu es soit en manque d'argent soit tu es très brave... ». Le jeune homme le suit dans la chambre. « … Tu es mineur pas vrai ? ». Le petit voleur lui fait non de la tête et rougit. « Tu ressembles à une fille. T'es assez frêle pour passer pour une jeune fille. ». Il lui propose de s'assoir mais son interlocuteur refuse.

« Vous savez j'ai juste un petit problème d'argent, et je vous demande ça mais c'est juste histoire de dépanner. ».

Edward s'assoit et écoute distraitement le petit voleur. « Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'appellerais pas la police. Alors détends toi et laisses ton discours pour quelqu'un qui a envie de l'entendre. T'es qu'un petit escroc pathétique. Je me demande si tes parents sont au courant. Ou peut-être qu'ils sont dans le coup. Une belle famille de mendiants. ». Il sait qu'il va trop loin mais cette situation l'énerve et celle qui est dans la salle de bains encore plus.

Le mec se met juste sous son nez. « Excuses toi. Tout. De. Suite. ». Edward pouffe et répond.

« Hors de question. Je ne fais qu'exprimer des vérités. ». Le jeune homme l'attrape par le bras et le projette au sol. Edward se dit que les juges auraient pu donner un dix sur dix à cette prise s'il n'avait pas glissé sur une des flaques pour lui retomber dessus lourdement.

_Ah le con... Ah j'ai mal quand même._

La blonde choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bains et voit les deux jeunes gens emmêlés l'un sur l'autre au sol. « Edward, mais tu es gay ? ».

Ils se relèvent tous les deux et Edward prend le temps de refermer son peignoir. Il respire un grand coup et dit. « Foutez le camp. ». Personne ne bouge. Il empoigne une lampe et la jette contre le mur le plus proche. La blonde attrape ses affaires et court vers la sortie alors que le jeune motard tente encore sa chance. « Et ma récompense ? ». Le regard d'Edward suffit à l'inciter à se diriger vers la porte.

Edward se pose sur le canapé, pinçant l'arête de son nez de nervosité. Son téléphone sonne.

_Maman..._

« Oui... Bonjour maman... Quoi six rencards rien que pour aujourd'hui ? Mais c'est un marathon du rencard à ce niveau ! OK... oui j'avais dit oui... Je te donne l'adresse... ouais à plus tard. ».

On tape encore à la porte. Il va ouvrir. L'escroc est là. « Excusez-vous. ». Il referme la porte sur son nez.

Il s'installe confortablement dans un des fauteuils de l'hôtel et patiente. Le voyou est installé dans le fauteuil derrière lui et le harcèle pour qu'il s'excuse. Mais non Edward ne veut pas excuser ses propos car il les pense.

La première fille arrive. _Une dinde finie._

La seconde arrive. Elle a plus de poils sous les bras que lui. Même son psychopathe attitré assit derrière lui reste choqué par la vue des aisselles de la jeune femme.

La troisième lui parle que de chiens. De chiens. De chiens. _C'est moi ou elle vient d'aboyer ?_

La quatrième lui parle des cours d'histoire qu'elle suit à l'université. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense car il a fini par décrocher de la conversation au bout d'un moment.

La cinquième lui demande s'il arrive à toucher son menton avec sa langue car elle ben elle y arrive. _Ça peut être utile une langue pareille mais là ça fait peur. Vraiment peur._

Il décide de s'accorder une petite pause. Psycho comme il décide de nommer le petit voyou, décide de ce moment pour faire une apparition et se colle à la baie vitrée du bar avec une affiche faite à la va-vite où il est indiqué qu'il doit s'excuser de ses propos. Il part aux toilettes.

_Si ça ce n'est pas une journée de merde. Mais au moins avec quatre tasses de café et sept jus de fruits, je n'ai pas de problèmes urinaires._

« Excusez-vous. Retirez ce que vous avez dit sur ma famille. ».

« Tu es un dingue à me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez de ces filles minables ? ». Il se lave les mains et les sèche.

« C'est peut être toi qui a un problème. Ne serais tu pas gay comme l'a dit l'autre dans la chambre ? ».

Edward réfléchit et pense que ce serait peut être une bonne solution. Il fait son sourire machiavélique. « Tu as besoin d'argent n'est-ce pas ? ». Il se rapproche du gamin et l'inspecte. « Tu es sûr que tu es majeur ? ». Le gamin passe sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et se mord la lèvre. « J'ai un boulot pour toi... Tu vas devenir mon...amant. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer -**____**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 03**

**Expresso**

_Hein ?..._

…

_Hein ?_

…

_J'ai mal entendu, c'est ça ?_

Bella prend appui contre un lavabo tout proche. Cullen se rapproche d'elle et lui repose sa question. « Tu veux bien être mon amant ? ». Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

_OK c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes._

Cullen soupire. « Oui tu veux bien être mon petit ami ? ».

« Petit... Ami ?... De qui ? De toi ? ».

_Bella essaies de penser un peu... veuillez ne pas quitter votre cerveau s'est déconnecté... Merde, je suis où là ?_

Cullen se rapproche encore un peu et prend le menton de Bella dans sa main. Il tourne sa tête de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche. « Voyons voir... Tu as un beau visage … et j'aime bien ton nez aussi... ». Il la regarde intensément, repousse la frange qui lui tombe sur les yeux et sourit. « C'est jouable. ».

Bella reprend ses esprits et repousse la main qui lui frôle le visage. « Arrêtes ! ». Elle recule de quelques pas. « Tu es vraiment gay ou quoi ? Allez ça suffit, excuses toi pour tes propos et je m'en vais. ».

Cullen se rapproche d'elle et lui sourit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te faire de mal. ». Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux et commence sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale de ce garçon. Elle n'a que cinq mètres environ à parcourir pour sortir de ce traquenard.

Cullen se tient maintenant tout près d'elle et lui dit. « Écoutes...Tu as besoin d'argent et j'ai besoin de toi... ». Il semble réfléchir et se tient l'arête du nez.

_Merde il est vraiment trop beau, c'est con qu'il soit homo... Et dingue... Si je dois l'immobiliser, je dois faire gaffe à pas le frapper au visage. Ça serait dommage._

Bella se redresse. « Bon, on oublie tout et je me casse. ». Elle se dirige vers la porte des toilettes mais Cullen la retient par le bras. Il l'attire près de lui et dit. « Il faut qu'on parle... S'il. Te. Plait. ». Il l'entraine ensuite vers le bar où ils s'installent dans une alcôve.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu cette idée plus tôt ?_

Edward est assis en face du petit voyou et demande. « Tu as soif ? Je t'offre ce que tu veux. ». Il prend sa commande et se lève pour aller vers le bar. « Tu restes là. ».

Ça lui donne quelques minutes pour réfléchir au moyen de lui faire accepter son plan. Il commande deux thés glacés, ainsi que quelques hors d'œuvres et demande que tout soit monté dans sa suite.

Le gamin semble perturbé dans son fauteuil. Edward lui fait signe et ils repartent directement vers les ascenseurs.

« Alors ces excuses tu me les fait ? ».

Edward se colle contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, et regarde ses chaussures. « Très bien. Je m'excuse. T'es satisfait ? ».

Le jeune homme, qui se tenait à l'opposé de lui, se rapproche furieux mais doucement.

_A croire qu'il a peur que je l'attaque... On dirait un chaton qui se met en colère. C'est mignon._

Il pointe son doigt vers le torse d'Edward. « Il faut avoir l'air sincère au moins ! Regardes moi dans les yeux. ».

Edward plonge son regard vert dans les grands yeux bruns devant lui. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela de tes parents. Satisfait ? ».

Le jeune homme semble retenir son souffle. Il finit par dire. « Je veux quelque chose de plus sincère et sans le 'satisfait' que tu dis à chaque fois. ».

Edward lui prend la main et lui dit. « Mes propos ont dépassés ma pensée et j'en suis désolé. ». Il regarde un peu plus bas. Sa main semble énorme comparée à celle du petit voyou et il ressent encore les effets de la petite étincelle qu'il a eu à son contact.

_Ding._

Les portes s'ouvrent et Edward lâche brutalement son emprise et se dirige vers sa chambre. Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le petit voleur est encore bouche bée dans l'ascenseur.

_Je crois que ce petit est vraiment intéressé par moi. Ça va être peut être plus facile que prévu._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils sont installés dans le petit salon, leur commande est sur un petit chariot à proximité. Bella sirote tranquillement son thé et regarde sa main.

_Celle de Cullen est douce et chaude par rapport à la mienne._

Tout à l'heure dans l'ascenseur, elle a bien failli lui sauter dessus. Le moment était bien trop intense à ses yeux et elle en a eu le souffle coupé.

Elle le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il tape quelque chose sur un petit ordinateur et semble concentré à sa tâche. Elle se demande ce qu'il lui veut et espère qu'elle ne sera pas obligée de le cogner pour se sortir de là.

_Bon il s'est excusé alors je peux lui laisser le bénéfice du doute._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». Cullen tourne sa tête dans sa direction. Ses cheveux retombent un peu sur ses yeux. Elle se dit que ce serait vraiment malsain si elle repoussait les mèches rebelles elle-même. Surtout s'il préfère les hommes.

Il lui fait encore un sourire et dit. « Ton contrat. » Elle le regarde interloquée. Il retourne vers son écran. « Tu as besoin d'argent non ? Alors je vais t'en donner. ».

« Quel est le rapport avec ton ordinateur ? Je ne prends que du liquide. ».

_C'est ironique de dire ça à un gay. Mais même venant d'une fille, le sous-entendu est carrément dégueu._

Il tape encore sur son clavier. « Ton nom ? ».

_Oh Oh._

« Pourquoi avoir mon nom dans ce cas ? ».

« C'est pour notre contrat. ».

_Hein ?_

_Je trouve que mon vocabulaire en ce moment est super limité... Mais si ça me permet d'avoir de l'argent._

« Hum... Bel... Hum... Jack... oui c'est ça. ».

« Il me faut ton nom complet pour l'indiquer sur notre contrat. ». Cullen le regarde et semble douter. Bella se redresse et ajoute un peu plus de conviction dans sa voix.

« Jake B. Swan. ».

_Heureusement que je l'aime ce chien._

Cullen retourne à son écran. « Ton numéro de sécurité sociale ? Tu en as un au moins ? ». Elle lui dicte les numéros de sa carte. Il les tapote et s'arrête. « Tu t'es trompé les derniers chiffres ne sont pas bons. Ton code devrait finir par 01 vu que tu es un homme. Tu ne connais même pas ton numéro de carte.

Bella reste perplexe. « Hein ? ».

_Merde, il se rend vraiment pas compte que je suis une femme alors... Bon je joue le jeu et empoche cet argent puis je n'aurais qu'à disparaître avant qu'il ne découvre la supercherie..._

Elle modifie son numéro en conséquence. « Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Donne-moi juste mon argent. ».

Cullen se pince le nez. « Vu qu'il te faut de l'argent. Je vais t'offrir un travail. Mais comme je ne peux pas te faire confiance et que tu transpires la malhonnêteté, je vais faire une enquête sur tes antécédents. ».

Bella s'étrangle en entendant ces propos. « Je... transpire la... hein... quoi … mais ça va pas. ». Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Cullen se redresse et dit. « Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'argent. Peut-être pas tant que ça en fait. ».

Bella a sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Ses yeux restent fixés sur le bois à quelques centimètres de son nez.

_Je peux faire plus de livraisons. Au pire, je mettrais ma moto en gage... Ne reste pas là Bella, ce gars est un malade._

« C'est un boulot où tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire et qui est bien payé. ».

Elle garde sa main sur la poignée, lui tournant toujours le dos. « C'est quoi comme boulot ? ».

Cullen se rassoit et soupire. « On dira que c'est une prestation de services. De rencontres plus particulièrement. ».

Elle fait un pas vers lui. « Qui devrais-je rencontrer ? ». Il lève les yeux vers elle.

« Moi. ».

Elle pose sa main sur sa hanche. « Tu as l'air normal pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin de payer quelqu'un ? Puis je ne mange pas de ce pain-là moi. ».

_Enfin si, mais là n'est pas la question._

« Puis tu es déjà avec quelqu'un non ? La fille qui était dans la chambre tout à l'heure ! Et celle de la dernière fois ! Tu semblais inquiet pour elle... Hum... Ali... Alice, c'est ça ? ».

Cullen tape du plat de la main sur la petite table. « Je t'interdis de parler d'elle, ni même de prononcer son nom. ». Il soupire. « Tout ce que je te demande c'est de te faire passer pour mon petit ami lorsque j'ai ces putains de rendez-vous arrangés. ».

Bella s'assoit dans son fauteuil et médite sur ce qu'il lui propose. Il enchaine. « Tu t'assures de saboter mon rencard et je te paierais à chaque fois. Ça t'intéresse ou pas ? ».

Elle se dit que cela la dépannerait pas mal sans lui prendre trop de temps non plus. « Tant que c'est payé... Pourquoi pas. ».

Il lui tend la main. « Donnes moi une pièce d'identité que je remplisse le contrat. ». Elle commence à farfouiller dans son sac quand elle réalise que ce type de document prouverait qu'elle est une fille.

« Ah c'est con. J'ai dû l'oublier à la maison. Mais pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? ».

Il sort son portable et la prend rapidement en photo. « Je n'oublies pas que tu es associé avec le voleur en scooter. Il me faut quelque chose pour t'identifier en cas de problème. ».

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. « Putain c'est pas possible ! Je t'ai dit que je n'ai aucun lien avec ce mec ! ».

Il range son portable et dit. « On ne sait jamais. Puis, on ne se connait pas. ». Bella décide de laisser couler vu que cette situation lui permet d'avoir de l'argent assez facilement.

« Est ce que je peux avoir une avance ? ». Cullen s'installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. « Combien ? ». Elle lui dit le montant de sa facture d'électricité.

Cullen se redresse et ferme son ordinateur. « Dégages Jack. ».

Bella s'affole et voit qu'elle est peut être allée trop loin. « Attends, Attends. Je suis prêt à négocier. ». Cullen sourit et se réinstalle.

Bella réfléchit et lui dit. « Disons alors 500$ par rencard ?. ». Il fait non de la tête.

_Non. D'accord c'est peut-être un peu élevé mais qui ne tente rien..._

« 300$ ».

_Toujours pas._

« OK, OK alors 200$. ». Il lève sa main et montre un doigt. Elle tente de lui en lever un deuxième mais il la repousse violemment.

« 100$. OK alors 100$ par rendez-vous. Mais je veux une compensation pour les déplacements, les vêtements et hum... ».

Il pose ses mains à plat sur la table et dit. « C'est du vol. 100$ devrait pouvoir couvrir tous les frais. ». Elle se rapproche de lui et dit tout en faisant les gestes correspondants.

« En cas de contact physique, le prix évolue en fonction de l'endroit touché. 20$ pour la tête. 30$ pour le visage ou les épaules. 50$ pour le dos et 60$ pour les cuisses. ».

Il la regarde éberlué. « Tu me prends pour un pervers ? ». Mais elle poursuit sur sa lancée.

« 100$ pour une étreinte. Et 150$ pour un bisou. Et j'ai bien dit un bisou. Et c'est tout. ».

Cullen se pince le nez et répond. « Ça sera tout là? C'est bon ? ...».

_Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des tics. Mais lui au moins ne risque pas une calvitie à trente ans._

Il la regarde et lui fait un sourire moqueur. « Et le fait que tu te sois retrouvé sur moi, je suis censé te demander combien ? ».

Bella rougit en se remémorant la scène catastrophique de tout à l'heure. « Ce n'est pas pareil c'était un accident, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Par contre... hum... est-ce que je peux avoir une avance ? ».

« Jake t'es vraiment un escroc. ».

« Hum... Il faut m'appeler Bells ou encore Bee si tu veux que je réponde. ».

Il lui jette un regard soupçonneux. « Ce n'est pas très masculin ça Bells et encore moins Bee. ».

« Ce n'est qu'un surnom et on ne choisit pas ses surnoms hein... pas vrai ? ».

_Mon dieu Bella tu mens trop, trop mal. Mais s'il continue à m'appeler Jack, il va se rendre compte que je n'y réponds pas et si on rencontre quelqu'un ça peut me trahir._

« Par contre, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une avance. Ça me dépannerait et je pourrais être pleinement dans ce boulot. ».

Cullen cherche dans son portefeuille et en retire 500$. « Tiens je te donnes ça en dédommagement pour l'autre soir et ensuite je te paierais après chaque boulot. Donnes-moi ton numéro que je puisse te joindre directement. ».

Bella soupire en prenant l'argent. Elle lui tend ensuite la main. « Marché conclu alors ? ». Cullen lui sourit. « Oui. Marché conclu... Allez Bee, on se tire. ».

Une fois en bas, Bella se dirige vers sa moto garée à l'extérieur. Elle est tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte que Cullen la suit.

« Comment peux-tu être dans le besoin avec un engin pareil ? Et comment une brindille comme toi peut voyager là-dessus? ».

Elle referme sa veste en cuir et enfile son casque. « Cette moto est une partie de moi. J'ai travaillé nuit et jours pour l'obtenir. Bon ben à plus. ».

« C'est ça. À plus. ». Cullen fait quelques pas en arrière et la regarde chevaucher sa moto. Elle démarre et lui fait un petit salut de la main.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella entre chez elle et trouve sa mère en train d'écrire sur un tas de post-it. Elle passe derrière elle et lui saute dessus joyeusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais maman ? ».

Sa mère la regarde toute fière d'elle. « Je me fais des penses bêtes. ». Bella prend une pomme et regarde les différents papiers de couleur devant elle. Elle prend un post-it et lit.

_Les chaussures neuves sont des ennemies._

Elle en prend un autre.

_Penses à ta famille avant de penser à ton armoire._

Elle les repose et voit que sont utilisés uniquement les roses. « Pourquoi cette couleur et pas une autre ? ».

Sa mère explique. « Le rose m'attire. Ma fille travaille dur, jour et nuit, pour gagner de l'argent et je ne fais rien d'autre que le dépenser dans ces grands magasins futiles. ».

Rosalie descend les escaliers, le visage couvert d'une crème épaisse et de tranches de concombre. « Exactement. Au moins tu le sais. Tu gaspilles tellement d'argent que s'en est affligeant. ».

Sa mère lui crie. « C'est facile à dire. Mais la crème que tu te tartines... tu crois qu'elle vient d'où ? ».

Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. « Mouais c'est ça. Bells, je vais avoir besoin de toi bientôt. Tu me rejoins dans la chambre tout à l'heure OK ? ».

Bella se redresse, lui fait oui de la tête et se dirige vers son sac. « Maman, je suis passée payer l'électricité et j'ai ça pour toi. ». Elle tend une petite liasse de billets à sa mère. « … pour tes toiles et ta peinture. ».

Rosalie arrive en courant, le visage à moitié nettoyé. « Pourquoi tu fais ça Bells ? Tu entretiens tout le monde ici. Tu ne comprends pas qu'il faut arrêter. Puis, il sort d'où cet argent ? ».

Bella regarde sa sœur, lui faisant signe de se taire. Elle regarde sa mère qui semble heureuse mais se renfrogne un peu lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle ne compte plus utiliser ses post-it. Elle dit à sa sœur de continuer son travail sur son visage. « Faites moi confiance c'est tout. ». Elle jette le reste de sa pomme, se met un peu à l'écart et sort un petit carnet.

_Électricité... OK... Loyer du dojo... Reste 400$... Loyer... OK... Université Rosalie... Voir si je peux transférer mon inscription sur les traites de ses semestres...Pff... Il faut que Cullen ai pas mal de rencards pour que ce soit rentable pour moi... Si je continues les livraisons matin et soir... mouais..._

Rosalie revient de la salle de bains et lui fait signe de monter dans leur chambre. Elle commence à se lever et range son carnet dans son sac. Renée l'interpelle avant qu'elle ne monte les escaliers. « Je vais faire mon possible pour trouver un acheteur pour mes toiles. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Un jour tout ce que tu fais pour nous paiera. ».

Bella l'enlace et lui dit que tout ira bien. Elle monte les escaliers deux par deux.

Renée regarde sa fille disparaître vers l'étage. Elle se dit qu'il faut qu'elle fasse encore plus d'effort et que la plus jeune de ses filles ne mérite pas un tel traitement. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû quitter Forks, où ils menaient une vie tranquille et assez prospère. Mais elle voulait réussir en tant qu'artiste et que rester à Forks l'étouffait. Charlie a été d'accord pour quitter son confort pour elle.

La descente aux enfers a commencé dès l'instant où ils sont arrivés à Seattle.

En tant que petit policier de campagne, Charlie n'a jamais réussi à se faire à l'ambiance et à la cruauté de la rue, au sein des forces de l'ordre de Seattle ce qui fait que sa santé a décliné rapidement. Maintenant, il a un petit boulot dans la sécurité, dans un des buildings du centre d'affaire.

La vie de Rosalie s'est arrêtée durant près de deux ans après ce cauchemar nommé Royce King. Renée ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé mais un soir Bella est revenue couverte de sang et leur a dit de ne jamais plus prononcer ce nom ni de parler de cette histoire.

Et elle, par qui tout à commencer, n'a toujours pas percé dans le milieu de l'art et continue à dépenser sans compter.

Mais heureusement, sa bonne étoile lui a donné Bella. Isabella. Personne ne sait ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux sans son soutien de tous les instants.

Renée soupire, se décide à préparer le diner et se dit qu'avec cet argent, elle pourrait se payer le petit sac qu'elle a vu en vitrine hier midi.

Bella est allongée sur son lit. La tête dans le vide et regarde sa sœur étaler une énième crème de soin sur son corps. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? ».

Rosalie prend son temps, cherche une quelconque imperfection sur sa peau parfaite et va se coucher près de sa sœur. « J'ai besoin que tu passes à l'université. Il y a un mec chiant au possible qui ne comprend pas ce que non veut dire. Le truc habituel. Tu lui montre qu'on est ensemble et s'il insiste tu lui montre l'étendue de tes talents. ».

_Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je joue LE petit ami ?_

« OK. Tu me dis quand et je passerais. Mais j'ai un nouveau boulot et ce n'est pas un planning régulier alors tu ne fais pas de plan à la dernière minute. ».

Rosalie ébouriffe les cheveux de sa petite sœur et lui dit. « Si je te coiffais ? Tu te rappelles lorsque nous étions plus jeunes ? Tes longs cheveux ondulés étaient magnifiques. Maintenant tu fais petit minet ha ha ha.».

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward gare sa voiture près d'un square pas très loin de chez lui. Là, il y retrouve Alice. Elle est en train de dessiner avec des petites filles du quartier. Celles-ci s'apprêtent d'ailleurs à rentrer chez elles. Edward s'amuse de la scène et interpelle son amie comme à une enfant. « Alice, ma chérie, il est l'heure de rentrer ! ».

Elle le voit et sourit. « Oh tu es là ! Allons manger une pizza. Tu as faim ? ». Edward se renfrogne un peu.

« Je ne mange pas de pizza. Il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois. ». Alice, embarrassée, se baisse pour récupérer ses affaires. « Vraiment ? ». Elle lui pose un baiser sur les lèvres.

Edward regarde les environs. « J'aurais dû m'en douter lorsque tu m'as dit de venir ici. ».

Alice lui prend la main. « Comment ça ? ». Il regarde leurs mains entrelacées et les embrasse.

_Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle était avec moi._

Il soupire et dit. « On y va ? ». Alice avance d'un pas léger et dit. « Où ça ? ». Il la fixe d'un air triste et répond. « Chez le mangeur de pizza. ».

Elle fait encore quelques pas. « Mais je suis venue pour te voir toi... ». Edward la prend dans ses bras et l'enlace fermement. « Arrêtes avec tes mensonges ma chérie. ». Ils repartent main dans la main vers la voiture d'Edward.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella et Rosalie ont décidés de passer une soirée tranquille ensemble. Bella, pour l'occasion est partie chercher les munitions nécessaires. Glace, chocolat, sodas et pop corn. Elle cale ses provisions dans le panier du vélo de Rosalie et achète ensuite deux parts de pizza dans une pizzeria. Elle repart et doit faire un dernier détour pour acheter un bidon d'essence pour sa moto.

Mais avant ce dernier achat, elle croise un autre cycliste qui n'est autre que le père de swifer. Elle parvient à l'interpeller et après les salutations d'usage, ils décident de s'assoir un peu pour discuter. Il s'avère que lui aussi est parti se chercher un repas préparé et il est content d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Surtout si c'est elle.

Au début, ils n'ont pas grand-chose à se raconter, alors ils décident de grignoter ce qu'ils ont dans leurs paniers.

Elle lui dit en riant. « Ça ne te déranges pas de me donner ton prénom ? Car pour moi tu es 'le père de swifer' et ce n'est pas vraiment convenable. ». Il sourit et lui tend la main.

« Je suis Jasper... ». Elle serre sa main. Elle est douce et chaude. « ...et toi ? Autre chose pour te qualifier autre que 'Livreuse-de-pain' et 'petite-amie-de-Aro' ? ». Elle sourit largement et dit.

« Je suis Isabella. Mais je préfère Bella. Alors que tous ceux que j'apprécie m'appellent Bells. Donc tu choisis en fonction. ».

_Génial cette diarrhée verbale ! Il va me prendre pour une conne._

Jasper la regarde. Ils se tiennent toujours la main. « Bells. J'aime beaucoup. ». Ils se redressent un peu maladroitement. Elle préfère reprendre leur conversation.

« J'ai 24 ans, de Forks, petit trou perdu de Washington. Et toi ? ».

« 31 ans et je suis de Houston au Texas. ».

« 31 ? Oh je devrais te vouvoyer ! ». Elle lui tend la boite à pizza. « Tu en veux ? ».

« C'est ce que je préfère. ». Il mord avec plaisir dans sa part. Bella, se saisit d'une part à son tour et répond la bouche pleine. « Pareil pour moi ! ».

Ils discutent de choses et d'autres, tout en dégustant les plats de Jasper et les confiseries de Bella. Puis, Jasper lui demande. « Qu'en est-il de ton dilemme entre argent et fierté ? ».

Bella n'a pas vraiment envie de s'étaler sur le sujet, sachant qu'elle passe un bon moment avec lui. « Disons que le débat est encore ouvert. ». Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et lui demande. « Ça t'arrive aussi ? De ne savoir quoi faire, je veux dire. ».

Il repose son plat et dit. « Oui. Enfin, j'ai un ami qui vit cette situation en ce moment. Il a des histoires de cœur un peu tourmentées et n'arrive pas à prendre une décision. ». Elle l'incite à continuer. « Mon ami, était avec une fille depuis longtemps... Puis, elle l'a plaquée... cela lui a fait du mal... et maintenant, elle revient comme par magie. ».

Bella ouvre le pot de glace et lui offre une cuillère. Elle le regarde lécher sa cuillère et se dit qu'il faut vraiment qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un avant de violer cet homme avec ses jolies boucles blondes. Elle adore l'écouter parler, car son accent texan est hyper sexy. Jasper fini de lécher sa cuillère et continue. « Il se demande s'il devrait la revoir ou pas. ». Il reprend une cuillerée et continue son manège. Bella réfléchit au problème de l'ami de Jasper et dit.

« Ça semble être un choix compliqué. Appelons le... hum... Mister A. alors Mister A était avec Mademoiselle B qui l'a quitté et maintenant, elle revient c'est bien ça ? ». Jasper sourit avec la cuillère dans sa bouche. « Hun, hun. ».

Bella passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Est ce que Mister A a encore des sentiments pour elle ? ». Jasper joue un peu avec sa cuillère et soupire. « Le problème est que mon ami n'en est pas sûr. ». Bella se lève d'un bond. « Il n'en est pas sûr ! Mais on sait directement si on aime ou pas ! Si elle lui manque et qu'il a envie d'entendre le son de sa voix, ça veut dire qu'il l'aime... ». Elle fait quelques grands gestes théâtrales en se rapprochant de lui. « Qu'il pose la main sur son cœur... ». Elle en fait autant en posant sa propre main sur le cœur de Jasper. « … et qu'il lui pose la question... mais ne pas vivre sur des regrets. ». Elle resserre sa main sur le tissu de son t-shirt. Elle se rend compte de son geste et retire sa main rapidement. « Désolée, je me suis laissée emportée ! ». Elle rougit un peu.

_Putain, Bella tu vas passer pour une vieille perverse. J'affiche un peu trop mon envie d'aller plus loin alors que je ne le connais pas. Puis cet ami, c'est peut être lui, alors je ne veux pas être le bouche trou et être larguée une semaine plus tard comme une merde._

« J'aime ta spontanéité. ».

Bella le regarde avec des yeux ronds et se rassoit. Elle mange sa glace goulument et n'ose plus le regarder car elle le trouve vraiment magnifique et tente de comprendre ses dernières paroles.

_Est-ce que c'est une perche pour aller plus loin ?_

Il la scrute sans rien dire puis approche sa main du visage de la jeune fille. « Tu as du caramel là. ». Il passe son pouce tout près de sa bouche et récupère l'excédent de caramel. Il semble hésiter sur le fait d'essuyer son doigt et finit par le mettre dans sa bouche. Bella, en voyant son geste, lâche un soupir digne de la meilleure des actrices porno actuellement en tournage. Elle rougit des doigts de pieds à la racine des cheveux, alors que Jasper, au premier abord, surpris, en rit à cœur joie.

« Est ce que tu portais des Stenson au Texas ? ».

« Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps là-bas mais oui en effet et je le fais encore maintenant. ». Bella le fixe, comme pour l'imaginer avec ce fameux chapeau.

« Sexy ! ». Là, c'est Jasper qui rougit à son tour.

Tout d'un coup, une musique se fait entendre. Les paroles n'aident vraiment pas Bella à se remettre de ses précédentes émotions. Le refrain de Fingers par P!nk, véritable ode à la frustration et la masturbation féminine...

_Ce qui me correspond carrément. Je devrais demander à cette chanteuse si cette chanson a été composée à mon attention._

Elle se rend compte que d'une, c'est son portable et que de deuxièmement, c'est la sonnerie dédiée à Rosalie. Ce qui la calme directement. Elle se rappelle pourquoi elle était sortie à la base. « Oh NON !... Je dois y aller. ».

_J'espère qu'il n'a pas écouté les paroles de la chanson... il va vraiment croire que je suis une allumeuse._

Elle commence à rassembler ses affaires et dit. « Oui... oui... J'arrive... oui aucun problème... j'ai rencontré un ami en chemin... oui... j'arrive... à toute. ».

Elle met ce qui lui appartient en vrac dans son panier et se rend compte qu'ils ont presque tout mangé. Elle doit retourner à la supérette. Elle reçoit encore un appel. « Quoi ?... non... non... Je n'ai pas mangé la pizza !... Quoi non je n'aurais pas osé ! Tu me prends pour qui ? ». Elle fait un clin d'œil à Jasper qui est plié de rire. Il se lève, se rapproche de son vélo et pose le reste de ses propres courses dans le sac de Bella. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et file sans demander son reste, tout en continuant sa conversation téléphonique.

« Quoi ? Nan, je suis devant la porte ! Oui je t'assure Rosie ! Pourquoi je te mentirais... ».

Jasper reste là, abasourdi, et épaté par la jeune femme avec qui, il vient de partager un moment.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice se tient appuyée contre le portail de la maison de Jasper. Elle semble complètement prise dans ses pensées. Edward fait les cent pas, se demandant où peut être passé son frère. Il n'ose se rapprocher d'elle de peur de faire un geste déplacé. Rien que la prendre dans ses bras pourrait être mal interprété.

« Ma pauvre Alice, il te manque à ce point ? Quoi que non, ne réponds pas à ça. ». Il lève les yeux et voit son frère qui arrive. « Le mangeur de pizza est là. Bonne chance ma chérie. ». Il repart vers sa voiture, faisant signe à son frère qu'il le rappellera plus tard.

Jasper est étonné de les voir ici et encore plus par le départ précipité de son frère. Il ouvre le portail, sans même un regard pour la jeune femme.

« J'ai rompu avec Demetri tu sais. ». Il empêche son chien de filer.

« Je sais. C'était dans les journaux. Tu es célèbre. ».

Alice tente d'atteindre son bras. « Je suis revenue pour toi. ». Il s'arrête et la regarde. Il ne dit rien et laisse le portail se refermer derrière lui. Il entre dans sa maison à peine éclairée, pose ses affaires, tente de prendre appui sur un mur et se laisse glisser par terre.

Il repense aux propos de Bella. _'Qu'il pose la main sur son cœur...et qu'il lui pose la question... mais ne pas vivre sur des regrets._'. Elle lui a fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises ce soir, que maintenant, il sait à quoi s'attendre mais que s'il ne fait rien, il aura toujours des doutes. Il se redresse rapidement et court vers le portail.

Alice est là, agenouillée par terre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il lui tend la main pour qu'elle se relève puis l'entraine à l'intérieur de sa maison. Une fois dans le séjour, il l'embrasse passionnément. Elle a à peine le temps de lui dire qu'elle est désolée, qu'il lui coupe la parole par ses baisers. Ses yeux, ses larmes, son nez, ses tempes, chaque parcelle de son visage reçoit la chaleur des baisers de Jasper. Il la serre fortement contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse comme elle l'a déjà fait auparavant. Elle lui retire son t-shirt, il arrache plus qu'il ne défait les boutons de sa chemise. Sa jupe ne forme qu'un tas à ses pieds alors qu'elle bataille avec les boutons du pantalon de Jasper. Leurs gestes sont brutaux et tendres, doux mais acharnés. Ils peinent à atteindre la chambre mais parviennent jusqu'au lit. Jasper tente de se contenir car sa passion est aussi teintée de colère, de douleur et de frustration. Il finit par la posséder, plusieurs fois cette nuit là et cela sans relâcher son étreinte. Elle lui appartient à nouveau.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward est sur sa terrasse. Il se demande si tout se passe bien pour Alice. Il fait les cents pas. Ne devrait-il pas s'en faire plus pour Jasper ? Il s'assoit sur le bois encore chaud de la chaleur de la journée. Ne devrait-il pas s'en faire surtout pour lui-même ?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain. Jasper est dans son jardin. Il boit son café, complétement absorbé par ses pensées. Alice se tient à l'entrée de sa maison et descend le rejoindre, les pieds nus. Elle sourit en se rapprochant de lui, mais s'arrête à quelques mètres. Il n'a pas encore perçu sa présence et elle remarque facilement qu'il ne semble pas très enjoué. Pourtant, ils viennent de se retrouver, ça devrait être un moment heureux entre eux. Il a la main contre son torse, au niveau du cœur.

Elle s'arme de courage et pose tendrement son pied nu sur celui de son compagnon. « Où sont tes pensées ? ».

Jasper la regarde d'un air froid. « Je suis désolé Alice. Mais penses-tu que tu peux rompre ou te remettre avec moi comme bon te semble ? Penses-tu que je suis si facile ? ». Elle pose sa propre main sur celle de Jasper.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. ». Il retire leurs mains violemment.

« Va-t'en. Il faut que tu partes. ».

Il retourne dans la contemplation de son jardin. « Nous sommes trop différents maintenant. Tu m'as déjà brisé le cœur une fois. Et pourtant tu as toujours cet air enjoué. Est-ce par expérience ? Est-ce parce que tu sais que mon amour pour toi est indéfectible ? Tu sembles toujours garder ton calme. ». Il fait quelques pas autour d'elle. « Est ce que je suis devenu si mauvais au point de coucher avec toi et de te rembarrer le lendemain ? Est-ce que mon cœur est devenu froid ? ».

Elle reste immobile, surprise et attristée par ses propos. Et pourtant, il continue à déverser ce qu'il a sur le cœur. « Avant, j'aurais tout accepté de toi. Mon cœur battait la chamade, dès que tu t'approchais de moi. Même cette relation avec mon frère. Mon propre frère. Alors va-t'en. ».

Alice se mord la lèvre et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle tente de retenir ses larmes ou au moins de répondre quelque chose. Elle fait demi-tour, les larmes aux yeux. Elle court jusque dans la maison. Jasper la regarde partir et se pose sur un bain de soleil à proximité. Il s'allonge complètement et ferme les yeux. Le poids de leur relation est quasiment envolé mais il n'est remplacé que par du vide.

_Est-elle vraiment partie cette fois ?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella se prépare pour une nouvelle journée. Elle n'a pas fait de livraison ce matin car elle souhaite se préparer pour Cullen.

Elle tente plusieurs coupes de cheveux devant son miroir. Il faut qu'elle fasse plus mec. Il n'y a pas grand choix avec sa coupe courte, sa mèche ajoutant un coté rebelle au personnage. Puis n'oublions pas qu'une fois qu'elle aura mis son casque, elle accentuera son côté négligé.

Cheveux plaqués en arrière...Trop mafieux... Cheveux hérissés... Trop punk... Raie sur le côté... Trop intello... Raie au milieu... beurk...

Rosalie arrive, prend une brosse et un sèche-cheveux... hop … hop... hop... et voilà Bella avec une jolie coupe bishie, sa frange rebelle tombant jusqu'au niveau de son menton. « Arrêtes de te couper les cheveux avec des ciseaux... Et pourquoi fais-tu autant d'effort d'ailleurs ? ».

Bella souffle sur sa frange pour tenter de la lever et dit. « J'ai rendez-vous... pour un boulot. ». Elle décide de s'habiller normalement. Jean, bottes et polo. Elle resserre un peu plus la bande lui comprimant la poitrine pour être sûre que rien ne la trahisse durant l'après-midi. « Bon, je file. ». Elle descend les escaliers en courant, enfile sa veste en cuir et grimpe sur sa moto. Elle s'installe, songeant qu'il lui reste peu de temps avant d'arriver au rendez-vous fixé par Cullen. Elle démarre et là... rien... elle redémarre... toujours rien...

_Merde ! Pas aujourd'hui..._

Elle vérifie les compteurs de sa moto et se rend compte qu'elle n'a plus d'essence.

_L'erreur de débutante ! Bon le bus..._

Elle retourne dans la maison et demande son itinéraire à Rosalie. Celle-ci encore plus soupçonneuse, lui donne mais en parvenant à lui faire promettre des explications à son retour.

Bella change de tenue rapidement. La veste et les bottes en cuir étant trop lourds pour marcher longtemps, elle opte pour un sweat à capuche et des baskets. Rosalie lui tend un paletot, lui disant qu'elle aura plus de succès avec. Mais Bella refuse.

_Par contre si j'ai l'occasion de revoir Jasper, je n'hésiterai pas à le mettre._

Elle parvient à prendre le bus et à descendre à la bonne station. Mais le trajet comportant plus de détours et d'arrêts que le temps prévu en moto, elle est tout de même sacrément en retard. Elle court sur les six cent derniers mètres à parcourir. Elle le voit au loin qui fait de grands gestes et qui semble parler à quelqu'un au téléphone.

Elle arrive au point de rendez-vous, un peu essoufflée mais devant un Cullen furax.

_Merde ça commence super bien..._

« Hum salut ! ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer -**____**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**Réédition des neufs chapitres (corrigés et redécoupés de manière plus lisible) ainsi qu'ajout d'un nouveau chapitre !**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 04**

**Expresso (suite)**

H moins dix minutes...

_Bon, je suis en avance. J'ai le temps de passer un coup de fil ou deux..._

H moins deux minutes...

_C'est peut être un quelqu'un qui arrive toujours pile à l'heure... je vais l'appeler au cas où..._

Heure H...

_Putain, ça ne répond pas. Il ne me poserai pas un lapin dès la première fois..._

H plus cinq minutes...

_Ça fait déjà trois fois que je tente de l'appeler. Je n'aura pas du faire confiance à cette racaille..._

H plus dix minutes...

_Je vais vraiment le tuer... s'il n'est pas déjà mort ou en prison à l'heure qu'il est._

H plus quinze minutes...

« Allo, c'est encore Edward Cullen en ligne. Jake Swan, tu es en retard. J'ai été vraiment con de te croire. .. JE T'AI FILE UNE PUTAIN D'AVANCE ET TU TROUVES LE MOYEN DE NE PAS VENIR. TU ES UN PUTAIN D'ESCROC... ».

Bee arrive en courant devant lui. « Hum salut. ». Edward le regarde, complètement furieux et demande.

« POURQUOI TU AS TANT DE RETARD ! ».

« Je suis désolée... ma moto ne démarrait pas et... j'ai dû prendre le bus... J'ai fait aussi vite que possible. ». Bee s'appuie sur lui pour reprendre son souffle. « Pff ça va mieux. ».

Edward raccroche son portable et le regarde. « Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis… puis c'est quoi cette tenue ? ».

Bee se regarde des pieds à la tête, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et dit. « Ben quoi ? ». Edward regarde sa montre et sourit.

« On a encore un peu de temps, allez suis moi. ». Il lui fait signe de la main. « On va faire des courses. J'ai un certain standing et quitte à sortir avec un mec, j'en veux un qui ai de la classe. ».

Bee le regarde incrédule et marmonne assez fort pour que Edward entende clairement. « C'est vrai que la blondasse dans la chambre d'hôtel faisait top classe. Je ne sais si c'est le pti coté Lady Di de la ceinture qui lui servait de minijupe ou encore ses seins en plastique qui sortaient de son décolleté façon Jackie Kennedy qui m'ont fait penser que cette fille fréquente les soirées de l'ambassadeur. ».

Edward lui ébouriffe les cheveux. « Encore un peu et je pourrais croire que tu es jaloux. Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil. T'es un mec, tu sais ce que c'est. On a des besoins. Et là, j'avais un besoin à régler rapidement et il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une fille facile pour le soulager. ». Bee arrête de marcher et répond. « C'est ça ouais. Moi, j'ai surtout des besoins de foutre des coups de pieds au cul ouais. ».

Ils font encore quelques mètres et se retrouvent dans une rue adjacente. Edward sort sa clé de contact et un beau cabriolet argenté donne signe de vie. Bee regarde la voiture et est épaté. « Ouah c'est quoi ça ? On vit comme un prince à ce que je vois ! ».

Edward sourit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « C'est une Volvo C70. Elle n'est pas si luxueuse que ça. ».

« C'est vrai que je t'aurais plus imaginé avec une Mercedes ou une BMW. Un truc qui crie 'Regardez comme j'en ai une grosse' ou encore 'La mienne est plus grosse que la tienne'. Tu vois ? Une caisse qui puisse supporter ton égo démesuré. ».

Ils montent tous les deux dans sa voiture. Pourquoi ce gamin n'est pas épaté comme le sont tous les autres. À croire qu'il est fait juste pour le contrarier. « Je prendrais un certain plaisir à te rouler dessus... ». Bee monte dans la voiture en claquant la porte.

« Pardon ? ».

Edward soupire et se demande si il pourrait l'abandonner quelque part, genre dans les bois ou sur une aire d'autoroute. Il soupire encore et démarre. Les vibrations de sa voiture le réconfortent. Ils prennent la route.

C'est là que le manège commence. Bee est incapable de rester en place plus de deux secondes. Il touche les sièges, la console centrale, touche le tapis à ses pieds, regarde la place qu'il y a à l'arrière. Edward atteint sa limite lorsque le jeune homme commence à sauter sur son siège.

« Tiens-toi tranquille putain. ».

_Il n'est jamais monté dans une voiture ou quoi ?_

« Oh c'est pas comme si il ne se passait pas des choses plus chiantes ou dégoutantes dans ta voiture. ». Edward est interloqué. « … Quoi tu n'as jamais ramené de filles dans ta merveille ? D'ailleurs, faut que j'aille à l'hôpital après, histoire de voir si je n'ai pas chopé une MST à être assis là. ». Bee se met à rire joyeusement et se calme un peu. Edward ne peut s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. S'il y a bien un endroit où ça ne risque pas d'arriver c'est dans sa voiture.

_Un..._

_Deux..._

_Trois..._

_Quatre..._

_Cinq..._

Bee recommence à bouger dans tous les sens.

_Oh ! Record battu. Il est resté tranquille cinq secondes._

Bee se penche vers l'écran multimédia. « Et si on écoutait de la musique. ». Edward tend son bras pour taper la main du jeune homme.

« Ne touches à rien ».

Bee semble accepter mais une fois sa main de retour sur le volant, Bee tend son pied pour appuyer sur la console.

De la musique sort des enceintes à un volume élevé. Edward, surpris, fait une embardée sur la route avant de stabiliser son véhicule. Bee appuie rapidement sur le volume. Edward s'énerve. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! T'as failli nous tuer ! Je t'ai dit de rester tranquille putain ! ». Il tend son bras pour sortir ses lunettes de soleil et les installe sur son nez. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et tente de se concentrer sur la route. Mais, il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur son passager. Ce qu'il voit le fait sourire.

Bee est blafard sur son siège et tente désespérément de mettre sa ceinture. Une fois la ceinture bien en place, il se met à rire. Edward lui dit.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque avec tes conneries. ».

Bee pose une main sur sa cuisse. « Si ça arrive, j'appellerai les secours pour toi. ». Edward ressent le contact de sa main tels des picotements. Il la repousse aussitôt. Bee repose sa main sur son coté, l'air vexé. Il reste calme et regarde l'extérieur d'un air absent. La voiture s'arrête à un feu rouge. Son regard se reporte sur la console centrale et comme si de rien n'était, il appuie sur un bouton. La voiture entame alors l'ouverture de son toit. Bee fait de grands yeux étonnés.

« Ouah mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai rien touché pourtant ! La voiture déraille ! ».

_Il me prend vraiment pour un con !_

Edward sourit lorsque Bee tente de rattraper le toit rigide. « Oh j'ai tenté de le retenir mais il est déjà rangé. C'est que ça va vite ces trucs-là hein ! ».

« Vas-y fais ton show et prends moi pour un con, gamin. ».

Bee défait sa ceinture et se redresse. « Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'en moto. Cullen ! Je te donne 20$ si tu me fais un super tour comme ça. ».

Edward sourit et cherche un morceau de musique. _Feeling good_ de Muse commence à se faire entendre. Il décide de faire un petit détour pour que Bee profite de son voyage. Il accélère et prend l'embranchement d'accès à la voie rapide le plus proche. Il trouve que la joie et la simplicité de ce gamin sont rafraichissantes, enfin quand il n'a pas envie d'appeler la police pour qu'on lui mette les menottes.

Bee se tient sur le pare-brise et reprend les paroles à tue-tête. Il sautille sur son siège, lève ses bras en l'air et danse au fil des musiques qui s'enchainent. Il parvient même à faire en sorte qu'Edward chantonne une ou deux chansons. Ils arrivent à destination. Bee descend de la voiture sans ouvrir la portière. « Appelles moi Daisy Duke ! ». Il réfléchit un moment et dit. « Hum non... En fait, je suis plutôt Bo Duke ! C'était LE beau gosse hein ? ». Il fait un petit pas country et tire son Stenson imaginaire en faisant une courbette.

Edward se marre ouvertement et dit. « J'aimerais que tu ne prennes pas ma voiture pour Général Lee. Il y a des portières. ».

_C'est vraiment un dingue..._

Ils entrent dans le centre commercial.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cullen entraine Bella que dans les plus grandes enseignes. Il fait prendre sa taille rapidement et choisit lui-même les différents tissus, coupes et coloris. Bella bataille ferme pour éviter qu'un des vendeurs ne la touche et tout le monde semble prendre cela pour de la pudeur.

Tout le monde est au petit soin pour eux et Cullen semble avoir un compte dans chacun des magasins. Ils finissent avec plusieurs costumes et ensembles digne des meilleures publicités Abercrombie et Boss. Edward lui explique quelle tenue porter en fonction de l'endroit où ils auront rendez-vous.

_C'est une sorte de Pretty woman... Et je jure que je me ferais bien la scène du piano... c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai aimé de ce film..._

Elle se remémore les disputes avec Rosalie, très fleur bleue quand il s'agit des films qui ne voit que l'amour dans celui-là alors que Bella, plus terre à terre résume que...

_Ce film parle uniquement d'un mec blindé qui ramasse une prostituée au rabais. Qu'il la transforme en ce qu'elle n'est pas alors qu'elle ne faisait que sucer des …_

« T'as fini d'enfiler le costume ? ». Cullen passe la tête par le rideau, ce qui la fait sursauter. Heureusement, elle avait déjà passé la chemise et il n'a donc pas pu voir le tissu compressant sa poitrine.

Bella reste habillée avec le dernier costume qu'ils ont choisi. Un ensemble veste, chemise et pantalon bleu marine du meilleur effet sur elle.

_Enfin, si j'étais un mec ça va de soi._

Edward décide qu'ils ont le temps de prendre un truc à boire et se dirige vers un parc à proximité. Ils attirent pas mal le regard concupiscent des jeunes femmes aux alentours.

Putain, est ce que je fais si mec que ça ?

Edward lui donne plusieurs pistes possibles sur les façons d'agir lors de ses rendez-vous. Bella, elle préfère lui rappeler ses tarifs.

« Tu ne perds jamais l'idée de te faire payer donc. »

« Non, surtout pas maintenant qu'il me faut faire de l'essence. ».

Edward finit son thé glacé et demande. « Comment as-tu pu oublier une chose pareille. Alors tu sembles vissé dessus. ».

Bella reste le regard vague, perdue dans ses souvenirs du moment passé avec Jasper. « J'ai eu un truc inattendu qui m'a fait complètement perdre le fil de mon emploi du temps. ». Elle sourit et se dit qu'elle aurait dû lui demander son numéro.

_Histoire de revoir swifer ou de manger une pizza..._

Cullen se rend bien compte que quelque chose la trouble mais préfère, au grand plaisir de Bella, ne pas insister. Il regarde sa montre et dit. « C'est l'heure. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ce moment passé avec Bee était vraiment cool. Edward pense qu'il est un peu comme le petit frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il retrace les moments forts de cet après-midi.

_Je ne pensais pas que Bee serait aussi pudique vis à vis de son corps. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très épais, mais pas au point de s'en cacher de cette façon. Puis, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a bien pu arriver pour qu'il en oublie de faire de l'essence. Il semblait être complètement ailleurs dès que je lui ai fait la remarque._

Il finit par regarder sa montre et dit. « C'est l'heure. ». il se lève et tape le dos de Bee. Ils repartent en voiture vers le bar d'un hôtel de luxe situé en centre-ville. Bee, lui demande, tout en claquant sa portière.

« Est ce que ta mère fait exprès de choisir des hôtels ? Histoire que tu puisses louer une chambre directement peut être ? ». Edward rit et répond. « Non c'est moi, je préfère les terrains neutres. ».

« Au souvenir d'une de celles qui étaient présentent la dernière fois, tu devrais choisir une piscine la prochaine fois, parce que ainsi, les vices cachés ne le seront plus. Je frissonne encore à l'idée de tous les poils qu'elle avait sous les bras... brr. ».

Edward semble lui aussi malade à l'idée de repenser aux aisselles de la demoiselle. Après un pied posé dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôtel, Bee lui prend la main brièvement et chuchote. « Showtime ! ». Ils se séparent. Bee se dirige vers le comptoir de la réception et Edward vers le bar à la recherche de sa nouvelle victime.

Cela ne fait que cinq minutes qu'il est en conversation avec la première fille, qu'il s'ennuie déjà. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes, il en profite pour tirer son portable de sa poche et appelle Bee. « Maintenant. ». Ils se retrouvent à proximité des toilettes et se préparent. Bee est contre le mur alors qu'Edward prend appui tout près, en posant sa main près de la tête de Bee. Il penche sa tête dans le creux de son cou, au point qu'il ressent la chaleur de son propre souffle contre la peau de son partenaire. Edward pensait que faire un tel acte avec un autre homme le gênerait, alors que non. Au contraire, le grain de peau parfait de Bee contrastant magnifiquement avec sa chemise bleu nuit, l'attire bien trop.

_Je suis vraiment malade. Un rien m'attire maintenant._

Bee respire de plus en plus vite et dit. « C'est plus excitant que je ne le pensais. ». Edward jette un œil et voit que la jeune femme sort des toilettes pour rejoindre leur table. Il se penche vers Bee. « Ouais ben t'emballes pas trop gamin. ». Il se repose dans son cou et inhale le parfum frais et fleuri de Bee. Sur une fille, cela l'aurait fait presque saliver.

_Tu parles d'un mec... Il sent la fleur._

« Jake. Tu mets quoi comme parfum ? ». Bee semble lui laisser un meilleur accès dans son cou. « Je n'en mets pas. ».

Les bruits de pas se rapprochent. Edward pose son bras sur l'épaule de Bee qui lui murmure. « 30$ ». Edward sourit et chuchote. « T'es pire qu'un horodateur ou qu'une catin toi dis donc. ». Il se demande pourquoi est-ce que Bee garde les yeux fermement serrés. « Ne foires pas ce coup si tu veux être payé. ».

« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! EDWARD ! ». La jeune femme complètement perdue avance vers eux. Puis, elle se retourne et se dirige vers la sortie. Bee sourit et prend appui sur lui pour se redresser. Mais contre toute attente la jeune femme revient vers eux et commence à frapper Edward avec son sac à main. Edward tente d'éviter les coups et de lui dire de se calmer mais elle est trop furieuse pour réaliser quoi que ce soit.

Bee se tient en retrait, sort son téléphone et enregistre la scène. Edward le regarde. « Mais aides moi toi au lieu de filmer ! Ah non Kate, pas là ça fait mal ! Essayons de nous comporter en adultes, non ? ».

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? ». La jeune femme continue de le frapper. Bee fait signe aux serveurs pour qu'ils interviennent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la furie est mise dans un taxi, Ils sont accoudés au comptoir dotés d'un verre de thé glacé pour Bee et d'un alcool très fort pour Edward. « Ça va, c'était cool, ça s'est bien passé non ? Puis la Kate semblait sympa...». Bee a un sourire tellement grand incrusté sur son visage qu'il faut peu de chose avant qu'il ai une crampe.

Edward se frotte la nuque. « Tu te moques de moi ? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esmée est dans son jardin, admirant un parterre de fleurs. Elle reçoit un appel puis va rejoindre son mari, assis tranquillement en train de lire son journal sur la terrasse. Elle pose son téléphone, furieuse.

« Madame Garrett vient de m'appeler. Il a été surpris en train d'embrasser un homme et la jeune Kate lui a mis une raclée. Il est devenu complètement dingue.

Carlisle ne prend même pas la peine de lever la tête et lui dit. « Pensais tu qu'il se laisserait faire si facilement ? ». Il émet un petit rire, qu'il interrompt rapidement avant d'être victime du courroux de sa femme. Il sauve peut être des vies, mais la sienne ne vaut pas chère face à une Esmée en colère.

« S'il croit m'avoir ainsi... il a quatre autres rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai d'autres atouts dans ma manche. Je sors, j'ai un plan à mettre en œuvre. ».

Carlisle prend une gorgée de son café et se dit que premièrement, il s'attendait presque à ce que sa femme fasse un rire diabolique tel que mouahahaha et qu'ensuite, Edward est dans une sacrée panade.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les rendez-vous se suivent et se ressemblent. Bella commence un peu à fatiguer car ses nerfs sont mis à très, très rude épreuve. Faire la comédie n'est pas un problème mais tous ces contacts physiques avec Cullen, même si ce n'est que de la comédie, sont tout de même bien réels. Elle ne tient même plus le compte des contacts qu'ils ont eu. Elle n'a plus vraiment les pieds sur terre.

Une des soupirantes a pleuré à chaudes larmes, une autre s'est évanouie, Cullen s'est reçu deux baffes par la troisième et il ne reste plus qu'une fille en lice. Et celle-ci est coriace. Ils sont tous les trois attablés devant des jus de fruits.

La femme devant eux est absolument à couper le souffle. Elle sirote un cocktail à la paille, rendant presque indécents ses lèvres pulpeuses et brillantes aspirant le bout de sa paille.

_Pourquoi elle est obligée de passer par un blind date pour trouver quelqu'un, c'est bizarre tout de même... Moi en tant que fille, j'ai aussi envie de me jeter à ses pieds. Elle doit avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond._

Elle n'a pas été offusquée du tout par leur manège et a invité Bella a prendre un verre avec eux. Cullen se tient tellement près de Bella qu'il pourrait être sur ses genoux. Il a le visage si blême qu'il semble prêt à s'évanouir. Cette fille vient de leur proposer une partie fine à trois. Elle se dit qu'elle ne tombera jamais sur une telle occasion et qu'ils sont si beaux qu'elle est prête à faire tout ce qu'ils veulent... surtout le petit minet.

_Pitié, elle ne parle pas de moi ?_

Bella recrache son jus de fruits sur son visage. Et Cullen paraît prêt à imploser. La beauté blonde garde son honneur intact, prend une serviette en papier et la passe sur son visage. « Humf. ». Elle se relève, tire une carte de visite de son décolleté et la tend à Bella.

« Chéri, appelles moi dès que t'es libre. ».

Bella prend la carte, lui fait un clin d'œil et glisse le bout de carton dans la poche avant de sa veste. Elle prend la main de la jeune femme, lui pose un doux baiser et la salue d'un clin d'œil.

Cullen est vraiment blafard et n'a toujours pas bougé de son fauteuil. « Elle s'intéresse plus à toi qu'à moi ? Merde où va le monde ? ».

Ils restent assis là à discuter durant encore près de deux heures, comme de vieux copains.

Une fois dehors, ils se félicitent de leur excellent boulot et se prennent dans les bras. Cullen lui attrape le visage et l'embrasse sur la bouche. « Tu me fais une facture détaillée. ».

_Ouaouh merde !_

Bella, rouge comme une pivoine, s'essuie la bouche du revers de sa manche et le regarde. « Beurk ! ». Il s'excuse et lui dit qu'il est désolé mais qu'il s'est laissé emporter. « Puis c'est mon premier baiser avec un homme. ». Bella le regarde avec encore plus de dégout. « Je n'imagine même pas où ni sur quoi tes lèvres se sont déjà posées. Faut vraiment que j'aille me faire dépister à l'hosto le plus proche. T'es un grand malade. ».

Cullen l'entraine en la tenant par l'épaule. « Allons manger. Je t'invite et tu me diras combien je te dois. ». Bella soupire, reste un peu en retrait, soupire encore et soulève sa frange, exaspérée. Elle marmonne.

« Est ce que cette frustration sexuelle ne va pas me crever plus que de simples livraisons ? ! ».

Cullen revient sur ses pas, lui passe la main dans les cheveux. Elle fait un bon de deux mètres sur le côté. « Alors chaton on est sur les nerfs ? ». Il repart en rigolant, complètement décontracté.

_Nan, je vais mourir à ce rythme._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans un grand immeuble du centre d'affaire de Seattle, Esmée est dans son bureau. Elle parcoure des dossiers mais son esprit est ailleurs.

« Tout le monde semble penser que Edward est homo. Pourtant je suis persuadée que non. Non point que cela me pose problème. Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il le fait exprès, juste histoire de retarder l'échéance.

_Pourquoi n'est-il pas plus comme Jasper ? Et Carlisle qui ne dit rien et qui profite du spectacle..._

Son secrétariat la prévient que son rendez-vous est arrivé. Un homme d'une belle stature entre. « Ah ! Billy, comment vas-tu ? ».

« Bonjour madame Esmée. Tout va bien pour moi. Mais comme vous le savez, les affaires vont mal.».

Esmée se lève, lui serre la main et l'invite à s'assoir. Elle a un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Justement, j'ai une idée et j'aimerais t'en faire part. Je suis prête à financer tous les travaux nécessaires mais en échange j'aimerai que tu t'occupes d'un parfait idiot qui me pose des difficultés.».

Billy sourit. « Carlisle a décidé de changer de métier ? Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il était bon à rien. ».

Esmée sourit à la blague de son ami d'enfance. Une éternelle compétition entre Billy et Carlisle a eu lieu durant leur jeunesse et Esmée en était le prix tant convoité. Elle lui fait venir du café et des petits gâteaux afin qu'il puisse intégrer son plan machiavélique.

_Mon petit Edward... Tu ne t'attends pas à ce coup-là._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward est à table avec Bee. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si tranquille. Aujourd'hui, à part les coups de sacs à main, qu'il a pu se prendre, il a passé un très bon moment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a embrassé Bee en sortant du bar ? Il n'en sait strictement rien. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que Bee a les traits tellement fins qu'il lui fait penser à une fille ? Ou encore parce qu'il est un peu comme le petit frère qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir ? Peu importe, Edward décide de profiter de ce temps tant qu'il dure.

Il regarde Bee qui mange au moins trois plats différents avec avidité. La bouche pleine, le gamin tente de faire ses comptes.

« Si on ne compte pas l'avance, ça fait près de 1100$. Hum... c'est ça ? ».

Edward le regarde. Ce gamin ne vit que pour l'argent. Dans quelle galère peut-il être pour en avoir autant besoin ? Il tente de se remémorer tous leurs contacts de la journée.

« Tu aimes l'argent et pourtant tu comptes lentement. Je te résume. 20$ pour la tête. 30$ pour le visage et cela fois 3, ça fait déjà 90$. 50$ pour le dos, cela deux fois, 50$ pour la cuisse. Puis trois fois 30$ pour les épaules. 150$ pour le baiser. 100$ pour une étreinte, 20$ pour la main et 50£ pour la gorge. Ça te satisfait. ».

Bee reste les yeux écarquillés et lui dit. « Je peux l'avoir en espèces ? ». Il se lève, va au bar, semble flirter ouvertement avec le barmaid et reviens avec un shaker. « Il faut fêter ça ! Et en plus je ne conduis pas ! ». Il prend un verre, le remplit à ras bord et boit cul sec. « Ahhh. Ça passe comme de l'eau dis donc. ». Il remplit le verre à nouveau et le tend à Edward.

« Ouah. C'est quoi ce truc ? ». Edward parvient à peine à passer le verre au-dessous de son nez sans avoir les yeux qui pleurent. La boisson est d'un joli rose, semble inoffensive lorsqu'on la voit de loin mais doit être capable de déboucher une canalisation ou encore de bouffer un steak haché.

Bee le regarde, les yeux brillants. « Fais pas ton petit joueur et bois. ». Edward se lance.

_C'est bon... mais Aah putain ça brule presque !_

« Comment a-t-il pu te servir ça ? ». Bee lui fait un clin d'œil.

« On a du mal à me résister lorsque je veux quelque chose. ». Et il recommence à manger. « Bon alors, on prend un deuxième verre ? ».

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella est devant l'immeuble de Cullen, qu'elle porte sur son dos. « Je peux pas croire qu'il se soit écroulé au deuxième verre. Quel petit joueur ! ». Elle le dépose devant la porte de sa maison et s'assoit pour reprendre son souffle à côté de lui. Elle tente de le réveiller à plusieurs reprises. L'effort lui a donné chaud alors elle desserre sa cravate et défait les premiers boutons. Elle peut se le permettre car Cullen semble KO pour le compte. Elle frappe à sa porte d'entrée, espérant que quelqu'un réponde. Mais rien. Elle fouille dans sa veste. Puis après maintes hésitations, elle fait les poches de son pantalon.

_Dans les films, c'est toujours à ce moment-là que le mec se réveille..._

Mais Cullen est trop en train de cuver pour s'en rendre compte. Bella a beau chercher, elle ne trouve pas ces foutus clés. Par contre, elle trouve le portable de Cullen et décide d'appeler Rosalie. « Rosie. Urgence. J'ai besoin de tes talents de pilote. Je te donne l'adresse. OK. ». Ce qui est bien avec sa sœur, c'est cet accord tacite entre elles. On ne pose jamais de question.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rosalie arrive, dans une tenue digne d'une infirmière lubrique. Bella la regarde. « Mais t'étais où ? ». Rosie passe ses mains sur sa blouse comme pour la défroisser et dit. « Désolée, j'ai fait au plus vite. J'étais en pleine séance d'essayage pour la fête costumée prévue par Jane et Alec. C'est sympa non ? ».

Bella se passe la main dans les cheveux. « Tu sais que cette fête est organisée pour les 80 ans de Caius et je pense que si tu te pointes avec cette tenue, ça risque d'être son dernier anniversaire ». Rosalie lui fait un grand sourire.

« Et encore tu n'as pas vu le costume que je t'ai choisie. Bon alors ton cadavre... on l'emmène où ? ».

« Dans le dojo, comme ça maman et papa le verront pas. ».

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jasper est au studio d'enregistrement. Il se rend bien compte que ses collègues s'inquiètent pour lui car il répète sans cesse depuis le matin. Il ne prend quasiment pas de pause et semble crevé. Il a beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ce qu'il a vécu depuis hier au soir avec Alice.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pinch...

Pinch...

Hi hi hi hi _(rires d'enfants...)_

Pinch...

Edward se réveille dans le lit le plus inconfortable dans lequel il se soit jamais trouvé et entouré d'une dizaine d'enfants. Il parvient à bouger sa tête et regarde les alentours. L'un d'entre eux tient un plateau où est disposé l'équivalent d'un petit déjeuner. Une petite fille le regarde fixement, en lui faisant des sourires langoureux et édentés.

_Ma chérie revient me voir dans 15 ans et si tes dents définitives ont poussées..._

Une douleur atroce vibre dans sa tête. Il se rend compte qu'il ne parvient pas à bouger. Ces petites crapules l'ont ligoté !

« Monsieur, t'es un clochard ? »... « Ma maman a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher des messieurs bizarres et lui il est bizarre. »... « C'est peut être un nouveau jouet ! ».

Ils se mettent tous à courir autour de lui et à le bousculer, le chatouiller ou à tirer ses cheveux. Mais Bee arrive rapidement pour mettre fin à son calvaire.

Il prend le petit déjeuner que le gamin lui a préparé et n'est pas vraiment d'humeur. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être attendri par la séance d'entrainement des petits qui est faite par Bee.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? ».

Bee se retourne, l'air mauvais. « C'est vrai j'aurai dû te laisser ivre mort dans la rue. Tu n'avais pas les clés de chez toi alors j'étais bien obligé de te trouver un toit. ».

Edward se dit qu'il a une gueule de bois trop importante pour être aimable et encore moins pour dire merci.

Un petit garçon arrive près de Bee. « J'ai fait caca ! ». Edward sourit mais lorsque le petit garçon décide de le prouver par l'image, il vomit.

Bee lui donne un t-shirt bien trop petit et lui dit de patienter dans le bureau. Edward s'installe tranquillement et tombe sur un petit carnet. Il appartient à Bee. Il y est noté son incroyable emploi du temps, ainsi que toute sa gestion. Il se rend compte de la différence de vie entre eux. Lui passe ses journées à profiter de la vie alors que Bee survit au jour le jour.

_Pas étonnant que ma mère me traite de tous les noms..._

Il tombe sur des photos qui semblent assez récentes, où Bee est accompagné d'une séduisante blonde. Il sourit en disant qu'il est mignon et plutôt photogénique...

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! C'est elle qui est mignonne et photogénique !_

Il secoue sa tête et regrette rapidement son geste lorsque son cerveau lui rappelle qu'il baigne encore dans l'alcool. Il prend ses affaires et décide de s'en aller.

Une fois en dehors du dojo, il trouve son portable et compose un numéro. « Ouais. C'est moi. Tu es dispo ? Le temps que je prenne une douche et j'arrive... oui ma chérie. ».

_Rien de mieux qu'une peau douce et parfumée... pour se remettre les idées en place._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella finit rapidement son entrainement, ravie de retrouver Cullen par la suite. Elle est vite désenchantée lorsqu'elle se rend compte que le bureau est vide. Il ne reste plus rien de son bel occupant.

_Ne t'attache pas Bella. Il ne sait même pas que tu es une fille et tu n'entres carrément pas dans ses critères..._

Elle range ses affaires et voit une enveloppe sur le lit. Elle l'ouvre et lit.

_Jake._

_Voici l'argent que je te dois ainsi qu'une rallonge de 2500$ que tu auras intérêt à me rembourser dès que possible. Satisfait ?_

_Edward Cullen._

« Merde, je devrais le faire boire à chaque fois hé hé. ». Elle pose l'enveloppe contre son cœur et sourit.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jasper est chez lui. Il commence sérieusement à déprimer. Chaque endroit où il pose son regard lui rappelle Alice. Sa manière de chanter lorsqu'ils mettent de la musique dans le séjour... Son balancement de pieds lorsqu'elle se tient assise à l'un des tabourets de la cuisine... Comme elle profitait du soleil quand elle paressait dans le jardin... Les séances spa qu'elle lui imposait et qu'il subissait avec plaisir... Et la culpabilité de la dernière soirée qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble et du matin qui a suivi.

Il prend les clés de sa voiture et se dépêche d'aller chez elle.

Elle le laisse entrer sans un mot. Ils restent un long moment sans rien dire. Elle finit par briser le silence.

« J'ai un défilé le mois prochain. ».

Il fixe un des croquis dispersés sur la table. « Toi au moins tu es encore capable de travailler. Pour moi, c'est impossible. C'est le chaos de la où je me tiens. Alors que pour toi, ça ne change rien. As-tu pitié de moi ? ».

« Quoi que je dise cela ne changera pas ce que tu ressens. ». Jasper se lève et fait les cents pas près d'elle. « Me connais tu si bien que ça ? Alors pourquoi es-tu partie ? Alors que j'ai failli en mourir. Sais-tu à quel point je suis tombé ? Encore maintenant, je tente de ne plus souffrir et de t'oublier... ». Il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « As-tu déjà ressenti une telle douleur ? ». Il s'arrête devant elle. « Mais ça tu le sais aussi n'est-ce pas ? ».

Il plonge ses yeux dans le regard impassible d'Alice. « Tu es trop loin pour moi. Je pourrais tenter de te blesser comme tu l'as fait pour moi mais je ne pense pas en être capable. La nuit dernière était déjà quelque chose d'horrible à mes yeux. ». Il s'élance vers la porte d'entrée mais elle le rattrape et tente de le serrer dans ses petits bras.

« Merci d'être venu. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Je ne comprenais pas la valeur de ton amour pour moi. ».

Jasper a la main sur la poignée de la porte. Une larme coule sur sa joue. « Je... Je veux te blesser... encore et encore... jusqu'à ce que ma souffrance disparaisse. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella est attablée au café des princes et regarde les petites annonces. Elle cherche un nouveau travail. Quelque chose de sérieux qui lui permettrait de rembourser Edward.

_Voilà que maintenant je l'appelle Edward ! Que je ne m'étonne pas si ma barbe se met réellement à pousser._

Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle quitte leur relation bizarre totalement fondée sur un quiproquo. Le jour où il apprendra la vérité, il risque fortement de la tuer ou de … la tuer.

Elle tente de l'appeler pour savoir sous quelles conditions il lui prête une telle somme.

Une sonnerie... deux sonneries... Non !

Elle raccroche précipitamment et jette son portable sur la petite table. Elle passe les mains dans ses cheveux puis pose son front contre la table fraiche.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

… _Un cadre romantique, dans un parterre de fleurs. L'hymne nuptial se fait entendre..._

_... Edward, pimpant et galamment habillé d'un costume impeccable, se tient au bout d'une allée, semblant être le marié à une cérémonie de mariage. Il est heureux et souriant..._

_... Il être seul sur les lieux. Il voit une mariée qui entame son parcours pour le rejoindre. Il sourit. Il éprouve un grand sentiment de bien-être..._

… _Elle est magnifique dans sa robe blanche, des pétales de roses voletant autour d'elle..._

… _Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques pas. Son visage est élégamment caché par le voile soutenu dans sa coiffure..._

Une sonnerie se fait entendre au loin...

… _Elle est maintenant tout près de lui. Il lui soulève le voile..._

La sonnerie se fait plus pressante encore...

… _Et découvre choqué... que la mariée n'est autre que Bee en smoking ! Qui en profite pour lui faire un regard sulfureux et un gros clin d'œil._

Il se réveille en sursaut et se dit sérieusement qu'il doit arrêter de boire. Il regarde son téléphone et voit l'appel entrant nommé 'Petit voleur'. Il sourit mais l'appel se termine aussitôt.

Toc. Toc.

Sa porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Esmée entre dans la maison. Edward sort de son lit rapidement et tente de paraître présentable sachant qu'il dormait en plein après-midi.

« Je paries que tu n'as encore rien fait de ta journée. Regardes toi ! ».

Edward se regarde, comme à la recherche d'un défaut particulier. « Quoi ? Je suis toujours aussi beau. Tu devrais être fière. ». Il lui fait le sourire qu'elle préfère. Il se dirige dans sa cuisine et ouvre son frigo pour en sortir une boite de chocolat. « Tu vois, en plus je pense à ma chère petite maman adorée. ».

Esmée prend un chocolat. Puis un second, avant de déclarer. « Tu viens avec moi on a rendez-vous. ».

Ils arrivent devant un vieux café délabré et s'installe à une des tables. Un vieux serveur parle avec un chien gigantesque, à coté du comptoir.

_Bonjour l'hygiène..._

« Maman, si tu veux, nous pouvons aller ailleurs. ».

Esmée s'en prend au vieux serveur. « Comment peux-tu appeler ça un café alors que cet endroit est plus sale que la niche de ce chien. ».

Edward se penche vers elle et dit. « Partons maman, cet endroit ne m'inspire pas. ».

Esmée le regarde avec un sourcil relevé. « Tu as intérêt à t'y habituer. Tu travailles ici désormais. ».

« Hein ? ».

Elle regarde le vieux serveur qui est en train de se curer les doigts avec un couteau. « Edward, dis bonjour à ton nouveau tuteur. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Charlie appelle Bella en urgence. Elle se rend en courant jusqu'à son dojo pour se rendre compte qu'il a été vidé. Une grande pancarte à louer est disposée sur la porte. Charlie la prend dans ses bras. Elle pleure en silence au creux de son épaule.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jasper vient de finir une promenade avec Aro. Il a l'esprit plus tranquille.

Il se dirige vers son ordinateur et se met en quête de ce qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Il parvient à attraper le Stenson qui trône au-dessus d'une de ses étagères et le pose fièrement sur sa tête... Il vient de trouver ce qu'il cherchait... La sonnerie de portable de Bella...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Feeling Good de Muse et Fingers de P!nk appartiennent à qui de droit ^^**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer -**____**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**Réédition des neufs chapitres (corrigés et redécoupés de manière plus lisible) ainsi qu'ajout d'un nouveau chapitre !**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 05**

**Café Latte**

Edward sent que son cœur est prêt à lâcher. Le vieux serveur, rejeton d'un amour interdit et risqué entre Bobby Six Killer et Charles Bronson, ou plus simplement un dénommé Billy lui dit. « J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore tu portais des couches... Tu y arrives tout seul maintenant hein ? Quoi que … Tu es le fils de Carlisle alors faut se méfier. ».

_Oh ben tu n'es pas que la moitié d'un con et tu es ami avec ma mère ?_

Edward regarde sa mère qui ne dit rien devant les commentaires du vieux. Il a bien envie de répondre mais il risque encore plus le courroux de sa mère. « Bon quand est ce qu'il commence ? Il y a pas mal de poussière ici, des toiles d'araignées et des souris à pourchasser. ». Esmée sort un mouchoir de son sac et nettoie sa cuillère avant de la tremper dans une tasse au contenu plus que douteux. Elle savoure doucement sa boisson et soupire de contentement.

_Il me prend pour son clébard ou quoi ? OK Edward... là tu es dans la merde. Faut sortir l'artillerie lourde !_

Il fait un regard brillant et sulfureux qui ferait se rhabiller le Chat Potté et dit. « Maman, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Est-ce à cause des rendez-vous ? Tu m'as pourtant dit que j'avais tout de même le choix non ? Ou est-ce le fait que ce soit avec un garçon ? ».

Esmée prend une petite bouchée au chocolat et semble ne pas écouter son fils. Elle finit sa tasse et va la poser sur le comptoir près de Billy. « Merci pour tout. Et n'oublies pas qu'on se voit à la fin de la semaine prochaine. ». Billy prend la main d'Esmée, y pose un baiser et lui fait une petite courbette. Edward fait semblant de vomir et dit. « Maman, tu ne vas pas me laisser là ? ».

Esmée se tourne vers lui, lui lance un sourire chaleureux et répond. « Je vais me gêner mon chéri. Travailles bien et n'oublies pas de venir diner. ». Elle part sans même un autre regard à son attention.

Billy rit doucement et lance un torchon dégoutant en direction d'Edward qui le rattrape et plisse le nez à la vue de la crasse qui est dessus. « Allez gamin. T'as du boulot qui t'attend. En espérant que tu sois plus doué que ton père. ».

Edward lève les yeux au ciel et pince de ses doigts l'arête de son nez. Il inspecte les alentours et remarque qu'il y a beaucoup de boulot pour remettre en état ce taudis. Pourtant quelques clients sont attablés et semblent contents du service.

_Comment est-ce possible ?_

Il fait, avec une mauvaise volonté tout de même, le tour du propriétaire, sous l'œil méfiant du chien de Billy. Mais c'est tout de même un Edward furieux qui sort du café dix minutes plus tard. Il brandit son portable d'un air menaçant et fait quelques pas dans la rue, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre avec sa mère.

_Plan A, l'amadouer par téléphone..._

Elle décroche. Il peut entendre en bruit de fond de la musique indienne, indication qu'elle est dans la voiture du chauffeur dont elle loue régulièrement les services.

« Maman, tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ? ». Elle ne répond pas. Edward prend un ton plus plaintif encore. « Comment veux-tu réhabiliter ce trou à rat ? ».

Il passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux puis se pince l'arête du nez par pure frustration. « Maman, ce café est une porcherie. Je ne peux pas travailler là... ». Il prend une grande inspiration, se sentant à court d'arguments et continue. « … Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un manuel. Je ne veux pas paraître péteux mais moi c'est le design et la gestion pas le cambouis et la crasse. ».

_OK... Là ça fait péteux..._

Il n'entend toujours pas de réponse mais il sait qu'elle est toujours au bout du fil.

_Bon, elle ne dit pas grand-chose, alors ça veut dire que ça lui donne à réfléchir, pas vrai ? Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ?_

Puis, il l'entend soupirer dans le combiné. Edward sourit.

_C'est gagné !_

Mais ce qu'elle lui dit par la suite, lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide et indique bien le contraire. Edward écarquille les yeux en entendant l'énormité de sa situation. Les rouages de son cerveau tournent à plein régime. « Maman chérie, tu ne me ferais pas ça hein ? Pas à moi ? ».

_'Oups trop tard '? Comment ça oups... trop tard ?_

Son esprit divague encore un instant avant de se rendre compte que sa mère lui a raccroché au nez, sans aucun remord ni même une hésitation.

Il regarde son téléphone complètement hébété avant de le jeter violemment par terre. Les passants à proximité s'écartent de lui, effrayés pour certains, mécontents pour d'autres.

Edward refait quelques pas pour évaluer sa situation. Il tente d'y voir plus clair et cherche un moyen de retourner ses problèmes à son avantage. Sa mère a toujours cédé à ses caprices, qu'ils soient futiles ou non. Pourquoi changerait-elle aujourd'hui ?

C'est là qu'il remarque une dépanneuse qui embarque une voiture à proximité de l'endroit où il s'est garé. Le dépanneur l'aperçoit, sourit et lui fait un petit signe de la main.

Edward pâlit, tentant d'enregistrer la scène qui se passe sous ses yeux. « EH ! EH ! Ma voiture ! C'est ma voiture ! Arrêtez-vous ! ». Il se lance à la poursuite du camion mais celui-ci a déjà pris une vive allure.

Edward tâtonne ses poches, à la recherche de son portable puis il se souvient que l'objet en question est en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol. Il est complètement abasourdi et à bout de souffle.

_Je comprends maintenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'oups'. Et là... on peut dire que je suis dans la merde..._

xoxo

_Quelques instants plus tôt..._

Esmée fait signe à son chauffeur et une fois installée, lui demande de partir rapidement. Elle tente de se convaincre et de soutenir l'idée qu'elle fait tout cela pour le bien de son fils.

Son téléphone sonne. Elle prend une grande respiration car elle se doute que c'est lui, avant même de décrocher. Elle enchaine directement une conversation pour éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

_Il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt !_

« Penses-tu que le café a besoin de beaucoup de réparations ?... des travaux plus importants peut être ? ».

Elle sourit en entendant Edward faire le joli cœur au téléphone. Elle se dit que celle ou aussi celui apparemment, qui réussira à le rendre heureux sera la personne qui ne craque pas toujours sous son charme. Rien qu'elle, en tant que mère cède à chaque fois. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées quand elle se rend compte qu'elle est encore au téléphone avec lui. « Mon chéri, tu as raison. ».

_De quoi parlait-on déjà ?_

Elle prend une confiserie qu'elle a en pagaille dans son sac, et soupire de contentement à la douceur posée sur son palais. « … Mais si tu ne viens pas à bout de ce projet, je vais te confisquer ta maison et ta voiture. Mon chéri n'oublies pas que tu vies à mes frais. ».

Esmée entend la tentative désespérée du plus jeune de ses fils et ne lâche qu'un « oups ! ». Le pauvre ne sait pas encore que la machine est déjà en marche. Elle ne prend pas la peine d'écouter le reste de ce qu'il raconte et met fin à l'appel. Elle compose rapidement un autre numéro. « Madame Cullen en ligne. Vous pouvez y aller et merci encore. ». Elle remet le téléphone dans son sac et se penche vers le chauffeur pour lui signaler un détour en direction de sa pâtisserie préférée.

_Il vaut mieux avoir des munitions pour ne pas craquer devant Edward..._

xoxo

Bella est assise sur un banc installé devant l'entrée de sa maison. Son père est près d'elle, sirotant tranquillement une bière tout en feuilletant son journal. Elle contemple, d'un air triste, un petit tas de photos où l'on peut voir la plupart des enfants du dojo. Elle passe le doigt sur chacun des visages souriants. Une larme tombe sur l'une des photos de groupe.

« Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir correctement. Regardes là, il y a la petite Lily et là c'est Kevin... Mon dieu, même sur cette photo on voit qu'il est horriblement laid ! ».

Charlie lève un sourcil et regarde la photo à son tour. « Merde ! En effet. On peut dire qu'il est atrocement laid ce môme ! C'est quoi là ? Des poils ? Et là ? Une dent ? ». Charlie voit sa fille qui ébauche un demi sourire. Il la prend dans ses bras et la blottit contre son uniforme pour tenter de la réconforter. « Chérie, on savait que cela risquait d'arriver. On avait plusieurs loyers de retard et les parents étaient prévenus qu'on risquait de fermer à tout moment. ». Une autre larme mouille le logo de l'entreprise de sécurité où il travaille. Il se dit qu'il donnerait beaucoup pour retrouver son insigne de policier à cet endroit. Il resserre son étreinte sachant que le problème est bien plus profond que le manque d'argent. Les gamins étaient une des seules passions qui lui restaient depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés à Seattle.

Bella passe le plat de sa main contre ses yeux et prend une profonde respiration. « Ça sert à rien de se lamenter, pas vrai ? Il faut que je trouve une solution. ». Charlie boit sa dernière gorgée de bière et déplie son journal pour retourner à sa lecture.

« Allez ma fille, remontes sur ton destrier. Nous allons trouver un moyen de nous refaire. ». Il lui fait un sourire auquel elle répond volontiers. Bella se lève et s'époussette.

« Je vais nous chercher à boire. Si on doit se refaire c'est avec les pages des petites annonces et pas celles des courses ou des paris Papa ! ».

L'ancien policier ne s'inquiète plus. Il sait que sa fille est largement assez forte pour surmonter sa peine.

xoxo

Edward sort de la douche. Il est crevé car il a dû courir à droite et à gauche pour tenter de trouver et récupérer sa voiture. Sans succès. Personne ne semble savoir où elle se trouve. Il se dirige vers son dressing, puis en retire une tenue lorsqu'on sonne à la porte. La seule personne qu'il attend est Alice. Il crie qu'il arrive et prend le temps d'enfiler son boxer et son pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte en sautillant presque.

Il se retrouve en face d'un homme assez âgé, bedonnant des bajoues et du ventre et dont le crane bien qu'atteint par la calvitie est recouvert d'une mèche de cheveux gigantesque partant de l'oreille droite vers la gauche.

_Nan... Définitivement pas Alice...Ou alors elle a pris une sacrée claque depuis la dernière fois._

Il tente de réprimer un fou rire et demande poliment. « Bonjour, vous désirez ? ». L'homme lui prend la main... qu'Edward ne tendait pas... et la serre fortement.

« Bonjour, la propriétaire a mis cette maison en vente dans mon agence et nous sommes ici pour y faire une visite. ».

Edward passe la main dans ses cheveux et demande d'un ton froid. « Qui aurait fait une chose pareille ? ».

L'homme avance d'un pas. « J'ai reçu l'appel et tous les papiers cet après-midi. Par Madame Cullen elle-même ! ». Il fait signe à un jeune couple resté en retrait depuis le début, d'avancer vers la porte. « Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle voulait vendre ce bien le... plus... rapidement... possible. ». L'agent immobilier accentue la fin de sa phrase, montrant bien que cette situation lui plait énormément. Mettre à la rue de jeunes princes tels que lui est une gratification sans borne.

Edward tend le bras dans la direction du gros joufflu pour lui faire signe de stopper son avancée. Il soupire et passe la main dans ses cheveux. « Je vois. ». Edward leur fait un petit sourire avant de claquer la porte au nez des trois personnes figées de stupeur sur son paillasson.

Il prend le temps de fermer la porte à double tour... on n'est jamais trop prudent, prend ses clefs et passe par la fenêtre de sa cuisine pour descendre par l'escalier de secours. Une fois en bas, il hèle un taxi et indique l'adresse de ses parents.

xoxo

Carlisle est à table avec sa femme et son plus jeune fils. Cette ambiance digne d'une veillée mortuaire est en train de l'achever. Il continue pourtant de siroter son thé glacé et se dit qu'il y glisserait bien quelque chose de plus corsé.

_Ou encore je peux laisser le thé sur la table et partir avec la bouteille..._

Mais il n'ose pas bouger car il sait qu'il risquerait que la colère et la fureur de sa charmante et douce Esmée changerait de main et passerait sur lui. Combien de fois a t-il déjà entendu ce discours. Il se demande si elle n'a pas de planqué quelque part une bande préenregistrée... Il sourit et pouffe doucement à l'idée. Grossière erreur.

Les regards d'Edward et d'Esmée se tournent vers lui. Edward sourit discrètement, sachant très bien que son père a dû décroché de la conversation même pas cinq secondes après qu'elle ait commencée. Esmée par contre ne le prend pas aussi bien. Elle fait de grands gestes et repart de plus belle.

« Ton fils n'est qu'un bon à rien. Il n'a encore rien fait de sa vie. Il n'a jamais eu un véritable travail. Et je ne te parle pas au niveau sentimental ! Bla... Bla... Bla... ».

Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'entend même plus correctement les mots prononcés par son épouse. Il relève la tête et se rend compte que son fils le regarde d'un air froid. Ses sourires et sa chaleur ne sont que pour sa mère.

Edward passe un bras autour des épaules de sa mère et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire et ajoute sur un ton moqueur qu'il grandira bien assez tôt. Il prend un biscuit et le trempe dans son verre de lait avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

Carlisle se dit qu'il arrive à déchiffrer les complexités d'un cerveau humain mais qu'il est incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du plus jeune de ses fils.

Esmée se radoucit mais tape à plusieurs reprises l'épaule d'Edward en le traitant d'éternel adolescent. Elle prend un autre biscuit, le trempe aussi dans le lait et le met de force dans la bouche de son fils.

Elle leur explique qu'elle compte se retirer des affaires et qu'elle ne veut pas laisser son entreprise à quelqu'un qui n'a aucun sens des réalités. Puis elle conclut sur le fait qu'il serait bien que son mari s'implique plus dans cette histoire.

Leurs regards se tournent une nouvelle fois vers lui. Carlisle se lève et dit.

« Cela changerait-il vraiment quelque chose. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien à tirer de ce garçon. C'est un bon à rien. Il serait préférable de laisser l'entreprise à Jasper ou encore à un parfait inconnu et de verser une rente mensuelle à Edward. Jasper est plus sérieux mais nous savons depuis longtemps qu'il est pris par le studio... ». Il prend la mallette posée sur la chaise près de lui. « … Esmée consacre toi à autre chose ma chérie car tu vas encore être déçue et tu sais que cela me contrarie. ». Il l'embrasse sur le front et part à son travail sans même un regard pour son fils.

Esmée sait qu'il a raison mais trouve qu'il s'est exprimé trop durement surtout devant le principal concerné. Elle se radoucit directement en voyant la tristesse et la colère dans les yeux d'Edward. Elle le prend maladroitement dans ses bras et lui tend un biscuit.

« Edward mon chéri. Tu sais qu'il t'aime n'est-ce pas. Ses paroles sont toujours plus dures que ses pensées. Peux-tu au moins essayer d'arriver au bout de ce projet. Montres nous que tu peux remonter cette boite en six mois et nous ne douterons plus jamais de toi. Mais il faut que tu fasses un effort. ».

Elle caresse doucement les cheveux soyeux de son fils et se demande comment sa famille a pu en arriver là.

**xoxo**

Jasper est chez Alice. Elle l'a appelé pour qu'il vienne faire quelques petits travaux chez elle et maintenant il se retrouve là, sur une échelle, dans un équilibre précaire. Il lui dit qu'elle l'exploite et qu'il espère en être récompensé gracieusement.

Alice, quand a elle, est confortablement installée sur un fauteuil, sirotant un thé. Elle contemple le spectacle qui a lieu sous ses yeux et n'en perd pas une miette. Pour rien au monde, elle ne changerait sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son Jasper est torse nu, jeans tombant bas et laissant apparaître ce fameux V recherché et convoité par tant d'hommes et de femmes. Elle se dit qu'elle doit tout faire pour le garder auprès d'elle.

Jasper descend de l'échelle, en sautant gracieusement les derniers paliers. Il se rend compte qu'Alice a le regard fixé sur son corps et sourit. Il fait tourner l'ampoule grillée qu'il a dans la main et la tend vers elle. La jeune femme se redresse, sans un pli sur son tailleur impeccable, lui dit de se reposer un peu le temps d'aller lui chercher une boisson fraiche.

Tandis qu'il sirote son soda, elle fait courir ses doigts le long des muscles de son ami. Sa peau se tend à son contact. Jasper a encore un peu de mal avec toute cette situation.

_Laisses parler ton cœur..._

Il lui sourit et se laisse faire. Un frisson parcourt son corps lorsque les effleurements se font plus insistants et se transforment rapidement en caresses. Jasper finit par lui attraper le poignet et l'attire plus près de lui. Avec des lèvres rafraichies par la boisson, il l'embrasse passionnément.

_Écoute ton cœur..._

Ses mains agrippent et prennent plaisir à froisser le tissu de la tenue toujours parfaite d'Alice. Il continue à la couvrir de baisers, avec une hésitation qui inquiète la jeune femme. Elle sent qu'il est troublé et indécis. Est ce qu'il va la rejeter à nouveau ?

_Ne pas vivre sur des regrets..._

Elle décide de prendre les choses en main. Elle est revenue pour lui et fera tout pour qu'il redevienne l'amoureux transi qu'il était. Edward... Jasper... sont avec elle depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne sait pas comment vivre sans eux.

**xoxo**

Plus tard dans la journée...

Edward appelle Alice. Il a eu une journée plus que merdique et souhaite vraiment être auprès de celle qui compte à ses yeux. Elle l'invite à venir chez elle. Il se retrouve donc tout sourire, devant la porte de la jeune femme. Mais son sourire s'éteint aussitôt que la porte s'ouvre.

Jasper l'accueille chaleureusement et prend la bouteille de vin qu'Edward avait apporté en cadeau. Il semble ravi de l'arrivée de son petit frère. Mais Edward ne parvient qu'à exprimer des propos durs et acerbes. Ils s'installent tous les trois dans le salon d'Alice. La tension est palpable mais Jasper tente tant bien que mal de maintenir un semblant de bonne humeur. Edward prend son verre de vin et le lève dans leur direction.

« Cela fait près de trois ans que nous ne nous étions pas réunis ainsi. Je lève mon verre à mes deux meilleurs amis... ». Il vide son verre d'un coup et le repose violemment sur la table. « … D'ailleurs c'est depuis qu'Alice t'a quitté si je me souviens bien. Mais il semblerait que cela soit du passé... ».

Jasper sourit à son frère, comprenant où il veut en venir. « En effet nous nous sommes réconciliés. Mais rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Nous avons tous appris de nos erreurs. Et je sais qu'il y en a certaines que je ne referais pas... ». Il se lève et avance vers la cuisine. « … Je vais chercher de quoi grignoter, est ce que quelqu'un a faim ? ». Il quitte la pièce sans même attendre une réponse.

Edward s'installe un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et jette un regard froid sur Alice. « Que voulait-il dire par là ? Ton jeu d'actrice dramatique n'a pas si bien fonctionné n'est-ce pas ? ». Elle ne répond pas, son regard est encore tourné vers la cuisine. Elle semble pale et confuse. Il décide de continuer à lui parler. « Pensais tu qu'avec ton retour, tout redeviendrai comme avant ? Je préfère m'en aller.». Alice pose son verre et se lève vers lui. Edward fait de même. Ils sont à un pas l'un de l'autre. Elle pose sa main sur le bras d'Edward pour le retenir.

« Ne pars pas. Ton frère ne comprendrait pas. ».

Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux et soupire. « Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu puisses faire l'étalage de ta nouvelle relation avec Jasper... ». Il ferme les yeux avant de continuer. « … Est-ce que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ont si peu de valeur à tes yeux ? ». Il se pince l'arête du nez avec sa main libre, finit par rouvrir ses yeux. Alice est surprise par le regard brillant d'Edward. Il retire la main posée sur son bras et se tourne vers la sortie.

En chemin, il croise un Jasper qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, il lui dit qu'il le rappellera bientôt et part en claquant la porte.

Une fois dehors, sous une pluie battante, il hèle un taxi et s'installe à l'intérieur, furieux.

_Putain de journée de merde... D'abord mes parents, puis Alice et Jasper et maintenant quoi ?_

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le défilement du paysage et le bruit de la pluie qui tombe sur le véhicule ont raison de sa colère. Il entend vaguement le chauffeur se plaindre de quelqu'un qui ralenti le trafic sur la route. Le taxi dépasse la personne en question et Edward se rend compte que c'est le jeune Bee qui, sous les trombes d'eau, est en train de pousser sa moto. Il secoue la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, bien décidé à laisser le petit voyou dans son pétrin mais se ravise rapidement et demande au chauffeur de faire demi-tour.

_Vu la journée, il peut rien m'arriver de pire..._

**xoxo**

Bella a déjà eu des journées merdiques, mais là, celle-ci bat des records. Elle a sillonné les routes de Seattle et des environs, toute la journée. À la recherche d'un nouveau dojo, d'un nouveau boulot ou maintenant d'une corde pour se pendre. Tout cela sans grand résultat, soit une journée totalement infructueuse. Et cerise sur le gâteau, sa moto la lâche alors qu'il pleut des cordes et qu'elle est encore loin de chez elle.

Mais sa journée pourrait être facilement être profitable car elle se dit qu'elle n'est pas vraiment loin de chez Jasper et qu'elle pourrait oser lui demander de l'abriter le temps qu'elle et sa moto puisse récupérer.

_Puis une chose en entrainant une autre... Bang !_

Des voitures passent à côté d'elle en klaxonnant. Comme si c'était facile de pousser une moto pareille sous la flotte. Elle grommelle quelque chose à voix haute, et sursaute quand une voix lui répond.

« Tu trouveras toujours le moyen de te faire remarquer, pas vrai ? ». Elle relève la tête, décolle sa frange détrempée de sur ses yeux et marmonne de plus belle.

Cullen se tient devant elle, habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon qui semblent noirs ou bleus mais avec toute cette pluie la couleur est indéfinissable. Elle resserre son emprise sur la moto et une fois à hauteur du jeune homme, elle marmonne un « Connard » assez fort pour qu'il l'entende et tente de le dépasser avec ce qui lui reste de dignité sachant que chacun de ses pas est accompagné d'un élégant 'floc floc' dû à ses vêtements trempés.

_Comment il fait pour être sexy sous la pluie ce con ? J'ai l'air d'une serpillère et lui du dieu de la pluie. Argh !_

Cullen passe sa main dans ses cheveux et ricane. Elle se permet un petit regard en arrière et lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_Il est encore plus beau avec les cheveux en arrière. C'est vrai que rajouter une petite touche de frustration à cette journée au combien pourrie est mon caramel sur mon sundae !_

Voyant qu'elle ne compte vraiment pas l'attendre, Cullen fait les quelques mètres les séparant en courant, il la dépasse et demande. « Besoin d'aide ? ».

Bella s'arrête, soupire profondément et dit. « Non, tu vois bien c'est un certain plaisir pour moi de trainer ma moto sur des kilomètres alors qu'il pleut. Je pense même que c'est le meilleur moment de ma journée ! ». Cullen la regarde, avec un sourcil relevé. Des gouttes d'eau se retrouvent prises dans ses longs cils. Il passe sa main élégamment sur son visage puis croise les bras sur son torse.

« OK, OK. Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, alors je vais rentrer chez moi. Car vois-tu Monsieur Connard ici présent habite tout près... Lui... À bientôt ! ». Il fait demi-tour.

Bella gronde, tape du pied et tente de relever une nouvelle fois sa frange. Elle marmonne. « Aides moi s'il te plait... ».

Cullen se retourne vers elle et se baisse un petit peu. Il la regarde avec un grand sourire. « Excuses moi je n'ai pas entendu ? ».

Bella tourne sa tête sur le côté. Elle tente de se calmer tant l'envie d'arracher le sourire narquois du visage de Cullen se fait pressente. Elle grommelle. « Aides moi s'il te plait. ».

Il se met de l'autre côté de la moto pour la pousser à son tour. « Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile... ». Bella en profite pour lui jeter quelques gouttes d'eau à la figure, ce qui n'est pas un grand mal vu la douche qu'ils se prennent actuellement. Puis s'ensuit une série de gamineries telles que sauter dans une flaque d'eau pour tenter d'arroser son voisin.

_Ma moto ne redémarrera jamais avec nos conneries..._

Ils parviennent jusqu'au niveau de l'immeuble de Cullen. Il ouvre l'accès à son garage, à l'aide de son pass. Ils y laissent la moto et montent ensuite jusqu'au toit.

Bella court s'abriter dans un coin de la terrasse qui est couvert tandis que Cullen entre dans la maison. Elle appelle discrètement sa mère pour lui dire que tout va bien et tente ensuite à plusieurs reprises de contacter Rosalie.

Elle finit par se lever et entre dans la maison. Cullen est nulle part en vue. Elle parcourt le séjour du regard et tombe sur une énorme collection de cd. Elle les frôle du bout du doigt, en retire un de temps en temps. Elle atteint ensuite un rayon réservé à la musique classique qui lui rappelle le temps où sa mère était prise de passion par ce genre. Époque lointaine où elle n'était que Bella, qu'elle n'avait aucun souci et que personne ne doutait de son identité sexuelle.

Cullen ne donnant toujours pas signe de vie, elle se permet d'installer un des cd dans l'ensemble hifi à proximité. Alors que la musique emplit l'air, Bella perd contenance et s'affale au pied du mur de cd. La fatigue et les soucis aidant, des larmes coulent de ses joues alors qu'elle essaie en vain de ne pas se remémorer le passé.

Restant par terre, elle tente d'étudier les différents cd tout en séchant ses larmes. Elle ne se rend pas compte du retour de Cullen et de son visage effaré quand il voit ce mec trempé en train de farfouiller dans sa collection de cd. Il jette ce qu'il avait dans les mains à terre et se précipite vers elle.

« Putain Bee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es en train de tremper mes cd ! ». Bella sort de sa torpeur et prend en compte la situation. Elle est tellement trempée qu'elle a fait une petite flaque autour d'elle et les cd qu'elle a choisie trempent dedans. Elle se précipite pour les retirer et tente de sécher ses larmes discrètement.

« Excuses moi ! Je suis désolée. ».

Cullen se penche pour l'aider et se rend rapidement compte de son état émotionnel. « Eh ! Bee ? Tu pleures ? ». Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et regarde autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à trouver la réponse à sa question autour de lui. « Tu sais, faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil... tu ne pouvais pas deviner que j'adore cette collection de cd. ».

Bella sourit. « Non, je suis désolée. ». Elle se dit qu'il n'a peut-être pas un si mauvais fond et tente de sortir de ce moment de faiblesse en se moquant de lui. Elle est censée être un mec tout de même. « Tu sais ce qui me fait chialer Cullen ?... ».

Elle se redresse et lui tend les cd. Elle pose une de ses mains sur le bras du jeune homme d'un air compatissant. « Tu as les même goûts que mon père ! Tsk, tsk, tsk, franchement c'est navrant !».

Cullen ouvre de grands yeux avant de se reprendre. Bella fait un grand sourire et recule de quelques pas en prévision de la bombe Cullen qui s'apprête à lui exploser à la figure.

Il attrape la serviette de toilette qu'il avait pris pour elle et commence à lui courir après pour la fouetter avec. « Alors comme ça j'ai des gouts de vieux ? ». Il parvient à la rattraper mais ils se retrouvent rapidement tous les deux par terre. Ils éclatent de rire, évacuant tous les soucis qu'ils ont pu avoir dans la journée. Ils restent ainsi un instant, tranquillement pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Bella penche la tête et dit doucement. « En vérité, c'est juste que j'ai eu une journée merdique. En plus, je n'ai plus le dojo. Le propriétaire l'a repris. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir les mômes. Et j'ai cherché un nouveau boulot toute la journée sans succès. ».

Cullen soupire et se dirige dans la salle de bains pour prendre une autre serviette. « Et alors ? Merde, t'es un mec Bee, et tu pleures pour ça ? Oublies ça et passe à autre chose. ». il retourne vers Bella, ramasse les vêtements qu'il avait jeté à terre et lui tend le tout. « Tiens changes toi. Tu es trempé alors ne vas pas tomber malade en plus. ».

Bella prend les affaires qu'il lui tend et se dirige vers la salle de bains. Elle en ressort un peu plus tard, sèche et portant un pantalon et une chemise bien trop grands pour elle. Elle porte le col de la chemise à son nez et aspire avec plaisir l'odeur fraiche de la lessive complétée par celle d'Edward.

_Je ne vais pas me plaindre, je suis au sec ! Et merde qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon._

Elle hume encore une fois et repère une autre bonne odeur. De la nourriture ! Elle se dirige dans cette direction. Cullen est en train de préparer le diner. Vêtu d'un pantalon large en toile et d'un t-shirt, près du corps dont les manches ont étés soigneusement coupées, il se tient devant une casserole dont il touille le contenu. Sans même se retourner, il dit. « Tu manges avec moi je suppose ? ». Elle dit son accord et s'installe près de lui. Un couteau, des légumes et une planche à découper. Si le message n'est pas clair. Elle plie les manches de la chemise et se met à l'ouvrage.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre la même chose en tant que Bella ? Est-ce trop demandé qu'un mec pareil s'intéresse à moi ?_

Cullen met en marche une petite radio et ils continuent à cuisiner au rythme des morceaux qui passent. Une fois que le diner est prêt, Bella pose le plat entre eux sur la table et lui donne une cuillère.

Cullen s'interroge. « On ne met pas le couvert ? ». Elle le regarde, la tête déjà dans le plat et réponds la bouche pleine. « Pas besoin, pas le temps ! ».

Il sourit en la regardant manger de bon appétit. Bella voit bien qu'il a envie de lui poser des questions, surtout après son mélo de tout à l'heure mais elle apprécie le fait qu'il attende qu'elle lui fasse un signe.

_Il n'aurait pas un égo surdimensionné et cette passion malsaine pour les filles faciles qu'il serait bon à présenter à Renée..._

Elle a déjà englouti les trois quart du plat qu'il n'a pas encore prit deux bouchées. « Qu'est-ce que tu as Cullen ? Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? ». Il semble hésiter. « Poses-moi ta question ou tu risques de ne rien manger ce soir ! ».

Il repose sa cuillère et demande. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois autant à court d'argent ? ». La cuillère de Bella reste en suspens dans les airs, avant d'atteindre sa bouche. Elle mâche, ferme les yeux, soupire et déclare.

« Ma famille a fait une série de mauvais choix... qui nous ont entrainés dans la pente dans laquelle je suis actuellement. Il fallait que l'un d'entre nous fasse quelque chose et vu que personne ne veut gérer le problème alors je m'y colle. Fin de l'histoire. ».

Cullen s'appuie un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise et pose sa cuillère. « Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ? ». Bella reste les yeux baissés vers le plat. « Ce n'est pas mon genre de parler de mes problèmes. Je vais dans le séjour, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. ». Elle se lève sans un regard vers lui. Une fois au niveau de la porte, elle tourne sa tête et dit. « Merci pour le repas. C'était super bon. ».

Dans le séjour, Bella tente une nouvelle fois d'appeler Rosalie. Elle laisse un message sur son répondeur. Cullen revient, pose un plateau sur la table basse et dit à Bella de le rejoindre sur le canapé.

Vu que la pluie n'a pas cessée, ils décident de regarder un film ensemble. Il prend une sélection de DVD, le programme télé, des bières et quelques trucs à grignoter. Bella s'installe par terre avec quelques coussins alors que Cullen s'allonge sur le canapé. Ils rigolent en regardant des bandes annonces, des publicités et quelques clips.

Soudain, Cullen se retourne et se pose sur le ventre, tout près du visage de Bella.

« Pourquoi as-tu le visage si juvénile ? Tu as quoi ? 24, 25 ans et tu fais encore très gamin ? ».

Bella s'écarte un peu, gênée par autant d'attention ou le risque d'être démasquée. « C'est... hum... que... que je ne nourris pas toujours très bien, alors tu vois ma croissance en a pris un coup. ».

Cullen se marre. « Toi ? Tu ne manges pas bien ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ? ». Bella lui lance un coussin et lui dit de se mêler de ses affaires. Il prend une bière et lui en tend une. Elle s'en saisit et regarde leurs mains.

« Comment un mec peut avoir des mains si jolies ? Elles sont plus douces que les miennes !».

Cullen inspecte ses mains puis celles de Bella. « Parles pour toi. ». Il change de chaine. Bella le regarde et lui demande.

« Et toi ta journée ? Tu ne me sembles pas aussi péteux et coincé que d'habitude... c'est donc que quelque chose ne va pas... ».

Cullen soupire et lui raconte, dans les grandes lignes, les problèmes avec sa mère. Le fait que ses parents ne supportent plus qu'il ne fasse rien de ses journées. Bella s'indigne du fait qu'il a le droit de faire ses propres choix mais qu'en effet il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose de sérieux. Il lui explique qu'il doit s'occuper d'un café qui tient plus de la porcherie que d'un lieu de restauration digne de ce nom.

Bella le regarde d'un air moqueur. « Et tu n'es pas allé oublier tout cela entre les bras, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, les jambes d'une fille ? Par exemple celle de la dernière fois... tu prends vite sa défense à chaque fois... Ce n'est pas sérieux avec elle non plus ?». Bella tente de rester impassible mais elle trépigne de savoir s'il est sérieux avec quelqu'un ou non.

Il se passe la main sur le visage et dit. « Elle, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est.. hum... une habitude... ».

Bella ne voit pas plus clair dans son jeu. « Vous êtes vraiment proches alors ? ».

Cullen prend une gorgée de sa bière. « Notre relation est comme le café du matin. Tu ne peux pas t'en passer. Tu sais que tu dois le faire mais tu n'arrives pas à t'y soumettre. C'est une mauvaise habitude mais j'y suis accro. Bon on ne parle plus de ça s'il te plait. ».

Bella hoche la tête et prend quelques popcorns à grignoter.

_J'ai vraiment aucune chance contre une fille pareille._

Elle réfléchit. « En parlant de café ! Il est où celui que tu dois gérer ? ».

Cullen relève un peu la tête du programme télé qu'il est en train d'étudier. « Mmmh celui qui est près de la gare. Le café du prince je crois... tu parles d'un prince... C'est tellement sale que tu chopes une gastro rien qu'en passant la porte... ».

Bella se redresse. « LE CAFÉ DES PRINCES ! SÉRIEUX ! ». Elle dit plus bas. « Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était à vendre... puis Billy ne m'a rien dit... c'est curieux ! ». Elle se met à taper sur le dos de son ami.

« Il faut à tout prix que tu prennes ce boulot ! Et en plus tu pourrais m'embaucher ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Je suis plus costaud qu'il n'y paraît ! ».

Cullen le regarde et soupire. « J'embauche pas les idiots ! Encore moins les pleurnichards. ». Bella le regarde d'un air méprisant.

« Bon ben sans boulot je ne pourrais pas te rembourser. Puis maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne trouves pas à te marier... Humpf... un mec qui en glande pas une de ses journées... »

Il roule son journal et le pointe vers Bella d'un air menaçant. « Ne. Me. Cherche. Pas. ».

Elle n'en démord pas et continue sur sa lancée. « Écoutes Cullen ! Tu n'as rien à y perdre. Tu gères le café. Si ça marche tu redores ton blason auprès de ta mère et de cette fille qui t'obsède tant et si ça marche pas … ben t'auras essayé et tu pourras reprendre ta vie de paresseux tranquillement. ».

Il la regarde et prend en compte les arguments. Il repose son journal et attrape sa bière.

_Hum... Ça fait encore plus mal qu'un journal ça !_

Il porte la bouteille à ses lèvres. Ce dont Bella ne perd pas une miette et elle souhaite même être à la place de ce petit goulot. Cullen repose la bière, se lève et va à la fenêtre.

« Il semble que la pluie ne se calme pas... Tu dors là ? Ou tu veux tenter de rentrer chez toi ? ».

Bella se mord la lèvre en se demandant ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Rosalie et elle n'est pas assez douée pour réparer sa moto elle-même. Puis sa sœur la tuerait si elle se permettait de toucher à quoi que ce soit sans son accord. Et c'est rare qu'elle ai la chance de passer un si bon moment sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

_À part le fait qu'il découvre que tu es une fille et que tu as omis de lui dire depuis le début, bien entendu..._

« OK Cullen. Je veux bien dormir là, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas bien entendu. ».

Cullen retourne sur le canapé et se place au niveau de Bella. « Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Edward. Je pense qu'on se connait assez pour que tu puisses te le permettre. Mais je te le dis tout de suite. PAS. DE. SURNOM ! ».

Bella se retourne et lui met un coup de coussin. « Alors va pour Eddy ? Ed ? Wardie ? Didi ? » Elle rigole en tentant de trouver d'autres surnoms tout aussi ridicules. « Eddichou est ce que tu aurais une brosse à dents à me filer ? ». Elle ne se rend même pas compte, avant l'impact, qu'Edward lui a relancé le coussin dans la tête. « Ouch ! OK, OK ! E. D. W. A. R. D. Edwaaaard. ! ».

« Dans la salle de bains, premier tiroir sous les vasques. Et files avant que je décide de te foutre dehors. ».

Bella se lève, lui fait un salut militaire. « Merci EddieBoy ! ». Elle détale et ferme la porte rapidement derrière elle. Elle entend le coussin s'abattre avec force de l'autre coté de la porte. Elle en sourit encore alors qu'elle se lave les dents.

_J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment faire pour qu'il perde cette fameuse habitude... Ça ne doit pas être si difficile d'abandonner le café du matin ? Pour ce que j'en sais... moi je ne vis que pour mes céréales... J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une cure de désintox à base de Lucky Charms..._

La porte s'ouvre violemment et Cullen entre précipitamment pour soulager un besoin urgent. Il soupire de contentement une fois debout en face des toilettes.

Bella, les yeux écarquillés lui demande. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cullen ! C'est dégoutant ! ».

« Bah quoi ? On est des mecs non ? Je n'allais pas attendre que tu ai fini pour pisser... ». Il s'installe sur la vasque d'à côté et commence à se laver les mains. « … Et je t'ai dit que mon prénom est Edward. ».

Bella reste pensive devant sa vasque et la bouche encore pleine de dentifrice, elle recommence son manège. « D'accord, d'accord... Eddiboo... ». Le fameux Eddiboo en question l'empoigne par derrière et entreprend de lui passer la tête sous l'eau.

« Je vais nettoyer ta bouche qui semble bien sale avec du savon ! ». Bella éclate de rire mais s'étouffe rapidement avec le dentifrice qu'elle a encore dans la bouche. Il relâche sa taille pour l'aider à se calmer. « Purée, en plus d'avoir les traits fins, tu es aussi frêle qu'un petit oiseau. Et regardes dans quel état tu as mis le miroir ! Il est plein de dentifrice ! ». Edward tient Bella par un des pans de sa chemise et lui demande. « Alors, comment je m'appelle ? ». Bella se rince la bouche et répond doucement.

« Edward. ».

Les yeux verts d'Edward semblent vitreux l'espace d'un instant. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et dit. « Hum... Ouais... Bon... voilà... Je te laisse le canapé ...hum... OK ? ». Il sort de la salle de bains sans demander son reste. Bella ne comprend pas ce changement d'attitude. Elle nettoie le désordre et retourne dans le séjour.

Des couvertures et un oreiller l'attendent déjà sur le canapé et Edward n'est nulle part en vue. Bella range les vestiges de leur plateau télé dans la cuisine et garde une oreille attentive pour guetter le retour d'Edward. Ne le voyant pas revenir, elle fait quelques pas dans le couloir et s'approche d'une porte entrouverte.

« Ed.. Edward ?... Tu es là ? ». Elle aperçoit dans la pénombre le corps étendu du jeune homme dans ce qui semblerait être déjà couché.

« Ouais… hum... désolé, je suis fatigué. Alors on se voit demain OK ? Fais comme chez toi en attendant. Bonne nuit. ».

Bella s'appuie contre la porte, regarde Edward un instant et finit par lui dit bonne nuit à son tour avant de retourner discrètement dans le séjour.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer -**____**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 06**

**Café Latte (suite)**

Edward se réveille doucement. La lumière du soleil lui rappelle qu'il s'est couché trop précipitamment et qu'il en a oublié de tirer ses volets. Il s'étire un peu dans son lit puis se lève. Un post-it sur la porte lui demande d'aller plus loin. Toute une série de post-it le conduit directement sur sa terrasse, où un petit déjeuner, composé d'un jus d'orange, de pancakes et d'œufs brouillés, lui a été laissé par Bee. Un dernier post-it est collé sur le flacon de sirop d'érable.

_Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai fait comme chez moi. Petit déj préparé par mes soins pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi hier soir._

_Ps : Comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a pas de café..._

_Re Ps : n'oublies pas de contacter ta mère pour le boulot !_

_Re Re Ps : n'oublies pas de ME contacter pour me proposer un boulot à ton boulot !_

_Re Re Re Ps : tentes de ne pas t'en faire... déjà que tu as des goûts de vieux mais en plus si tu as les rides qui vont avec..._

_Bee_

Edward sourit. « Trop. Mignon. ». Il relit le mot plusieurs fois, soupire et prend son téléphone avant de s'attabler. « Allo maman... Non ce n'est pas Jasper... Comment ça il est trop tôt pour que ça soit Edward ! Maman ! Non... Non... Écoutes moi ! Rends moi ma voiture ! Pour aller au boulot, il me faut une voiture non ? Alors autant prendre la mienne. Comment ça si je suis sérieux ? C'est parce que je me suis couché tôt... non je ne suis pas malade... oui je veux vraiment travailler... ».

**xoxo**

Un peu plus tôt, dans le sous-sol du même immeuble...

_Je me demande où Edward a garé sa caisse ? Avec le temps qu'il a fait hier soir, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit restée dehors... Voilà que je me suis vraiment habituée à l'appeler par son prénom..._

Rosalie a résolue le problème de sa moto en moins d'un quart d'heure. Mais Bella n'a pas que cela en tête. « Tu étais où hier Rosalie ? J'ai tenté de te joindre à plusieurs reprises ! ». Elle pousse sa sœur du bout du pied.

Rosalie est agenouillée par terre. Dotée d'un mini short et d'un top rose, et parsemée de quelques taches de cambouis, elle semble tout droit sortie de la page du mois de septembre d'un calendrier de camionneur. Elle passe le plat de sa main sale sur son front et regarde partout sauf sa sœur. « Hum... j'étais occupée et j'ai dû éteindre mon portable... hum... voilà c'est réparé chérie. ».

Bella croise les bras et regarde sa sœur d'un air sévère. « Ça ne me dit pas où tu étais ! Alors ? J'attends !».

Rosalie se redresse. Elle se tourne pour ranger ses outils et en profite pour dire doucement. « J'étais avec Emmett... ».

Bella n'en croit pas ses oreilles. « Le grand idiot ? Sérieux ? ».

Rosalie la regarde d'un air offusqué. « Il n'est pas si idiot ! Pas malin peut être mais pas crétin non plus... Je dirais qu'il n'a pas un brillant avenir qui l'attend... non enfin ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire... mouais bon... enfin tu me comprends. ».

Bella sourit et prend sa sœur dans ses bras. « Alors ça y est ! Tu es sûre de toi ? Je peux toujours le rouer de coups plus tard au pire... ». Rosalie pose une de ses mains sur celle de sa petite sœur.

« Je pense que je commence vraiment à l'apprécier. J'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... depuis Royce c'est dur de... ». Elle soupire et ferme les yeux. Bella se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose son front sur celui de sa sœur.

« Tu sais que je suis là pour toi Rosie pas vrai ? Tu sais qu'il faut lui laisser sa chance aussi ? ». Avec son pouce, elle essuie la larme qui coule sur la joue de sa sœur.

Rosalie se met à pouffer. « C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas un vrai mec. J'aurais craqué pour toi ! ».

Rosalie prend le temps de lui raconter qu'un des étudiants lui a demandée d'être son égérie pour son projet de design qui inclurait des défilés et des séances photos diffusées sur le plan national. Elle est intéressée car cela lui permettrait de payer elle-même son semestre mais d'une, Emmett n'est vraiment pas ravi à l'idée et en plus le mec en question est super flippant.

Bella lui dit de ne pas s'en faire et qu'au pire, elle se débrouillera pour lui trouver l'argent pour qu'elle puisse aller en cours sans être obligée de travailler à côté.

Elle prend son sac emplit d'outils et le balance sur son épaule. « Allez mon prince, ramènes moi chez moi sur ton fier destrier. ».

Bella met son casque et démarre sa moto. Son rugissement lui procure toujours autant de frisson.

Rosalie remarque le comportement de la moto et lui crie. « Bee, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas besoin de mec. Ce truc vibre plus que le canard que j'ai dans ma table de chevet. ».

Bella se tourne vers elle et lui fait un sourire en coin. « T'as tout compris chérie. ».

**xoxo**

Edward est au café. Il en observe le fonctionnement. Billy lui montre les différents cafés qu'il prépare et moud lui-même. Il a un véritable don en tant que barista mais ce n'est vraiment pas un gestionnaire.

Il regarde sa montre. Il a rendez-vous avec Bee dans moins de dix minutes. Il en profitera pour vérifier sa ponctualité. Il sort du café et fait quelques pas dans la rue pour attendre son arrivée.

La moto noire et jaune de Bee arrive à toute allure dans la rue. Elle stoppe à quelques centimètres d'Edward. Il retire son casque et tente de remettre sa chevelure en place. « Salut Ed...ward ! Comment ça va ? ».

« Bien et en plus tu es à l'heure. Je dois étudier les environs pour voir les opportunités que l'on aurait pour le café. Tu viens avec moi ? ». Il montre sa voiture.

Bee pose son casque devant lui sur la moto, sans pour autant en descendre. Il s'appuie dessus pour parler. « Et si c'est plutôt toi qui venait sur ma moto ? Pour une étude de marché, c'est plus facile d'être à moto qu'en voiture. On peut se faufiler et s'arrêter où on veut et c'est carrément plus discret. ».

Edward semble ravi de la proposition. Il prend le second casque que Bee lui tend et se positionne derrière lui.

« Au fait. Est-ce que je suis payée pour faire ça ? Ou tu me le demandes à titre amical ? Non parce que je dis ça mais, là j'aurais pu travailler ailleurs, tu t'en rends compte pas vrai ? ».

Edward tape à plusieurs reprises sur le casque devant lui. « Tu me prends pour une planche à billets ou quoi ? Est ce qu'il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresses ? ».

Bee se retourne un peu et répond. « Nan ! Maintenant que je sais que tu es capable de cuisiner, tu m'intéresses beaucoup plus. ». Edward sourit et se détend.

Une fois dans une rue assez animée, Bee lui montre où sont situés les différents concurrents. « C'est vrai qu'il y a d'autres cafés mais le nôtre... enfin le tien... est bien situé. Par contre, si tu pouvais tenter de desserrer ton étreinte et de descendre un peu tes mains, ça serait sympa. ».

Edward rigole. « Pourquoi ça te gène que je mette mes mains aussi haut ? C'est pas comme si tu avais de la poitrine pas vrai ? ». Il en profite pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. « Puis si je me recule. Je risque de tomber de la moto. Ça serait con. ».

Il sourit quand il entend Bee ronchonner. « Ouais c'est ça... ça serait con en effet. Mais si on se plante je serais ravie de t'envoyer la facture... Et poses tes mains ailleurs. ».

Ils croisent un attroupement dans la rue. Bee freine et lui montre un marchand ambulant de gaufres qui a énormément de succès. D'après lui, ses gaufres sont super bonnes et en plus il serait aussi beau que gentil.

_Ma parole, encore un peu et je penserai que Bee est tout aussi attiré par le vendeur que les dindes qui se pavanent devant l'étal._

Il lui indique aussi que cette partie du quartier est rempli de filles cela étant dû aux écoles d'art et de danse, au lycée spécialisé et à une université dédiée aux métiers de la mode et de la beauté.

Edward laisse ses coordonnées au vendeur ambulant et lui propose de le rencontrer pour une proposition d'emploi.

**xoxo**

A l'entrée du café, Bella boit un café avec Billy. Elle lui avoue la supercherie sur son identité.

Billy soupire et semble vraiment mécontent. Jack la regarde avec des yeux tristes et pose son énorme patte sur sa jambe.

_Ben si même le chien s'y met..._

« Bella, ce n'est pas honnête ça. Tu sais que s'il le découvre, ça va très mal se passer. En plus, il t'a prêté de l'argent. Tu as créé une relation totalement malsaine. ».

Elle lui supplie de jouer le jeu car elle a vraiment besoin de son emploi. Elle lui dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de mentir mais juste de ne rien dévoiler. Elle finira par lui dire la vérité. Elle attend juste le bon moment.

_Et au moins 5000 kilomètres qui les séparent. Et encore je suis sûre qu'il pourrait me tuer à distance..._

Edward arrive auprès d'eux et leur parle de son projet. Il veut faire un café moderne avec des uniquement des serveurs pour attirer la clientèle féminine. Mais pour cela il faut rendre un semblant d'apparence au lieu, changer la carte et embaucher que des mecs.

Billy insiste donc sur le fait qu'avec ces conditions, ils ne peuvent pas prendre Bella dans leur équipe. Mais Edward est loin d'être d'accord. Il qu'elle reste avec eux et il insiste sur ses qualités. Elle lui renvoie le compliment et commence un échange de louanges et d'encouragements entre les deux jeunes. Billy les regarde d'un air suspicieux, les trouvant bien trop proches et il sait que cette histoire finira très très mal entre eux.

Bella se rend compte de la situation, elle est mal à l'aise en se rendant compte qu'Edward la considère de plus en plus comme un ami.

_D'un côté, il faut que je lui dise la vérité à mon sujet mais d'un autre, je n'ai pas envie de perdre cette amitié entre nous. Il ne semble pas apprécier grand monde. Et par ma faute, il tombera d'encore plus haut..._

Elle se lève et enlace Edward, qui reste surpris, pour le remercier et file dans le café.

**xoxo**

Alice et Jasper sont au studio. Elle virevolte au son de la musique qui se joue en live dans la pièce à côté. Jasper sourit en la regardant faire. Elle passe près de lui et il lui attrape la main avant d'en embrasser la paume et le poignet. Les musiciens sourient en voyant l'échange amoureux devant eux.

Un téléphone sonne. Alice sort de la pièce pour y répondre. Jasper, toujours assis devant sa console, regarde d'un air absent la silhouette de la jeune femme qui fait les cent pas devant la porte du studio.

Une fois son appel terminé, Alice retourne s'assoir auprès de lui. Il pose les partitions qu'il tente d'étudier. « C'était qui ? ».

Elle répond nonchalamment. « Demetri. Il voulait juste prendre de mes nouvelles. ».

Jasper tapote le bout de son stylo sur la table. Il passe la main dans ses boucles blondes et soupire. « Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. ».

Alice pose sa main sur celle de Jasper pour calmer son geste. « Es-tu sûr ? ».

Jasper se lève et se dirige vers la porte. « Donnes moi un peu de temps Alice. Tu ne peux pas exiger que je m'implique. ». Elle se redresse et le prend dans ses bras. Elle se blottit un peu plus quand elle se rend compte qu'il ne réagit pas.

« Allons diner ? ». Il lui embrasse le front et répond d'un ton plus chaleureux.

« D'accord. ».

**xoxo**

Il est encore tôt lorsque Bella rentre de sa distribution de pain. Elle croise Jasper qui promène tranquillement Aro. Elle s'arrête à sa hauteur et s'amuse vivement avec le chien.

Ils échangent quelques banalités et décident de se promener ensemble. Ils parlent cinéma et musique et finissent par s'assoir sur un banc à proximité de la maison de Jasper. Bella le trouve un peu plus distant que lors de leurs précédentes rencontres, elle finit par lui demander. « Alors, comment vont Monsieur A et Madame B ? ».

Jasper sourit, prend et lance le bâton apporté par Aro. « J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient plutôt bien. ». Elle le félicite mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Elle se dit que d'un certain point de vue, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle ne soit pas allé plus loin avec lui car il aurait fini par la jeter.

Bella ébouriffe la frange qui lui tombe sur les yeux et se mord la lève. « Tu n'as plus besoin de moi alors ? ». Jasper relève le sous-entendu et prend le visage de la jeune femme dans sa main pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. Et puis qui va m'aider car l'histoire est loin d'être finie. Tu n'es pas encore au courant du retour de Monsieur C. Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Monsieur A n'arrive pas à accorder sa confiance à Madame B. il y a des signaux inquiétants. ».

Bella se distrait avec Aro tout en l'écoutant. Elle est plutôt de son avis. Se lancer dans une relation où dès le départ la question de confiance est faussée ne sert à rien.

Elle repense à sa relation avec Edward. « Tu sais... Il y a cette fille que je connais... hum... Elle s'intéresse à un homme et hum... tu vois le problème est qu'il pense qu'elle est ...Hum... Non laisses tomber. Dès que c'est plus clair, je t'en parlerais. ».

Jasper hoche la tête mais la regarde d'un air suspicieux. Il finit par lui demander. « Es-tu sûre que tu n'auras pas de problème si tu ne rentres pas à la boulangerie ? ».

Bella sort son portable et dit. « Non ! Je vais les appeler. ».

Elle finit de passer son appel et se mord la lèvre en regardant son téléphone. Elle prend le courage de lui demander son numéro. Jasper sourit devant sa timidité et lui demande le sien en contrepartie.

Il lui décoche un sourire plus que charmeur. « Est ce que j'aurais le droit à une sonnerie dédiée moi aussi ? ». Bella se redresse pour s'assoir à califourchon sur le banc. Jasper s'installe dans la même position face à elle. Elle fait mine de réfléchir. « Hum... ». Elle pose son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se tient ainsi, la tête baissée à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle sourit, les yeux cachés par sa frange. « Bien sûr. J'hésite encore entre deux chansons. Mais tu mérites une sonnerie dédiée. ». Jasper lève une main hésitante vers le visage de Bella. Il repousse encore une fois sa frange et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Il y a un tel conflit de sentiments dans son regard que Bella préfère et n'ose plus le regarder de peur d'y voir un réel refus.

Il repose sa main et tente d'alléger la tension entre eux en regardant l'heure. Bella dit qu'elle doit, de toutes les façons, repartir à son travail et commence à filer rapidement. Une fois à hauteur de son vélo, elle se stoppe brusquement et repart vers Jasper en courant.

Elle s'arrête tout contre lui, pose ses mains contre le torse de Jasper et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement et longuement sur la joue. Jasper ferme les yeux dès qu'il sent le contact des lèvres douces et chaudes de la jeune femme. Elle repart ensuite aussi rapidement qu'elle était revenue. Et une fois sur son vélo, elle lui dit. « J'étais ravie de te revoir. J'hésite entre deux chansons d'Alicia Keys. 'Girlfriend' et 'Un-thinkable'. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de musique... plutôt celui de ma sœur en fait... mais tu me diras celle que tu préfères. À bientôt... Jasper. ».

Elle part ensuite sans même se retourner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aro s'impatiente autour de son maitre qui ne fait pas le moindre mouvement depuis qu'un ange lui a posé un baiser sur la joue.

**xoxo**

Edward est en entretien avec sa mère. Esmée n'en revient pas de voir son fils s'impliquer dans un projet. Il lui remet un dossier contenant ses idées.

Il lui dit tout ce qu'il compte faire mais ce qu'il veut principalement ce serait le renvoi de Billy. Sa mère lui explique qu'ils sont exactement au même niveau, c'est à dire manager du café, et donc que l'un ne peut renvoyer l'autre sauf en cas de faute grave.

Elle divise ensuite le budget demandé par son fils par deux et lui explique que ses futures dépenses ne se feront que sur ses gains. Edward comprend rapidement qu'il ne peut pas compter sur l'argent de sa mère pour tenter de s'en sortir plus facilement et qu'elle le traitera non pas comme son fils adoré... faveur dont il a plus que l'habitude... mais comme un employé... ce qu'il n'a jamais été dans sa vie.

Elle écourte ensuite la réunion lorsqu'une secrétaire entre dans son bureau pour lui annoncer une prochaine réunion. Elle enlace son fils et part aussitôt le laissant seul avec la jolie secrétaire.

Edward reste un moment silencieux. La jeune femme lui demande s'il aurait besoin de quelque chose et s'assoit langoureusement au bord du bureau de sa patronne. Il soupire.

_C'est tellement cliché que je ne suis même pas sûr de trouver de l'intérêt à me la faire. Puis merde, c'est le bureau de ma mère quand même..._

La jeune femme ouvre sa veste, dévoilant un petit haut satiné tout à fait attractif.

_Oh on ne vit qu'une fois..._

**xoxo**

Réunion de famille au sommet... Bella explique à ses parents le fait qu'elle se fait passer pour un homme en vue de travailler dans le café de Billy. Elle souhaite que personne de fasse de gaffe s'ils la croisent en compagnie de ses collègues.

Charlie est furieux de cette situation. Il ne se remet pas du fait que sa fille en soit à de telles extrémités pour les aider financièrement. « … et après quoi ? Rosalie va nous annoncer qu'elle compte se prostituer ? ».

Il regarde sa femme d'un air mécontent et déclare. « Nous réglons nos dettes et nous repartons à Forks. Notre vie était bien plus tranquille à cette époque et mes filles n'étaient pas obligées de se rabaisser à faire des métiers dégradants ! ». Il sort de la maison en claquant la porte. Rosalie regarde sa sœur en souriant.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire que je vais faire des photos de mode... il risquerait de croire que je vais poser pour Playboy ou une connerie du genre... Puis je ne suis pas du genre à me prostituer... Je suis trop chère pour les gens du coin. ».

Bella lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Elle cogne sa tête plusieurs fois sur la table jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui demande d'arrêter.

**xoxo**

Une heure et une douche plus tard, Edward appelle un de ses connaissances de longue date et lui donne rendez-vous au café. Il présente son ami à Billy. « Voici James... il est là pour nous donner un coup de main pour la déco. ». Ils visitent l'endroit ensemble. James est plein de projets mais trouve l'endroit vraiment dégoutant.

Bella arrive et salue Billy. Ce dernier dit qu'Edward est accompagné et que cette personne ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Elle va pour ranger ses affaires lorsqu'Edward arrive de la réserve.

« Ah Bee, tu tombes bien. Je voulais te présenter- ». James le pousse et se retrouve nez à nez avec Bella. Il l'étudie sous toutes les coutures et se demande à haute voix comment une personne aussi charmante peut se retrouver dans un lieu pareil. Il se tourne vers Edward.

« Alors Edward, tu me présentes ? ». Il prend la main de Bella et la serre fortement avant d'y poser un baiser. Edward semble outré par le comportement du décorateur.

« James... hum... voici Bee. Bee, c'est James. ».

James se redresse et dit avec emphase. « Ah, ah ! C'est le petit ami ! Je me demandais si tu étais une fille ou un mec. L'un ou l'autre, ça ne me dérange pas. ». Il se tourne vers Edward, alors que Bella tente de récupérer sa main. « Ed, tu dois être vraiment heureux avec un tel bijou... Êtes-vous très proches ? Car sinon Bee, tu es totalement mon genre ! ».

Bella se recule et Billy la passe discrètement derrière lui comme pour la protéger. Edward jette un œil dans leur direction et voit que Bee semble outré. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, réalisant que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées de les présenter. Edward continue de faire visiter les locaux à James, qui ne peut s'empêcher de suivre Bee dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Après un semblant de réunion, ils mettent au point une stratégie pour ouvrir rapidement le nouveau café. Les grandes lignes sont nettoyage, travaux et rénovation. Ils commencent dès qu'une équipe d'ouvriers embauchée par James débarque.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils travaillent quand Emmett arrive pour voir Bee. À la façon dont il l'invective et qu'il tente de la provoquer, Bella se rend vite compte qu'il ne sait toujours pas qu'elle est une fille.

_Oh Rosalie tu me le paieras !_

« Plutôt qu'essayer de te faire casser la gueule par quelqu'un de plus petit que toi, tu ferais mieux de m'aider à porter ces trucs car c'est super lourd ! Puis ça ferait plaisir à Rosie de voir que tu as un vrai boulot hein Emmiiiie...». En l'appelant ainsi par son petit nom, Bella voit Emmett rougir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au col de son t-shirt. Elle l'attrape par le cou et lui ébouriffe violemment les cheveux.

Edward regarde leur manège de l'intérieur du café. Il demande à Bee si son ami serait prêt à travailler pour lui. Bella lui fait comprendre discrètement qu'Emmett est fort, gentil et carrément imbécile mais qu'il serait un bon élément dans leur équipe.

Billy demande ensuite à Bella de passer une commande de café auprès de leur fournisseur habituel. Étant très occupée à déjouer les pièges de James, qui tente par tous les moyens de se retrouver seul avec elle, elle confie la tâche à Emmett.

_Purée, il faut que je dise la vérité à Edward avant que je sois obligée de mettre un coup de pied dans la tête de James. Quoi que je peux déjà mettre un taquet à James et attendre un peu pour régler le cas d'Edward._

**xoxo**

Il est très tard. Edward est chez lui. Il sort de la douche et tente de se poser dans son lit. Il est complément courbaturé et ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Son téléphone sonne. Alice.

Elle est déjà au lit. Elle appelle pour tenter de s'excuser. Leur dernière entrevue était loin d'être idyllique. Elle n'avait pas compris l'intérêt de sa visite et pensait bien faire en l'invitant. Edward soupire et reste silencieux. Il ne sait pas s'il doit croire en ses paroles. Il finit par lui demander une faveur pour qu'il accepte ses excuses. Alice s'exclame. « Tu veux que je dessine une fresque et l'uniforme de tes employés ? Pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas cher payé. ». Ils discutent encore un peu de ce qu'il a en tête pour son café. Et brusquement, elle change de sujet. « Est ce que tout est redevenu comme avant entre nous ? ».

Edward se redresse, devenu plus sérieux. « Tout dépend de l'endroit où tu situes le 'avant'. Mais mes sentiments sont toujours identiques. Là je suis trop fatigué pour y penser clairement. ». Ils à discuter et décident de se retrouver au café pour qu'elle puisse se faire une idée des lieux et de l'ambiance.

Après avoir raccroché, Edward se prépare pour son rendez-vous avec elle. Il prend une bouteille de vin et un petit pique-nique qu'il installe ensuite dans le café.

Alice le retrouve et est ravie. De la musique ajoute une ambiance romantique à la scène. Ils dinent en silence, se nourrissant l'un l'autre du bout des doigts.

« Je voulais te mettre en condition pour que tu me fasses la plus belle fresque possible. ». Il passe derrière elle pour l'aider à enfiler son tablier. Il passe ses mains sur sa taille, passe un cordon sous sa poitrine, l'effleurant à peine. Puis noue un autre cordon au niveau de son cou gracile dont il caresse la naissance des cheveux. Des frissons parcourent la peau d'Alice. Il entame alors une série de baisers délicatement posés sur la peau brulante de la jeune femme. Cou, épaules, creux des oreilles, coudes et poignets bénéficient de ce traitement. Alice reste les yeux fermés et savoure l'instant.

Un peu plus tard, il s'installe tranquillement pour la regarder dessiner. À l'occasion, elle lui demande conseil mais il parvient à s'endormir assez rapidement.

**xoxo**

Bella s'est levée un peu plus tôt ce matin. Elle débute aujourd'hui en tant que véritable employée d'Edward et souhaite lui faire une bonne impression.

Après sa douche, elle se rend compte qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa poitrine dans les bandes élastiques. Elle est obligée de serrer un peu plus chaque jour et cela devient à la limite du corset. Rosalie vient pour l'aider.

Bella lui raconte sa rencontre avec James. Rosalie la regarde étonnée. « Avec ce que tu me dis, j'ai bien l'impression que ton James correspond à mon James. Grand. Cheveux blonds et longs noués. Des yeux de maniaque et des mains baladeuses ? C'est lui. Fais gaffe sœurette car s'il y en a un pour découvrir ton secret... c'est bien lui. ».

Bella se mord la lèvre mais dit au reflet de sa sœur dans le miroir, que tout ira bien.

**xoxo**

Une fois au café, Bella se gare près de la voiture d'Edward. Elle est heureuse de voir qu'il est le premier arrivé. Cela fait un moment qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés seuls et ça lui manque. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait même préparer un petit déjeuner.

_Sans café bien entendu... Et en tête à tête. Génial !_

Elle arrive dans la grande salle et voit que le canapé a été déplacé. Edward est couché dessus. Elle vérifie s'il dort en passant sa main devant son visage à plusieurs reprises.

« Qui es-tu ? ». Bella se retourne surprise et se retrouve devant la jeune femme... la fameuse habitude d'Edward. Elle se présente et lorsqu'Alice en vient à se présenter, Edward l'interrompt.

« Tu ne le reconnais pas ? C'est le mec qui t'as soit disant aidé lorsqu'on a tenté de te piquer ton sac à main. ». Il tente de s'étirer mais la nuit sur le canapé l'a laissé tout courbaturé. Alice tente alors de le masser ce dont il la remercie chaleureusement.

Bella remarque l'alchimie entre eux et son humeur s'assombrit.

Alice tente de commencer une conversation avec elle mais elle est entrainée vers la porte par Edward. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Bella.

« Ranges ce bazar et commence à installer les tables. Je vais prendre un petit déjeuner et je repasserai plus tard. ».

_OK Mon petit déjeuner romantique, je peux me le carrer où je pense..._

**xoxo**

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi. Un camion arrive. Deux personnes en descendent et déchargent une vingtaine de sacs remplis de grains de cafés.

Billy demande des explications et il s'avère que la personne qui a passé commande s'est littéralement plantée. Les regards de Billy et de Bella se tournent directement vers Emmett. Tout se complique lorsqu'Edward arrive. Il est furieux et veut la tête du coupable.

Bella avance et s'accuse de l'erreur. Edward lui demande de l'accompagner dans son bureau tandis que Billy et James tente de s'arranger avec le fournisseur.

Edward fait les cent pas dans le bureau. Il jette des regards meurtriers en direction de son ami. Il finit par exploser et lui crie dessus, déclarant qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de travailler avec un gars qui n'est pas capable de faire autre chose que des petits boulots. Il remet ensuite en cause l'éducation de Bee. Alice entre et tente de le calmer, elle est carrément attristée par l'état de Bella.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et ses mains, qu'elle tente de cacher, tremblent. Edward en remet une couche car il voit que Bella est encore en train de pleurer. Emmett, Billy et James arrivent à leurs tours.

Billy tente de calmer son collègue en lui expliquant ce n'était qu'une simple erreur de commande. La facture est importante mais ils arriveront à y faire face. Emmett reste en retrait et James pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Bella. Ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter le courroux d'Edward. Il jette à terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau et quitte la pièce.

Alice prend Bella dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter mais Bella la repousse lui disant de retrouver Edward. Billy l'enlace rapidement et Bella quitte la pièce à son tour...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer -**____**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 07**

**Cappuccino**

Dans une rue animée, Edward est dans la rue avec Alice. Ils marchent main dans la main. Il respire fort pour tenter de se calmer. Il s'arrête et se pince l'arête du nez et soupire.

_Comment ais je pu me tromper à ce point ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerve autant ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Merde !_

Alice le regarde et se met devant lui. Elle lève sa main et la pose sur la joue d'Edward. Il se détend et appuie son visage sur la main. « Comme tu as changé en si peu de temps... tu sembles tellement plus humain. On se connait depuis des années et je ne t'ai jamais vu t'emporter de cette façon. Tu as toujours mis tes sentiments en bouteille et voilà maintenant que tu exploses devant ce gamin... Est-ce que je dois me sentir menacée ? ». Elle arbore un grand sourire qui se transforme rapidement en une ligne fine lorsqu'elle remarque le peu de réaction de son ami.

Edward finit par sourire et secoue la tête. « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous après lui ? ». La jeune femme lui prend la main et l'invite à continuer leur balade.

_Ou est-ce moi qui me sens menacé ? Mais par quoi ? Et pourquoi surtout ?_

**xoxo**

Bella est dans le café. Elle range rageusement des bouteilles dans la réserve. Elle ressasse les derniers évènements.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est énervé ainsi après moi ? Surtout devant cette... cette... argh ! Cette fille ! ».

Du bruit se fait entendre derrière elle. Emmett arrive tout penaud, les mains croisées devant lui. Elle laisse échapper un petit sourire tandis qu'il garde sa tête baissée, tel un petit garçon pris en faute. Elle reprend son sérieux alors qu'il tente de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Bella regarde autour d'elle et commence à prendre des petits objets pour lui lancer dans la tête.

« Si tu n'avais pas compris la commande, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit directement ? Tu as commandé vingt fois plus que ce que je t'avais demandé ! ». Emmett continue à s'excuser. Elle continue. « Tu as intérêt à faire tes preuves si tu veux, un jour, que je te laisse Rosalie. Tant que tu restes un imbécile, elle reste à moi. ».

Emmett se redresse et fronce les sourcils en entendant ses propos. Bella se rapproche de lui. « Je ne t'en veux pas car j'aurais dû passer cette commande moi même plutôt que de la laisser à un grand singe savant tel que toi. Il serait temps que tu te muscles le cerveau plutôt que les bras. ». Elle soupire et finit par lui dire de retourner travailler.

En sortant Emmett est bousculé par Billy qui entre à son tour avec plusieurs sacs de grains. Il bougonne son mécontentement auprès du jeune homme, lui donne une tape derrière la tête et se concentre ensuite sur Bella.

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la tapote signifiant qu'il est désolé. Elle se rapproche de lui et il la prend dans ses bras. « Allez ressaisis toi ma chérie... ». Il essuie les larmes sur le visage de Bella. « J'ai peut être une petite idée pour écouler tous ces grains de café. ».

**xoxo**

Edward vient de raccompagner Alice. Il soupire et pose ses doigts contre ses lèvres. La sensation du baiser passionné partagé quelques instants plus tôt avec Alice est encore intense. Elle est parvenue à dissiper sa colère par ce simple geste. La sonnerie de son téléphone met rapidement fin à son soulagement. Esmée.

Les nouvelles vont vites. Esmée sait déjà qu'il est presque à court du budget qui lui était alloué et qu'une bourde à été commise. Elle est prête à lui faire un prêt mais lui fixe des intérêts très élevés. Il tente de parlementer avec elle mais elle est catégorique. Une fois l'appel terminé, il décide de retourner au café pour trouver une solution plus rentable que de ramper devant sa maman.

Une fois dans les locaux, il se rend compte que l'ambiance est complètement changée. Billy et James sont en train de torréfier du café tandis que Bee et Emmett l'emballent élégamment. Ils s'amusent et se chamaillent joyeusement. Dès l'instant où Bee le remarque, il lui tourne le dos et discute doucement avec James et Emmett.

_C'est à moi d'être en colère normalement ! Pour qui il se prend ?..._

Il pose ses clefs et son portable bruyamment derrière un des comptoirs et se rapproche de Billy qui lui explique son idée de manière enjouée. Vendre les grains torréfiés moulus ou non en petits paquets. Ils sont dotés d'une esthétique moderne créée par James. Celui-ci fait une révérence en entendant son prénom avant de retourner se coller auprès de Bee. Edward ne dit rien mais ne perd pas une miette de leur échange et a quelques difficultés à revenir à la conversation plus professionnelle devant lui. Billy marque une pause car il voit bien l'attention d'Edward envers Bee, mais il ne tarde pas à reprendre. Les paquets seront ensuite livrés par Emmett et Bee. Edward apprécie l'idée et la développe même en disant à Emmett de distribuer des échantillons dans les magasins du quartier. Il explique à James les différents formats puis lui dit de s'y coller tout de suite plutôt que de trainer comme il le fait et ensuite demande à Billy d'appeler tous ses contacts. Il semble ragaillardi par cette idée qui leur permettrait de faire un gain conséquent.

Il passe de l'un à l'autre en donnant des conseils ou des indications pouvant les aider. Mais tous constatent qu'il évite et ignore totalement Bee. Personne ne veut intervenir car on remarque que la relation entre le patron et son ami est plus que tendue et que Edward est assez remonté pour s'en prendre à quiconque. Billy passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir Jake qui couine auprès de lui. Emmett préfère s'en aller avant que Bee ne pense à lui lancer encore quelque chose dans la tête tandis que James cache à peine les sous entendus scabreux de ses intentions envers Bee.

Edward lance un regard plus que mauvais vers James et lui demande de retourner travailler. Il récupère ses affaires à l'endroit où il les avait posé et part dans son bureau en claquant la porte. James se rapproche de Bee et dit. « Avec toute cette pression accumulée en si peu de temps, on devrait aller faire un tour pour se détendre tu veux ? ». Mais il repart travailler rapidement en entendant un objet surement lourd entré en contact avec le mur de l'autre côté de la porte.

Bee prend son casque de moto et déclare à très haute voix. « Quand la duchesse aura fini sa crise, vous me ferez signe. ». Un autre bruit se fait entendre.

Commence ainsi la course effrénée des princes. Bee et Emmett font le tour de la ville et des environs pour revendre les petits paquets de cafés, James joue de son charme auprès des clientes et de certains clients, Billy est collé au téléphone, les pieds reposant sur Jake et Edward sillonne leurs fournisseurs avec des échantillons.

Alors que la nuit est déjà bien entamée, Bee et Emmett rentrent au café, l'humeur joyeuse. Ils se tiennent par les épaules et se chamaillent au sujet d'une fille. Edward entre en même temps qu'eux et admire la fresque qu'Alice est en train de terminer. Il la remercie chaleureusement, la couvrant de baisers légers sous le regard noir de Bee.

Ils se réunissent devant une table et font les comptes. Quatorze sacs sur vingt ont été vendus. Billy et Emmett sortent pour chercher de quoi manger pour tout le monde tandis que James nettoie le bazar qu'ils ont causés dans la journée. Il demande à Bee de l'aider. Celui-ci accepte ne voulant pas rester seul avec les deux tourtereaux.

Une fois que Billy et Emmett sont de retour, tout le monde s'installe pour diner. Une ambiance bonne enfant et tranquille est de mise. Emmett et James font les pitres, ce qui fait énormément rire Alice. Elle a choisie de rester avec eux pour apprendre à les connaître car elle pense qu'ils sont le fait qu'Edward ai autant changé. Elle prend appui sur lui en grignotant son repas. Billy discute avec Bee calmement auprès d'eux, tandis qu'Edward participe un peu à toutes les conversations en même temps. Il soupire et regarde Bee. Il voit bien que son ami chipote avec la nourriture alors qu'en temps normal, il serait déjà en train de manger les pieds de la table à l'heure qu'il est.

« Bee ? ... Bee ?». Pas de réponse. Billy s'interrompt prouvant que Bee aurait largement pu entendre Edward. Le jeune homme avec qui il s'entendait si bien quelques jours plus tôt ne tourne même pas la tête vers lui. Edward soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Bee ! Très bien, tu peux faire ton intéressant si ça te dit mais saches que tu as de la chance sur ce coup-là ! ».

Bee lève des yeux furibonds vers lui. Edward commence à s'énerver à nouveau. « Mais tu te prends pour qui ? La prochaine fois je ne laisserai pas passer une telle erreur ! Tu pensais peut être que nous étions amis ? Que tu peux tout te permettre ? ».

Bee qui ne lui a toujours pas dit un mot, balance son assiette au travers de la table. Tout le monde s'arrête, ils tentaient de garder un semblant de conversation pour ne pas envenimer la situation mais là l'ambiance est vraiment explosive entre les deux amis. Edward se lève. « C'est quoi cette attitude ? Tu te rends compte que tout le monde a travaillé dur aujourd'hui pour nous sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu nous as mis ? On dirait qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça ? ».

Edward se tient l'arête du nez, la relâche pour soupirer et passer les mains dans ses cheveux. Cette histoire prend des proportions exagérées. Il ne sait pas comment faire pour que son ami réagisse.

_Sont-ils encore un peu amis ?_

Il regarde Bee juste en face de lui. Il remarque ses yeux brillants qui, comme d'habitude, sont chargés de larmes. Bee se lève en laissant tomber sa chaise et s'apprête à partir. Il se dirige vers le comptoir où est situé son casque de moto. Edward tente de le rejoindre. « Tu n'assumes pas tes erreurs ? Tu as raison. Va-t'en. Je veux plus te voir ici. ». Le petit voyou est blafard. Edward enfonce le clou. « Et ne tentes même pas de m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Dis-toi bien que la banque est fermée ! ». Bee garde un regard sombre mais semble être prêt à pleurer à tout moment. Il ne prend même pas le temps de mettre sa veste en cuir qu'il est déjà dehors. Edward s'appuie sur le comptoir et est rejoint par Alice qui le prend dans ses bras. Elle lui murmure des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille. Edward reste là la tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur le comptoir, complètement fermé.

Emmett regarde Billy d'un air apeuré. « Comment est-ce qu'il va rentrer ? Il a déjà roulé toute la journée et il est crevé. J'ai dû le soutenir pour rentrer. Ils se tournent comme un seul homme vers la grande vitrine quand ils entendent le moteur puissant de la moto qui démarre et quitte le petit parking, pour accélérer dans la rue.

James est le premier à reprendre ses esprits et se tourne vers Edward. « Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as après lui ? Allez viens Em, je te ramène chez toi. On le croisera peut être en chemin...».

Emmett semble perdu par la situation. Il se place devant l'ensemble du groupe et dit. « C'est de ma faute... ». Il passe sa main sur son visage.

Alice le regarde surprise. « Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes tous un peu fatigués et... ».

Il se rapproche d'Edward. « Mais non, vous ne comprenez pas. C'est de ma faute... C'est... C'est moi qui ai passé la commande et... et... C'est moi qui ai fait l'erreur. ».

Alice porte la main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Billy soupire et secoue la tête. « Ça ne change rien. Ceux qui connaissent un minimum Bee savent qu'il ne commettrait jamais une erreur pareille sans l'assumer pleinement et tout faire pour y remédier. ».Il lance ensuite un regard plein de reproche vers Edward.

James ramasse ce qu'il reste du repas sur la table et prend ses affaires. « Allez Em, on se casse. Il y a de trop mauvaises ondes ici et c'est pas bon pour mon karma. À demain ! ». Il passe devant Edward et lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos.

Edward reste appuyé contre le comptoir. Il n'a pas relevé la tête depuis l'annonce d'Emmett. Il garde les yeux et les poings serrés, tentant de garder l'esprit aussi clair que possible. Il entend le bourdonnement de la voix d'Alice mais ne comprend guère ce qu'elle lui raconte. Il murmure.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Après tout ce que je lui ai dit ? »

Alice est inquiète. Edward semble à bout de nerfs, au point d'être malade. Elle tente de le reprendre dans ses bras mais il la repousse.

**xoxo**

Bella n'est pas très loin. Sa moto est garée à l'entrée d'un immeuble. Elle se tient assise sur le haut d'un banc, ses bras croisés sur les genoux et soutenant sa tête bien trop lourde. Un soda est posé près de son pied. Elle se redresse un peu, attrape sa canette et boit une gorgée en regardant sa moto qui refroidit doucement. Elle n'est pas vraiment en état de conduire car autant au niveau émotionnel que physique, elle est crevée.

_Au moins, je n'ai pas pleuré devant lui... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en prend à moi comme ça ? Il n'en avait rien à faire avant de cette boite !_

Elle est assez fière d'elle car elle a réussi à maintenir un semblant de contenance devant la débâcle de ce soir. Elle entend un tempo au loin. Et quelques instants plus tard, une voiture s'arrête brutalement à son niveau. De la musique s'échappe et quand la portière du conducteur s'ouvre elle entend des paroles qui lui font recracher son soda d'une manière peu élégante.

… _Dan my fella from Down South... Used to like me to spank him and cum in his mouth... And Tony he was Italian (Uh-huh)... And he didn't give a f*** (Uh-huh)... That's what I liked about him... He ate my pussy from dark till the morning...Called his girl up and told her we was bonin'... (Dan, mon pote du quartier sud, aimait que je le fouette et que je jouisse dans sa bouche... et Tony, c'était un italien... Et il se foutait de tout... c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui... il me bouffait la chatte du soir au matin... et appelait sa copine pour lui dire qu'on niquait... (Nota. Du grand art cette chanson non ?))._

Elle tente de s'en remettre et fait de grands yeux. « J...James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit ? Ne me dis pas que tu vois clair ? ». Il lui fait un grand sourire et se rapproche d'elle. La portière du côté passager s'ouvre ensuite laissant sortir un Emmett tout penaud.

_... 12 A.M. I'm on the way to club... After three bottles I'll be ready to f***... Some niggaz even put me on their grocery lists... Right next to the whip cream and box of chocolates (Minuit, je vais pour aller en boite... Après trois bouteilles je serais prête à baiser... Certains mecs m'ont même inscrite sur leurs listes de course... juste après la chantilly et la boite de chocolats... (Nota : Sans fin sans fin ça se mange sans fin des paroles d'une telle élégance...))._

Bella recrache encore la gorgée qu'elle tentait d'avaler. Elle pose sa canette ne voulant pas risquer une nouvelle attaque si quelqu'un d'autre descend de cette voiture.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ! Je crois que mes oreilles saignent !_

James installe ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de son crane et s'installe auprès de Bella sur le banc. Emmett en fait autant et elle se retrouve rapidement enserrée entre les deux gaillards. James la prend ensuite dans ses bras d'un geste de réconfort mais étant ce qu'il est, ses mains deviennent rapidement baladeuses.

Bella s'écarte brusquement et il tente de se recoller près d'elle. « Tu sais chéri. T'es super mignon même avec ces yeux tout enflés ! ». Emmett se marre en tapant sa main contre son genou.

« Arrêtes il a les yeux rouges et tout bouffis ! ». Bella préfère boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa canette plutôt que de répondre aux deux idiots finis qui s'imposent auprès d'elle.

Emmett voyant son manque de réaction lui tape dans le dos. La différence de gabarit entre eux fait que d'une Bella recrache à nouveau le contenu de la canette et qu'en plus elle tombe du banc d'une manière assez comique. Les deux gars restent à se bidonner sur le banc alors que Bella tente de ne pas rire à son tour.

« Je suis en pleine déprime merde ! Me faites pas rire ! ». Elle décide de rester par terre, ses bras en arrière la soutienne. James repose les lunettes de manière théâtrale sur son nez.

« On n'est pas Eddie chéri alors dis-nous ce qui va pas. Ou mieux encore oublies le et sors avec moi ! ».

Bella se passe la main dans les cheveux et ébouriffe sa frange toujours trop longue. « Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que c'est Edward mon problème ? ».

James rit et se lève du banc. « Je connais ce genre de relation... On fait semblant, puis la comédie devient de plus en plus cruelle et on se laisse prendre par les sentiments... ».

Emmett se lève brutalement à son tour. « OH OH OH qu'est-ce que tu racontes là James ! Bee est avec Rosie... ».

Bella le regarde surprise. « Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu as passé la nuit avec elle, hein Em. ». Emmett reste bouche bée et rougit de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à son col de chemise.

« Tu... Tu... Tu es au courant et tu ne dis rien ? ». Bella se lève aussi et époussette son jean.

« On est un couple moderne Em. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle aille voir ailleurs et réciproquement. ».

James tape dans ses mains tel une petite fille. « Oh là là Bee tu me plais de plus en plus ! Alors qui c'est cette Rosie ? Est ce qu'il y aurait de la place pour un troisième larron ? ».

Les deux autres compères se tournent vers lui dégoutés. James continue, complètement parti dans son délire. « Oh ! et pourquoi pas tous ensembles. Je peux mourir dès le lendemain si je parviens à vous mettre tous les trois dans mon lit ! ».

Emmett semble prêt à vomir et Bella décide de jeter sa canette car décidément elle n'arrivera jamais à en boire le contenu.

Elle se tourne vers James. « Tu ne t'approches pas de Rosie. Surtout que tu la connais. Elle est à la fac avec toi. ». James retire ses lunettes et se rapproche d'eux.

« Rosie... ROSIE ! Comme dans ROSALIE SWAN ! Cette fille est ma muse ! C'est une véritable déesse ! Elle est tellement... Tellement... Tellement... Bombasse ! ».

Bella est outrée et surprise? Comment quelqu'un comme James peut employer un mot comme ça.

… _Bombasse ? ! …_

Emmett s'écrit. « Tu ne peux pas dire ça d'elle. C'est un ange, l'incarnation de la perfection, une perle... Mais par contre on peut dire qu'elle est blondasse...». Il se tape la cuisse, mort de rire. Il essuie presque une larme avant de rajouter. « Non mais je rigole... Mon dieu si elle l'apprend elle n'hésitera pas à me les broyer ! ». Même Bella a du mal à s'empêcher de rire, elle pouffe devant le manège des deux idiots.

_Non faut pas déconner non plus... On voit qu'ils ne vivent pas avec elle._

« Bon en parlant de Rosalie la bombasse, blondasse, chaudasse ou tout ce qui finit en asse, je rentre la retrouver. À plus tard les gars. ». Bella ramasse ses affaires et se dirige vers sa moto. Emmett lui dit au revoir d'un geste de la main avant de grimper dans la voiture tandis que James se rapproche d'elle. Il pose son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Tu sais que cette fille n'est pas faite pour lui pas vrai ? ... Tu vois de qui je parles... ». Bella le regarde intensément pour tenter de déceler une once de vérité. Elle baisse la tête alors il continue. « … Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais elle joue sur plusieurs tableaux et ça bouffe Edward depuis plusieurs années maintenant... ». Il la rapproche un peu plus de lui. « Tu sais maintenant combien je t'apprécie et je te garderais bien pour moi mais j'ai pu voir l'intérêt qu'il te porte et ça lui ferait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un de sincère. ». Il sourit et la seule image que Bella a à cet instant est celle d'un requin, mais l'attention qu'il lui porte est presque touchante. « Et pour Rosie... Tu crois qu'il y a moyen de … hum... Moyenner ? ».

_Ce mec est dingue et je préfère ne pas relever ce qu'il vient de dire pour ma sœur..._

Bella lui tient un pan de sa chemise. « Je ne peux pas. Tu n'as pas idée de la situation et je ne suis pas si sincère que ça. Mais je te remercie de ton soutien, même si je pense qu'il est trop tard pour cela. Après ce soir, je ne suis pas sûre de le revoir. ».

Une autre voiture se gare près d'eux.

« Dis donc il y a foule ce soir. ». James sourit et replace les lunettes sur ses yeux. Il l'embrasse sur la joue et relâche son étreinte. « Laisses lui le temps de se faire une raison. C'est toujours un peu dur de l'admettre. ».

_De l'admettre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par …. Oh mon dieu ! Nan pas Edward !_

« James ? Bee ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? ».

_Oh pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

**xoxo**

James se tourne vers lui et sourit. De ce sourire carnassier qui est sa signature. Juste avant de croquer sa proie. « Edward ! Puisque tu es là, c'est que mon temps est fini. Bee on se tient au courant car tu détiens mon cœur en bien des façons chéri. Bye !.

Il fait un dernier clin d'œil en direction de Bee, monte dans sa voiture et met le contact. La musique à fond recommence à pulser de son véhicule.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il écoute !_

Une main sort de la vitre passager et leur fait signe avant de filer.

Bee fait un signe dans la direction que la voiture a pris alors que celle-ci est déjà au bout de la rue. Le tempo se fait encore entendre quelques instants avant de disparaître.

Edward passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et bascule son poids d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Bee ne se tourne pas vers lui, il prend son casque à deux mains et s'apprête à l'enfiler. Edward fait les quelques pas qui les séparent et pose sa main sur le casque pour arrêter son geste.

« Il faut qu'on discute, tu ne crois pas ? ».

Bee passe sa main dans sa frange. « Non je ne crois pas. Si je me souviens bien tu m'as dit. '...Et ne tentes même pas de m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...'. Tu es cruel Edward. Je n'ai pas le besoin ni même l'envie de te parler. ».

Edward vacille presque sous le poids de sa culpabilité mais n'en démord pas pour autant. « C'est aussi de ta faute. Pourquoi avoir donné une tâche pareille à Em ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es accusé ? Tu es censé être honnête avec moi, non ? ».

Bee ne se retourne toujours pas, ce qui frustre toujours autant Edward. Le casque à la main, il fait encore quelques pas vers sa moto et lance par-dessus son épaule. « Parce que tu te trouves honnête avec moi ? Tu es allé trop loin Cullen. ».

_Pourquoi ce gamin est-il si borné ?_

Edward fait les quelques pas qui les séparent et le prend dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé Bee. Ne le prends pas si mal s'il te plait. ». Il pose sa tête entre la nuque et l'épaule de Bee qui est toujours dos à lui.

_Est ce qu'il sent toujours aussi bon ?_

Bee pose une main hésitante sur son avant-bras et finit par le repousser. Il pose son casque sur sa tête et dit. « Je rentre chez moi. ». Laissant Edward seul sur le trottoir.

**xoxo**

Bella dépose sa moto chez ses parents et se dit qu'elle mangerait bien quelque chose. Elle propose à Rosalie d'aller chercher un petit encas car elle en profitera aussi pour se vider la tête. Rosalie passe sa tête par la fenêtre et lui demande.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi Em me dit que je dois être patiente avec toi car tu déprimes et que je ne dois pas rompre notre relation ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il se prenne pour le docteur Phil ? ».

Bella ricane et secoue sa main pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Elle marche tranquillement dans la rue et croise un couple d'amoureux. Elle soupire et sort son portable. Elle regarde sa liste de contacts un moment et armée de tout son courage, appuie sur l'écran désignant Jasper.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer -**__**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 08**

**Cappuccino (suite)**

Jasper promène Aro. Il est tranquillement au téléphone avec Alice. Il écoute distraitement la jeune femme qui lui parle de ses interviews, de sa carrière et de toutes ces choses futiles qui lui passe par la tête.

Aro se met à aboyer et à faire la fête sans raison particulière. Jasper finit par relever la tête et regarde autour de lui. Une silhouette se rapproche, arrivant de l'autre coté de la rue. Il sourit quand il se rend compte que c'est Bella. Elle a un sac à la main et son portable de l'autre. Elle secoue son téléphone d'un air rageur et semble marmonner des propos déplacés. Il s'arrête et rit. Aro tire sur sa laisse, que Jasper finit par détacher, pour faire le fou autour de la jeune femme. Le chien sautille et lève les pattes et Bella en fait autant à une demi-douzaine de mètres de Jasper.

_Elle est toujours aussi dingue..._

Le ton contrarié d'Alice le ramène sur terre. Il en avait oublié qu'il tenait son téléphone et pire encore qu'il était en conversation. « Excuses moi Alice... Hum... Tu disais... ». Mais moins de dix secondes plus tard, son regard se reporte de nouveau sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle se rapproche, lui fait un simple sourire et fait signe qu'il continue sa conversation téléphonique. Il dit silencieusement 'merci' et écoute Alice d'un air encore plus absent. Il se rend bien compte que c'est carrément grossier de sa part, vis à vis d'Alice de ne pas l'écouter mais il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Bella interagir avec son chien.

« Hum Alice... Je suis désolé mais je viens de croiser une amie et je … hum... je te rappellerais... hum... demain d'accord ? Je t'embrasse... ». Il raccroche rapidement.

_J'aurais intérêt à m'excuser demain..._

Il range son portable et passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé. ». Bella se redresse et se rapproche de lui.

« Ce n'est rien. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ça ne répondait pas quand j'ai tenté de te joindre... ». Elle rougit un peu et regarde ailleurs. Il se rapproche d'elle à son tour. « C'est vrai ? Je suis encore plus désolé... hum... Tu as un peu de temps ? On se baladait avec Aro et je me dis que tu pourrais nous accompagner ? ».

Bella regarde le sac qu'elle a dans les mains et en sort deux cônes glacés. « Tu as faim ? ». Ils marchent tranquillement en savourant leurs glaces.

C'est Jasper qui décide de briser le silence confortable entre eux. « Alors quoi de neuf ? ». Bella lui sourit.

« J'ai pas trop le moral en ce moment. C'est pour ça que j'espérais voir Aro, Je me suis habituée à le voir et à discuter avec lui quand ça ne va pas. ».

Il indique un petit parc à proximité. Ils avancent lentement, profitant du temps assez doux pour la saison. Bella s'amuse un peu avec Aro avant de prendre une posture plus sérieuse.

Jasper passe sa main dans ses boucles dorées et dit. « Il n'y a que Aro que tu espérais revoir ? ». Il se tourne vers la jeune femme. Il tente de comprendre ses intentions mais lui-même est perdu. Bella lui sourit timidement. Son regard s'arrête sur la frange rebelle qui cache tant bien que mal ses adorables yeux noisettes, il descend ensuite sur ses pommettes rosées par l'émotion et s'attarde ensuite sur sa bouche pulpeuse et d'un joli rose vif vu qu'elle mord dedans sans arrêt. Elle ne le fait même pas exprès et pourtant tout chez elle dégage une certaine sensualité. Il lève sa main, presque fébrilement et la soulève cette frange qui l'empêche de voir les yeux brillants de son amie. « Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je peux bien t'aider vu que tu as aussi aidé mon 'ami'... enfin Mister A. On s'installe là ? ».

Jasper lui indique un petit tertre où ils s'installent confortablement. Bella soupire et commence son récit. « Tu vois, il y a cette fille qui commence réellement à s'intéresser à ce garçon... Mais sa situation est très ambiguë avec lui. ». Elle soupire encore. « Il est son patron, il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, mais tout est basé sur une erreur... une erreur de … hum... de... perception...et au lieu de dire la vérité, elle s'enfonce dans son mensonge hum voilà quoi puis, ils se sont disputés et il n'a pas été aimable du tout. ».

Jasper demande doucement. « OK appelons les… mademoiselle X et monsieur Y d'accord ? Est-ce que mademoiselle X est amoureuse de monsieur Y ? ».

Bella le regarde, intriguée. « On ne peut pas dire ça... enfin... elle sait très bien qu'il est hors d'atteinte... déjà avec la relation patron/employée, puis il ne sait pas qui elle est vraiment... puis... ».

Jasper prend un brin d'herbe et le lance un peu plus loin. Il sourit à peine. « Puis ? ». Bella se redresse, fait quelques pas et entame une série d'acrobaties pour se dérouiller un peu. Elle se pose devant lui, plie ses genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur et dit. « Puis... pour mademoiselle X, il y a Mister A. Elle pense énormément à lui. ». Elle se redresse et fait une petite cabriole pour atterrir près de lui.

Jasper sourit car il sait exactement de quoi elle parle et il adore la voir ainsi embarrassée. Bella s'allonge tout près de lui et Aro en fait autant tout près d'elle.

_Si même Aro l'adore aussi..._

Bella se pose sur les coudes, toujours allongée. « C'est dingue toutes ces étoiles non ? ».

Jasper ricane. « Tu n'as pas trouvé plus bateau pour changer de sujet ? Mais je t'envie tu sais ? Tu as quand même des pensées positives malgré tout ce qu'il t'arrive, alors que moi je broies du noir à longueur de temps. ».

Bella se met à genoux et pose sa main sur la joue fraiche de Jasper. « Ces moments que je passe avec toi, sont loin d'être sombre pour moi. ». Elle l'embrasse sur la joue. « Au contraire... ». Ses lèvres font maintenant contact avec son autre joue. « Chacun de ces instants... ». Elle embrasse le premier coin de ses lèvres. Jasper tente désespérément de ne pas bouger pour aller à son contact. « Est précieux à mes yeux... ». Elle embrasse l'autre coin. Les doutes de Jasper fondent rapidement et sa main agrippe la nuque de Bella pour obtenir un véritable baiser.

_Bella... Ses cheveux sont si doux... Bella... Sa peau plus douce que celle d'un nouveau-né... Bella... Ses lèvres si chaudes contre les miennes... Bella..._

Aro jappe joyeusement comme content de la situation. Cela les fait revenir sur terre. Bella se redresse vivement et tend la main pour aider Jasper. Il regarde outré par cet acte de bonne manière inversée. « C'est normalement à moi de t'aider, non ? ». Il lui prend tout de même la main.

Bella sourit. « Oui mais comme tu es une personne âgée, je me suis dit que tu avais la priorité non ? C'est bien les vieux, les femmes puis les enfants ? ». Le temps que Jasper intègre la grossièreté à peine déguisée de Bella, elle est déjà à une bonne distance de lui. « Alors grand père ? Trop fatigué pour me rattraper ? ». Il lui coure après. Ils s'amusent ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée de chez Bella. Elle le fait entrer dans la cour intérieure où il aperçoit la moto. Il en fait le tour comme un gamin de cinq ans au matin de noël.

« Qui est ce qui a un engin pareil ? Mais c'est une Ducati ? ». Elle le regarde émerveillé qu'il s'y connaisse un peu.

« Une Street fighter S plus exactement. Tu aimes ? ». Il refait un tour de la moto et la frôle comme si elle risquait de disparaître à tout moment.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un tour avec ! ».

Bella tapote son doigt sur sa bouche. « Hin hin... ». Elle fait quelques pas, bien sérieuse, se retourne et refait la même chose dans l'autre sens. « Hin hin... ».

Jasper finit son inspection et se redresse vers la jeune femme. « Tu sais à qui elle appartient ? ». Bella lui fait un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Peut-être... ». Elle se rapproche de lui et étire une des boucles blondes qui tombent sur son beau regard.

Il soulève une main presque tremblante et effleure la joue de son amie. « Me dis pas que c'est la tienne ? ». Elle tapote encore sur sa bouche.

« Hin hin. Je ne le dirais pas alors... ». Elle scrute son visage, tentant de déceler une once d'accord, de désapprobation, de refus ou d'acceptation. Son regard se pose sur les lèvres de Jasper, elle mordille la sienne, alléchée par l'idée de passer sa langue dessus. De mordre cet homme qui ne lui appartient pas. De clamer la propriété d'un cœur qu'elle aimerait s'approprier.

Jasper décide de faire le premier pas. Il l'attire vers lui violemment et l'embrasse goulument. Il bécote ensuite son cou. Chacun se demande si l'autre peut entendre les battements frénétiques de leur cœur. Bella recule sous l'ardeur, son dos griffé par le mur derrière elle. Jasper semble surpris par son geste. Elle l'attire ensuite vers elle doucement. Elle pose son nez au creux du cou, semblant s'imprégner de son odeur. Sa langue trace les contours de son menton. Ses dents raclant doucement son point de pulsation. Son souffle marquant la différence de température entre elle sulfureuse et la nuit froide.

Elle finit par poser son front sur son torse. « Tu sais... Je suis jalouse de mademoiselle B. ».

Il blottit la tête de Bella plus près de lui. « Comme je peux l'être de monsieur Y. Tu sais qu'il faut, un jour, qu'on parle de notre... hum... Intimité ? ». Elle acquiesce et il l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. « Alors et cette moto ? ».

Bella s'écarte et se dirige vers sa moto. « Elle est à moi. C'est mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie. Si tu veux en faire un tour, il faut payer... et le prix est assez élevé. ». Aro couine dans un coin. Bella et Jasper se tournent vers lui. Ils l'avaient carrément oublié le pauvre.

Jasper sourit et dit. « On t'avait complètement mis à l'écart mon pauvre... Bella je pense qu'on discutera du prix à payer une autre fois. ».

Elle les accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour. « Il est tard en effet. On aura surement l'occasion de se revoir. ». Son téléphone sonne à ce moment.

_Imagine all the girls_… _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_And the boys_… _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_And the strings_… _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_And the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums_, _the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, THE DRUMS !_ _OH !_

_Pour qui elle a-t-elle bien pu attribuer une sonnerie pareille.. ?_

Elle fait signe à Jasper de ne pas bouger. « Allo Em ! Ne quitte pas... ». Bloquant le téléphone contre sa poitrine, elle se met ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement. « J'espère vraiment te revoir... ». Elle semble réfléchir un instant. « Est ce que tu écoutes la radio ? ». Jasper acquiesce, surpris par la question carrément hors sujet. Elle l'embrasse à nouveau. « Rentres bien ... ». Après qu'il ai fait quelques pas, elle lui fait un petit signe de la main, se retourne et retourne dans la cour, téléphone à l'oreille.

_Je pourrais m'habituer à cette vie..._

Jasper marche tranquillement en direction de sa maison. La relation, si relation il y a, qu'il entretient avec Bella est plus qu'une simple amitié. Il se tourne vers son chien. « Tu sais Aro, à chaque fois que je vois Bella, je suis vraiment heureux. Tout paraît si simple à ses côtés. ».

_Mais est-ce que cela me suffit ? Et que faire de mes sentiments pour Alice ?_

**xoxo**

Bella se gare devant le stand du vendeur de gaufres. Elle retire son casque, ébouriffe sa frange et lui passe une commande en guise de petit déjeuner. « Merci et hum... je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je suis passée avec mon ami pour te proposer un boulot ? ».

_Quoi que devrais-je dire mon EX ami ..._

Le jeune homme pose sa spatule et la regarde avec attention.

« Je me souviens de toi même en dehors de ça. ». Bella reste perplexe. Il lui tend la main. « Je m'appelle Seth et toi ? ». Elle lui prend la main qu'il serre bien plus longtemps que ne l'exige la bienséance. Elle se dit rapidement qu'elle ne peut donner son vrai prénom au cas où il rentrerait en contact avec Edward.

« Bee... Alors tu m'avais déjà remarquée avant ? Pourtant il y a énormément de monde qui s'arrête pour te voir. Je ne suis qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres. ».

Il la regarde et plisse les yeux. Bella ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer son regard. Ses cils extrêmement longs feraient pâlir de jalousie toutes les filles; reposent presque sur ses pommettes. Sa peau dorée accentue le brun ambré de ses yeux. Discernant que Bella le passe en revue, il lui décoche un sourire à cent mille dollars. Ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées accentuent la perfection de son visage. Bella passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller.

_Purée j'ai plutôt intérêt à me trouver quelqu'un vite fait... j'ai déjà failli attaquer Jasper hier soir et maintenant je regarde ce mec comme un morceau de viande sur un étal..._

Il lui passe sa gaufre, son regard persistant sur les lèvres de Bella, avant de répondre. « Je sais que tu es un des enfants Swan. Billy, mon oncle m'a déjà parlé de vous, et en plus je te croise souvent à gauche et à droite. ».

Bella se force à avaler rapidement l'énorme bouchée qu'elle tentait de faire entrer dans sa bouche pour s'exclamer. « Alors raison de plus ! C'est le café de Billy ! Tu serais en terrain connu ! ».

Seth la scrute plus en détail et lui tend une serviette en papier. « Tu y seras ? ». Bella s'essuie la bouche et penche un peu la tête. Elle n'aime pas vraiment où mène cette conversation.

« Hum... Je suis un peu en froid avec le proprio en ce moment mais on s'y verra à l'occasion. Il ne faut pas que cela te gène ! ». Elle ne dit plus rien et enfourne sa gaufre en quelques bouchées, le temps pour Seth de répondre à d'autres clients. « Je vois que tu as du boulot alors je vais y aller. À bientôt Seth ! ». Elle se dirige vers sa moto.

« Attends Bee ! ». Elle se retourne et voit Seth qui a quitté son stand pour la rattraper. Il lui tend un petit paquet. « Tiens je t'en ai fait une autre.. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! ». Il effleure volontairement ses doigts en lui remettant son paquet.

« Oh merci ! Je te dois combien ? ». Elle commence à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de petite monnaie.

Seth l'arrête et déclare. « Tu m'as peut être trouvé un boulot plus stable alors c'est cadeau de la maison Bee. On se voit bientôt alors ? ».

Elle hoche la tête, ravie de s'être arrêtée.

Peu de temps après, elle arrive au niveau du bâtiment universitaire où Rosalie a cours. Elle décroche un sac tenu par des sangles à l'arrière de sa moto et se dirige vers un banc. Elle surprend Emmett en tapant sur son crâne, ce qui le fait sursauter ainsi que Rosalie, dont la tête était confortablement sur ses genoux.

« Voilà ton sac Rose. ». L'ainée des sœurs Swan tourne sa tête dans la direction opposée. Ses longs cheveux blonds suivant élégamment le même mouvement. « Et je t'ai pris une gaufre pour me faire pardonner. ». Bella soupire, se rappelant du savon qu'elle a reçu au téléphone la veille au soir.

Rosalie inspecte la gaufre. « Qui c'est ? ».

Bella sort de sa rêverie en entendant la voix hautaine de Rosalie. « Qui est qui ? ».

Rosalie, dont la patience ne peut pas avoir de limite vu qu'elle n'en a aucune, lui lance un regard noir. « Le mec que tu vois en ce moment ? ».

Bella reste interloquée. « Ahhh … Ahhh … hum... lui..? C'est un … hum.. ami ? ».

Emmett qui regarde avec grand intérêt l'interaction du couple, se pose pas mal de questions. Il faut savoir qu'Emmett Mc Carty est peut être un idiot, ce qui est un fait certain pour beaucoup de monde, mais il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. Et poser des questions n'est pas quelque chose qu'il tient à exposer s'il veut garder sa tête sur ses épaules. Son téléphone sonne. Il se dépêche de répondre avant que leur colère ne retombe sur lui.

« Ouais... Oh Edward... mmm... Bee hum... réussir à l'emmener au café ?... Humm... OK... oui je garde le secret... mmm... ouais j'ai compris... à plus tard. ». Il range son téléphone et prend ses affaires sur le banc. « Rosie, il faut que j'aille travailler. Edward ne va pas être là ce matin et … hum... il faut que je sois là... hum... Bee tu viens avec moi ? ».

Les deux autres le regardent perplexes. Bella le regarde bizarrement. « Pourquoi ? Je ne travaille plus au café je te signale. ». Emmett se gratte la tête, cherchant une raison valable.

« Tu dois venir récupérer tes affaires dans le vestiaire ! ». Rosalie plisse son joli nez et lui tapote l'épaule avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Mon chéri, tu es adorable mais qu'est ce que tu mens mal. Vas y, Bee arrivera peu de temps après. ». Emmett lui fait un beau sourire, ses fossettes accentuant le coté adorable de son visage. Il se dépêche de partir.

Bella regarde l'heure, sort son portable et dit. « J'ai un coup de fil à passer et j'arrive Em. Rose, on discutera ce soir OK ?».

**xoxo**

Edward est présent au café depuis l'aube. Il a très mal dormi la nuit dernière alors il a préféré venir tôt. Il a eu le temps de nettoyer deux fois et de repasser par-dessus les endroits déjà propres avant que Billy arrive. Son cerveau tourne à plein régime. Il cherche tous les plans possibles pour reconstruire son amitié entachée avec Bee. Il se prépare un café et en sert un à Billy. Celui-ci perplexe par autant de gentillesse, s'installe au comptoir et tapote le siège près de lui à l'attention d'Edward.

« Tu sais j'ai connu tes parents il y a bien longtemps de cela et j'ai le plus grand regret de t'annoncer que tu es... exactement aussi idiot que ton père. ».

Edward s'étouffe presque en entendant cette affirmation. Il grommelle. « Je ne suis en rien comme lui. ». Il tente de se concentrer sur son café puis murmure. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? ».

Billy lance un biscuit à son chien et déclare. « Tu seras obligé de le faire sournoisement car Bee ne se laissera jamais attraper facilement. Le mieux serait de t'enfermer avec dans une pièce et de mettre les choses au clair. Le risque est que c'est un professionnel en arts martiaux et que tu risques fortement d'y perdre ton nez ou tes dents. ». Il souffle nonchalamment sur son café et le sirote bruyamment.

« Exactement comme ton père. Ton café c'est de la pisse de chat. ».

Edward préfère ne pas relever et dit. « Merci. Mais comment je le fais venir jusqu'ici ? ».

Billy se relève et commence à préparer des grains de café pour les torréfier. « Appelles l'idiot du village. Il prendra les coups à ta place. ».

Edward sourit et sort son téléphone. « Pas con. ». Son appel sera remis à plus tard car quelqu'un vient d'entrer. « Bonjour ! ».

« Bonjour. Je viens car on me proposait un boulot. ». S'ensuit une conversation où Edward apprend le lien de parenté entre Billy et Seth puis il entame des négociations avec son futur employé. Billy finit par demander à Seth pourquoi est ce qu'il est d'accord pour travailler avec eux et quelle est sa motivation vu que cela fait des années qu'il est vendeur ambulant. Seth passe sa main dans ses cheveux, retirant le bandeau qui les retenaient. De longues mèches noires lui encadrent dorénavant le visage et il sourit. « Swan. Je l'ai vu ce matin, on a discuté et j'ai décidé de vous donner une chance. ».

Edward l'interroge. « Ah tu l'as vu ce matin ? Est ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il passerait ? ». Seth le regarde surpris.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu en parles comme si c'était un ... ». Billy lui tape l'épaule rapidement. « Viens avec moi Seth je vais te faire le tour des lieux. ».

Edward est interloqué. « Est ce que tu connais bien Bee ? ». Seth se tourne vers lui, lui fait un clin d'œil et dit. « Pas encore, mais je vais me faire un plaisir d'approfondir nos relations. ».

« Quoi ? ».

**xoxo**

Dans la maison de Jasper. Alice et lui ont décidés de passer la journée ensemble. Tout est silencieux. Alice crayonne des tenues pour les uniformes du café tandis qu'il corrige et travaille sur des partitions. Le portable de Jasper se fait entendre à plusieurs reprises. Il reçoit toute une série de messages auxquelles il répond rapidement.

_**B : Tu es occupé ?**_

J : Oui et non pourquoi ?

_**B : Tu as le temps d'écouter un morceau ?**_

J : Oui et non pourquoi ?

_**B : Je te dérange donc... Tu es avec Mademoiselle B ?**_

J : Oui mais là n'est pas la question. Alors il est où ce morceau ?

_**B : KSBS 99.9 dans deux minutes ^^**_

Il regarde son téléphone et sourit. Il se dépêche d'aller vers sa chaine hifi et cherche la station de radio. Un animateur surexcité explique que le prochain quart d'heure sera dédié aux auditeurs.

_Notre première dédicace est adressée à Mister A... curieux comme nom pas vrai ? Avec pour message, voici la chanson que j'ai choisi pour toi... et c'est signé par Mademoiselle X... c'est plutôt court mais la chanson parle d'elle-même alors préparez-vous, voici No Doubt avec Making out..._

Alice qui regarde son manège depuis un moment, se rapproche de lui. « Alors, pourquoi cet empressement ? ».

Jasper semble un peu égaré lorsqu'il entend sa voix, car il était perdu dans la musique. « Ah hum... C'est une amie qui me parlait d'un morceau que je ne connaissais pas... Tu sais No Doubt n'est pas forcément un groupe que j'écoute alors ... ».

« Mais pourquoi cette chanson ? Est ce qu'elle parle pour elle ? ». Jasper réfléchit à la meilleure réponse à donner. Ne serait ce pas anticiper de dire qu'il y a une possibilité de relation entre lui et Bella. Ils sont tous les deux intéressés par quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant ne parviennent pas à éviter cette alchimie entre eux. Alice pense qu'il réfléchit bien trop pour lui donne une réponse. « Jasper... où est ce que nous en sommes ? Je veux dire... est ce qu'on est un couple ? Ou sommes-nous juste amis ? ».

Jasper soupire et se lève. « Je dirais que nous sommes amis. Je sais que notre relation était particulière dernièrement mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis sincèrement avec toi. ».

Alice recule de quelques pas, la main sur la bouche. « Tu es avec moi Jasper. Nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Je suis revenue pour toi ! Ne laisses pas cette fille tout gâcher ! ».

Jasper passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « C'est toi qui a tout gâché quand tu es partie Alice. Tu as disparu de ma vie durant tout ce temps. Cette fille est mon amie. Elle me remonte le moral et il n'y a rien de grave à cela. J'ai peut-être pardonné Alice mais je n'ai pas oublié. ».

Il prend ses clés et son portable et se dirige vers la porte. Il dit par dessus son épaule. « Ne m'attends pas. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je suis sûr qu'Edward se fera un plaisir de passer te voir. ».

La porte claque.

**Xoxo**

Bella regarde Rosalie et décide de filer aussi rapidement que possible. « On en parle ce soir promis Rose d'accord ? ». Rosalie soupire, lève la main et l'agite pour lui dire qu'elle passe l'éponge pour le moment. Bella se sauve vite avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et décide d'appeler son contact dans une radio locale. Ensuite elle parvient à dire à Jasper d'écouter la chanson qu'elle compte lui dédier, tout en espérant qu'elle ne le dérange pas. Elle soupire et décide d'aller au café et d'affronter ce que Edward a pu trouver pour la punir encore.

Elle arrive au café. Elle se gare dans un endroit facile d'accès au cas où elle est encore obligée de se tirer rapidement. Le vendeur de gaufres est là. Elle pose son casque sur une table et ébouriffe sa frange avant de se faire remarquer.

Edward présente Seth au reste de l'équipe. Seth salue tout le monde d'un hochement de tête mais ajoute en plus un grand sourire et un clin d'œil à l'attention de Bella. Emmett le regarde de pieds en cap. « Purée mais où est ce que tu les trouves ? D'abord Bee qui est plus petit qu'un oiseau, puis James qui, je suis persuadé, est plus féminin que ma maman et maintenant lui avec ses cheveux longs et ses regards sur Bee. ».

Bella, dont les pommettes rouges accentuent la gêne, rétorque. « Et toi Emmett, on hésite entre un ours et un humain. C'est bien comme ça il remplit les quotas hein. ».

Seth se rapproche de Billy. « Est ce que c'est vraiment ça ton équipe ? ». Billy soupire et se dit qu'il est bien trop vieux pour ces conneries.

**xoxo**

Edward ne sait pas quoi penser. Ce Seth serait une vraie opportunité pour son entreprise mais il sent que cela n'aidera pas son amitié avec Bee. Celui-ci est parti dans le vestiaire pour récupérer ses affaires. Edward se dépêche de le rejoindre car c'est surement une des dernières opportunités qu'il aura de le voir si il ne va pas s'excuser. Il ferme la porte et regarde son ami plonger ses affaires dans un grand sac.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça tu sais. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. ».

Bee pose son sac et se passe la main dans sa frange. « Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses me virer la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un souci ? ».

« Tu sais que je ne ferais pas cela. Je me suis emporté c'est vrai mais tout le monde à le droit de faire des erreurs non ? Ne me laisses pas tomber sur ce coup-là hein ? C'est toi qui a dit que tu m'aiderais et maintenant tu me laisses tout seul... ». Il se rapproche du vestiaire. « J'ai besoin de toi Bee... ».

Bee reste la bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le vague. La porte s'ouvre violemment. James entre et se colle sur Bee. Emmett arrive sur ses talons.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à se coller tout le temps lui ?_

James regarde Emmett d'un air outré. « Bee dis à ce gorille que quitte à choisir, c'est moi que tu prendrais ! ». Il se cache derrière lui.

Emmett tente d'atteindre James mais choppe Bee pour l'attirer contre lui. « N'importe quoi, dis-lui toi que tu préfères un vrai mec ! ».

James élance son bras pour récupérer Bee mais Edward stoppe sa main et attire Bee vers lui. Il lance un regard bien trop sérieux pour cette conversation.

« Si Bee doit être avec quelqu'un, c'est avec moi. ». James lui fait un sourire narquois. Edward se rend compte de ses propos. Il rougit et détourne le regard en relâchant rapidement son employé comme s'il risquait de le bruler. Bee finit par réagir et sort de la pièce pour rejoindre Billy.

Seth apparaît sur le pas de la porte et déclare. « Pas pour longtemps patron. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**'How Many Licks' de Lil Kim – 'Great Dj' de The Ting Tings – 'Making Out' de No Doubt appartiennent à qui de droit... J'adore ces chansons même si celle de lil kim me fait regretter de comprendre l'anglais ^^**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer -**____**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 09**

**Frappuccino**

Les employés et gérants du Café des Princes sont tous dans un des restaurants du quartier. Edward observe Bella qui mange comme si sa vie en dépendait. Emmett est toujours aussi outré par sa façon d'avaler n'importe quoi et, son estomac se retourne rien qu'au souvenir de leur concours improvisé où il avait fini la tête au-dessus des toilettes durant une bonne partie de la soirée. « Je me demande encore ce que Rosie peut te trouver. ». Bee sourit, la bouche pleine, ce qui fait rire Edward.

_C'est vraiment un gamin. Et cette Rosie... est-ce que c'est la fille sur la photo ?_

Seth leur explique que de toutes les façons et quoi qu'ils fassent, les enfants Swan sont tous supers attirants. Billy en recrache presque son verre en entendant cela. Il sait que son neveu ne gardera pas le secret de la jeune fille très longtemps, surtout s'il la courtise aussi ouvertement. Bella tente de faire diversion en piquant un morceau de viande dans l'assiette d'Emmett.

« Et toi Emmett, pourquoi tu ne manges pas plus que ça ? ». Elle lui pique encore quelque chose dans son assiette tandis que celui-ci explique que Rosalie tient à ce qu'il garde la ligne. Tout le monde se moque de lui, disant qu'il a déjà les mauvais côtés du mariage sans même être engagé.

Le repas se passe tranquillement, la pression des derniers jours est envolée. James s'amuse à lancer de la nourriture à Bella qui la récupère adroitement. Edward finit par demander. « Bee, tu ne serais pas boulimique ? ».

Sans ôter les yeux de James, Bella secoue sa frange. « Non je compense. ». Elle lève un regard rapide sur lui et soupire avant de se remplir de nouveau la bouche. Emmett ne comprend pas.

« Tu manques de quoi ? ».

James lance un bout de carotte sur Bella qui le rattrape comme un petit chiot. Puis il se tourne vers Emmett, ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez. « De sexe... comme nous tous ! Ça se voit non ? ».

Edward qui était de boire, s'étouffe. « Pardon ? ». Une serveuse qui passait près de lui, tapote gentiment son dos. Bella observe son manège et soupire grossièrement, avant de recommencer à manger.

Seth se tourne vers Bella et lui chuchote. « Si ça te dit, je peux m'occuper de toi. ». Bella en fait tomber sa fourchette.

« HEIN ? ».

Billy qui mange tranquillement dans son coin depuis le début, commente. « Je n'aime pas la tournure de cette soirée. ».

James prend le verre d'alcool posé devant lui et le finit cul sec. « Tu vois Em, Bee est une pile électrique. Sport, nourriture, moto et même son boulot... il fait tout à l'extrême. Alors il a... certains besoins qui peuvent paraître difficile à contenter. C'est pour ça que je suis là d'ailleurs petit cœur ! ». Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel ou soupire devant lui.

Emmett lève la main pour le couper. « Nan man, c'est pas possible car il est avec Rosalie. Et cette fille est incroyable, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. ». C'est au tour de Bella de risquer l'étouffement. Entendre parler de sa sœur dans de telles conditions la rend malade. Ça pourrait presque lui couper l'appétit.

_Nan ! Ça ce n'est pas possible !_

James fait le tour de la table pour s'installer près de Bella. Il passe son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et « Sinon, ma proposition de la dernière fois tient toujours ! ».

Edward lève un sourcil. « Quelle proposition ? ». Billy s'essuie la bouche avec sa serviette et dit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter la réponse, sachant de qui vient cette proposition. ».

James les regarde et un éclair semble passer dans ses yeux. Edward repose sa fourchette et soupire. « Je n'aime pas ce regard James. Ôte-toi cette idée toute suite de la tête ! ».

James sourit. « Oh Edward, faut qu'on s'amuse un peu non ? Puis c'est pas comme si tu pouvais lire mes pensées, pas vrai ? ».

« Non mais je connais ce regard ! Ça sent l'obligation d'appeler un avocat et de payer une caution ! ».

James fait semblant de ne pas entendre et tape son verre, avec son couteau pour attirer l'attention. « Et si on faisait un truc tous ensemble ? ». Il observe les autres, qui le regardent outrés, et se dépêche d'ajouter. « Nan, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je voulais proposer qu'on se tape une ou deux bouteilles... ». Il fait signe à la serveuse qui rode toujours autour d'Edward. « Vous là ! Au lieu d'user la moquette pour qu'il vous remarque, Vous pouvez faire votre boulot et apporter un mixe et quelques verres ? S'il boit assez, vous aurez, peut-être, une chance de partir avec, hein ? ». Il se tourne ensuite vers ses collègues. « ...mais sinon pour le reste je suis partant ! ». Le clin d'œil langoureux qu'il envoie à l'attention de Bella est plus que suggestif.

Seth se marre et demande à Billy quel genre de drogue il prend pour avoir eu l'idée d'engager ces dingues. Billy hausse les épaules, lui expliquant que l'idée ne venait vraiment pas de lui.

La serveuse arrive ensuite, portant quelques verres ainsi que différentes bouteilles d'alcool. Elle glisse ensuite discrètement un papier sous le verre d'Edward. Celui-ci préfère lui faire comprendre rapidement qu'il n'est pas intéressé avant que la situation n'empire. Comme cela arrive toujours quand James est concerné.

L'atmosphère se détend un peu plus. Les seuls à être resté raisonnable sont Edward et Bella. Lui, parce qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool et elle, parce qu'elle ne veut pas faire quoi que ce soit qui la trahirait. James roule presque sous la table, tandis que Seth et Billy envisagent de rentrer chez eux avant qu'ils n'en soient plus capable. Emmett, quant à lui, en est au moins à son dixième verre et commence sérieusement à avoir un comportement étrange. Il se penche d'abord vers James qui le repousse rapidement vers Bella qui n'y prêtait aucune attention. Lorsqu'elle se retourne pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe, Emmett la saisit et l'embrasse goulument sans qu'elle ai le temps de réagir.

Le geste dessaoule tout le monde. Ils restent tous éberlués devant la scène, avant qu'Edward se reprenne et repousse Emmett qui s'écroule sur la table. James et Seth sont morts de rire. Le premier commente. « Il fallait vraiment qu'une brute comme lui soit un serial kisseur ! ». La réaction de Bella ne se fait pas attendre. Elle s'apprête à lui sauter dessus mais Edward l'intercepte. Il la retient par la taille et l'attire vers lui car elle tente par tous les moyens de tuer son collègue. Seth retire tous les objets dangereux à la portée de la jeune fille après qu'elle lui ai lancé une cuillère de service dans la tête. Il se tourne ensuite vers Edward. « Maintenant, on sait qu'il faut éviter les attaques surprises, hein patron. ».

Edward le regarde surpris et repose automatiquement Bella, à sa place. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. ». Il s'assoit, prend un des verres et le boit d'un coup. « Ne te méprends pas Seth. Tout à l'heure, ce que j'ai dit... sur le fait qu'il était à moi... je parlais de notre relation patron/employé... et rien d'autre. ».

Seth lui fait un demi-sourire. « Tant mieux. Moins j'ai d'adversaires et mieux je me porte. ». Il observe Edward qui semble plus que mal à l'aise et sourit d'autant plus. Leur face à face est interrompu par l'éclat de rire de James car Bella et Billy se sont alliés pour faire des misères à Emmett. Ce dernier s'est endormi comme une souche sur la table et les deux compères armés de marqueurs lui dessinent des choses obscènes sur le visage. James y regarde de plus près et s'écrie. « Mais c'est une BITE ! Bee, je ne te pensais pas si... inspiré ! ». Bella se tourne vers lui et dit.

« James, fais-moi plaisir et prends une photo de lui dans cet état. Rosalie va se faire un plaisir de lui montrer qu'il faut consommer avec modération... surtout quand on est un petit joueur... ». En voyant le regard plein d'admiration de James, Edward décide de mettre fin à leur petite soirée.

« Allez tout le monde ! N'oubliez pas qu'on travaille demain. James, tu ramènes Em chez lui. Quoi que... Ramènes le chez toi et installe le dans ton lit. Histoire qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque demain matin. ».

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Ils échangent leurs numéros, histoire d'être sûr que tout le monde aurait la vidéo compromettante le lendemain.

**xoxo**

Un peu plus tard, Edward et Bee sont en voiture. Il lui demande. « Alors est ce que tu as aimé ? ».

« Quoi ? ».

« Emmett ? Son baiser ? Est ce que ça t'a plu ? ». Bee rougit et tourne son regard vers l'extérieur. Edward continue. « Tu rougis ? Ça t'a fait quelque chose ? Comment on dit déjà ? Tu as ressenti des papillons ? Des étincelles ? Des picotements ? ».

Bee tape sur la jambe d'Edward. Il cherche quelque chose pour le remettre à sa place. « Hum... c'était sympa mais... rien comparé à toi ! ». Le jeune serveur voit son patron pâlir et prend sur lui de rester sérieux. « Em n'est pas mon genre, je préfère les... ». Edward se tourne vers lui, l'oreille à l'affut. Elle retourne son regard vers la vitre. « Je préfère les mecs comme... Toi. Tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ? En plus toi tu me payais ce qui rendaient nos baisers encore plus savoureux. ». Il explose de rire devant le visage gêné du conducteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous ne sommes que des amis ! ». Bee pose la main sur sa bouche pour tenter étouffer son rire. Il hoche la tête en pouffant à côté d'un Edward qui semble prêt à se jeter de la voiture en marche.

Bee met fin à sa douleur. « Je rigolais Cullen. En même temps, c'est toi qui a commencé. En plus, tu n'es pas mon genre car j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête. ».

Edward tente de se reprendre et dit. « Heureusement, sinon je n'aurais pas su quoi faire. Il ne faut pas oublier, non plus, que je suis ton patron. ». Il sourit. « Puis, c'est plus facile d'entretenir une amitié, une fois que je reviendrais de New York. ».

Bee est surpris. « Tu ne m'as jamais parlé du fait de partir. Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? ».

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. « Arrêtes ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te manquer, pas vrai ? ». Bee reste perplexe, ne sachant pas s'il rigole mais il décide de mal encaisser ses propos.

« Pourquoi dis-tu des choses comme ça ? ».

Edward tapote doucement sur son volant. Il n'apprécie pas cette idée de propriété qu'il semble vouloir clamer dès que Bee est concerné. Il tente donc de remettre leur amitié sur des rails plus impersonnels. « Nous ne sommes pas non plus super proches, alors ne t'emballes pas. ».

Bee plisse les yeux. « Tu as raison, vu comme tu me rejettes à chaque fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'insiste. ».

Edward reste silencieux. Il se gare ensuite devant chez Bee. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du fait que je parte. Ton boulot est assuré au café. ».

Bee se passe la main dans les cheveux avant de saisir l'ouverture de la portière. « OK Cullen, si tu penses qu'on en est là... Et puis merde, je m'en fous. ». Il se lève et claque la portière derrière lui.

Edward observe impassible, son manège et murmure. « Fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur moi ? ».

Bee fait quelques pas de côté et se retourne brutalement. « Si tu pars... ». Il se mord la lèvre. « … Tu vas me manquer. ».

Le jeune homme ne répond rien et entame sa marche arrière pour retourner dans la circulation. Dans son rétroviseur, il observe tout de même Bee qui reste planté là, à le regarder partir. « Tu me manqueras aussi... ».

**xoxo**

Le lendemain matin, Bella est dans sa chambre avec Rosalie. Celle-ci est derrière elle et resserre les bandages qui maintiennent la poitrine de Bella. « Tu ne pourras pas continuer ce manège longtemps ! Tu as pris de la poitrine et à être ainsi comprimée toute la journée, ce n'est vraiment pas bon. ». Elle tire encore une bonne fois sur les bandes avant de tout nouer sur le côté. Bella est tellement restreinte dedans que ses joues prennent directement une belle couleur écarlate dû au manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons. Elle parvient à souffler. « J'ai l'impression d'être au siècle dernier quand on préparait les femmes à mettre leur corset. ». Elle finit par sourire et attrape un t-shirt avant d'enfiler sa chemise. « Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense chercher un nouveau boulot prochainement. Tout ne se passe pas aussi bien que je ne le pensais. »

Rosalie soupire en s'installant sur le lit de sa sœur. « Ouais c'est ça. Dis plutôt que tu cherches à te défiler plutôt que d'assumer les conséquences de tes actes. ». Bella la regarde, surprise. « Bella, tu ne te dis jamais que tu n'es pas prête ni même capable de dire la vérité sur ce coup là ? ».

Bella finit de nouer sa chemise. « Il le saura bien assez tôt. ». Elle pose un baiser sur les cheveux dorés de sa sœur avant de filer vers le café.

Une fois sur place, elle remarque que tout le monde s'active déjà pour la réouverture. Rubans, cotillons et ballons sont installés de manière harmonieuse. Les serveurs sont sur leurs trente et un et prêts à affronter la foule qui s'accumule déjà à l'entrée.

Un peu plus tard, la famille de Bella arrive. Elle leur rappelle qu'ils doivent jouer le jeu auprès de ses collègues. Rosalie ne semble pas ravie d'être présente, comme à son habitude, mais Bella et Emmett achètent rapidement sa bonne humeur avec une gaufre et une délicieuse boisson chocolatée. Après une rapide visite des lieux, Bella laisse ses parents en compagnie de Billy et Rosalie avec Emmett.

La journée se passe pour le mieux. Bella décide enfin à s'accorder une petite pause et monte sur le toit pour y rejoindre James.

Celui-ci observe les allées et venues du café. Il l'invite à s'assoir près de lui et lui indique le who's-who à reconnaître dans de telles circonstances. Une grosse berline noire se gare devant le café. Il lui indique par une petite tape que c'est le moment de regarder. La portière s'ouvre et descendent les parents d'Edward.

Bella les admire. James se rapproche un peu plus d'elle et regarde à son tour. « On a l'impression d'assister au débarquement de la famille royale, tu ne trouves pas ? ». Pourtant ce qu'elle ressent surtout n'est qu'un pincement douloureux et persistant. Le fossé entre Edward et elle semble s'accentuer un peu plus.

Au niveau de l'étage en dessous, Edward accueille sa famille et entre ensuite dans le café. James se redresse et dit à Bella qu'il doit aussi aller les saluer avant de la laisser seule. Bella décide de rester encore cinq minutes quand un nouvel arrivant la fait sauter de joie.

_Jasper !_

Il la remarque tout aussi rapidement et lui fait signe de le rejoindre à l'intérieur. Bella se précipite dans l'escalier. Elle est presque en bas des marches et n'est séparée de Jasper, que par quelques clients, quand celui-ci se tourne pour saluer chaleureusement la famille d'Edward. Elle s'arrête, se planque discrètement dans un coin, encore choquée par ce qu'elle vient de voir.

_Jasper connait Edward ? Oh mon dieu ! Il fallait vraiment que le monde soit si petit ?_

La jeune femme se reprend et gesticule pour tenter de se faire remarquer par Jasper. Elle finit par chuter lamentablement vu qu'elle se tenait en équilibre, sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Il finit par la rejoindre et la récupère vautrée par terre. Sans avoir le temps de récupérer son équilibre, plutôt précaire, elle l'entraine, à sa suite, dans la réserve. Jasper rit en voyant ce comportement dingue et pourtant presque familier de la jeune femme. « Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? Tu sembles surexcitée... et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Avec un habit de serveur qui plus est. ».

Elle se pose la main sur le cœur, tentant vainement de se calmer. « Tu connais mon patron ? ».

Jasper, intrigué, croise les bras sur son torse. « Si tu veux parler d'Edward... oui en effet. ».

Elle appuie sa tête contre une étagère à proximité et commence à la taper de manière rythmée. Elle marmonne ensuite des propos inintelligibles d'où Jasper parvient à comprendre. « Cullen... monde... petit... Rosalie... ». Il la prend dans ses bras et tente de la calmer.

« Alors, racontes ? ».

Bella enfouie son visage dans la chaleur réconfortante de son ami et balbutie. « Fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas alors. Je vais encore passée pour une dingue à tes yeux. ».

Il l'écarte à peine, pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Pourquoi ? Ça peut pas être pire que le fait que je pensais que tu préférais voir mon chien plutôt que moi. ». Il lui fait un grand sourire.

Bella se mord la lèvre. « J'ai un peu menti pour me faire engager. ».

Jasper soupire. Il pensait que c'était quelque chose de bien plus grave. « Quoi sur ton âge ? Edward ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur tu sais. ».

La jeune femme rougit et colle son visage contre lui. « Hum... C'est plutôt sur le fait que je ne suis pas un mec. ». Les soubresauts provoqués par le rire de Jasper, l'oblige à s'écarter un peu de lui.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ça se voit au premier coup d'œil que tu es un femme ! ». Elle l'attire de nouveau contre elle puis répond vexée.

« Pas pour tout le monde apparemment. ».

Jasper la tient à bout de bras et sans lâcher les épaules de Bella, il tente de se reprendre. « Tu veux dire que t'es sérieuse là ? Edward te prend vraiment pour un mec ? ».

Bella joue avec sa frange, tentant difficilement de cacher son embarras. Jasper sourit et place les mèches de sa frange derrière son oreille. Il fait ensuite courir ses doigts le long de la joue de la jeune femme, ressentant la chaleur provoquée par les rougissements successifs de ses pommettes, prolonge sa descente dans son cou et s'arrête à l'endroit où est censé être son sein. Il sourit. « Quoi que je peux comprendre l'erreur. ».

Bella tente de le bousculer joyeusement sous l'affront. Elle soulève sa chemise et son t-shirt brutalement et prend la main de Jasper avant de coller celle-ci sur sa poitrine. Une fois passée sa propre gêne, elle resserre un peu son étreinte pour qu'il ressente ce qui se cache sous les bandes. Relevant ensuite le menton, l'air plein de défi.

« Alors, est ce que tu doutes encore ? ».

Jasper reste immobile. Choqué et incapable de raisonner, tous ses neurones semblent être captivés par le galbe qui est compressé sous les bandages. Bella passe sa main à plusieurs reprises devant les yeux vitreux de Jasper et demande. « Hé ! JASPER ! Reviens sur Terre ! Alors peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? ».

Il bégaie. « Fe... Faire quoi déjà ? ».

Bella retire la main toujours collée sous ses vêtements. « Faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ? ». Elle roule ses yeux face au comportement du jeune homme.

Tout d'un coup, Jasper réalise plusieurs points importants de cette situation. « Alors c'est toi ! C'est vraiment toi Mademoiselle X et mon propre frère est Monsieur Y. ».

« Ton frère ? ».

« Oui. Edward est mon frère. ». Il s'appuie contre le mur le plus proche et attrapant un pan de sa chemise, attire Bella contre lui. Elle se laisse faire volontiers quand il lui souffle. « Je suis jaloux de mon propre frère alors... ». Et ajoute plus doucement. « ...L'histoire se répète. ». Il pose un baiser sur les cheveux de Bella et lui dit. « Mon silence te coutera cher. ».

Elle lui saute presque dessus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds ondulés et lui décoche un sourire machiavélique. La serrant toujours dans ses bras, il relève une main devant eux pour décompter. « Alors, laisses moi voir... Je veux ton prochain jour de congé et hum... une balade à moto... et bien sûr... toi... toi... toi. Ça fait cinq choses, est ce que tu penses pouvoir les obtenir ? ».

Bella fait mine de réfléchir avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. « Ça promet d'être dur à négocier, mais pour toi je suis prête à faire un effort. Tant que tu gardes le secret hein ? ». Elle se redresse et se défroisse un peu. « Merci encore Jasper. ». Elle l'embrasse à nouveau et retourne travailler discrètement.

Une minute plus tard, c'est au tour de Jasper de sortir de la réserve. Il se retrouve face à son frère qui le cherchait. « Maman demande à te voir. Ça fait un moment que je te cherche. Allez, viens avec moi. ». Edward l'entraine vers un coin du café pour rejoindre leurs parents. Cependant, une seule question taraude Jasper. Si Edward est Monsieur X, qui est l'autre fille ?

**xoxo**

La journée s'est très bien passée. Toute l'équipe range les derniers équipements avec entrain et bonne humeur avant de s'apprêter à rentrer.

Edward se dépêche et salue à peine ses collègues pour retrouver Alice devant chez elle, où elle lui a donné rendez-vous.

« Je voulais être la première à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Et me faire pardonner car je ne suis pas venue à l'ouverture du café.

Edward sourit. « Mais mon anniversaire n'est que dans une semaine... ».

Alice sourit. « Oui mais je sais que tu es dorénavant quelqu'un de très occupé alors, je préfère prendre de l'avance et te souhaiter le meilleur. ». Elle lui tend un paquet plat, emballé soigneusement et doté d'un joli ruban. « Tu viens boire un café ? ».

Edward s'appuie sur sa voiture et repose son cadeau contre son ventre. « Non désolé. Je suis claqué et je n'ai vraiment qu'une envie, c'est de me coucher dans mon lit. ».

Alice montre sa frustration. « Tu me laisses tomber toi aussi ? ». Edward baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sans parvenir à cacher sa fatigue. Elle soupire et finit par sourire. « Pas la peine d'en rajouter, j'ai compris. ». Il se penche pour lui embrasser le bout du nez, et lui demande.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ».

Alice fait quelques pas, avant de revenir devant lui. « Jasper voit quelqu'un d'autre... ».

Edward fait de grands yeux. « HEIN ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu sais qu'il ne voit que toi. Au point de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. ».

Elle passe sa main sur son tailleur impeccable. « Apparemment, ce n'est plus le cas. Et je pense qu'il faut peu de choses avant qu'il ne jette carrément. ».

Edward pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es tout ce qui compte à ses yeux. Mais bon... qui suis-je pour te dire cela ? Ce serait hypocrite de ma part d'en dire plus. ». Alice tente une nouvelle approche pour qu'il reste avec elle, mais après une étreinte rapide, il monte en voiture.

Une fois confortablement installé chez lui, il saisit le cadeau et sourit en scrutant le contenu. Un album photo agrémenté de souvenirs de leur adolescence. Il éclate de rire à la vue de certains clichés où Jasper et lui font les pitres devant l'objectif. Mais Edward se renfrogne en touchant deux vieilles places de cinéma, lui rappelant comment tout son tourment à commencer.

_**Flashback... Edward 17 ans, Alice 21 ans, Jasper 23 ans.**_

_Quelques jours avant noël, Alice et Edward sortent du cinéma. Edward lance une poignée de pop-corn sur Alice. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies convaincu d'aller voir une telle daube ! »._

_Alice sourit et lui prend le bras, pour se diriger vers le parking. Edward est heureux qu'elle ai été d'accord pour sortir. Cela fait maintenant près de cinq mois que Jasper est parti et il ne donne que peu de nouvelles à part si on compte les quelques appels distants reçus de temps en temps. Edward et Alice passent maintenant quasiment toutes leurs journées ensemble chez lui ou parfois chez elle, à discuter et à combler la solitude qui les mine. Elle lui tient, à présent, la main. « Allez. C'était super romantique ! »._

_Edward relève leurs mains et les plaque sur son torse. « Tu rigoles ? Il l'a quitte pour une raison minable et après elle ne fait que se morfondre durant les trois quart du film. Et quand il revient, dix ans plus tard, elle le reprend comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés ! Tu te fous de ma gueule Alice hein ? »._

_Alice soupire et tente de lui expliquer. « C'est justement ça qui est beau ! Leur amour est plus fort que tout et impérissable ! ». Edward s'arrête de marcher et dit sérieusement. « Elle n'a aucun orgueil ni même une once de dignité. Elle a perdu dix ans de sa vie à attendre ce mec qui la quittera surement à la première contrainte. C'est naze. »._

_Alice lui lance à son tour du pop-corn et un regard noir. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être réellement amoureux. »._

_Edward se rend compte qu'il est sur un terrain glissant et préfère changer de sujet. « Alors, est ce que tu as choisi où tu irais après la fac ? ». Ils montent en voiture et empruntent la route menant à leur quartier rapidement. Alice reste le regard fixé vers le vide._

_« Je pensais aller où ton frère irait... Mais actuellement, il ne semble pas rentré. Donc je ne sais pas. »._

_Edward retire une de ses mains du volant pour la poser sur le genou de la jeune femme. « Tu dois faire ce que tu veux. Jasper n'aimerait pas être la raison pour laquelle tu ne fais pas ce qui te passionne. On connait déjà ce qui te tient à cœur alors poursuis tes idées et il tentera de te rattraper. »._

_Elle pose la main sur celle de son ami et entrelace leurs doigts. « Merci Edward. ». Ils restent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez Alice. Edward gare prudemment la voiture empruntée à Carlisle pour l'occasion. Ils discutent encore un peu et finissent par se dire au revoir. Alice pose un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Ses lèvres restant posées bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Bien trop longtemps pour maintenir une certaine convenance exigée entre Edward et la petite amie de son frère._

_« Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans toi Edward. ». Une larme coule sur sa joue. Edward pose sa main sur la joue d'Alice et essuie la goutte d'eau salée avec son pouce. Il pose ensuite son front contre celui de la jeune femme et respire son parfum._

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi. ». Elle l'embrasse désespérée de ressentir autant d'émotions pour Edward._

_Elle finit par sortir de la voiture et disparaît dans sa maison sans même se retourner. Edward soupire, la tête contre son volant et se reprend avant de rentrer chez ses parents. Il se rend dans la cuisine, seule pièce éclairée actuellement dans la maison. Il y rejoint Esmée qui range les dossiers sur lesquelles elle travaillait. « Alors ce ciné ? »._

_Edward s'installe sur une des chaises à proximité et pose ses coudes sur la table. « C'était génial maman. ». Elle lui pose un verre de lait et quelques biscuits posés dans une assiette avant de s'assoir près de lui._

_Sa mère l'observe calmement, son regard doux et fier posé sur le plus jeune de ses fils. « Tu sais mon chéri... c'est très gentil ce que tu fais mais... je n'aimerais pas que tu en souffres plus tard. Ton frère vit une période très difficile et je ne suis pas sûre que vous sortiez intacts de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Je t'aime mon chéri mais dans cette histoire, tu n'auras pas le beau rôle. ». Elle pose ensuite, une main compatissante sur son épaule et lui souhaite une bonne nuit._

_Edward repose son verre et pose sa tête dans ses mains. Il murmure. « Trop tard maman... »._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Edward regarde encore quelques photos puis referme l'album avant de se jeter dans son lit. Sa tête touchant à peine l'oreiller qu'il est déjà profondément endormi.

**xoxo**

Le matin est bien avancé. Tout se passe pour le mieux au café et les affaires marchent bien. Bella et Emmett s'amusent et se chamaillent. James les observe, appuyé contre le comptoir. Sa tête pesant lourd contre sa main. « Je m'ennuie... les mecs... je m'ennuie... je m'ennuie...je m'... ». Seth lui lance le journal qu'il était en train de lire, mais James continue. « Je m'ennuie et j'ai mal... Je m'ennuie et j'ai mal... ». Bella l'incite à venir participer à une petite partie de football improvisée. Seth et Edward jouent aussi peu de temps après et s'enchaine une partie endiablée. Des équipes se forment et ils jouent jusque dans la rue faisant des clients présents de fervents supporters.

Au bout d'une heure, et quelques interruptions, car il faut tout de même bosser de temps en temps, Bella va dans le vestiaire réservé au personnel. Elle veut à tout prix changer de chemise car elle est trempée vu que Billy a trouvé un moyen expéditif pour les calmer, son tuyau d'arrosage. Ce qui fait qu'elle a du se faufiler discrètement pour se changer.

Une fois qu'elle parvient à retirer sa chemise collante, elle commence à soulever son t-shirt quand elle entend les princes qui menacent de débarquer à leur tour dans la pièce.

Sans même réfléchir, elle entre dans son placard et ferme la porte derrière elle. James entre le premier, les autres étant à sa suite. « Tiens, je pensais que Bee était là ! ». Elle les entend s'affairer vu qu'ils ont surement eu la même idée qu'elle. Soudain, James tente d'ouvrir le placard de Bella. « J'ai pas de chemise de rechange et je suis sûr qu'il doit en avoir ! ». La jeune femme bloque fermement la porte de son coté. Emmett se frotte les mains et dit. « Laisses faire le pro ! ». Tandis que Seth marmonne. « Ce casier est comme Bee, difficile et plein de surprises. ». Au bout de quelques minutes, Emmett laisse tomber. Emmett file une chemise à James puis ils sortent de là, laissant une Bella épuisée par sa lutte avec Emmett.

Elle attend encore une minute avant de sortir et de finir de s'habiller. Elle en est encore à attacher le premier bouton quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Elle a juste le temps de se tourner et de montrer son dos à la personne qui vient d'entrer. Seth entre et referme la porte derrière lui. « Surtout ne retournes pas dans le placard s'il te plait ! ». Il se met à rire en observant Bella qui tente de boutonner sa chemise à toute vitesse, puis interrompt son geste en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Swan, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Combien de temps comptes-tu jouer la comédie... Bel...la ? ».

Elle reste face aux placards et murmure. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Seth ? Si tu ne m'as pas encore dénoncée, c'est que tu as une autre idée en tête, non ? ». Elle ébouriffe sa frange pour tenter de reprendre contenance mais se raidit automatiquement quand elle sent le corps de Seth qui se rapproche du sien. Il est tellement proche qu'elle sent la chaleur du jeune homme qui inonde son propre corps. Il pose doucement sa main sur le ventre de Bella, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et la tourne vers lui. Lentement, il entreprend de nouer les boutons restant de sa chemise. Sans la regarder, se concentrant sur sa tâche, il lui dit.

« Je veux juste une chance de te connaître véritablement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu joues cette comédie, je ne te demande même pas pourquoi, je veux juste une réelle chance. ».

Bella lève les yeux vers lui. Ses joues rosies par la tension ambiante. Elle souffle. « Seth... ». La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois avec force.

Edward entre et les regarde suspicieusement. « Un problème ici ? ». Seth relâche le pan de chemise qu'il tenait encore et esquisse un petit sourire.

« Non patron. Tout va pour le mieux. Bee... plus tard. ». Bella ferme son casier tandis que Seth sort du vestiaire, bousculant presque Edward sur son passage. La jeune femme ne bouge pas. La main posée sur la porte de son placard, ne souhaitant affronter ni le regard, ni les questions de son patron. Ses oreilles bourdonnent sous la pression qu'elle subit. Au bout d'une minute, elle se retourne pour se rendre compte qu'Edward est toujours là.

Il se tient contre la porte, les bras croisés. « Est ce qu'il te dérange ? ».

Bella secoue la tête. « Rien d'insurmontable. ». Elle sort à son tour du vestiaire. Edward soupire et quitte la pièce.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer -**____**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 10**

**Frappuccino (suite)**

Au diner, Edward et Jasper sont à table avec leurs parents. Carlisle s'enquiert des nouvelles de ses fils, principalement du studio de musique. Vu que tout va pour le mieux, Esmée enchaine rapidement sur son autre fils. Mais Carlisle reproche les problèmes qu'ils ont subis dans les premiers temps. Jasper tente de prendre sa défense. « Le café vient de rouvrir et tu as bien vu qu'une clientèle est en train de se faire papa. Edward est vraiment doué et il a créé un bon staff. Puis, ils ont eu de très bonnes critiques. ». Leur père semble sceptique mais ne répond rien.

Une fois seuls, Jasper demande à Edward pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti précipitamment lorsqu'ils étaient chez Alice. Edward boit une gorgée de son thé et se défile rapidement. « C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus. C'était juste un coup d'humeur. ».

Jasper tente de remettre ses cheveux bouclés en place. « Il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour te poser une telle question et tu ne m'offres aucune réponse, sans même prendre le temps de me ménager. ». Il sourit et n'insiste pas plus longtemps. Edward sirote encore sa boisson. « Il paraît que les journaux annoncent déjà les nouvelles créations d'Alice... ».

Il tend son cou pour observer son frère qui semble regarder les étoiles. « J'ai souvent du mal à croire qu'elle ait fait tant de chemin. ».

Edward repose sa tasse brutalement sur la table devant eux. « C'est bien là ton problème. Tu ne la vois que comme une petite poupée fragile alors qu'elle est forte et courageuse. Et c'est ce qui fait son charme... ».

Jasper scrute les glaçons au fond de son verre, ceux-ci fondent doucement. « Son charme hein ? C'est vrai que tu es bien placé pour le connaître, ce fameux charme... ». Edward est soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il sait que Jasper n'est vraiment pas dans le genre à chercher le conflit.

Ce dernier se redresse et s'écarte de la table, pour s'appuyer sur un fauteuil situé un peu plus loin. « Au fait, je connais un de tes employés. ». Edward lève un sourcil intrigué. Jasper continue. « … Pas très grand. Frange lui cachant une partie de son visage qui par ailleurs fait très juvénile. ».

Edward se passe la main sur son visage. « Bee... ».

Son grand frère sourit lorsqu'il voit l'inquiétude s'inscrire sur son visage. « Il est livreur pour la boulangerie près de chez moi... et toi ? Comment l'as-tu connu ? ».

Edward boit une nouvelle gorgée. « C'est une longue histoire... ». Jasper finit par s'assoir confortablement près de lui. Edward continue. « Tu te rappelles tous ces rendez-vous que maman organisait pour tenter de me caser ? Ben, j'y allais avec lui. ». Jasper éclate de rire mais il a à peine le temps de s'en remettre qu'Edward est debout. « D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y retourne. J'ai dit à Bee de m'attendre avant de partir et je suis déjà en retard. ».

Jasper finit son verre d'un coup et dit. « Vas-y. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. ».

**xoxo**

Edward se gare devant le café. Il monte précipitamment les marches menant à la terrasse, dernier endroit éclairé du lieu. Il y retrouve Bee, endormi sur une des chaises longues et emmitouflé dans une couverture.

Edward s'accroupit et observe calmement son ami. Il tapote doucement sa tête et Bee ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il sursaute d'autant plus en apercevant Edward. Il se redresse rapidement, essuie sa bouche et ses yeux, pour d'éventuelles traces de sommeil et ébouriffe sa frange comme il en a le réflexe. « Désolée, je me suis assoupie ! ». Edward éclate de rire devant la gêne de son employé.

« C'est pas grave gamin ! C'est à moi d'être désolé car je suis en retard... Tu as faim ? … Pff quelle question ? ». Il part en cuisine pour leur préparer un sandwich. Il revient quelques instants plus tard, doté d'un plateau contenant sandwiches et boissons fraiches.

Bee prend un sandwich et le coupe en deux pour lui en donner l'autre moitié. Edward se dit que leur... amitié ?... relation?... peu importe le mot qualifiant leurs moments, est vraiment étrange et complexe, puis il finit par demander. « Alors... toi et Seth ? ». Bee attend de réussir à avaler tout ce que contient sa bouche et dit.

« Hein ? Quoi moi et Seth ? ».

Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux, frustré d'être obligé d'approfondir sa pensée. « Vous avez l'air bien... copains ? ». Bee fait un sourire en coin discret et décide de le malmener un peu.

« Copain ? Écoutes Cullen, passé vingt ans, on n'utilise pas le terme copain... Il serait temps de revoir ton vocabulaire. ». Edward regarde ce gamin qui tente de le remettre à sa place, finir sa canette. Bee se redresse et s'époussette un peu, il se tourne vers Edward et lui dit. « Bon ben merci pour le petit pique-nique mais faut que je rentre maintenant alors à demain midi... ». Il marque les guillemets avec ses doigts. « ...Copain. ».

**xoxo**

Le lendemain matin, alors que Bella se rend à la boulangerie pour faire ses livraisons, elle voit que le café est resté en partie éclairé. Curieuse, elle va à l'intérieur et découvre Edward endormi, assit devant son bureau, des tas de documents étalés devant lui.

Étant donné qu'il lui reste un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de repartir, la jeune femme décide de lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Elle se rend bien compte qu'il donne vraiment de sa personne dans son boulot alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment motivé pour le faire au départ.

_Et surtout qu'avec son statut de petit prince, il surtout glandé une bonne partie de sa vie..._

Un lait chaud à la vanille, quelques fruits coupés dans une assiette et deux gaufres réchauffées, le tout disposé sur un plateau, sont posés à proximité d'Edward. Bella passe une main devant le visage de l'endormi, à plusieurs reprises. Il ne bouge pas. Elle souffle ensuite sur les mèches bronze posées sur ses yeux clos, il ne cille même pas. De plus en plus téméraire, elle trace du bout de ses doigts, la courbe de sa joue. Il soupire doucement mais n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant. Pensant qu'il est encore profondément endormi, elle se déplace un peu sur le côté et fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward, appréciant leur texture soyeuse et admirant les reflets brillants provoqués par les rayons du soleil. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'il la regarde faire, de ses yeux encore endormis.

Elle interrompt son geste quand elle entend James est à l'entrée du bureau, affublé de ses éternelles lunettes de soleil...

_Nan mais il est sept heures du matin, qu'est ce qu'il fout encore avec ces lunettes !_

… d'un pantalon noir extrêmement bien coupé et d'un petit pull noir, col v qui lui vont à ravir. S'il y a une chose à dire sur James, c'est qu'il sait prendre soin de lui. Il les regarde avec un grand sourire et agite sa main d'un air théâtrale. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? On dirait un petit couple ! À se câliner les cheveux et tout ! ». Il prend une pochette posée sur une des étagères tandis qu'Edward se relève. Bella semble toute gêné alors qu'Edward sourit en remarquant le plateau à sa disposition sur la table. Il reconnaît tout de suite la touche de son ami. James se tourne vers eux. « Nan mais les mecs, vous arrêtez pas pour moi hein ! De toutes façons, j'ai cours aujourd'hui alors votre secret est bien gardé ! ». Il repart en poussant des oh là là digne de la plus grande diva de cabaret.

Bella tente de le rattraper. « Attends ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Je t'assure ! ».

James pose ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête. « Mais bien sûr ! Comme je te l'ai dit ! JE. N'AI. RIEN. VU ! ». Il fait un signe de la main derrière elle, à l'attention d'Edward, qui lui fait de même, la bouche pleine. « Je vais montrer ma belle gueule et mon petit derrière tout aussi magnifique, à la fac aujourd'hui, alors amusez-vous bien ! Oh et n'oubliez pas : on dine tous ensemble ce soir. ».

Bella se tourne vers son patron, outrée qu'il n'ai même pas tenté de contredire son ami. Il boit un peu de sa boisson et l'arrête avant même qu'elle puisse tenter de se plaindre. « Il rigole et plus tu insistes et plus il lancera du sel sur ta plaie. Putain c'est super bon ça ! ».

Bella sourit et dit. « C'est pour ton anniversaire, faut que je tente d'être sympa au cas où je ne trouve pas de cadeau. ».

Edward mange de bon cœur. « Tu vas me faire grossir à ce rythme. Je retirerais mes heures en salle de sport de ton salaire. ».

Bella grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et part travailler. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas faire d'arrêt au café si c'est pour subir tout ça dès l'aube.

Peu de temps après, elle reçoit un appel de Jasper. Celui-ci promène Aro et voulait qu'elle sache qu'il pense à elle. Bella en tombe presque de vélo. Ils se promettent de déjeuner ensemble le lendemain et raccrochent le sourire aux lèvres. Bella continue sa tournée en chantant à tue-tête dans les rues sous le regard désapprobateur du voisinage sachant qu'il est encore très tôt.

**xoxo**

La journée au studio se passe tranquillement pour Jasper. Une fois qu'il rentre chez lui, il se prépare à passer une soirée avec Alice et quelques-uns de leurs amis. Il se retrouve ensuite un peu plus tard, chez elle, devant des rails de tenues plus sophistiquées les unes que les autres.

« J'ai une telle pression pour le défilé que je n'en dors plus. ». Elle plonge dans ses bras avant même qu'il puisse réagir. Elle pose sa tête contre son torse et se détend en écoutant le cœur du jeune homme. Alice se demande si elle peut tenter de l'embrasser mais la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée interrompt son idée.

Jasper se détache d'elle pour aller ouvrir. Peter et Charlotte, amis communs et de longue date, sont les premiers à arriver. Viennent ensuite d'autres, et tout le monde se met à table. L'ambiance est bonne enfant. Alice observe Jasper et admire son aisance devant leurs convives. Charlotte remarque du coin de l'œil, le regard langoureux de son amie. « Alors est ce que vous êtes repartis comme avant ? ». Alice fait non de la tête et pince sa serviette de table. Charlotte rapproche sa chaise et tente d'en savoir plus. « Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ? Vous n'avez plus vingt ans. ». Elle tape discrètement dans la jambe de Peter et lui fait un petit signe de tête en direction de Jasper. Peter se redresse et propose un verre à Jasper. Ils font quelques pas avant qu'il se mette à l'interroger.

« Alors Jazz, à quand le mariage ? ». Jasper sourit, gêné par la question indiscrète. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et lance un regard en direction de la jeune femme concerné. Alice est l'archétype même de la femme distinguée et charismatique. Elle semble tenir la pose sur sa chaise, ses jambes croisées, le tailleur impeccable. Il prend une gorgée de son verre et répond. « Tu sais bien qu'Alice n'est pas intéressée par le mariage ou du moins pas avec moi. Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre quand elle est partie... ». Il finit son verre et le pose un peu trop brutalement sur la table. Alice et Charlotte se rapprochent d'eux. Cette dernière dit. « Mais tu sais, il arrive à tout le monde de changer d'avis, pas vrai ? ». Elle se tourne vers une Alice aux joues rouges.

**xoxo**

Du coté des princes, c'est pour eux aussi l'heure de diner. Ils sont encore tous ensemble dans un petit restaurant du quartier et apprécient ce genre de moments. James regarde amusé le manège entre Bee et Edward. Il observe son meilleur ami, égoïste total et pur souche, qui partage son assiette avec Bee. Celui-ci n'a qu'à pointer quelque chose du bout de sa fourchette pour qu'Edward lui refile volontiers. Emmett s'en rend compte lui aussi et s'exclame. « Dis donc, vous n'êtes pas un peu trop copain-copain tous les deux ? ». Edward tout sourire, fait non de la tête et continue à transvaser le contenu de son assiette. Bee, par contre, s'insurge. « Pourquoi tu penses un truc pareil ? On ne peut pas être juste... hum... copain ? ». Edward éclate de rire et avec un sourcil relevé demande à Bee.

« Copain ? Nan mais Bee, il serait tant de revoir ton vocabulaire...». Bee lui lance un regard aussi noir que possible. Il se tourne vers Emmett et doté d'un sourire plus que malsain lui demande. « Au fait Emmett, tu es bien rentré hier soir ? ».

Emmett fait tomber sa fourchette et le silence se fait à leur table, tout le monde étant suspendu à ses lèvres dans l'attente de sa réponse. « Heu... Hum... Ouais bien sûr... Hum... James m'a ramené chez moi. Mais je me rappelle pas de grand-chose, hum... tu vois quoi...».

Bee croise ses bras. « Mouais c'est ça. Alors on parle plus de moi. Ça te va ? ». Emmett hoche rapidement la tête, prend son verre de vin et en boit plusieurs grandes gorgées. Billy sourit et commente.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire comme ça... tu ne sais pas où tu vas te réveiller hein ? ». Emmett pose son verre en le brisant presque au contact de la table. Tout le monde rit alors qu'il marmonne des choses incompréhensibles. Ils décident tous de ne pas trop boire sous prétexte que certains travaillent le lendemain mais surtout parce que personne ne veut finir chez James.

**xoxo**

Le lendemain matin, Bella et Rosalie sont au spa. Tout est luxe, calme et volupté jusqu'au moment où le téléphone de Bella sonne. Elle sautille sur place en se rendant compte que c'est Jasper. Ils se donnent rendez-vous pour déjeuner. Ensuite c'est au tour du téléphone de Rosalie de sonner. Elles éclatent de rire en écoutant la sonnerie, improvisant une petite chorégraphie et entrechoquant leurs hanches.

« You know it's kind of hard, Just to get along today, Our subject isn't cool, But he fakes it anyway, He may not have a clue, And he may not have style, But everything he lacks, Well he makes up in denial... ».

_(Tu sais, c'est assez difficile, de paraître bien de nos jours, Le mec en question n'est pas cool mais il fait semblant de toutes les façons. Il n'en a peut-être aucune idée, et il a peut-être pas de style mais tout ce dont il manque, ben il s'en arrange en le niant... nota : premier couplet de 'Pretty fly (for a white guy) de Offspring.)_

Elles hurlent en chœur. « Give it to me baby ! Hin ! Hin ! Hin ! Hin ! ». La musique s'arrête d'un coup, les calmant tout autant. Rosalie est la première à réaliser. Elle dit en souriant.

« Oups ! Messagerie. ». Bella a encore du mal à se reprendre et tente de récupérer les rondelles de concombre qui lui collaient au visage.

« C'était qui au fait ? ».

Rosalie soupire. « Emmett. ». Elle repose son téléphone dans son sac. « Oh il sait où je suis alors je ne m'inquiète pas. ».

Elles profitent encore de quelques soins et de la piscine avant de se rendre dans la petite cafétéria attenante. Habillées de leurs maillots de bains et d'une serviette à la taille, elles commandent au bar avant de s'installer au comptoir.

Sirotant des jus de fruits vitaminés, elles discutent et ne se rendent pas compte qu'Emmett arrive derrière elles. Il attrape Rosalie par la taille, la faisant sursauter mais interrompt son idée de l'embrasser quand il pose les yeux sur la jeune femme en face de lui. « Bee ? Hum... Bee c'est vraiment toi ? ». Il se passe la main à plusieurs reprises sur le visage, tentant d'accorder sa vision à l'image qu'il a de Bee.

Rosalie lui indique le siège près d'elle. « C'est bon Em, remets toi maintenant. ». Bella ne dit rien, elle lui sourit timidement. Elle remonte ensuite un peu sa serviette, remarquant le regard insistant d'Emmett sur sa poitrine.

« Alors maintenant tu connais la vérité.. ».

Il hoche la tête. « Mais pourquoi ? ».

Bella passe sa main dans sa frange. « J'avais besoin d'argent et d'un boulot. ». Emmett prend appui sur le comptoir. Rosalie le prend dans ses bras.

« Arrêtes de te prendre la tête. N'es-tu pas ravi que Bella soit ma sœur et non plus le mec avec qui je vis. ».

Emmett pose sa tête entre ses mains. « Je me suis pris une raclée par une fille !... J'ai perdu un concours de bouffe... Je suis allé pisser plusieurs fois avec …. Je l'ai... Je l'ai même emballé ! Tout ça avec une fille ! ».

Bella lève un sourcil moqueur. « Pour le dernier point, je tiens à signaler que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu as fini la nuit hein ? ». Emmett rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Rosalie soupire.

« T'inquiètes pas Em, j'ai vu les photos... Je ne te pensais pas si... Libéré ? ! ».

« HEIN ! Quelles photos ? ».

Bella lance un regard inquiet en direction d'Emmett. « S'il te plait, il faut que tu gardes le secret. ».

Emmett soupire. « Tu veux dire que personne n'est au courant ? ».

Bella hoche la tête. « Si. Billy et Seth le savent. ».

« Et Edward ? ».

Bella tourne la tête. « Il n'est pas au courant. Et il n'en saura rien, pas vrai ? ».

Emmett pose sa main sur sa bouche, choqué. « Tu veux dire que... Il va te tuer Bee ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Bella. ».

« Appelles moi comme tu veux Em, mais s'il te plait ne dit rien. ».

« OK. ».

Rosalie entreprend de le gratifier d'un baiser passionné, tandis que Bella retourne dans sa cabine, l'esprit allégé car son secret est révélé en partie mais le cœur lourd de culpabilité. Elle galère un peu pour fixer les bandes qui lui compriment la poitrine mais parvient à le faire sans l'aide de sa sœur.

Elle rentre ensuite chez elle, laissant Rosalie et Emmett à leurs occupations et prend sa moto pour se rendre chez Jasper. Celui-ci est tranquillement posé dans son jardin avec Aro. Il fait un grand sourire en l'apercevant tandis que son chien fait la fête autour de la jeune femme. Jasper récupère un sac plein de victuailles à emporter, que Bella a pensé à acheter pour leur déjeuner et entre ensuite dans sa maison pour récupérer une bouteille de vin.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il cherche Bella du regard et finit par la repérer sur une des branches de l'arbre qui règne dans son jardin. « Tu sais que cet arbre est plusieurs fois centenaire ? ».

Elle s'accroche à une autre branche et parvient à s'installer un peu plus haut. « Ah oui ? Ben la vue est magnifique en tout cas. Tu devrais venir voir, enfin si tu en es capable. ». Son air de défi fait sourire Jasper. Il retourne dans sa maison et revient avec un panier. Il installe toute la nourriture, ainsi que le vin et des verres à l'intérieur et le tend en direction de la jeune femme. Elle fait une petite pirouette et récupère le tout. Jasper soupire en regardant l'arbre, se demandant dans quelle autre folle situation il va se retrouver s'il continue à voir Bella.

Quelques instants plus tard, il regrette ses pensées négatives. « C'est vrai que la vue est magnifique. ». Ils parviennent ensuite à déjeuner en équilibre sur les branches, discutant de tout et de rien.

Bella soupire. Elle regarde Jasper. « Sais-tu que je suis de plus en plus jalouse de celle qui détient ton cœur? ». Le dos contre le tronc large de l'arbre, il l'attire vers lui, faisant tomber le panier au sol. Le couple grimace en entendant le bruit de verre brisé qui en découle.

« Que dire de moi ? Mon plus grand rival est mon propre frère... Merde Bella, réalises-tu dans quelle situation nous sommes ? ». Il pose sa main sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Celle-ci rend le geste encore plus intime en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Ils décident d'un commun accord, de profiter de chaque instant. Jouissant d'un rayon de soleil, ils somnolent avant que la vie et les problèmes ne reprennent leurs droits.

Plus tard, Jasper demande à Bella si elle serait d'accord pour sortir avec lui. Avec des emplois du temps aussi chargés l'un que l'autre, ils concluent pour le surlendemain mais Jasper se rappelle brutalement que c'est le soir du défilé d'Alice. Bella le convainc qu'ils peuvent y aller ensemble et qu'elle fera en sorte de ne pas lui faire honte.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que tu pourrais m'embarrasser ? ».

Sur le départ, Bella se rapproche de lui. Elle caresse une boucle blonde et l'embrasse à plusieurs reprises dans le cou, le creux de l'oreille et sur les lèvres. « A cause de cette envie de te toucher tout le temps. ». Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et enfile son casque.

Jasper enfonce le casque un peu plus en tapant sur le dessus. « Tu parviens toujours à me rendre heureux Bella. ». Il pose un baiser sur la main gantée de la jeune femme.

Bella tente un dernier regard vers lui. « Mais est-ce que cela nous suffit Jasper ? ».

Il soupire. « Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Bella. Tu es si magnifique. ».

« Mais ? Oui, je sais déjà qu'il y a un mais... Il faut que l'on prenne des décisions. ».

Il l'attrape et la prend dans ses bras. Elle le sent sourire et lève la tête. « Quoi ? ».

Jasper rougit. « Non c'est rien. Je repensais à ta poitrine, c'est tout... ». Elle se met à rire et lui tape l'épaule joyeusement. Il finit par pouffer à son tour. Après un dernier baiser, elle démarre sa moto et part en direction du café.

**xoxo**

« Tu sais qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit tu me parles de mon frère ? ».

Alice prend un des nombreux mouchoirs en papier qui l'entoure et renifle dedans. « Désolée Edward. Mais là je ne sais plus quoi faire... ». Elle se mouche puis prend son sac. « Tiens au fait. Les entrées pour le défilé. ».

Edward les prend et les range dans sa poche alors qu'en échange il lui tend deux aspirines et un verre d'eau. Alice boit le tout et l'incite à s'assoir près d'elle. Il refuse et s'assoit sur un fauteuil club à proximité. Elle se redresse et va pour s'installer sur ses genoux quand il refuse une nouvelle fois. « Recouches toi Alice, s'il te plait. Tu es exténuée par toute cette pression. ».

Alice sourit et se dirige vers son lit. « Uniquement si tu t'installes auprès de moi. ». Edward soupire et se redresse pour l'accompagner. Il s'assoit près d'elle, mal à l'aise. « S'il te plait Edward, allonges toi avec moi. ». Il montre clairement qu'il ne compte pas aller plus loin et demande.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'appelles pas Jasper ? Surtout si tu es malade, tu sais qu'il viendra. ».

Alice soupire et prend appui sur lui. « Je ne sais pas. Il était si prévenant avant et maintenant... c'est comme …. C'est comme si je n'étais plus sa priorité. ».

Edward la regarde, abasourdi. « Purée mais on a déjà eu cette conversation Alice. N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui es partie. Tu l'as quitté pour un autre le jour où il t'a fait sa demande ! ».

Elle pose sa tête sur les genoux d'Edward, retenant ses larmes. « Je sais... ». Il lui caresse nonchalamment les cheveux. « Restes avec moi ce soir Edward. S'il te plait. ».

Edward murmure. « Je suis fatigué de tout ça, Alice. ». Il reste auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme avant de s'en aller. Une fois en voiture, il laisse un message à Jasper lui demandant de faire un effort et de passer la voir car Alice est surmenée. La Volvo file à vive allure sur la route et, sans même s'en rendre compte, Edward a conduit jusqu'au café. Seth et Billy lui font un petit signe alors que James et Bella sont encore en train de se chamailler. Edward soupire.

**xoxo**

Bella s'en donne à cœur joie. Elle a passé une super journée et malgré sa fatigue elle donne un coup de main à tout le monde. Par contre, après avoir aidé Emmett à décharger les sacs remplis de grains de café, elle commence sérieusement à accuser le coup. Edward remarque bien sa fatigue et lui demande de rester en salle.

Bella s'appuie sur le comptoir, ses bandes la compriment énormément et elle a un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle. Un verre d'eau est déposé à sa hauteur. Elle lève son regard et croise les yeux compatissants de Seth. Il se tient en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du comptoir et se penche pour lui chuchoter.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de ton temps Bells mais faut que tu prennes soin de toi. ».

Elle pose ses coudes sur le comptoir après avoir vidé le verre d'eau goulument. Elle jette un coup d'œil dans les alentours et dit sur le même ton. « Ce sont les bandes qui me serrent la poitrine. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à les supporter. ». Seth lui fait un grand sourire. « … N'y pense même pas Seth. N'est pas arrivé le jour où je te laisserais mettre la main sur ces bandes. ». Il sourit encore plus. Bella reste le regard fixé sur ses dents d'une blancheur incroyable et dont l'alignement ferait pâlir d'envie une convention de dentistes, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward entre dans la salle. Il observe le le tête à tête du couple et demande froidement. « C'est à ça que je vous paie ? ».

Bella et Seth, encore tout sourire, tournent la tête en même temps. Ils remarquent rapidement l'humeur sombre de leur patron. Seth repart directement dans la cuisine alors que Bella reste sur place, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward semble de si mauvaise humeur. Elle tente un sourire et dit. « Pardon ? ».

Edward penche sa tête sur le côté et répond toujours aussi brusquement. « C'est pour ça que tu voulais aller à l'intérieur ? Pour voir Seth ? ».

Bella pouffe un petit rire et passe une main sur son visage fatigué, et en profite machinalement pour ébouriffer sa frange. « Écoutes Edward. Là je pense que tu dérailles. ». Elle passe à côté de lui pour retourner à l'extérieur. Il l'intercepte en la tenant par le bras. Elle rejette sa main. « Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Il m'a donné un verre d'eau et il s'est inquiété de ma fatigue c'est tout. Puis en quoi ça te concerne hein ? Est-ce que je te demande des explications quand ta copine vient ici ? Non car ça ne me regarde pas ! ». Elle soupire. « Excuses moi, c'était déplacé. Mais tout autant de ta réaction. Faut que je prenne l'air. ». Le temps qu'Edward se tourne pour dire quelque chose, Bella est déjà sortie.

Edward pince l'arête de son nez du bout de ses doigts et part rejoindre son ami à l'extérieur. « Bee, attends... ! ».

Bella se tient à l'entrée du café. Rien que ce départ un peu précipité l'a carrément essoufflée. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle desserre ses bandes. Elle se concentre pour ne pas flancher et c'est le moment que choisit Edward pour la rejoindre. Elle lève sa main et dit. « Écoutes, là c'est pas le moment. Je ne me sens pas très bien. ».

Edward fait un pas dans sa direction. « Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai si mal réagit. Je suis désolé. ».

Bella recule d'autant, sans se rendre compte qu'elle est déjà au bord du trottoir et tombe à la renverse. Le cœur d'Edward s'arrête en voyant Bella qui trébuche pour atterrir sur la route et une voiture qui arrive pile dans sa direction. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il fonce pour récupérer son ami et réussi à retourner sur le trottoir. Emmett et James surgissent à leur tour pour stopper la circulation. Ils se ruent ensuite sur leurs amis, encore à terre.

Edward et Bella tentent de se redresser et Seth ainsi que Billy arrivent pour les aider. Emmett tape sur le dos d'Edward qui gémit. « Patron t'es impressionnant ! Tu as bondi comme un super héros et t'as sauvé la princesse... heu... Je veux dire le prince... ».

Edward tente de faire quelques pas, en se massant l'épaule endolorie. Il s'est pas mal éraflé en tombant, mais il se reprend vite pour voir dans quel état est son employé.

Bella est soutenu par Billy et les autres se pressent autour d'elle. « Arrêtez ! C'est bon ! Je vous assure que je vais bien... J'ai juste trébuché, c'est tout. ».

Elle est interrompue par les petits cris outrés de James. « Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Bee regardes ton bras ! ».

Elle baisse la tête et pâlie à la vue d'une belle entaille d'au moins cinq centimètres sur son bras. Le sang qui s'en échappe tache sa chemise et goutte sur le trottoir. Billy et Edward concluent rapidement qu'il faut l'emmener se faire soigner à l'hôpital. Ce dernier se propose de l'emmener mais elle refuse catégoriquement. « C'est bon. Un petit pansement et demain ça n'y paraitra plus. ».

Edward cède un peu. « D'accord mais au moins laisses moi te ramener chez toi. ». Elle acquiesce.

Une fois en voiture, Edward réussit à la convaincre de passer le reste de la soirée chez lui. Une fois dans la maison, il lui fait un bandage de fortune, le temps qu'elle puisse prendre une douche, avant qu'il ne soigne réellement sa plaie.

Dans la salle de bains, Bella s'empresse de fermer la porte pour enfin ôter les bandes. Elle profite de la douche, puis trime un bon bout de temps pour réinstaller tout ce nécessaire de torture qui lui permet d'avoir une poitrine plate. Mais bien moins fermement cette fois.

Après que lui aussi ai pris une douche, Edward prend soin du bras de Bella. En échange, elle lui applique de la pommade sur les bleus qu'il a sur le côté. Elle éclate de rire à chaque fois qu'il tressaille sous la pression qu'elle exerce sur ses blessures. Elle tente de lui reprocher. « La prochaine fois, si tu veux être un héros, fais le auprès de quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine... comme ta petite amie hein ? Puis arrêtes de bouger comme ça, je ne te pensais pas si douillet ! ».

Edward lui attrape prestement le poignet, quand elle fait exprès d'appuyer sur un de ses bleus. « Bee, Tu es mon ami. Je recommencerais autant de fois que c'est nécessaire. On perdra moins de temps si on finit par l'accepter. ». Bella soulève un sourcil perplexe, elle approche le nez de la main qui lui enserre le poignet et la renifle.

Elle relève la tête, toujours aussi perplexe. « Mon dieu, serait-ce une odeur de gentillesse ainsi qu'une once d'humanité que je sens-là ? ». Il la bouscule et elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé.

Le jeune homme se met à rire quand on sonne à la porte. « Ça doit être la pizza que j'ai commandé. J'espère que tu as faim. ». Bella s'assoit en tailleur et salive déjà à l'idée de manger.

Ils discutent encore un bon bout de temps, se chamaillent ou se lancent des piques dès qu'une perche est tendue et quelques coussins percutent malencontreusement la tête de l'un ou de l'autre à l'occasion. Ils finissent ensuite par s'endormir, l'un près de l'autre. Au bout d'une heure, Edward se réveille. Il observe la personne à côté de lui. Ses longs cils, ses pommettes rosées, sa bouche entrouverte. Edward passe sa main sur son visage et se redresse pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est.

Il frissonne un peu en passant dans le couloir et décide de prendre une couette pour son invité. En s'approchant de nouveau du canapé, il l'entend murmurer. « Edward... Je t'en prie... Ne pars pas...S'il te plait. ». N'obéissant plus à son bon sens, il se réinstalle sur le canapé et se glisse lui aussi sous la couette.

Sentant une présence auprès d'elle, presque instinctivement, Bella se blottit contre la source de chaleur. Une main lui caresse les cheveux et elle apprécie le geste. Surtout qu'elle tente de sortir d'un rêve déprimant.

_Edward s'écarte d'elle. Il la rejette, une fois qu'il apprend qui elle est vraiment. Bee était son ami mais Bella ne l'intéresse pas. Elle tente à plusieurs reprises de l'inciter à rester près d'elle au point de lui supplier de ne pas partir mais il disparaît peu à peu, avant de revenir près d'elle et de la réconforter._

Quand elle se réveille, le soleil est déjà bien levé et elle est seule sur le canapé. Un petit plateau est posé près d'elle. Des fruits et deux toasts déjà beurrés. Elle sourit et remarque un petit cygne en origami. Elle admire le travail avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un petit mot en dessous.

_Tu sembles vraiment crevé alors prends les deux prochains jours pour te reposer. Je ne veux pas te voir au café avant ça. Profites un peu de ton temps libre et de ce superbe petit déjeuner. On s'appelle dans la journée pour être sûr que tout va bien._

_Edward._

_Au fait, il y a du café dans la cuisine._

Bella sourit et relit la missive plusieurs fois. Elle a deux jours de repos ! Elle soupire et se demande ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire durant tout ce temps. Elle prend le temps d'y réfléchir en prenant son petit déjeuner. Il faut qu'elle profite de ce calme pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle désire réellement. Ça se résume en trois mots...

_Jasper ou Edward ?_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coffee Prince « Café des Princes ».**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_ & _**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 11**

**Mocha Praliné**

Bella est sur son lit. Son regard passe de son petit origami, cadeau d'Edward, au ticket d'entrée pour le défilé, rendez-vous de Jasper. Elle soupire et décide de vivre chaque instant comme il vient plutôt que de se faire des cheveux blancs avec des 'si'.

Elle profite de son premier jour de congé pour rester avec sa famille. Après avoir fait l'erreur d'avouer à Rosalie son intention de sortir le lendemain avec Jasper, celle-ci l'entraine faire quelques boutiques. Elle prépare ensuite le diner avec son père, qui est digne d'une menace bactériologique lorsqu'il est doté d'une poêle à frire à la main.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la... enfin vous comprenez, bien trop tôt pour un jour de congé quoi... Rosalie est déjà sur le pied de guerre. Aidée par la suite d'Emmett, gorille idiot, mais incroyablement talentueux lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre du vernis à ongles sur les pieds et les mains. Bella se moque de lui. « Me dis pas que tu t'es fait avoir par Rosalie ? ». Emmett relève une tête concentrée vers elle.

« Bella... Bella... Tu n'imagines pas ce que Rosie est prête à faire maintenant pour que je lui fasse une manucure. Il faut savoir qu'elle a un certain talent en ce qui concerne... ».

Charlie passe dans le couloir et grogne. « Emmett, je ne suis peut-être plus flic mais j'ai toujours une arme chargée dans un tiroir alors j'espère que tu parles de ses talents culinaires. ».

Emmett se lève et se penche, les oreilles rouges. « Oui Monsieur. Excusez mes propos ! Bien entendu, Rosalie est la plus douée des cuisinières. ».

Bella éclate de rire. « Elle ne saurait pas cuire des pâtes même si sa vie en dépendait ! ». Emmett lui donne un petit coup de pied, hochant la tête pour qu'elle se taise.

Ils entendent ensuite Charlie s'éloigner en direction du séjour, il crie à l'attention de Rosalie. « Rosie Chérie ! Tu as trouvé quelqu'un capable d'apprécier ces trucs infectes que toi seule sait préparer ! Épouses le avant qu'il ne change d'avis ! ». Tout le monde éclate de rire.

Peu de temps après, Bella admire le résultat de sa transformation devant le miroir. Rosalie lui a posé des extensions. De jolies boucles brunes tombent maintenant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Sa mère, lui a fait un maquillage léger et discret. Elle fait un tour sur elle-même, appréciant la légèreté de sa robe trapèze, un peu trop courte au goût d'Emmett. Rosalie lui tape l'arrière de la tête. « Mais personne ne demande ton avis ! ». Cette dernière aide à enfiler le trench-coat assorti et tend ensuite une paire de bottines vers sa sœur.

Bella écarquille les yeux et hoche la tête en refus. « Nan ! C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Et me balader avec ça au pied, d'une c'est du suicide mais en plus on risque de me les voler ! ».

Rosalie pousse les chaussures vers les bras de sa sœur et dit. « Je sais que tu rêvais de ces pompes et ça irait parfaitement avec ta tenue, alors ne fais pas la difficile et accepte. ».

Renée la prend dans ses bras. « Ma chérie, on connait tous les efforts que tu as fait pour nous. Sacrifier tout ce qui faisait de toi une fille pour notre bien-être. Pour une fois, profites de ce moment. ».

Bella prend appui contre le mur à proximité pour chausser les bottines. Le fait qu'elles soient compensées et agrémentées de 13 cm de talons, allonge élégamment sa silhouette. Rosalie inspecte une dernière fois sa sœur et sourit avant de se tourner vers son petit ami. « Tu vois Em, c'est à ça que ressemblait Bella avant qu'elle ne décide de devenir un mec et de partir au Brésil se faire poser une b... ». Renée lève sa main vers elle.

« Rosalie Sarah Swan finit cette phrase et je nettoie ta bouche avec du savon ! ».

« Mais maman ! ».

Emmett regarde Bella avec suspicion. Bella soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. « Non Emmett, je n'ai pas changé de sexe, Rose rigolait ! ».

« Ahhh... OK. ». Elle préfère ne pas continuer cette conversation vu qu'Emmett continue à la regarder étrangement. Elle attrape son sac et commence à se diriger vers la porte. C'est l'heure à laquelle Jasper est censé venir la chercher.

Une voiture se fait entendre à l'entrée de la cour. Toute la famille se poste aux différentes fenêtres pour voir à quoi ressemble le prétendant de Bella. Le premier à réagir est Emmett. « Putain de caisse ! C'est quoi ce bolide ! ». Rosalie lui répond avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

« Aston Martin One 77 ! Bella, Bella, Bella ! S'il. Te. Plait ! ».

Bella soupire encore une fois. « Allez viens Rose. ». Rosalie sautille d'excitation. « Ouais toi aussi Em. ». Bella hoche sa tête de dépit. « Pitié papa, maman, me demandez pas ça. ».

Charlie sourit et prend sa femme dans ses bras. « Vas-y Bella, je retiens ta mère. Allez viens Renée. Allez. ». Bella sourit et finit par sortir.

Jasper l'attend comme convenu, appuyé sur sa voiture. Il retire ses lunettes de soleil et passe sa main dans ses boucles aux reflets dorés quand Bella apparaît dans son champs de vision. « Wow Bella. Tu es plus que magnifique. ». Il se penche un peu pour l'embrasser. « Et bien plus grande qu'avant ! ». Il baisse sa tête pour regarder ses chaussures et dit. « Wow. ».

Bella rougit et pour éviter qu'il ne remarque son embarras, lui présente les personnes qui trépignent derrière elle. « Jasper, voici ma sœur Rosalie et son petit ami Emmett. Rosalie, Emmett voici Jasper. ». Rosalie, après lui avoir fait un petit signe de tête, est déjà en train d'inspecter la voiture alors qu'Emmett le regarde attentivement en lui serrant la main.

« On s'est déjà vu quelque part non ? ». Bella sourit.

« Oui, lors de la réouverture du café. C'est le frère d'Edward. Jasper Cullen. ».

Rosalie, sans quitter la voiture des yeux, souffle. « Comme le monde est petit... Bella ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que lorsque tu te mets dans la merde, tu plonges jusqu'au cou dedans. ».

Jasper se tourne vers elle et appuie sur sa clef pour lui faciliter l'accès. « C'est ce que je pense aussi. ». Rosalie lui fait un sourire entendu. « Dis Jasper, est ce que tu pourrais me laisser voir sous le capot un jour... Enfin, avant que ton frère ne tue ma sœur ? ».

Jasper rit et acquiesce. Il ouvre la portière passager pour Bella qui s'installe rapidement, pressée de filer avant que sa sœur ou Emmett n'en rajoutent. Le côté conducteur s'ouvre et le jeune homme s'assoit à l'intérieur. Il démarre et après quelques minutes tranquille sur la route, se tourne vers Bella. « Tu sais que j'ai comme principe de ne jamais coucher dans ma voiture mais si tu ne remontes pas ta robe rapidement, je m'arrêtes à la prochaine place de stationnement libre. ». Ils se mettent à rire tous les deux. Et il constate que ce n'est pas pour autant que Bella réajuste sa robe qui dévoile ses cuisses agréablement.

Ils s'arrêtent ensuite devant la terrasse d'un bistrot à la française pour un déjeuner tardif. Chacun régale l'autre d'anecdotes de jeunesse plus ou moins embarrassantes. Puis, arrive l'heure du défilé.

Ils s'installent aux places qui leurs sont réservées et attendent l'entrée en scène. Bella lui demande. « Alors tu connais bien l'artiste ? ». Jasper se penche un peu plus vers elle.

« On peut dire cela. ». Bella regarde furtivement le descriptif qu'une hôtesse lui a donné à l'entrée. Elle a à peine le temps de s'y attarder que le show commence.

Une bonne heure après, et à peine le défilé terminé, Jasper prend la main de Bella et l'entraine un peu plus loin, dans la salle d'exposition. « Désolé mais je n'apprécie pas toutes ces mondanités. ». Il pose un baiser sur sa main. Elle rougit.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre non plus alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Oh regarde ! Un buffet ! ».

C'est au tour de la jeune femme de l'attirer par le bras et ils se dirigent en riant vers le dit buffet. Alors que Bella est concentrée vers son objectif, Jasper est aperçu par Alice qui lui fait un petit signe. Il lève un pouce approbateur dans sa direction et continue son chemin. Il observe Bella, qui tel un petit enfant le matin de Noël, se délecte d'une pâtisserie. Un plaisir évident s'est inscrit sur son visage. Elle tourne son visage vers lui et sourit. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire de même en retour avant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait à lui dire. « Viens Bella je vais te présenter à l'organisatrice de cette soirée. ». La jeune femme le surprend en plaçant un petit four juste devant sa bouche.

« Pas avant que tu n'ai gouté ça... ». Elle lui fait un sourire coquin et ajoute. « Ça vaut presque un orgasme. ». Jasper lève un sourcil et tente le soi-disant péché de luxure qu'elle tient entre ses doigts. Tout d'abord croquant et épicé, le petit fondant au chocolat se transforme en un nuage de douceur et d'onctuosité. Sous de telles sensations, Jasper ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir. Il ferme les yeux et pose un baiser sur les doigts de Bella, encore près de sa bouche.

La jeune femme reste bouche bée devant lui. Ses yeux sont voilés, ardents et elle semble prête à lui bondir dessus. Jasper reprend contenance et claque ses doigts devant le visage de la jeune femme. « Bella ? Bella ? T'es avec moi ? ». Il remarque le sang qui monte aux joues de Bella. Il pose sa main sur l'une d'elles. Elle s'appuie dessus et entrouvre ses lèvres pour chuchoter ces mots.

« Jasper... Si je te dis hum...Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite... Est-ce que tu trouverais cela embarrassant ? ». Il rit doucement, se frotte l'arrière du crâne et lui fait un grand sourire.

« Enfin Bella ! Nous sommes des adultes ! Si on part maintenant, on est chez moi dans vingt minutes, ça te va ? ». Sa voix, plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, charme encore plus la jeune femme.

« Non. ».

« En laissant ma voiture dans l'allée ? ».

« Non. ».

« Dans ma voiture ? ».

« Non. Même si je reconnais l'effort que tu fournis et j'aurais pris soin de ne pas salir tes sièges. ».

Jasper sourit encore plus. Bella se dit qu'elle passerait bien sa langue sur...

_Concentres toi Bella !_

« Tu sais Bella... Il y a des gens autour de nous, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas te sauter dessus comme ça. ».

Bella pose ses mains sur ses hanches et prend un air outré. « Mais c'est de ta faute ! Alors soit tu assumes les conséquences, soit tu trouves un moyen de me refroidir et rapidement avec ça ! ». Elle tapote son doigt sur la chemise de son ami. Il tape à son tour sur Bella.

« De ma faute ? Et en quoi c'est de ma faute ? ». Il lève les mains pour montrer son innocence. « Je n'ai rien fait. Je voulais juste te présenter quelqu'un et voilà que tu m'accuses... ».

« Tu as vu comment tu manges ce gâteau ! Tiens d'ailleurs prends en un autre histoire de me faire encore planer ! ». Elle rit et Jasper admire l'ondulation de ses boucles brunes qui rebondissent doucement sur ses épaules.

Il tente de se distraire en regardant autour de lui. Il remarque un homme âgé qui lance des regards lourds de sous-entendus en direction de Bella. « Je crois que ce monsieur serait plus qu'intéressé par ce petit problème que tu as. ».

Bella se tourne discrètement. « Beuh ! ». Elle s'évente avec une serviette en papier qu'elle tient dans sa main. « Merci là tu m'as refroidie... ».

Jasper finit par se remémorer la raison pour laquelle ils se tiennent dans la salle et prend la main de Bella pour la diriger vers un groupe d'amis.

Bella dit. « Mais je l'a reconnais ! C'est la copine d'Edward. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? ». Elle arrête Jasper à quelques mètres du groupe et l'emmène à l'écart. Jasper semble réfléchir et il dit d'un ton presque menaçant.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'c'est la copine d'Edward' ? Tu la connais déjà ? ». Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et tente de se calmer. « Parles moi Bella, s'il te plait. ». La jeune femme est livide. Elle se rend compte qu'elle en a trop dit ou pas assez. Ne voulant pas divulguer plus de détail, elle minimise la situation.

« Non, je me suis mal exprimée. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir au café mais je ne sais pas vraiment si elle est... hum... engagée dans une quelconque relation avec ton frère... ça te va ? ».

Un cliquetis de talon se fait entendre dans leur direction. Bella se retourne et passe la main dans sa frange par frustration. Brutalement, elle repart vers la première salle. Jasper la rattrape, laissant Alice qui s'approchait d'eux dans son sillage. Il saisit Bella par son poignet et demande. « Bella ! Où est ce que tu vas ? ». Il est vraiment surpris par sa réaction.

Bella pose sa main sur celle qui la retient. « Je reviens. Je vais juste aux toilettes. ». Il n'a même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle est déjà repartie. Jasper se frotte le visage, ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que Bella risque d'avoir des problèmes si Alice la reconnaît. Il voulait juste la voir et profiter de cette soirée avec son amie. Puis ce qu'elle a dit à propos d'Edward le laisse perplexe. Il est surpris ensuite par Alice qui l'attire par le bras. Elle lui demande.

« Alors, c'est qui cette jolie fille ? Ta petite amie ? ». Jasper se tourne vers elle et sourit.

« Je ne sais pas encore. On a, elle et moi, des relations sentimentales assez compliquées en ce moment. Hum... Alors ce défilé ? ».

Elle l'entraine dans la salle d'exposition, où sont alignés plusieurs dizaines de rails remplis de vêtements, vers l'espace où des mannequins défilent avec certaines tenues. La jeune femme reste pendue à son bras, le corps fermement collé contre le sien.

« C'est une pure réussite, mais on le savait déjà, pas vrai ? Mon dieu que je suis prétentieuse... Ahh mes nerfs commencent enfin à se détendre. ». Ils continuent leur progression dans la salle, Jasper tournant sa tête de temps à autre pour vérifier le retour de Bella.

Bella, pendant ce temps, tente de se calmer, appuyée contre un lavabo. Elle s'asperge d'eau, se recoiffe un peu et respire profondément. Elle lance un regard inquiet vers son reflet dans le miroir.

_Bon, il y a toutes les chances qu'elle me reconnaisse... Et elle risque de dévoiler mon mensonge à Edward avant que j'ai eu l'occasion de lui avouer la vérité. Ça ne serait vraiment pas bon pour moi..._

Le bruit d'une conversation se fait entendre derrière la porte, elle file dans un des petits boxes.

_Faut vraiment que je perde cette habitude de me planquer dès que quelqu'un arrive. À croire que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher... Ah oui, c'est le cas._

Ce sont deux jeunes femmes, qui après avoir fait leurs affaires, se retrouvent au même moment pour se laver les mains devant les lavabos.

« … Nan mais Charlotte sérieusement ! Comment peux-tu cautionner ses agissements ? Alice n'a jamais réussi à s'en tenir à quoi que ce soit ! Avant c'était la télévision pour passer ensuite aux journaux de mode, et maintenant c'est le stylisme... Tu sais qu'il paraît qu'elle est en étroite collaboration avec Edward et franchement je suis prête à parier qu'elle lui tourne encore autour ! ».

Bella tend l'oreille un peu plus. L'une des deux semble prendre une serviette en papier dans le distributeur. Celle qui correspondrait à Charlotte répond. « Lors de notre diner, elle m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait vraiment retourner auprès de Jasper. Le fait qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il semble prêt à tourner la page, lui a fait réaliser combien elle tient à lui. J'avoue que sur le coup, je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux que Jasper passe à autre chose mais ensuite... ».

Sentant son hésitation à continuer, l'autre femme insiste. « Oui... quoi ? ».

« Je me dis qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. Quand tu les vois l'un avec l'autre, c'est incroyable cette alchimie mais en même temps, il faut qu'elle arrête cette relation qu'elle a avec Edward. ». Elle baisse un peu le ton, ce qui fait que Bella est vraiment obligée de coller son oreille sur un graffiti indiquant qu'un certain Bob serait doté d'un sexe impressionnant, petit dessin à l'appui. « Peter m'a avoué qu'il a pu constater qu'Edward se rend encore très souvent chez elle. ».

L'autre femme est tout autant passionnée par la conversation que Bella. Celle-ci acquiesce comme pour les inciter à continuer. Charlotte dit sur le ton de la confidence. « Le boulot de Peter est juste à côté de chez Alice et il remarque souvent la voiture d'Edward... ». Bella étouffe sa colère. L'autre continue. « Ouais, mais il est fou d'elle. Brrr cette relation n'est vraiment pas saine et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'il... ». Bella a beau tendre l'oreille qu'elle ne parviendra pas à entendre la fin de leur conversation vu que les deux femmes sont sorties et complètement hors de portée.

Elle sort de sa planque et retourne devant le miroir. « Au moins maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir hein... ». Elle offre un sourire triste à son reflet, puis vérifie qu'elle n'a pas le sexe de Bob marqué sur son oreille ou sur sa joue.

Elle scrute ensuite les environs, de peur de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connait. La cote étant claire, elle se met en quête de Jasper. Il est dans la salle d'exposition. Elle l'observe ne sachant si c'est son pincement au cœur ou le nœud qui se forme dans son estomac qui est le plus douloureux. Jasper et Alice sont main dans la main, tandis qu'elle lui montre ses créations. Bella fait quelques pas de côté et tend un regard vide dans leur direction.

_Ils sont vraiment bien ensemble... ils dégagent une telle complicité..._

Elle renifle tristement puis passe discrètement vers le porte-manteau à coté pour se rapprocher un peu plus du couple. Les voir interagir ainsi lui perce le cœur. Elle se tient penchée et presque sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'être le plus furtif possible. Sous ses doigts passent différents tissus et vêtements qu'elle ne saurait décrire, tant elle est obnubilée par le couple quand soudain une tenue semble plus différente des autres. Elle lève la tête et la rabaisse aussitôt. « Oh Pardon ! ».

Une voix suave et profonde lui répond sans lui porter intérêt. « Ce n'est rien. ».

_Edward..._

Bella se détourne rapidement et se faufile près d'un autre groupe avant de retourner son regard vers lui.

Dans un costume impeccable, lui aussi observe le couple. Bella, cachée en retrait, ressent à distance la détresse émanant de son patron.

_La petite amie de ton propre frère... Putain Cullen, je ne te pensais pas si... pathétique._

La voix d'Alice interrompt ses pensées pleines d'amertume. « Edward ! Te voilà enfin ! ». Edward relève la tête et arbore un sourire de convenance, effaçant complètement la douleur qu'il affichait auparavant.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. ». Il la salue d'un baiser sur la joue et son frère d'une accolade. Bella soupire et décide qu'un verre lui ferait du bien.

_Je ne suis pas sûre que mon cœur résisterait longtemps à leurs histoires..._

Elle saisit une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et s'approche d'un manteau qui attire son regard. Sans même baisser le ton de sa voix, elle balance. « Mon dieu c'est immonde ! ». Une jeune femme passant juste à côté, répond.

« Ça me rassure, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. ». Elle lui tend la main. « Salut moi c'est Angela ! ».

« Bella... J'avoue que je me demande encore ce que je fais ici et toi ? ».

Angela montre de la tête un groupe de dames guindées qui piaillent à proximité du buffet. « Je suis l'assistante-bonne-à-tout-faire d'une de ces rédactrices de mode... Et moi aussi je me demande encore ce que je fais là. ». Elles critiquent ensemble encore quelques tenues et discutent un peu de leurs vies avant que la patronne d'Angela aboie son prénom à travers la salle pour lui donner des ordres. Angela soupire et tend une carte de visite à Bella.

« Tiens, si un jour tu as le temps, on pourrait aller boire un verre ou un truc du même genre. Tu es la première fille normale que je rencontre depuis que je suis à Seattle et je compte bien faire ta connaissance ! ».

« ANGELAAAA ! ». La jeune femme concernée lève les yeux au ciel et dit.

« Je compte sur toi Bella ! ».

Bella sourit et n'ayant pas de sac, range sa carte dans le creux de sa bottine. Elle aura au moins un bon souvenir du défilé.

xoxo

Jasper se rend enfin compte que Bella n'est toujours pas revenu et finit par l'apercevoir, le dos tourné qui discute avec une autre jeune femme. Celle-ci se dirige ensuite, l'air désespéré vers un autre groupe. Il s'excuse auprès d'Alice et de son frère avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Bella. La jeune femme inspecte méticuleusement un manteau doté d'une fourrure en poils extrêmement longs et turquoise. Il se glisse tout contre le dos de la jeune femme et lui glisse à l'oreille. « Alors ça te plait ? ».

Bella tourne à peine la tête vers lui, s'appuie doucement contre son torse et répond. « Ça irait parfaitement avec mon string léopard et ma brassière en latex. Jasper, il me le faut ! ». Il sourit et lui embrasse la joue.

« Dis-moi sur quel trottoir tu exerces et je te le fais livrer dès demain. ». Bella éclate de rire.

« Tu veux une carte d'adhérent ? Au bout de trois passes, tu as un cadeau ! ».

Jasper rit à son tour et une fois plus calme, passe sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé à ces deux-là quand je t'ai donné rendez-vous. ». Il tourne sa tête brusquement vers l'autre couple qui les observe à bonne distance. « Ça devient dangereux pour toi de rester là. ».

Bella se tourne enfin vers lui et enfouie son visage dans le cou de Jasper. Elle inhale son parfum, différent et pourtant semblable à celui de son frère. « Je vais rentrer et toi tu restes là. ».

Jasper est éberlué et écarte un peu la jeune femme pour voir complètement son visage. « Mais pourquoi ? En plus certains de mes amis sont là et j'aimerais te les présenter. ». Bella soupire, et le regarde intensément.

« Jasper... Il faut que tu comprennes que je tiens de plus en plus à toi. Tu es quelqu'un de génial et je suis à ça... ». Elle montre un écart infime entre son index et son pouce. « .. avant que mon cœur me dise qu'il ne peut plus aller en arrière. Alors, montrant une patience qui ne me ressemble absolument pas, je veux que tu prennes le temps de savoir où tu te situes avec elle. Cette relation à trois que vous avez... ». Elle pose son doigt sur les lèvres pour l'inciter à ne pas l'interrompre. « Ne fais pas l'innocent car je sais que tu te doutes de ce qui se trame avec ton propre frère. Ce truc que vous vous faites subir... Je ne veux pas connaître une telle douleur. ». Elle détourne son regard. « Je suis tellement jalouse de l'amour que tu lui porte que ça me rend malade... ».

Jasper se penche et loge son visage au creux de son cou. Il y pose un baiser avant de se redresser. « Je comprends... mais... ce que je vis avec toi est si génial et... je n'ai pas vraiment eu envie de penser aux conséquences... ».

Elle lui fait un demi-sourire. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Jasper. Quoi que tu fasses tu resteras mon ami. ». Elle effleure ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il savoure l'instant avant de lui prendre le coude.

« Viens, je te ramène. ». Elle repousse son emprise.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Allez, profites de tes amis. Il est encore tôt. ».

« Laisses moi au moins appeler un taxi ! ».

Elle pose une main sur sa hanche et pointe de sa main libre son corps tout entier. « Tu rigoles ! Pour une fois que je suis en fille, tu crois vraiment que je vais rentrer en taxi ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille. ». Elle finit par lui prendre la main et l'embrasse plus intensément. « J'ai passé un super moment en ta compagnie. ». Elle se sauve rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse voir son visage décomposé.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, Bella respire un grand coup. C'était bien plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Au moins, vis à vis de Jasper, la décision ne lui appartient plus. Elle rentre tranquillement chez elle, mais son moral est de plus en plus morose. Rosalie lui sort l'artillerie lourde. Gâteau au chocolat, crème glacée et chantilly.

_Rien de mieux pour remplacer un problème de cœur, qu'un problème de poids..._

xoxo

_**La veille, au matin...**_

Edward se réveille, un peu ankylosé, mais avec une sensation de contentement qu'il n'a pas eu depuis fort longtemps. Avant de réaliser où et dans quelle condition il se trouve. Ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement, et il voit clairement sa situation.

Son bras entoure les épaules de Bee, tandis que le jeune homme, encore endormi, colle sa tête sur le torse d'Edward, ses bras entourant sa taille. Edward sourit, ne sachant s'il doit être fâché ou amusé par une telle liberté. Il dépose doucement Bee sur les coussins et commence son rituel matinal. Plusieurs détails le malmènent alors qu'il fait ces gestes habituels. L'odeur de Bee qui a imprégné son t shirt durant la nuit et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a du mal à le retirer et non pas à cause des égratignures, le fait qu'il lui prépare ses toasts exactement dorés et beurrés comme son ami les aime et qu'il lui réserve les fruits qu'il préfère. Buvant son café dans son bureau, il inspecte son agenda. Tombant sur une feuille de papier vierge, il fait machinalement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps, un origami. Son esprit méticuleux et arithmétique apprécie énormément ce genre d'exercice et sans effort il fait le premier animal qui lui passe par la tête. Un cygne.

_Swan..._

Il pose les coudes sur le bureau et pose ses mains à plat. Ça ne va plus, il ne parvient pas à retirer ce sentiment qui accompagne toutes les pensées qu'il peut avoir lorsque Bee est concerné. Il soupire et décide de partir au café bien plus tôt que prévu. Il installe donc un petit déjeuner sur la table basse et un petit mot.

_Tu sembles vraiment crevé alors prends les deux prochains jours pour te reposer. Je ne veux pas te voir au café avant ça. Profites un peu de ton temps libre et de ce superbe petit déjeuner. On s'appelle dans la journée pour être sûr que tout va bien._

_Edward._

_Au fait, il y a du café dans la cuisine._

Edward se félicite de son idée. Laisser deux jours de congés à Bee, lui permettra de ne pas l'avoir près de lui et de remettre ses idées au clair vu qu'il semble perdre la tête. Edward récupère la plupart des affaires dont il a besoin pour sa journée au boulot et va chercher son agenda dans son bureau. Son regard tombe sur l'origami et il décide de le prendre pour le mettre sur le plateau. Bee le jettera en même temps que les restes de son petit déjeuner.

A l'entrée de sa chambre, Edward repère son sac de sport, il se dit que faire un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal. Une fois au café, histoire de se changer les idées, il entame un jogging autour dans le quartier. Il en fait plusieurs fois le tour, au point que Billy s'inquiète de sa santé mentale et physique. « Tu n'arriveras jamais à tenir la journée complète si tu t'éreintes ainsi gamin ! ».

Edward se stoppe tout près de lui et de Jack, les mains sur les cuisses, tenant de reprendre son souffle. « J'ai pas mal de choses qui me tourmente et je tente de trouver un moyen de les faire disparaître. ».

Billy le regarde, le sourcil levé. « Mais il ne serait pas plus simple pour toi d'affronter ce qui te mine ? ».

Edward secoue sa tête et se dirige vers les vestiaires où il y a une douche à disposition. « Impossible. C'est impossible... ». Le reste de sa journée se passe sans encombre. Il reste constamment occupé par le travail au café, il parvient ensuite à jouer au basket avec les princes puis à diner avec ses parents où son père à tout de même reconnu qu'il faisait du bon boulot au café. En rentrant chez lui le soir, la maison est vide. Tout est à sa place et impeccable. Edward ne sait pas s'il est content ou déçu que Bee ne soit pas dans sa maison à son retour. Il se jette sur son canapé et en posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir, le jeune homme se demande comment faire pour se sortir d'une telle situation.

_Putain ! C'est un mec ! C'est mon ami !_

Il fait chauffer un des plats que sa mère a préparé pour lui, n'ayant pas le courage de faire un repas pour lui seul et le mange tranquillement dans sa cuisine. Des tas de questions lui trottent dans la tête. Comment a-t-il pu changer en si peu de temps ? Comment est-ce que le petit voyou rencontré il y a quelques mois de cela peut-il avoir pris une telle importance dans sa vie ? En débarrassant, il se rend compte que Bee a vraiment tout nettoyé derrière lui. Puis, dans un dernier effort, il va se coucher dans son lit.

Au bout de quelques heures à se tourner en tous sens, il finit par prendre la même couverture que la veille et va se coucher dans son canapé. Il s'endort avant même que sa tête ne touche le coussin.

Le lendemain, la tête toujours enfouie sous la couette, il est réveillé par son téléphone portable qui lui annonce l'arrivée d'un message. Tâtonnant du bout des doigts pour tenter de le retrouver et une fois en main, il le glisse avec lui sous la couverture et regarde qui peut lui écrire alors que l'aube vient à peine de pointer à l'horizon. C'est Alice.

_A : Petit déjeuner chez moi ça te dit ?_

Il réfléchit un moment. Ce qui d'habitude, l'aurait fait sauter dans sa voiture dans la seconde, ne le motive pas aujourd'hui. Il se dit qu'il va fermer les yeux cinq minutes avant d'y repenser à nouveau.

… On sonne à la porte...

Edward ouvre un œil et se lève pour ouvrir. Alice se tient à l'entrée de sa maison, les bras chargés de viennoiseries et de café. « Mmm Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ». Le jeune homme passe une main fiévreuse dans ses cheveux et consulte sa montre. Quarante-cinq minutes se sont écoulées depuis le message qu'elle lui a envoyé.

Elle entre dans la maison sans attendre qu'il l'invite à entrer et pose ses affaires sur la petite table. « Ben, je me suis inquiétée, tu n'as pas répondu à mon message ! Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tout va bien ? ». Edward s'installe sur le canapé et commence à déballer ce qu'elle a ramené. Il hoche la tête pour répondre positivement et tente de refaire surface. Il lui pose des questions au sujet du défilé et se rend rapidement compte qu'Alice est bien trop surexcitée à ce sujet pour lui. Elle lui parle encore et encore tant qu'il finit par décrocher de la conversation.

Malgré ce que l'on peut penser, Edward n'est pas un idiot. Il sait que la relation qu'il entretient avec Alice ne mènera jamais à rien. C'est ce qui le rend encore idiot direz-vous ? En effet car il ne comprend pas lui-même pourquoi il est si addict. Il y a cette petite partie de lui qui ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer. Qui pourrait lui reprocher ? Elle est belle, intelligente et passionnée. Oui c'est ça, elle tout ce qu'Edward recherche chez une femme, pas vrai ? Finissant sur ses doutes et méditation internes, Edward voit que la jeune femme continue à parler sans même s'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas du tout dans la conversation. Elle pose ensuite une main sur son genou, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. D'abord surpris de se retrouver dans une telle situation, sachant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il finit par apprécier le geste. Il inhale le parfum de son amie et ferme les yeux. Sécurité, confort. Une fois, alors qu'ils étaient complètement ivres, James lui a dit qu'il était atteint du syndrome du héros, comme Peter Petrelli ou Harry Potter et en y réfléchissant Edward se rend compte que c'est vrai. Il tente toujours de protéger et d'être là pour son amie, au dépend de sa propre vie alors qu'elle ne lui a rien demandé et qu'elle ne lui donne rien en échange. James lui a ensuite dit de faire attention car … Bon là il ne s'en souvient plus car il était bien trop bourré pour écouter ce que son ami avait à lui dire. Décidément, même ivre mort, James a souvent raison.

_Bip Bip_... Le téléphone d'Alice le fait revenir sur terre. Elle se lève, lui dit qu'elle doit filer pour mettre une touche finale aux préparatifs et se tient devant la porte. « Edward ? Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? ».

« Hein ? Si, si j'arrive. Excuses moi, je pensais à autre chose. ».

« On se voit ce soir, pas vrai ? ». Elle passe ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et ferme les yeux, attendant son baiser. Il l'embrasse distraitement et lui souhaite bon courage pour plus tard.

Ensuite, sa journée passe très rapidement, entre rendez-vous avec les fournisseurs, les entreprises clientes et quelques publicitaires. L'après-midi est déjà bien avancée quand il arrive au café. Les princes présents s'activent autour de la clientèle et lui font un petit signe quand il les croise. Il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher Bee du regard, avant de se rappeler qu'il lui a donné son jour de congé. James arrive dans son bureau et s'assoit sur un coin du bureau comme à son habitude, comme s'il était propriétaire des lieux ou une secrétaire sexy. Mais au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il ne dit toujours rien et ça par contre c'est à cocher sur un calendrier. Edward finit par craquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux James ? ».

« J'attends que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas ! ».

Edward soupire et pose les documents qu'il voulait lire. « Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? ».

« Cette façon de te plonger dans le travail, ces petits yeux de cocker, ça ne te ressemble pas Edward. Alors dis-moi tout ! ». Edward sourit et se lève.

« Rien à déclarer, désolé. ». James fait un petit bond pour descendre du bureau et se dirige vers la porte.

« OK OK alors rappelles toi que je suis là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un... Oh et c'est pas aujourd'hui le défilé du leprechaun ? ».

Edward ne prend pas la peine de lever les yeux et dit. « Oui c'est à six heures. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ! ».

James soupire et répond d'un air théâtral. « Elle est l'exacte définition du leprechaun. Dotée d'un sac d'or plein de promesses que tu n'auras jamais et qui te tuera si tu y touches... Puis, je te demandais ça, parce qu'il est déjà dix-huit heures trente. ». Son sourire s'élargit devant la tête incrédule d'Edward. Celui-ci regarde sa montre et crie.

« Merde ! Je suis en retard ! ». Il prend toutes ses affaires et file rapidement jusque chez lui. Le temps de prendre une douche, de tenter de discipliner ses cheveux... peine perdue... et d'aller jusqu'au lieu où se déroule la soirée et il est déjà presque vingt heure quand il arrive dans la salle d'exposition.

Du regard, il cherche des personnes qu'il connait. Edward en salue certaines et ignore les autres avant de trouver ceux qui l'intéressent vraiment. Alice et Jasper se tiennent par la main, à quelques mètres de lui. Leur complicité est flagrante. Edward en vient à se demander s'il n'est pas vraiment temps pour lui de passer à autre chose. Cette pensée est lourde et douloureuse, il en grimace presque sous son poids. Il reste immobile à observer celle qu'il pensait être l'amour de sa vie, qui rit et tente de séduire celui auquel elle est vraiment intéressée. Edward réalise qu'il n'est qu'un faire-valoir dans leur relation. Une simple doublure. Celui qui remplace le véritable héros quand celui-ci est absent.

Il est stoppé dans ses pensées par une main qui lui tripote la manche. « Oh pardon. ».

Son attention étant fixée sur le couple devant lui, il met un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qui se passe. Il répond machinalement. « Ce n'est rien. ». Il n'a pas le temps de voir qui l'a touché que la personne a déjà filé. Pas mal de pensées parcourent l'esprit du jeune homme. La plus grande étant la déception. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu autant d'années pour qu'il réalise qu'il est en train de perdre son temps ? La voix d'Alice interrompt sa déconvenue. « Edward ! Te voilà enfin ! ». Bon là il ne peut plus faire marche arrière mais dès cet instant, il décide de remettre pas mal de choses en question.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. ». Il se rapproche de la jeune femme qui l'a mené par le bout du nez durant toutes ces années, et de son frère accroché à sa main. Il les salue et saisit une coupe de champagne à proximité. Il espère mentalement qu'Alice a bien rempli ses stocks car il en aura besoin ce soir.

Jasper lui demande. « Tu es venu seul ? ». Edward hoche la tête, se disant qu'il n'est pas sûr que Bee ait vraiment apprécié ce type de distraction. Déjà que lui-même ça le gonfle royalement. Il continue ensuite en discutant de banalités en leur compagnie et ils poursuivent la visite où Alice et Jasper s'étaient arrêtés. Tout en discutant, il remarque rapidement que quelque chose cloche avec son frère. Celui passe son temps à chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la salle. Au bout d'un petit moment, son regard semble s'être arrêté sur quelqu'un. Edward tente discrètement de voir qui attire autant l'attention de son frère.

Deux jeunes et jolies femmes sont en train de discuter et de rire. Elles semblent, toutes les deux, être en train de se moquer de quelque chose. La plus grande est une jolie métisse, habillée d'un tailleur pantalon noir qui met joliment en avant son teint caramel. Ses longs cheveux noirs, sont nattés, d'une manière qui se veut plus pratique que jolie. Elle est splendide. Edward se penche un peu pour tenter de voir le visage de l'autre femme. Il ne parvient pas à la voir complètement, mais le petit aperçu qu'il en a l'intéresse déjà vivement. Il n'a pas le temps de demander à son frère s'il les connait que celui-ci est déjà parti les rejoindre. Avant que Jasper n'atteigne les deux jeunes femmes, la métisse part rejoindre un autre groupe en train de discuter un peu plus loin.

Alice pose sa main sur le bras d'Edward. Elle fait signe à un serveur et prend une coupe de champagne qu'elle vide d'un trait. Edward fait de grands yeux. « Du calme Alice ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour tes affaires qu'on te voit en train de rouler sous la table. ». Elle fait à peine attention à lui, son regard étant fixé sur Jasper. Edward regarde son frère qui vient de glisser son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme mystère. Edward porte sa coupe à ses lèvres et demande. « Qui c'est ? ». Alice soupire et dit d'un air dégouté.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas la connaître. Ils semblent assez intimes. ». Edward pose sa coupe avant d'en prendre une nouvelle et se tourne à nouveau vers son frère. Celui-ci tient la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui embrasse la joue. Edward ne parvient toujours pas à voir son visage car elle est cachée par Jasper. Connaissant son frère, elle doit valoir le détour. Il remarque bien sa charmante silhouette et ses cheveux ondulés. Alice soupire à nouveau et semble prête à exploser. Il l'observe et remarque la jalousie qui enlaidit son visage avant de décider de la taquiner un peu.

« Ne serais tu pas un peu jalouse ? ». Elle tourne vers lui un regard noir et ne répond pas. Le rire de son frère ramène leur attention sur lui. « C'est vrai qu'ils semblent même bien plus qu'intimes... ».

Charlotte et Peter les rejoignent. Edward n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Charlotte, la trouvant un peu trop commère et dotée d'un mauvais fond mais étant la meilleure amie d'Alice, il lui passe son caractère de sorcière. Elle demande directement. « Alors qui est cette fille ? ». Tu parles d'une subtilité.

Alice dit. « On se posait justement la question. ». Peter sourit et tape du coude le bras d'Edward.

« En tout cas, il sait les choisir ! Purée, c'est un sacré morceau ! ». Charlotte lui pince le bras. Il rectifie rapidement le tir. « Nan, mais pas aussi jolie que toi ma chérie. ».

« Ouais c'est ça. ». Edward boit rapidement une gorgée de champagne pour éviter de dire à Peter que ce n'est pas beau de mentir ainsi.

Charlotte dit avec mépris. « Ce sont les vêtements qui la mettent en valeur sinon elle me semble assez quelconque. ».

Alice regarde intensément la jeune femme en question. « Non, il faut tout de même reconnaître qu'elle est jolie. Cette façon qu'elle a de se mouvoir. Puis porter du Burberry, des pieds à la tête, sans paraître guindée est déjà un exploit en soi. ».

Peter rajoute discrètement à l'attention d'Edward. « Moi, j'adore ses chaussures. Elle pourrait se balader à poil que je lui demanderais de garder ses chaussures. ». Edward baisse les yeux et en effet c'est le genre de pompes qui excitent... Hum... l'œil. Le rire de Jasper se fait encore entendre. Edward regarde le couple avec envie. Ils semblent si proches. Jasper pose délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Edward se tourne vers Alice et remarque qu'elle semble retenir son souffle. Charlotte l'attire par le bras vers une de ses créations, histoire de lui changer les idées. Edward reste planté là avec Peter. Contre toute attente, celui-ci lui dit. « Ça doit lui faire bizarre d'être délaissée pour une fois. ».

Edward le regarde étonné. « Pardon ? ».

Peter montre vaguement Jasper de la main. « Ça fait longtemps que je lui dit de passer à autre chose. Depuis quand ne l'avais tu pas vu sourire ainsi ? ». Edward considère son frère sous un nouvel angle. Il est vrai que Jasper est d'un naturel morose mais ces derniers temps, il semble bien plus détendu, voire même heureux. Esmée l'a même interrogé à ce sujet. Est-ce que c'est dû à cette nouvelle fille dans sa vie ? Est-ce que Jasper, qui a aussi beaucoup souffert de sa relation avec Alice, s'est remis de leur histoire ?

Peter pose une main sur son épaule. « Edward, je sais que toi aussi tu as... un profond attachement pour Alice mais... Est ce qu'elle vaut vraiment tout ce que vous vous infligez ? ».

Edward se passe la main dans les cheveux et termine sa coupe de champagne. « C'est ce que j'étais justement en train de me dire. Tu sais quoi Pete ? Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il faut enfin que je vive enfin ma vie. ». Il pose théâtralement sa coupe sur le plateau d'un serveur à proximité.

Peter lui tend une nouvelle coupe de champagne. « Ça mon ami, ce sont les meilleures paroles que j'ai entendu sortir de ta bouche ! ». Ils trinquent. « Il semblerait qu'il y ai de l'eau dans le gaz avec nos petits amoureux... ». Edward se tourne vers le couple. Jasper semble retenir la jeune femme. Elle est maintenant tournée vers la sortie et semble prête à partir. La belle brune fait un geste avec sa main semblant montrer sa marchandise et semble dire un au revoir précipité à son frère avant de filer.

Jasper reste quelques instants, immobile, le regard tourné vers l'entrée de la salle. Il se frotte l'arrière de sa tête et les rejoint, un grand sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres. Peter est le premier à réagir.

« Alors Jazz, c'est qui cette pépé ? Vous semblez assez copains... ». Edward sourit à cette allusion et écoute attentivement la réponse de son frère.

« C'est juste une amie... ». Peter renifle plein de sous-entendus. Jasper rit. « OK OK c'est bien plus qu'une amie. Mais ce n'est pas non plus ce que tu crois. ».

« En tout cas, si tu dois aller plus loin, dis-lui de garder ses chaussures. ».

Jasper sourit et mate son frère. Edward dit sérieusement. « Il y avait écrit 'Fuck-Me' tout autour d'elle... ». Ils éclatent de rire. Jasper boit une gorgée de champagne. « Ouais tu as remarqué. Quand elle est sortie de chez elle, habillée comme ça j'ai cru que j'allais... ». Il n'a pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car ils sont rejoints par Charlotte et Alice.

Edward sourit. « Si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé ce soir Pete, je te conseille de changer de sujet ! ». Les deux autres hommes sourient dans leurs coupes de champagne. Edward profite encore un peu de leur compagnie avant de décider de rentrer.

Une fois chez lui, Edward broie du noir. Il ressasse sa journée, ce qui lui vaut de remettre en cause tous ses sentiments. Il en a marre de se comporter comme une lycéenne dépressive et voyant qu'il n'est pas encore super tard, il décide d'appeler Bee, histoire de l'inviter à diner et de se changer les idées.

Bee arrive trente minutes plus tard avec une énorme pizza. Il lui file son ticket de caisse, message assez clair pour être rembourser et s'installe sans un mot à sa place habituelle dans le canapé. Il prend deux parts de pizza qu'il enroule d'une étrange manière, mais il faut le reconnaître, assez experte. Il mange goulument avant de demander.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? ».

Edward sourit devant le manège. Il s'installe à son tour sur le sol, devant Bee. Il saisit la télécommande et cherche machinalement un programme sympa à regarder. « Rien de spécial. J'ai eu une journée crevante physiquement et une soirée éreintante moralement. Alors je me dis que passer le reste du temps avec quelqu'un comme toi, ne peut que me détendre... ». Il rit en enfournant une part énorme de pizza. Bee lui retire des mains.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ! ».

« Alors tu as fait exprès d'en ramener ? Et tu comptes te faire rembourser en plus ! Quel escroc c'est incroyable ! ». Ils continuent ainsi à se chamailler. Après un moment de calme et en pleine digestion, Edward finit par lui demander. « Et toi ? Ça fait quoi de ne rien faire durant deux jours ? ».

« C'est cool. J'ai passé de bons moments et des moins bons. ». Edward se tourne vers Bee, intéressé par la tournure de leur conversation. Bee est allongé sur le ventre, sur les coudes et la tête soutenue par ses mains. « Dis-moi Edward, c'est quoi le plus dur ? Quelqu'un qui ne montre qu'une facette de sa personnalité ou quelqu'un qui ne vit qu'un amour non réciproque ? ».

Edward semble prendre le temps de réfléchir. « Tu sais je ne suis pas celui avec qui il faut discuter sentiment. Je reconnais que je suis assez naze sur le sujet... ».

Bee marmonne. « Comme si c'était la seule chose pour laquelle tu es naze ! Ah ah ah. ». Et ils recommencent à se battre comme des chiffonniers à coups de coussins et à renfort de magazines ou de programmes télés lancés adroitement dans le crane de l'adversaire.

Ils parviennent à finir leur repas et Edward prend ce qui reste pour débarrasser. En revenant de la cuisine, il voit que Bee a disparu. Il écoute les bruits de sa maison et entend des sons inhabituels dans l'entrée. « Bee ? ».

« Restes dans le séjour ! J'arrive ! ».

Edward s'installe confortablement dans le canapé et attend patiemment son ami. Celui-ci revient avec un petit paquet de feuilles colorées. « Tiens c'est pour toi ! ». Edward inspecte le paquet et ne voit rien de particulier.

« Hum... Merci ? ». Bee lui tape l'épaule.

« T'es con, c'est pas un cadeau ! C'est une commande ! Tu me fais tout un tas d'origami OK ? ».

« Tu as aimé ? Sérieux ? ». Il saisit une feuille et commence à la plier. Bee hoche la tête vigoureusement. Il regarde tous ses faits et gestes. Edward sourit car son ami semble prêt à prendre des notes.

Bee l'observe encore un moment avant de demander. « Alors Cullen ? Tu sembles plus détendu maintenant... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de neuf aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était pas trop dur sans moi collée à tes basques ? ». Il continue à lancer des regards émerveillés devant les créations d'Edward.

Edward enchaine agilement les différents animaux et se retrouve bien plus détendu qu'auparavant. Il lui raconte le défilé. Bee lui demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il paraît si triste alors qu'il a passé la soirée avec la fille qu'il apprécie tant. Edward marmonne quelque chose incompréhensible. Bee soupire de dépit et se réinstalle confortablement sur le canapé avec un origami en forme d'oiseau. « Je te comprends plus Cullen. C'est pathétique. ». Il fait voler l'oiseau d'une main et souffle à plusieurs reprises sur sa frange pour simuler le vent et finit par le reposer sur son torse.

Edward reste silencieux un bon moment avant de marmonner. « Je vais arrêter d'aimer pathétiquement cette fille. ». Bee dit d'une voix plus embrumée.

« C'est une bonne idée. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris quelque chose tu sais... Cherche la personne faite pour toi plutôt que de tenter de t'adapter à une personne qui ne te convient pas réellement. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un amour à sens unique... ».

Edward reste assis par terre, pensif, au niveau de la tête de Bee. « Parce que tu vis un amour qui ne t'es pas rendu ? ». Bee tapote doucement sur les cheveux légèrement ondulés d'Edward.

« Ne parles pas de ma vie privée Cullen ! Elle est bien trop merdique et on va se mettre à regarder des films romantiques alors que je préfère largement mater Jason Statham. ».

Edward ricane et part ranger le reste de leur bazar dans la cuisine. « Bee, si tu crois que c'est facile d'oublier quelqu'un qu'on a l'habitude d'aimer. ». Il retourne à sa place et pose sa tête à côté de celle de son ami. « Je pense qu'on ne peut remplacer un tel amour que par l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. ». Il soupire et se tient l'arête du nez. « Alice... Alice avait besoin de moi. ». Il reprend la télécommande et se remet à zapper frénétiquement. « Cela fait si longtemps... Mais il n'y a rien de son côté. Notre relation est quasiment au même point que lors de mes 17 ans. Je me suis mis toute ma famille à dos avec cette histoire et je me rends compte maintenant que cela ne mène à rien. ».

Edward repense aux conseils et prédictions de sa mère, qu'il n'a pas suivi, des avertissements de son père, dont il a bafoué la confiance juste par révolte contre lui et surtout son propre frère qui comptait sur lui pour prendre soin de sa petite amie. Il continue. « Je savais que ma soirée risquait d'être déprimante. Je ne veux plus être celui qui se retrouve seul... ». Il pose la télécommande et repasse sa main dans ses cheveux. « Pourquoi est-ce que de toutes les personnes que je connais, je ne pense qu'à toi ? Je savais que tu allais parvenir à me remonter le moral. ».

Il se tourne vers Bee, étonné par son manque de réaction suite à sa déclaration. Il passe la main devant le visage appuyé sur le canapé. « Eh Bee, tu dors ? ». Il rit doucement et observe la figure endormie. Il pose son doigt doucement sur la joue souple et douce de son ami et pousse sa chance jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure toujours aussi boudeuse. Edward secoue sa tête et tapote son visage à plusieurs reprises vigoureusement avant d'aller prendre l'air sur sa terrasse. Il repasse ensuite par sa chambre pour retirer une couette et l'étaler sur le corps endormi dans son canapé avant d'aller se coucher dans sa propre chambre.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle formule mise en place par Edward marche à merveille. On se bouscule au café, dès le matin, pour profiter des petits déjeuners express mais aussi et surtout, pour admirer les princes. Et durant tout ce temps, Edward fait en sorte d'éviter Bee par tous les moyens possibles. Il ne cesse de se répéter que l'attachement qu'il lui porte est stupide tandis que Bee lui lance des regards inquiets.

xoxo

Alice finit de déjeuner dans la cuisine de Jasper. Ils discutent tranquillement des retombées du défilé. « J'ai entendu dire que tu allais avoir de bonnes critiques dans les journaux et même à la télévision. ».

Alice émiette la mie de son pain et sourit. « Oui et en plus j'ai déjà vendu les trois quart de ma production. ». Elle lui sourit. « J'ai rendez-vous à New York pour une interview avec Vogue. ».

Jasper qui était en train de faire la vaisselle, s'interrompt avant de se reprendre. « Oh, c'est bien. Tu auras l'occasion de revoir Demetri. ». Alice pose son verre près de l'évier.

« Non pas du tout. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. ». Un silence assez pesant s'installe, uniquement entrecoupé par les bruits de vaisselle. Alice prend appui contre le plan de travail et sourit. « Tu sais... Quand je te vois comme ça, ça me fait regretter d'être aussi indépendante. ». Elle se rapproche de lui. « Je me demande où on en serait si je t'avais sauté dans les bras plutôt que fuir comme je l'ai fait... ».

Jasper ne répond rien et continue son ménage. Alice débarrasse le plat dans lequel était concocté leur déjeuner. « Je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais si bon cuisinier ! Ou est-ce ta petite amie qui te donne des cours ? ».

« Ali, tu sais que je ne veux pas parler d'elle avec toi. ». Il finit de rincer les verres.

« Alors comment je dois faire si je ne connais pas mon adversaire ? ». Jasper se tourne vers elle en souriant et l'éclabousse.

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais un trophée. ». Alice rit et pose sa main sur la joue de Jasper.

« J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais dit Jazz. J'ai vécu mon rêve comme je l'entendais mais maintenant, je souhaite le poursuivre avec toi. ».

Jasper retire sa main et demande. « Tu ne t'es jamais dit que cela ne dépendait pas uniquement de toi ? ».

_**xoxo**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Coffee Prince « Café des Princes ».**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_ & _**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 12**

**Mocha Praliné (suite)**

« Alors... Non, plus à droite... ». Bee prend le bord de l'énorme pot de fleurs et le tire vers la droite.

Edward, bras croisés sur le rebord de la terrasse, observe son manège. Il dit ensuite. « Nan, en fait, c'était mieux à gauche... ».

Bee soupire violemment. « Hein ? Bon OK OK... ». Il repart dans l'autre sens avec son fardeau. Ensuite, il s'assoit lourdement sur son derrière quand il entend à nouveau la voix qu'il commence sérieusement à maudire.

« Et si tu le mettais plus en avant ? ». Edward sourit en entendant Bee qui murmure.

« C'est ton patron... Tu ne peux pas le tuer... C'est ton patron... ». Il traine le pot en avant.

« Quoique non en fait ! Vas le reposer à l'entrée... ».

Bee tire sur sa frange. « QUOI ! ».

Edward écarte les bras et rajoute. « Oui, bon. Tu avais raison. Ce pot était très bien à l'entrée. ». Il sourit en regardant Bee qui traine le pot en terre cuite, avec difficulté. « Soulève le s'il te plait car tu abimes le sol de la terrasse. ». Il éclate de rire en entendant son petit employé qui maugrée dans sa barbe son mécontentement.

James, en retrait mais qui observe la scène depuis le début, se rapproche d'Edward ne sachant vraiment s'il doit sourire. « Trouves autre chose à faire si tu t'ennuies mec ! Là c'est odieux ce que tu fais ! ».

Edward, pour en ajouter, essuie une larme au coin de son œil. « Arrêtes, t'as vu comme il est drôle. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ses mimiques. ».

James secoue sa tête. « Un jour, tu l'évites comme la peste et le lendemain, c'est ton meilleur ami... ». Ils sont tous les deux bousculés par Emmett qui leur lance un regard outré avant de rejoindre Bee et de l'aider.

Il prend et soulève aisément le pot et part le mettre à l'entrée du café. « Dis-moi de t'aider pour un truc comme ça Bee. T'as pas besoin de te tuer à la tache non plus. ».

**xoxo**

Bella, les mains toujours posées sur ses genoux, soupire et tente de récupérer un peu. Elle sourit et lâche un « Merci Em » une fois que son souffle est complètement revenu. La jeune femme se redresse, s'étire et se tourne en un seul mouvement pour retourner dans le café quand elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Edward. « Qu'est-ce que... ». Elle fait l'erreur d'inhaler son odeur et ferme les yeux de contentement. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle relève la tête et croise le regard du jeune homme. Edward, impassible, ne dit rien et finit par lui décocher son fameux sourire en coin avant de retourner directement dans son bureau.

James se rapproche d'elle et dit. « Laisses le encore mijoter un peu... ». Bella souffle sur sa frange.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible. Ma situation est compliquée James... ».

James pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Non là c'est toi qui m'écoute ! C'est déjà trop tard mon chéri. Vous êtes liés. Prends-moi pour une vieille folle ou ce que tu veux mais je sais que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ! ».

Seth qui écoute la conversation depuis le comptoir, se sent obligé d'ajouter. « Écoutes les paroles de la vieille folle Bee. Puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les vieux singes, hein ? ».

« Seth ! Folle peut être mais vieux singe ! Alors là hors de question ! ». James part comme une diva dans la réserve. Bella et Seth se regardent et éclatent de rire au même moment.

Le reste de la journée est des plus étranges. À diverses occasions, lorsque Bella se retrouve dans des situations difficiles, Edward semble être toujours au bon endroit, au bon moment. Elle va pour se cogner la tête sur le coin d'une étagère et la main large et chaude d'Edward lui évite l'impact au dernier moment. Elle a quelque chose à récupérer en haut d'un placard et Edward se place derrière elle pour s'en saisir. Elle passe la serpillère dans l'escalier et il l'attrape avant qu'elle ne se rompt le cou en ratant une des dernières marches.

En fin de journée, une tension plus que palpable découle entre eux. Bella est débordée mentalement par les sautes d'humeur de son ami et physiquement par la surcharge de travail qu'il lui impose. Ses sentiments sont mis à rude épreuve car d'un côté elle se sent oppressée par l'étroite surveillance d'Edward et d'un autre, elle est tellement attirée par lui qu'elle a peur de trahir son identité à tout moment.

Les autres princes se rendent bien compte du manège entre le couple. Edward et Bella sont encore en train de se prendre la tête sur le menu et ne cessent de se chamailler. Au comptoir, Billy secoue sa tête, sentant un nouvel orage approcher. Seth se rapproche de lui et dit. « Est ce que je peux être là, le jour où il apprendra la vérité ? ». Billy lui tape l'épaule.

« Je pense que ce jour-là, il vaudra mieux quitter l'état car ça sera explosif ! ».

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle vient de finir son service, Bella se change dans le vestiaire puis fait le tour de ses collègues afin de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Finissant par James, elle le retrouve tranquillement installé à une table.

« Bee mon chéri, est ce que tu veux bien diner avec moi ? ».

« Désolée, j'ai d'autres projets ! ».

James, intrigué, se redresse un peu, pose ses pieds sur une chaise à proximité et sort ses fameuses lunettes de sa poche avant de s'exclamer. « Oh ça sent le plan cul ça ! ».

Bella sourit et décide de jouer le jeu. « J'aimerai bien alors souhaite moi bonne chance ! ».

« Hum... Est-ce que je peux venir ? ».

Seth se pose sur la table où ils sont. « Parce que toi tu invites souvent tes potes quand tu as la possibilité d'un plan cul ? ».

Emmett arrive à son tour. « Ben oui, tu le connais ! Il a tellement d'amour à donner... ». Il accentue le mot amour en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

James prend appui juste à côté d'une cliente et soupire. « Je vais encore être tout seul ce soir... ». Il soupire. « …. Est-ce ma faute si je suis prêt à donner de ma personne pour le plaisir de chacun ?... ». Il soupire à nouveau et se tourne vers la cliente qui le regarde avec des yeux ronds et compatissants. « Et toi ma grande, tu es libre ? ». La jeune femme s'étouffe presque avec sa boisson avant de hocher la tête vigoureusement. James se redresse avec grâce et tend la main en direction de la cliente. « Alors viens chérie... Tu vas passer une des plus belles nuits de ta vie... ». Elle se redresse guillerette et saisit rapidement ses affaires.

James se tourne vers elle et lui lance un regard par-dessus ses lunettes. « N'oublies pas de payer ta conso ma chérie et laisses un pourboire. ». Elle s'exécute sans un mot et il l'entraine dehors.

L'équipe est épatée, outrée, éberluée. « Mais... Mais comment il fait ? ».

Bella est la première à sortir de sa torpeur et attrape son casque qu'elle avait laissé à proximité. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, hein ? ».

**xoxo**

Bee est déjà en train de démarrer sa moto quand Edward sort de son bureau. Il vient de finir un premier bilan statistique pour sa mère et ne souhaite qu'une chose : se détendre.

Billy lui sert un thé tandis qu'il s'enquiert d'où sont les autres collègues. Seth lui répond. « Bee a un rencard et en ce qui concerne James, je pense sérieusement que tu ne préfères pas le savoir.. ».

Edward intrigué se tourne vers Billy, seule valeur sûre de tout le café. Celui-ci est en train d'essuyer des verres et secoue sa tête avec une mine fatiguée. « Ce garçon, en l'espace de cinq minutes a outrepassé toutes les règles possibles de bienséance entre un serveur et sa cliente alors je confirme les propos de mon neveu. Moins tu en sauras et mieux tu te porteras. ».

Edward soupire. « OK... ».

**xoxo**

Une fois chez elle, Bella décide de prendre une douche pour se détendre. Elle est censée avec rendez-vous avec Jasper mais hésite encore à y aller. Se disant qu'en prenant sa moto, cela lui éclaircira les idées et qu'elle irait peut être chez lui, elle finit par sortir de chez elle. Elle se trouve nez à nez avec Jasper sur le pas de sa porte. Il la regarde timidement.

« Je n'étais pas certain que tu viennes alors j'ai décidé de prendre les devants... ».

Elle lui sourit à son tour. « Histoire que je ne puisse pas me défiler ? ». Il hoche la tête positivement.

« Alors, je ne présumais pas à tort pas vrai ? Tu m'as évité toute la semaine... ». Il lui prend la main et l'incite à faire quelques pas. Elle se laisse diriger.

« Je voulais que tu ais le temps de mettre tes idées au clair. Nos cœurs sont en jeu et on ne doit pas faire de mauvais choix. ».

Jasper sourit et prend son autre main. Il pose les deux mains de la jeune femme contre son torse. « Tu fais preuve d'une telle maturité sur le sujet... Bien plus que moi en tout cas. ».

Elle regarde leurs mains entrelacées. « Ce n'est pas de la maturité mais du bon sens. Quelqu'un de mature ne se retrouve pas dans la peau d'une fille qui se fait passer pour un mec à son boulot. ». Ils sourient tous les deux et elle lui embrasse la main. « Puis, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial et si nous ne sommes pas ensemble... hum... physiquement... je souhaite vraiment rester ton amie. ».

Jasper libère une de ses mains et la passe dans ses cheveux. « Comment être sûr de faire le bon choix ? ».

Bella avance vers l'entrée de sa cour. « Une glace ça te dit ? ». Ils descendent la rue en direction du quartier où sont situés les commerces. Après un silence agréable, Bella bredouille. « Si tu es sûr que c'est elle... alors... alors tu te dois de tenter le coup. Mais … je dois être honnête avec toi... Cette fille... hum... Alice... Ton frère... hum... Argh ! ». Elle trépigne, frustrée de ne pas trouver ses mots.

Jasper lève la main pour l'interrompre et mettre fin à son tourment. Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, car je le sais déjà. ».

Elle s'arrête et dit tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu ne leur pète pas la gueule ? ».

Jasper ricane. « Parce que ça ne mènerait à rien, tout simplement. ».

« Ouais mais qu'est-ce que ça soulage ! ».

« Je veux bien te croire... Mais j'y ai pensé, ne t'inquiètes pas. ».

« Sérieusement ? L'ange Jasper a failli passer du côté obscur de la force ? Serais tu un vaurien ? ».

Le visage de Jasper s'illumine en entendant la réplique. « Je te plais parce que je suis un vaurien... et qu'il n'y a pas de vaurien dans ta vie... ».

Bella prend appui contre un mur à proximité et tente de se rappeler des répliques suivantes. « Mais j'aime les hommes gentils... ».

Jasper pose sa main sur le mur, au niveau du visage de Bella. « Oui et je suis un gentil vaurien... ». Il l'embrasse et l'attire contre lui avec sa main libre.

Bella savoure l'instant puis demande sérieusement. « Est ce que tu es sûr qu'elle ne veut que toi ? ».

Jasper hausse les épaules. « Qui sait ? ». Bella reprend sa route.

« Au moins tu prends ça bien. ».

« C'est une longue histoire, et j'ai décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête là-dessus. ».

« Bon ! On passe à autre chose hein ? Occupons nous de nous et pas des autres ! ».

**xoxo**

Edward est toujours au café. Billy lui sert une des nouvelles boissons à tester pour la nouvelle carte. Le jeune homme assit au comptoir lui demande avec l'air le plus innocent du monde. « Tu sais avec qui Bee a rendez-vous ? ».

Billy relève la tête. « Pourquoi ? ».

Edward tente toujours de paraître nonchalant. « Parce que le connaissant, il va encore se retrouver dans des ennuis jusqu'au cou ou faire quelque chose d'idiot. ».

Le vieux cafetier arrête d'essuyer le verre qu'il a en main et dit. « Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, dis le lui plutôt que de vous chamailler à longueur de temps. ».

Edward regarde partout ailleurs avant de trouver un intérêt plus que mystérieux à la boisson placée devant lui. Il marmonne. « Qui se chamaille avec qui ? Bon allez je rentre. ».

Billy débarrasse la tasse d'Edward et lance le reste d'un biscuit à Jake, couché à ses pieds. « Il ne m'a même pas démenti. ». Le chien soupire et Billy aussi.

Deux jours plus tard, Edward est dans le bureau de sa mère. Cette dernière rayonne tant elle est heureuse des résultats de son fils. Ils discutent joyeusement mais Esmée se rend bien compte de l'humeur maussade de son fils. « Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ? ».

Edward soupire et s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil. « Pourquoi penses-tu cela mam ? ».

« Je te connais mon bébé ! Bon vu que ce n'est pas ton travail, ni même un problème de famille, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une fille ? Un garçon ? ».

Edward émet un petit rire en voyant sa mère passer en mode 'grande inquisitrice'. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas tenté d'en savoir plus sur sa vie privée. Il se lève et l'embrasse. « Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, tu seras toujours le soleil de ma vie. ».

Elle le laisse filer en le faisant promettre de passer diner à la maison familiale sous peu.

Edward repart au café et décide de travailler un peu sur le côté administratif. Comptes, paperasses, publicités, tout cela l'occupe un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de prendre une pause au point que son ordinateur se met en veille. Installé dans son fauteuil, il reste fasciné par les images qui défilent à l'écran. Ce sont toutes les photos prisent par l'équipe. Certaines sont individuelles, d'autres où ils posent en groupe voire tous ensemble et certaines sont prises sur le vif. Il s'attarde sur le visage de Bee. Une de ses mains vient frôler l'écran. L'électricité statique picotant le bout de ses doigts ajoute un petit côté mystique à son attirance. Réalisant son geste, Edward projette violemment par terre tout ce qui était sur le bureau.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, James ouvre la porte. Il prend en compte l'état de la pièce et entre avant de refermer derrière lui. « OK, je ne disais rien mais il faut que tu réagisses là Edward. Quelque chose te bouffe et il faut que t'évacues. Je veux savoir ce que c'est ! Tu sais que je suis là pour toi ! Merde ! ».

Edward prend sa veste ainsi que ses clefs et son téléphone puis se dirige vers la porte. « James, on en reparle demain OK ? ». James marmonne son accord et quelques insanités et une fois que le claquement de la porte confirme le départ de son ami, il commence à remettre le bureau en ordre. L'ordinateur portable, seul objet resté intact sur le bureau, fait défiler des photos. James sourit. « Tsk Tsk Tsk... Edward, il serait tant que tu te fasses une raison... ».

Détalant du café, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, Edward compose un numéro qu'il a rarement exécuté dans sa vie. Celui de son père. N'étant pas disponible, il prend un rendez-vous auprès de la secrétaire.

Quand quelque chose vous trotte dans la tête, quoi de mieux qu'un neurochirurgien pour le retirer ?

Il décide donc de rentrer chez lui.

**xoxo**

Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que Bella accumule les heures de boulot. Elle fait une tournée bien plus longue à la boulangerie pour enchainer ensuite au café jusque tard dans la nuit.

Elle tente d'engranger le plus d'argent possible au cas où elle se retrouve sans boulot du jour au lendemain. Car Bella vient de se découvrir un nouveau défaut quand Edward est concerné : _la lâcheté_. Elle ne sait toujours pas comment dire à son ami la vérité sur son identité.

La jeune femme se retrouve donc, en cette fin de matinée, complètement crevée et sur sa moto, à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle s'endort presque aux feux et aux intersections. Elle est quasiment arrivée à l'endroit où elle se gare habituellement quand une voiture fait un écart et la percute. Sa fatigue est telle qu'elle ne réussit pas du tout à l'éviter et Bella a juste le temps de se préparer à l'impact que sa moto tombe lourdement au sol. Bella roule sur le côté et reste immobile. Les princes ayant entendu l'accident et les cris affolés des clients, se précipitent dans la rue. Emmett et Seth se précipitent vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci lève un bras et secoue sa main. « Je vais bien ! Je crois que je vais bien ! En fait, je vais tellement bien que je pense faire un petit somme par terre. Mais pitié, occupez-vous de ma moto ! Ne la laissez pas au milieu de la route! ».

Billy et Edward arrivent et prennent la relève auprès d'elle alors que les deux autres s'occupent de retirer la moto qui gêne la circulation tandis que James s'en prend au conducteur de la voiture.

Après qu'elle ait réussi de les convaincre qu'elle allait bien, Edward soulève Bella et va l'installer sur le canapé dans son bureau. « Mais ça ne va pas de conduire dans cet état ? ». Il commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. « Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? ». Il continue à l'invectiver durant plusieurs minutes. Bella se demande si elle peut tenter de s'endormir pendant qu'il s'en prend à elle.

James les rejoint et tend un verre d'eau agrémenté d'une aspirine à Bella. Il tourne un visage outré vers Edward. « Sors de ce bureau. ». Edward s'immobilise.

« Quoi ? ».

James se redresse, une main sur la hanche et l'autre montrant la direction de la porte. « Tu m'as bien entendu... Sors de là ! ». Edward respire bruyamment et part en claquant la porte.

Bella tente de se redresser et se pose sur ses coudes « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a. un moment tout va bien et l'instant d'après, c'est comme s'il me détestait. ».

James soupire et s'installe lourdement à côté d'elle. « Je ne vais pas présenter des excuses à la place de ce crétin... Je dirais donc qu'il est dans une période difficile. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous savons tous les deux qu'il t'apprécie énormément et je pense que c'est justement ça qui le perturbe autant. ». Il ébouriffe les cheveux de Bella et se redresse. « Reposes toi un peu et tu nous rejoins après d'accord ? ». Il part en fermant la porte doucement.

Une fois seule, Bella prend son téléphone et compose un des numéros préenregistrés. « Roseeeeee... J'ai planté ma motooooo ! Je suis au café. Je vais bien mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit aussi bien que moi. Bisous. ». Elle se tourne ensuite avec difficulté sur le côté et ferme les yeux. « Faut vraiment que je trouve un autre boulot... ».

**xoxo**

Lorsque James ferme la porte, Edward est automatiquement sur ses talons. « Alors, est ce qu'il va bien ? ».

James le regarde intensément. « Edward, tu n'es plus très rationnel. Faut que tu te détendes là. Tu es en train de lui faire peur plus qu'autre chose. Va prendre l'air OK ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le café, on se débrouillera. ». Edward ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais James lève une main pour le stopper. « On prendra soin de Bee et on contrôlera régulièrement s'il n'est pas blessé ou quoi que ce soit qui te passe par la tête. ». Edward hoche la tête et prend sa voiture.

Il erre un temps dans Seattle avant de se garer dans son centre commercial habituel. Il fait un peu de lèche vitrine et est encore plongé dans ses pensées quand une voix nasillarde l'interpelle. « Eddie ! Oh Eddie ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir ! ». La jeune femme, dont la voix lui perce les tympans, lui saute au cou. Il baisse la tête pour l'identifier.

Cheveux flamboyants, sourire carnassier et tenue provocante. Il tente un hésitant. « Victoria ? ». Elle lui saute une nouvelle fois au cou, pousse en plus des petits cris et rit comme une démente. Edward ne peut s'empêcher de marmonner. « Mon dieu ! Encore un peu et elle va me pondre un œuf dans le magasin. ». Il se racle la gorge discrètement et lui dit. « Victoria, tu tombes bien tu sais ? ».

« Alors mon Eddie qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu as du temps de libre ? Tu es encore célibataire ? Tu sais que je pense à toi souvent ? ». Edward sans même répondre, l'entraine dans son magasin habituel. Victoria le suit docilement, passe différents rayons en prenant soin de ne pas tomber car il marche bien plus vite qu'elle. Le jeune homme la fait entrer sans ménagement dans une des cabines d'essayage sous le regard ébahis des vendeurs présents.

Victoria le regarde, avec un grand sourire et passe sa langue sur ses dents blanches. « Alors Eddie ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? ». Edward fronce les sourcils en entendant ce surnom qu'il abhorre et décide d'être direct.

« J'irais à l'essentiel. Je pourrais être séducteur ou romantique mais je ne le serais pas. Cela pour trois raisons. Premièrement, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore capable de jouer ce jeu. Deuxièmement, je n'en ai ni le temps, ni la patience. Et enfin, sache que malgré cela tu ne seras jamais la seule et unique à mes yeux. En fait, je veux juste qu'on s'éclate un moment. ».

Il sait qu'il est odieux, que sa mère pourrait même envisager de lui planter ses mauvaises manières bien profond si elle l'entendait parler ainsi à une jeune femme mais pour une fois, il veut juste être honnête.

Victoria s'humecte les lèvres et semble réfléchir un instant. « Pour passer un bon moment ? Est-ce que c'est la seule raison ? Tu veux t'amuser un peu ? ».

Edward passe la main dans ses cheveux. La cabine d'essayage pourtant spacieuse, semble rapetisser à vue d'œil. « Vickie, je te connais, je sais comment tu me regardes. Je sais qu'on a un passé ensemble mais reconnais qu'on a beau être attiré, on sait tous les deux que ça n'ira jamais plus loin. Alors tu choisis. On peut passer un moment cool tous les deux ou encore partir chacun de notre côté. ».

Victoria sourit, ce genre de sourire carnassier qui fait froid dans le dos et qui donne la frousse à Edward.

Elle pose une main manucurée sur la chemise d'Edward et dit d'une voix qui auparavant lui paraissait séductrice. « Tu es détestable Edward Cullen. Tellement froid et cynique... J'adore ça. ». Elle colle sa bouche pulpeuse contre celle d'Edward avec passion. Chacun se bat pour dominer l'autre. Victoria entame ensuite sa descente le long de son cou, de son torse, jusqu'à sa ceinture, griffant sa peau de ses griffes redoutables. Elle passe rudement sa main sur le tissu du pantalon, dont la bosse apparente, la fait presque ronronner de plaisir. Elle dégage le sexe en érection d'Edward et se lèche les lèvres d'excitation. Elle le prend dans ses mains et passe une langue paresseuse sur toute la longueur. Elle lève son regard pour observer le jeune homme qu'elle pense avoir bientôt en son pouvoir.

Edward l'observe, les yeux mi-clos. Sa main est enfouie dans la crinière écarlate. Victoria semble ensuite savourer le sexe mis à sa disposition. De sa langue, elle lèche, titille, effleure le membre, s'extasiant sur la douceur de la peau fine et velouté qui palpite dans sa bouche.

Edward a maintenant les yeux clos. Il tente d'ôter de son esprit l'image entêtante de la personne qu'il aimerait, s'il était capable de se l'avouer, avoir au lieu de Victoria.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de reconnaître que cette dernière est talentueuse, enfin sa bouche l'est en tout cas. Elle mordille, suce et aspire exactement aux bons endroits et au bon moment. Il sent son orgasme arriver.

« Vickie... Vickie... Il faut que tu... Putain Vickie... Arrêtes si tu ne veux pas que je ... ». Victoria pose une main autoritaire sur la fesse d'Edward, dont elle profite au même moment pour admirer la fermeté, pour l'obliger à rester où il est et, de son autre main, qu'elle glisse à la base du membre qui durcit sous la pression, affirme son intention d'accepter tout ce qu'il est prêt à lui donner.

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Edward la soulève et la plaque brutalement contre un des murs. Victoria se met à rire, avant de s'attaquer fiévreusement au cou du jeune homme. Elle remonte et entoure ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Edward s'ajuste et s'enfonce dans la chaleur de son entrejambe.

Victoria prend appui contre un porte manteau placé à proximité d'un de ses bras, permettant ainsi au jeune homme d'accélérer son rythme vu qu'il n'est plus obligé de la soutenir. À chacun de ses coups de reins, une myriade d'émotions et de sensations parcourent le corps de Victoria. Alors qu'il parvient à atteindre chacun des points sensibles qui la font tant chavirer, elle ouvre les yeux et observe le magnifique jeune homme qui lui administre tant de plaisir.

Ses cheveux aux reflets incroyables, ses yeux clos dont les cils fantastiquement longs sont perlés par de petites gouttes d'eau. De la sueur ? Des larmes ? Victoria rit intérieurement. Non ce n'est pas possible. Ce mec ne pleure pas. Edward Cullen est reconnu comme étant un mec froid, presque sans cœur pour ses ennemis et n'ayant de l'affection que pour sa famille et les quelques personnes qui peuvent prétendre être de ses amis.

La nouvelle cadence, suave et lascive, qu'entreprend Edward la fait revenir sur terre. Il parvient à la faire jouir une nouvelle fois, avant que lui-même ne parvienne à relâcher violemment la preuve de son orgasme en elle.

Une fois redescendue de sa jouissance, Victoria ne ressent plus rien. Ni ses muscles et encore moins ses membres. Si Edward relâche son emprise alors qu'il reprend sa respiration tranquille dans le creux de son cou, elle tomberait directement au sol. La jeune femme tente encore de ne plus haleter, la tête reposant sur le haut de celle d'Edward. Elle souffle un. « Wouah ! ».Puis prend appui sur le porte manteau pour poser ses jambes fébriles au sol.

Edward se rhabille. Il n'a pas encore dit un mot, puis s'effondre ensuite sur la petite banquette mise à disposition. Il se passe la main sur le visage et ensuite protège ses yeux de son bras.

Victoria, enfin remise de ses émotions, sait déjà que son temps est terminé. Elle s'apprête à sortir quand Edward la retient par le bras. « Attends, je sors avec toi. ».

Elle lui sourit, ravie de ne pas affronter seule le regard des personnes situées de l'autre côté de la porte.

La petite bulle dans laquelle ils étaient éclate à l'instant où Edward ouvre la porte. Il tient Victoria par la main. Elle reconnaît la gentillesse de son geste. Il fait passer ce simple coup entre deux portes comme si Victoria était sa petite amie. Un homme, dont un petit badge doré indique qu'il est le responsable du magasin, les attend au milieu du magasin. Il tient ses mains, l'une dans l'autre, en signe d'humilité, à hauteur de poitrine.

« La même commande que d'habitude Monsieur Cullen ? ».

« Oui s'il vous plait et ajoutez une livrée complète de chemises blanches pour mes employés. Il semblerait que certains soient plus que maladroits. ».

« Vous m'en voyez désolé Monsieur. Et je prends en compte votre commande. Vous serez satisfait dans les meilleurs délais. ».

Victoria peut jurer avoir vu des dollars affichés dans les yeux du responsable, qui affiche un sourire plus que béat. À croire que c'est lui qui était en cabine avec Edward. Ils se saluent une dernière fois et le couple sort du magasin.

Victoria et Edward restent immobiles. Le silence entre eux, est plus que pesant. Elle décide d'entamer la conversation. « Tu fais travailler tes serveurs dans des chemises Hugo Boss ? La classe. ».

Edward ébauche un petit sourire. « Ouais, mais ils le méritent. ».

« J'espère que j'ai pu t'aider un peu. Est-ce que tu as pu te détendre comme tu le désirais ? ».

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit. « Oui et non. Mais je te remercie. Tu es la plus parfaite des distractions qu'un homme puisse rêver. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te donner plus que cela Vickie... ». Elle pose son doigt sur les lèvres d'Edward.

« Ne dis rien de plus Eddie. Tu es plus qu'honnête et j'apprécie le geste. C'est dur à accepter mais j'étais d'accord pour jouer le jeu. En tout cas, si tu as encore besoin de moi, c'est quand tu veux. ». Elle fait quelques pas vers une table à proximité et saisit une serviette en papier. Elle inscrit son numéro de téléphone dessus. Une fois la serviette en sécurité dans la poche de sa veste, Victoria conclue. « A la prochaine beau gosse ! ».

Alors que la silhouette de la sulfureuse Victoria s'éloigne de lui, Edward passe une main tranquille dans ses cheveux. Il est encore étonné de s'en être sorti si facilement. Pourtant son malaise est encore présent. Tapi dans un recoin de son être, le dévorant petit à petit. Durant tout leur acte, il n'avait qu'une personne en tête et à ses yeux ce n'est pas la personne qu'il faut.

Il finit par décider de rentrer chez lui, afin de trouver une nouvelle alternative qui répondrait à toutes ses questions. Une averse a provoqué un semblant de fraicheur dans les rues et il en profite pour utiliser son toit ouvrant. Edward se demande combien de temps est ce qu'il doit rouler pour parvenir à se vider la tête complètement.

**xoxo**

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Bella pilote sa moto avec Jasper derrière elle. Il fait lourd mais le temps est ensoleillé. Elle vraiment besoin de se détendre vu qu'elle a dû subir les foudres de sa sœur face aux éraflures sur sa moto.

Au moins, Jasper, lui, a eu la politesse de lui demander si elle-même n'avait rien de grave avant de rejoindre Rosalie pour pleurer devant la belle Ducati.

À présent, ils se baladent dans la péninsule olympique, appréciant l'environnement sauvage et finissent par s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant au bord de la route pour prendre une petite collation.

Jasper lui demande. « Alors t'en es où avec mon frère ? Est ce qu'il est au courant ? ». Bella souffle bruyamment dans sa paille au lieu d'aspirer, sous le choc et la franchise de la question.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'il me tue ? ».

Jasper soupire et repose son dos lourdement contre la banquette en simili cuir rouge. « Tu sais que ça va devenir de plus en plus dangereux pour toi ? Et ton boulot au café ? ».

Bella semble admirer les glaçons qui fondent tranquillement au fond de son verre. « Ça va. Mais je cherche autre chose... Sinon, Cullen est bizarre en ce moment. Comme s'il avait une double personnalité ou un truc du même genre. Un jour, il est adorable et le lendemain, il est méprisant. ». Elle prend une frite du plat qu'ils ont pris en commun et la mâchouille distraitement. « C'est dur et pourtant c'est un très bon patron, puis l'équipe est géniale. En résumé... le taf est sympa. ».

« Alors pourquoi partir ? ».

Bella souffle sur sa frange. « Je préfère être sûre d'avoir autre chose avant qu'il ne me vire. ».

Jasper garde un sourire pincé dans le regard vague de la jeune femme. Il connait Edward par cœur. Celui-ci ne montre que très rarement ses sentiments et là, il en dévoile tellement face à Bella que Jasper se doute que son petit frère doit être pas loin de la combustion spontanée à l'heure qu'il est. Mais en même temps, il est jaloux. Jaloux de cette possibilité de relation entre la magnifique Bella et son frère. Celui même qui 'rodait' déjà autour d'Alice.

Après leur petit gouter, ils repartent tranquillement vers Seattle mais sont pris par une averse qui les trempe en quelques instants.

Jasper l'invite chez lui, en attendant que le temps se calme et qu'elle se sèche un peu. Il part se changer puis revient lui proposer des vêtements de rechange.

Bella saisit la tenue et demande. « Est ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bains ? ». Il hoche la tête positivement et lui montre le chemin.

Au même moment, Alice entre dans le jardin et est accueillie joyeusement par Aro. Après une simple caresse, elle le repousse vivement, ne voulant pas risquer de se salir. Possédant une clé, elle ouvre et entre dans la maison de Jasper et l'aperçoit dans sa cuisine. Ce qui tombe bien vu qu'elle apporte de quoi diner. Les clés et le sac qu'elle pose sur le plan de travail font qu'elle se fait enfin remarquée par le propriétaire des lieux. Jasper se retourne avec un air effaré. « A... Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ».

La jeune femme sourit et s'approche de lui. « Oui moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir. ». C'est le moment que choisit Bella pour sortir du couloir habillée d'un t shirt de Deep Purple bien trop grand et d'une serviette de toilettes enrubannée sur la tête.

« Hum... Salut... ».

Alice la scrute. « Mais on se connait non ? ». Bella soupire et retire la serviette, libérant ses cheveux.

« On peut dire ça oui. ».

« Tu étais au défilé, très jolie robe d'ailleurs... mais tu me dis quelque chose... ».

« Pfff... tu sais … des petites brunes, il y en a partout... ».

« LE CAFÉ DES PRINCES ! Tu travailles au café d'Edward c'est ça ? ».

Jasper décide enfin d'intervenir. « Bon maintenant que tu connais la vérité... ».

Alice l'interrompt. « Et toi tu étais au courant depuis le début... ». Elle reste les yeux fixés sur Bella. Le fait de la voir avec les vêtements de Jasper l'horripile au plus haut point. « Tu sais, j'ai des vêtements ici. Tu peux me les emprunter si tu veux. ». Bella soupire.

_OK Pisses moi dessus aussi, histoire de marquer un peu plus ton territoire... Putain comme si j'avais besoin de ça._

Alice continue. « Jasper... Peux-tu aller de mon côté de la penderie pour lui trouver quelque chose à mettre ? ».

_Oh purée ! Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne commence à me sniffer le derrière et à bouffer mes pompes ?_

Bella affiche un grand sourire. « Merci mais pas besoin de vous déranger pour moi, surtout que je n'habite pas trop loin. ».

La théière siffle dans son coin et Jasper file dans la cuisine. Alice en profite pour commencer son inquisition. « Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans une telle situation ? ».

Bella entreprend de se sécher les cheveux. « Au début, c'était pour l'argent car j'ai eu quelques déboires familiaux qui ont fait que j'avais besoin d'argent rapidement mais dorénavant j'adore l'équipe et le boulot. Ils sont comme une autre famille et c'est génial. ».

Remarquant le regard toujours meurtrier d'Alice, Bella préfère garder sous silence sa relation avec Edward et Jasper. « En conclusion, j'aimerais savoir si tu peux garder ce que tu sais sous silence, le temps que je puisse m'expliquer et dire la vérité directement à Edward. ».

Contre toute attente, Alice accepte, ajoutant même que Bella a beaucoup de courage. Mais cette prémisse d'amitié s'envole par la fenêtre quand Jasper appelle Bella pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans la cuisine. Ils préparent le thé ensemble tranquillement. Bella lui chuchote.

« Tu devrais sortir quelques condiments car je pense qu'elle est à deux doigts de me dévorer. ». Jasper éclate de rire et tente vaillamment de se calmer. Mais Bella continue, lui tapotant doucement le dos du plat de sa main. « Mais cela bien entendu si elle ne marque pas son territoire partout dans ta maison avant. ».

Il pouffe encore quand ils reviennent dans le séjour chacun avec un plateau. Jasper enfonce encore un peu la situation de Bella quand Alice tente encore d'appuyer son semblant de relation avec Jasper. Elle s'installe tout près de lui, connait parfaitement la composition de son thé et même quels biscuits sont ses préférés. Donc l'ambiance est vraiment malaisée. Une fois sa tasse terminée, Jasper raccompagne Bella et l'aide à s'installer sur sa moto. Alice continue à les regarder au travers de la fenêtre, sa jalousie semble pulser par vague. La connivence entre eux est flagrante.

Bella remarque la silhouette d'Alice derrière la fenêtre et le signale à Jasper. « J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème. ».

« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. J'ai déjà vécu ça avec Aro, ça ne devrait pas être plus difficile avec elle. ». Ils se marrent tous les deux. « Je suis désolé. À chacun de nos rendez-vous, il se passe quelque chose qui fait que ça ne se finit jamais très bien. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle gardera ton secret. ».

Ils se promettent de se revoir prochainement.

Jasper remonte jusque dans la maison, un grand sourire inscrit sur son visage. Alice le suit dans tous ses déplacements. « Alors est ce que tu tiens à elle ? Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? ». Il ne répond rien et s'installe dans le canapé. « Tu souris tout le temps quand tu es avec elle et j'ai l'impression que tu es toujours en sa compagnie d'ailleurs. ».

Jasper soupire et se dit que le reste de sa journée va être long.

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, au café, Edward charge Bella de tout le travail harassant. Il est toujours derrière elle, pour le moindre détail. Mais en même temps, il lui porte son déjeuner, lui donne une crème qui amoindrie la douleur qu'il est allé chercher exprès pour elle, puis recommence son manège plus ou moins odieux autour d'elle.

À la fermeture, Bella passe la serpillère et Edward continue de l'éreinter. Emmett, James et Billy observent la scène tout en continuant leurs parties à nettoyer. Bella passe auprès d'eux, le balai tournant rageusement sur le sol. Seth passe ensuite près d'eux et chuchote. « Je sens qu'on approche du final. ».

« Bee. Est-ce que tu as fait le compte des bouteilles de vin qui restent dans la réserve ? ». Edward ne prend même pas la peine de la regarder en lui aboyant ses ordres. Bella, exaspérée, s'arrête devant lui, l'allure presque menaçante.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ainsi avec moi ? Qu'est ce qui te gène ? ».

Edward l'observe sans mot dire. Frustrée, Bella se mord la lèvre avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle est à deux doigts de se les arracher d'ailleurs. Elle gronde. « Gggrrrh ! ».

« Ne fais pas ça. ».

« Quoi tu veux contrôler mes tics à présent ? ». Elle refait exactement les mêmes choses.

« Ne. Fais. Pas. Ça ! ».

Bella se penche et pose ses bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de son patron. Elle se rapproche de lui et soupire avant de mordre sa lèvre. Edward, dont les yeux verts semblent être pailletés d'or, attrape son employé par le bras et l'entraine avec lui jusque dans la réserve. La porte claque laissant les autres employés médusés.

Emmett et Billy haussent les épaules. James dit. « En espérant qu'il ait les tripes d'aller jusqu'au bout... ». Seth se rapproche de lui.

« On parie ? ». Il fouille dans ses poches et en étale le contenu. « J'ai cinquante dollars, et je garantie qu'il se défilera avant. ».

James sourit. « Hum... Seth tu sais me prendre par les sentiments. J'aime tout ce qui est facile et ton argent me fera beaucoup de bien. Pari tenu alors. Emmett, Billy, vous suivez ? ».

Les autres princes se rapprochent, sortant leur argent de leurs poches.

Pendant ce temps, dans la réserve, Bella tente d'excuser son comportement mais le justifie aussi par le fait qu'Edward soit complément ingérable en ce moment. Elle va pour s'appuyer sur une étagère à proximité quand elle se rend compte qu'Edward lui tient toujours le bras.

« Bee... ».

Bella sent la tension augmenter. « Je vais finir mon ménage OK ? On se parlera après d'accord ? ».

« Bee. Ce n'est pas si simple. ».

« Oui ? ».

Edward resserre son étreinte sur le bras qu'il tient captif. « Je ne peux plus me concentrer à cause de toi ! ». Bella est inquiète face au désespoir qui émane de lui. « Si tu savais comme je suis perdu en ce moment. ».

Bella pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. « Oh Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu as un souci ? ».

« J'ai l'impression de dérailler. ». Soudain, Edward l'attire contre lui. Bella est prise par surprise. Elle reste sans bouger avant de fondre sous le contact de cet homme qu'elle apprécie tant.

… _Enfin, par moment..._

Elle finit par répondre à son étreinte et elle le serre un peu plus contre elle. Les yeux fermés, elle lui murmure. « Ne fais pas cela Edward... Je n'aurais qu'encore plus de mal si je dois te quitter. ».

**xoxo**

_**Les répliques entre Bella et Jasper sont tirées de StarWars 'the Empire Strike Back' entre la princesse Leïa et le Gentil Vaurien qu'est Han Solo.**_

_**Peter Petrelli, personnage principal de Heroes, héros tourmenté qui cherche toujours à aider son prochain.**_

_**Harry Potter, personnage principal de Harry Potter, si vous ne connaissez pas, je ne peux plus rien pour vous.**_

_**La tenue de Bella et les 'Fuck-Me' bottes sont visibles sur le site de Burberry.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Coffee Prince « Café des Princes ».**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_ & _**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 13**

**Darjeeling**

Edward relâche brutalement son étreinte en marmonnant. « Maintenant je sais... Excuses moi... Bon... Hum... Je dois y aller. ». Il part sans même se retourner, laissant Bee complètement abasourdi.

La porte claque derrière lui. Il tente de reprendre un souffle qu'il ne savait point perdu et prend appui contre une étagère à proximité avant que ses jambes, après ses poumons, ne le lâchent à leur tour.

Edward traverse rapidement la grande salle pour aller s'enfermer directement dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se pose lourdement sur le canapé et se tient le cœur. Il soupire et repose sa tête sur le bord. En fermant les yeux, il tente d'analyser ce qu'il vient de vivre.

James entre, comme si le diable était à ses trousses, et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il s'installe tout contre son ami et les mains sur les genoux, attendant la confession qui lui fera gagner une petite somme rondelette. Edward tourne à peine la tête, et voyant que c'est James, guilleret telle une petite puce sauteuse, il referme ses yeux et appuie son bras contre son visage.

James soupire. « Oh non Edward ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne lui as rien dit ! Merde j'avais parié sur toi ! ». Edward relève sa tête brusquement.

« QUOI ? Lui dire quoi ? Et de quel pari parles-tu ? ».

James fait un grand sourire, qu'il espère assez charmeur. « Nan... Hum... Je me suis mal exprimé. Je pensais que tu arriverais à régler ton problème sur ce coup-là... Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? ». Il se tourne vers la porte et tend l'oreille. « Ah tient, on m'appelle ! ». Il file plus vite que le vent profitant du fait qu'Edward soit trop plongé dans ses pensées pour réaliser qu'il a été l'objet d'un pari. Surtout un pari spéculant sur le fait qu'il soit peut être homo. James sourit, depuis le temps qu'il attend un tel dénouement, il peut bien attendre quelques jours de plus.

Quand Edward sort de son bureau, il apprend par Billy que Bee est déjà parti avec Emmett et Seth tandis que James pleure telle une diva, dans son coin, criant à qui veut l'entendre qu'on ne peut se fier à ses amis.

Le lendemain, Edward est au comptoir, servant les clients tranquillement et observant Bee du coin de l'œil. Son cerveau tourne à plein régime.

_Pourquoi mon amitié avec lui serait différente de celles que j'entretiens avec mes autres potes ? Non, tout ça c'est dans ma tête..._

Il reste tant fixé sur Bee que celui-ci s'approche pour lui demander. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? ».

« Non. ».

« Tu es sûr ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Tu veux parler un peu ? ».

« Non. Non. Et non merci. ». Edward ne prend même pas la peine de croiser son regard. Bee pose son plateau en soupirant avant de prendre une autre commande.

« OK... ben si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. ». Il repart aussitôt et virevolte entre les tables.

Billy s'approche d'Edward et dit. « Tu sais il nous manque quelques produits dans la réserve et il serait bon que quelqu'un aille en chercher directement dans un supermarché... Tu peux y aller ? Enfin je dis ça... C'est pour dépanner. ».

Edward le regarde inquiet. « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela réglera mon problème. ».

« Non mais cela répondra peut être à certaines questions. ».

Une demi-heure plus tard, Edward sillonne les rayons d'une grande librairie, Bee sur ses talons qui porte une pile de bouquins à l'équilibre précaire. Il tient déjà les sacs du supermarché dans lequel ils sont allés une demi-heure plus tôt.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers son petit larbin et ricane doucement. Il l'entend plus qu'il ne le voit. « Tu sais, je pense que cela dépasse les compétences demandés à un serveur ! J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire dans le café plutôt que de te servir de boy ! Tu pourrais répondre au moins Cullen ! ».

Il pose encore deux magazines sur les bras déjà chargés. « Tu parles trop gamin. ».

Bee se tourne vers l'étal des journaux et magazines. « Oh regardes la couverture de celui-là ! Carlisle Cullen ! C'est ton père ! Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Miam ! Comment il est craquant ! Oh Tu as vu... lui, il sait sourire ! Tu me le présenterais ? Non parce que un Cullen qui sourit ça mérite d'être vu non ?».

Edward pose un autre journal sur la couverture où son père est publié. « Tu parles vraiment trop Bee. Puis... C'est dégoutant ! Tu parles de mon père là ! ». Ils rient tous les deux.

Une fois leurs achats finis, Bee réussit à le convaincre de s'arrêter dans un petit parc, où ils finissent par acheter une boisson et même une glace. « Ouah le grand Edward Cullen qui se mélange à la population et en vient même à manger une glace comme le commun des mortels ! ».

Edward sourit. « Depuis que je te connais, j'ai déjà mangé des glaces et des pizzas je te signale. ».

Bee acquiesce en bougeant sa tête violemment « Oui mais pas en public... » et lui fait un grand sourire. « Alors pourquoi tous ces livres ? ».

« C'est pour toi. ».

Bee fait tout un tas de petits sauts. Edward sourit en se disant qu'il faut qu'il éloigne Bee de la mauvaise influence de James. Cette tendance à sautiller partout l'exaspère. « Sérieux ? ».

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais reprendre tes études alors tous ces livres parlent des différentes orientations à la mode maintenant, tu pourras faire un choix plus facilement. ».

Edward reste sans bouger quand Bee le prend machinalement dans ses bras pour le remercier mais leur instant est interrompu par le téléphone de Bee.

Bee s'écarte un peu pour répondre et chuchote. « Oh salut Jasper. Comment vas-tu ? ». Edward est resté immobile, étonné du fait qu'il appréciait le contact avec son ami.

Edward observe Bee qui saute sur place. Il ressent un pincement sans savoir pourquoi. Intrigué, il demande. « Qui c'est ? ».

Bee se tourne vers lui. « Tu ne sauras pas. ». Edward soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, frustré d'être mis à l'écart. Il se doute que c'est le mec que Bee voit régulièrement.

Certaines limites sont dures à trouver, le bien et le mal, l'amitié et l'amour, parfois même l'intérêt et la jalousie... tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Et rien n'est plus changeant qu'un point de vue.

Edward reste assis dans le parc tandis que Bee poursuit sa conversation. Une certaine jalousie le ronge petit à petit. Voir son ami qui rit et plaisante avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas, provoque chez le jeune homme un sentiment dont il n'a pas l'habitude.

Quand Bee revient vers lui, Edward tente de rester impassible mais sa colère est franchement visible. Bee lui dit. « Un jour... Il faudrait que je te présente un de mes meilleurs amis... Je suis sûre qu'il te plaira... Vous êtes presque pareils ! ». Edward soupire et part devant, laissant Bee seul dans le parc. Celui-ci ramasse tous les sacs de courses et rattrape Edward qui marche tranquillement. « Edward ! Je me disais... Vu qu'on a les sacs... Enfin, vu que je porte tous les sacs, on peut prendre le métro pour rentrer ? ». Edward acquiesce et se laisse diriger vers l'entrée de métro la plus proche.

Sur tout le chemin du retour, ils ne cessent de se chamailler, mais arrivent à se calmer une fois qu'ils entrent dans une rame bondée du métro menant au café. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire et de pouffer comme des gamins quand le train amorce les virages et son freinage comme s'il participait à 'la course à la mort', faisant valdinguer les passagers au moindre cahot. Mais Edward est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ils n'ont que peu de stations et le train se remplit rapidement au point qu'il est obligé de se caler au plus près de Bee, qui lui est déjà coincé contre la vitre.

Bee semble gêné par quelque chose et Edward finit par remarquer ce qui le dérange. Un homme d'âge plutôt mur, s'obstine à se coller contre son ami et cela que le train avance ou non. Étant largement plus costaud que Bee, ce dernier pourrait lui laisser un peu plus d'espace vital alors Edward décide de prendre les choses en main. Il se déplace entre eux, montrant clairement à l'autre homme que Bee est, en quelque sorte, sous sa protection. C'est juste à ce moment que le train freine brutalement. Le mouvement de foule projette Edward directement sur son ami. Bee reste immobile comme tétanisé. Ses yeux sont clos et Edward ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la longueur incroyable de ses cils. Quand Bee relève la tête, il lui dit doucement « Edward, tu sens bon. » avant de prendre appui plus confortablement sur son ami. Edward soupire mais laisse Bee appuyer sa tête contre son torse tout en espérant que les battements de son cœur ne le trahissent pas. Il regarde partout ailleurs pour ne pas reposer ses yeux sur la personne qui chamboule toutes ses convenances.

Quand ils parviennent à descendre, Edward est déjà presque sorti de la gare et, quand il se retourne, il se rend compte que le petit voyou est complètement à la traine. Il a un comportement étrange. « Bee, Ça ne va pas ? ». Bee cherche dans la poche de sa chemise, complètement affolé et finit par sortir un papier quelque peu abimé par le voyage. Edward reste bouche bée devant l'objet. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore ce truc-là ? ». C'est l'origami qu'il lui a fait, lorsqu'ils étaient chez lui. Bee soupire et se mord la lèvre. « Je l'adore puis... Il est important, c'est tout. ». Edward détourne la tête, cherchant à ne pas montrer le mélange d'anxiété et de joie que cette déclaration lui procure.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il est chez lui et qu'Edward tente de travailler sur le budget du café, ses yeux restent posés sur le tas de feuilles colorées que Bee lui a offert. « Je suis le patron et tu es mon employé... tu es un employé comme les autres... tu auras le même traitement que les autres... laisses moi tranquille... pitié sors de ma tête ». Il éteint la lampe posée sur son bureau, plongeant la pièce dans une semi obscurité. « Sors-toi ça de la tête, Edward ! C'est un mec ! ». Répétant toutes ces phrases comme un mantra, Edward va se coucher, espérant que ses idées soient plus claires le lendemain.

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, Bella arrive plus que joyeuse dans le café, elle salue les clients et les princes avant de filer dans les vestiaires. Seth s'y trouve déjà, il sourit quand il se rend compte que Bella n'attend même pas qu'il s'en aille pour se déshabiller. Il prend appui contre le casier d'Emmett, observant les bandages qui camouflent la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« N'as-tu pas peur que je dévoile ton secret ? ».

Bella passe la tête sous son top et attrape sa chemise. « Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner et nous le savons tous les deux. ». Seth rit doucement.

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? ».

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Seth ! ». La jeune femme s'apprête à partir quand elle remarque un origami posé sur le banc à proximité. Elle fait de grands yeux étonnés. « Où est ce que tu as eu ça ? ».

Le jeune homme attrape le bout de papier savamment plié et le tourne en tous sens. « Oh ça ? C'est Edward ! Tout le monde en a eu un dans son casier, pour fêter notre réussite... C'est sympa. ». Bella ne se rappelle pas avoir vu un tel objet en arrivant. Elle ouvre à nouveau son casier mais ne trouve rien. Seth, lui aussi, est surpris. Il lève des sourcils suspicieux. « Peut-être qu'il a prévu quelque chose de spécial pour toi ? Quoi que le connaissant, il est tellement bouché que ça va se retourner contre lui. ».

Bella referme son casier en le claquant. « Oh tais-toi Seth. Je vais demander directement à la personne concernée. ». Elle ouvre la porte, toujours aussi joyeuse et chantonne. « Edward ! Edward ! ».

L'homme en question est dans son bureau, travaillant sur les comptes toujours obscurs du café. Bella entre sans frapper et s'installe sur le coin du bureau. « Edward ! Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas eu d'origamis ! Tu sais que je les adore en plus... ».

Il lève les yeux, souriant à la voix enjouée de son employé. « Tu en as déjà eu un, il me semble. ». Il tape son stylo contre la jambe de Bee qui est près de sa main.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Là c'est une occasion spéciale ! ». Bella se permet de poser sa main sur la tête de son patron, s'extasiant sur la douceur de ses cheveux. Elle sourit quand la tête d'Edward s'appuie doucement sur sa main avant qu'il ne relève la tête sombrement, réalisant leur intimité.

« Tu devrais aller travailler. ».

La jeune femme ne s'est pas encore rendu compte du changement d'humeur d'Edward. « Pas avant d'avoir eu mon cadeau. ».

Edward repousse sa main violemment. « Putain Arrêtes Bee. Pour qui tu te prends ? ».

« Quoi ? ». Elle redescend du bureau. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux tout me dire …. Je peux peut être t'aider ? ».

Sans même la regarder, il déclare. « Je te demande de sortir de ce putain de bureau et de foutre le camp. ».

Bella soupire. « OK j'y vais. Bon à plus tard alors. ». Elle ferme la porte avant d'aller rejoindre Billy au comptoir.

Voyant son teint blafard, Billy l'interroge sur son état. Bella tapote le zinc avec le bout de ses doigts. « Je ne le comprends pas Billy. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il peut être adorable avec moi... au point que mon cœur cogne si fort pour qu'ensuite il me gifle... ». Elle lève ses mains en défense devant le regard outré de Billy. « Au figuré, je veux dire, pas littéralement. Il ne l'a pas vraiment fait. Mais cela me fait mal de la même façon. ».

Le vieux gérant inspecte un verre, souffle dessus et entreprend de le frotter allègrement avec son torchon. « Dis-lui la vérité et tout ira pour le mieux. ».

Bella le regarde, furieuse. « Tu m'aides pas là, Billy. ».

« Je sais chérie et c'est pour ça que je suis là pour toi. Allez viens manger une gaufre. ». Il se lève et part vers la cuisine en riant. Bella pouffe à son tour et se lève pour le rejoindre.

**xoxo**

La fin du service approche, Edward finit par sortir de son bureau. Il aide Bee qui porte plusieurs plateaux chargés dans un équilibre précaire. Le jeune passe la main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas s'il aura l'occasion de s'excuser pour son comportement du matin. Mais il a ressenti un tel bien être quand son ami lui a caressé les cheveux qu'un dégout tout aussi fort s'est déclenché au même moment. Edward a passé l'après-midi à tenter de contrôler ses sentiments et ses pulsions.

Décidant qu'il est temps qu'il rentre chez lui, Edward va dans son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires. En revenant, son estomac se resserre devant la scène qui se produit devant ses yeux. La musique à fond, James et Bee chantent à tue-tête une chanson, improvisant un duo avec leurs balais en guise de micros.

« _I kissed a girl and I like it, the taste of her cherry chapstick, I kiss a girl and I like it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it !_ ».

Une certaine jalousie le mine mais il préfère l'ignorer. Bee se fixe quand leurs regards se croisent et chante plus doucement.

_« It's feel so wrong, it's feel so right... Don't mean I'm in love tonight... »._

Il sourit mais Edward ne lui rend pas. Leur show continue encore quelques minutes avant que Bee n'aille ranger quelques bouteilles sous le zinc et quand il se redresse, Edward est là, juste au-dessus, qui l'observe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ».

« Bee ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? ». Bee se redresse brusquement, coinçant ses doigts quand la porte du placard se referme. Ses joues prennent feu et il bégaie.

« Pour... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? ».

Edward pose sa main sur le sommet de la tête de son ami et frotte doucement ses cheveux. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on apprécie longtemps. Tu te ferais souffrir pour rien. ». Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, James arrive.

« On va tous au restau ! Vous venez avec nous ? ».

Bee acquiesce et part au vestiaire pour récupérer ses affaires. Edward reste à coté de James. « Je ne suis pas motivé mais je passerais peut être. ».

Lorsque Bee ressort du vestiaire, Edward est déjà parti.

**xoxo**

Bella rentre tard chez elle, mais elle est ravie de la soirée passée en compagnie des princes et du fait que Rosalie soit venue les rejoindre au restaurant, après ses cours du soir. Cette dernière la nargue encore sur le fait que Bella a passé plus de temps à regarder sa montre, son téléphone et l'entrée du restaurant à la recherche du moindre signe d'Edward qu'à profiter de la soirée.

Une fois dans la cour, elle perçoit quelque chose de différent. Inspectant les lieux, elle trouve un petit paquet mis en évidence sur sa moto. Aucune indication. Juste une carte qu'elle lit à haute voix. « Bee... Voilà le tien. ». Rosalie passe derrière elle et regarde à son tour.

« Bizarre comme mot ! Tu sais qui c'est ? ».

Bella secoue doucement la boite en souriant. « Yep. ».

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles sont fraichement douchées et en pyjamas, les deux sœurs se retrouvent, assises en tailleur, sur le lit de Rosalie, le paquet mystérieux les séparant. Rosalie dit abruptement. « Alors tu l'ouvres cette putain de boite ? ».

Bella se mord la lèvre et acquiesce. Elle tend une main fébrile vers le paquet. Rosalie rit devant les yeux émerveillés de sa petite sœur. Bella expose à la lumière un petit cygne créé à l'aide une sorte de papier de soie irisé qui change de couleur selon l'emplacement où l'on regarde. La jeune femme demande les yeux brillants.

« Est ce que cela veut dire quelque chose ? Je ne comprends plus ! Est ce qu'il m'aime ou au moins est ce qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? ».

Rosalie effleure le papier pour en apprécier la texture et lance un regard triste vers sa sœur. « Ne confonds tu pas amour et amitié Bella ? N'oublies pas qu'il t'aide à trouver un autre boulot, il te rejette sans véritable raison... Puis ce n'est qu'un bout de papier, ça ne veut rien dire... ».

Bella hoche la tête et après avoir mis le cygne en sécurité, elle va se coucher auprès de sa sœur, plutôt que d'aller dans son lit. Un peu de chaleur humaine lui fera le plus grand bien.

Rosalie la prend dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'elles étaient petites et se permet un dernier commentaire. « Vous passez votre temps à vous envoyer des signaux contradictoires. Puis tu as le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire. N'oublies pas que la menteuse, c'est toi Bella. Tu n'imagines pas sa déception s'il apprend la vérité. ».

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Rosalie dort déjà profondément, Bella ne cesse de repenser à ce que sa sœur lui a dit. Elle se redresse et décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure. La jeune femme prend son portable, et se glisse par la petite porte fenêtre qui mène à un petit balcon, recouvert de plantes odorantes.

Bella déglutit et appuie sur une touche préenregistrée.

« Allo ? Est-ce que c'est une heure pour déranger quelqu'un ? ».

Elle sourit et retrouve le souffle qui lui manquait. « Merci pour le cadeau. ».

La voix exaspérée d'Edward lui demande. « Me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ? Putain, tu as vu l'heure Bee ? ».

« Non. Il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir. Comme par exemple... Pourquoi un cadeau aussi chouette ? ».

Un moment de silence apparaît, où elle l'imagine très bien en train de chercher une réponse satisfaisante, en se passant la main dans les cheveux ou encore à se pincer l'arête du nez.

« C'est juste pour t'encourager... Hum... Te dire de continuer ainsi... Ouais … tu vois le genre ? Puis tout le monde en a eu un... Alors ne t'emballe pas hein ? ».

Bella soupire. « OK... Ben merci Edward... ». Elle raccroche sans même attendre qu'il réponde. La jeune femme glisse le long de la rambarde et pose le téléphone contre sa poitrine. Elle murmure. « Je te l'ai donné parce que je t'aime... ce serait tellement plus simple à dire... pourquoi ne pas le faire Edward ? ».

**xoxo**

Edward n'a pas réussi à dormir correctement. L'appel nocturne de Bee l'a plus que perturbé. Étant encore éveillé aux aurores, il décide de mettre cela à profit et va courir.

Au bout d'une heure, alors qu'il est sur le chemin du retour, son téléphone portable sonne. Une voix enjouée retient son attention, au point qu'il arrête sa course.

« Salut patron ! ».

Il pince l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index et demande. « Bee ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à cette heure ? ». À l'autre bout du fil, Bee ne prend même pas le temps de répondre à sa question.

« Est ce que tu as mangé ? ». Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre qu'une question de nourriture ? Edward sourit en pensant à l'estomac sur pattes qui lui sert d'employé.

« Non Pourquoi ? ».

« On peut manger ensemble, ça te dit ? ».

Une sueur froide coule dans son dos, à l'idée de se retrouver seul en compagnie de son ami. « NON. ».

La voix de Bee est surprise et déçue. « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? ».

Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux humides de transpiration.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Depuis quand je me mets à rejeter mes amis ? Et à avoir peur de revoir Bee ?_

« Allo ? Edward ? Il y a un problème ? Allo ? ».

Edward soupire une nouvelle fois et prend appui contre une barrière. En y réfléchissant, ce serait tout aussi terrible de rater un moment en sa compagnie. « Non aucun problème. Tu connais mon parcours de jogging ? ».

Bee retrouve sa voix enjouée. « Oui ! Oui ! ».

« Alors retrouves moi dans le square. ». Il ne prend même pas le temps d'écouter la réponse qu'il a déjà raccroché. Edward fait les cent pas sur le trottoir, se demandant s'il a fait le bon choix. Un dernier coup d'œil à son téléphone et lui vient une idée. Il décide d'appeler une personne qui lui changera les idées.

**xoxo**

Bella est ravi de rejoindre Edward dans le parc où il fait son jogging. Comme elle savait déjà qu'il y avait toutes les chances qu'il accepte, elle lui a préparé des cookies et du chocolat chaud. Ils s'installent pour pique-niquer mais la jeune femme déchante rapidement quand Alice finit par les rejoindre.

La jeune femme est encore plus attristée quand Edward se jette sur les viennoiseries françaises qu'Alice a pris soin de leurs apporter. Plus le temps passe et plus la sophistication d'Alice la met mal à l'aise et rend son humeur massacrante.

Edward se rend compte que son ami boude un peu et reste dans son coin alors il la taquine un peu. Mais, cela est encore plus terrible aux yeux de Bella et rapidement des mots blessants fusent entre les deux amis.

**xoxo**

Alice ne sait quoi faire dans cette situation. Connaissant la vérité sur Bella, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait la défendre mais d'un autre coté... sa jalousie envers la relation de Bella avec les deux frères Cullen fait qu'elle les laisse se disputer de plus en plus violemment. Elle ne parvient pas à retirer le sourire qui s'inscrit sur son visage, à la vue des joues rosées de Bella, montrant combien celle-ci est furieuse.

Alice n'écoute même pas leurs arguments car elle sait qu'Edward va bientôt être assez odieux pour briser le lien d'amitié qu'il y a entre eux. C'est dans sa nature, un vrai prédateur. Quand il part en chasse c'est pour tuer. Elle saisit un grain de raisin et l'apporte à sa bouche, savourant le liquide délicat qui en sort.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Bella s'approche d'elle, furieuse. « … Tu ne respectes vraiment rien Edward... Alice, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rester à proximité de ce sale type, une seconde de plus. Alors à bientôt ! ». Elle reste impassible et hoche la tête à une Bella qui est déjà de dos, marchant rapidement pour effectivement mettre la terre entière en elle et le jeune homme qui fait les cents pas comme un maniaque dans le square.

Alice se redresse, époussette son tailleur et s'approche d'Edward. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ». Habituellement, Edward rejette sa faute sur les autres et c'est Alice se retrouve à le consoler, mais là, contre toute attente, il hausse le ton.

« Putain qu'est ce qui m'a pris. Ahh je suis trop con. Désolé, Alice, faut que je rentre. ». Il lui embrasse la tempe. « On se rappelle plus tard OK? ». Elle reste là, toute seule dans le parc, un petit moment avant de finalement se décider à rentrer chez elle.

**xoxo**

L'ambiance au café est électrique et Bella ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle est tellement furieuse après Edward qu'elle décide de changer sa pause déjeuner avec James pour éviter d'avoir à déjeuner avec son patron, comme cela était prévu au départ.

Sur la terrasse, Bella se repose, la tête sur les genoux de Seth, tandis qu'ils savourent un rayon de soleil. Emmett les rejoint, la jeune femme en profitant pour poser ses jambes sur les siennes et ils discutent joyeusement. Leur intermède est vite stoppé par un Edward irascible. La jeune femme sait que c'est à cause d'elle, alors elle tente de calmer le jeu afin d'éviter de jeter la colère de son patron sur les autres employés. Mais, moins d'une heure plus tard, un autre éclat se produit.

Bella se mord la lèvre. Une jolie fille, un peu trop hautaine, lui fait un regard méprisant. Cette cliente a le don de l'exaspérer à chacune de ses visites. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas. Le thé n'est pas assez chaud, pas assez fort, il manque de sucre, de lait, de crème... les scones sont bons mais elle préfère qu'ils soient toastés et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'épuisement du serveur. Aujourd'hui, c'est simplement que son chocolat n'a pas assez de mousse. Bella lui répond calmement.

« Dans ce cas, Madame, il eut fallu commander un viennois et non un classique. ».

La cliente est mécontente. « Je commande ce que je veux et ce n'est pas à vous de critiquer mon choix. ».

Bella essaie de ne pas marcher dans son jeu. « Je ne me permettrais aucunement de vous critiquer Madame mais... ».

« Allez ! Changez moi ça ! ». Bella saisit la tasse et retourne voir Billy au comptoir. Edward qui a entendu la scène en rajoute un peu.

« Bee, n'oublies pas que la cliente à toujours raison. ». Le plateau de Bee frappe durement le zinc.

« Il y a tout de même des limites. Je ne suis pas son esclave non plus. ».

« Je ne te dis pas d'être son esclave mais au moins d'essayer d'être poli. Mais je pense que c'est surement trop demandé pour quelqu'un comme toi. ».

Bella plisse les yeux et soupire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ». Billy tente de calmer la situation en déposant un nouveau chocolat bien crémeux. Mais c'est déjà trop tard.

Edward dit nerveusement. « Tu passes ton temps à te plaindre et à faire croire que tu es gentil et adorable alors que tu n'en penses pas moins et tu profites de la bonté des autres. ».

« Pardon ? ».

Edward se dirige vers son bureau. « Tu as bien entendu. ».

Bella repose le plateau non servi sur le comptoir et dit d'une voix forte. « Arrêtes Edward. ». Celui-ci, la main sur la poignée de la porte, hésite à continuer son geste, mais il décide de se retourner pour faire face à son employé.

« Quoi ? tu as encore quelque chose à ajouter ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas cette fois princesse ? ». Emmett et James arrivent rapidement autour des deux amis, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien y fait. Bella et Edward se font face et rien ne va plus.

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! ».

« Alors arrêtes d'agir ainsi. Écoutes je te demande juste de respecter les personnes autour de toi et de travailler correctement. ».

Retenant les larmes de colère et de frustration qui menacent de couler, la jeune femme demande d'une voix triste. « Pourquoi ? pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? ».

Edward la regarde de haut. « Pourquoi est-ce que je fais quoi ? tu n'assumes même pas la vérité ? Ahh non c'est vrai que là tu fais un effort… Généralement quand on te contrarie tu te sauves ! ».

Bella prend plusieurs inspirations et tente d'être la plus mature des deux dans leur dispute. « Je n'écouterais pas un mot de plus. Tu es odieux pour rien. Je sais comment tu peux être et là ce n'est pas le Edward que je connais qui parle. ». Bella pose son carnet de commande sur le comptoir pour que Billy puisse le ranger. Le vieux gérant lui fait un sourire compatissant. « Je vais rentrer et on en reparlera plus tard. ».

« Putain arrêtes de faire comme si tu me connaissais. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Et tu as raison. Rentres chez toi et ne reviens pas. ».

James intervient. « Nan Edward c'est bon. On est tous un peu sur les nerfs mais on va se calmer, pas vrai ? ».

« Non. C'est décidé, je ne veux plus de lui. Toutes les semaines, on s'embrouille pour quelque chose. Qu'il cherche autre chose à faire parce que je n'ai plus besoin de lui ici. ».

« Tu plaisantes ? tu me vires sans véritable raison ! ».

« Retournes faire tes petits boulots merdiques. Je ne veux plus te voir ici. ». Les phrases que vient de dire Edward lui laisse un gout amer. Il ne pense même pas ce qu'il vient de dire, mais il n'a pu s'en empêcher. Le jeune homme veut que Bee ressente la même douleur que lui. Cette plaie, béante et lancinante, qui le prend dès le matin et qui l'empêche de dormir la nuit.

En moins de cinq minutes, Bella a pris ses affaires dans le casier, promettant de venir chercher le reste plus tard avant de claquer la porte d'entrée du café.

Un grand silence règne dans la salle.

James ne prend même pas la peine de regarder son meilleur ami. Il secoue la tête et marmonne. « Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin sur ce coup-là. Si tu n'assumes pas tes sentiments, ne lui rejette pas la faute pour autant. C'est lâche ce que tu viens de faire. ».

Emmett prend le plateau que Bella a laissé sur le comptoir et apporte la tasse de chocolat à la cliente. Celle-ci, reste bouche bée devant ce qui vient de se produire quand Emmett lui dit. « Vous avez intérêt à savourer votre commande et ne remettez jamais plus les pieds ici. ».

_**xoxo**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coffee Prince « Café des Princes ».**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_ & _**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 14**

**Darjeeling (suite)**

Bella avance, sans vraiment regarder son chemin, jusqu'à son quartier. Se disant qu'elle aurait bien besoin de quelque chose de bien calorique à grignoter, elle se dirige vers une petite épicerie. C'est là qu'elle est assaillie par Aro. Le chien lui fait une fête incroyable et Bella tourne sa tête en tous sens à la recherche de son propriétaire. Supposant qu'il est dans un des magasins à proximité, elle s'assoit sur le trottoir et câline le chien tout en lui racontant brièvement ses misères.

Jasper arrive avec deux sacs prouvant qu'il faisait bien ses courses à proximité. « Toujours en train d'harceler mon chien ? Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu l'aimes plus que moi ! ».

Il lui tend la main pour qu'elle se relève. « Alors comme ça tu n'as plus de boulot ? je ne suis pas sûr que mon chien soit de bon conseil tu sais ? ».

« Oh si, car lui, au moins, il ne me répond pas. ». Elle se redresse et Jasper l'étreint en passant son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme, posant par la même occasion un baiser sur sa joue.

Bella retrouve tout de suite le sourire. Elle lui prend un des sacs et l'accompagne jusqu'à chez lui. Jasper demande.

« J'ai un truc à faire pour le boulot ce soir… Hum… Tu veux venir avec moi ? enfin… ça te changera les idées. ». La jeune femme hoche la tête vigoureusement et ils prennent rendez-vous.

Une fois chez elle, Bella prend le temps de s'habiller de manière plus élégante. La robe Fleur de Lis, des escarpins Skyscraper Court, en daim, dotés d'au minimum 12 cm de talons et des bracelets dorés, le tout signé par Vivienne Westwood font qu'elle booste son envie de séduction. Rosalie lui a conseillé cette tenue. Selon ses termes c'est classe sans être trop sophistiquée. En se regardant devant le miroir, elle sourit. Depuis le défilé d'Alice, Bella n'avait pas repris une apparence féminine. Rosalie arrange ses cheveux pour faire un carré assez long, son éternelle frange étant domptée par une barrette parsemée de brillants.

Elle retrouve ensuite Jasper dans un bar où un groupe local qu'il produit, anime la scène. Il lui apporte une boisson et ils profitent de la musique, bougeant avec entrain au rythme rock. Lorsque le concert est presque terminé et les deux jeunes gens se permettent un dernier verre. Bella est tout contre Jasper. Ils ondulent tout en sirotant leurs boissons. Bella tourne un peu la tête, ses escarpins la mettant au même niveau de regard, et lui demande.

« J'en suis à combien de verre ? Putain et je ne suis toujours pas saoule ! ».

Jasper rit doucement en croquant un glaçon et l'haleine rafraichit par le morceau de glace, soupire à son oreille. « Moi qui comptais sur ton ivresse pour te ramener chez moi. ».

La jeune femme est surprise par la désinvolture de son ami et décide de se relâcher elle aussi. « Dis-moi ton programme et je suis prête à jouer la comédie pour entrer dans ton jeu ! J'ai vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose. ». Elle se mord la lèvre, regrettant de penser encore à Edward alors qu'elle est censée passer un bon moment en compagnie du frère de celui-ci. Bella secoue sa tête et reprend le contrôle de ses pensées.

Alors que son absence dans la conversation n'a duré qu'une petite seconde, Jasper remarque bien cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. « Edward te fait encore passer un sale moment ? ».

Elle hoche la tête. « Non. Enfin, rien de plus marquant que ce dont je me tape habituellement. ».

La foule commence à se disperser et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent sur le trottoir. Il est déjà très tard mais aucun des deux n'est pressé de rentrer chez lui. Jasper, décidément plein de courage ce soir, lui prend la main et l'entraine à sa suite jusqu'à sa voiture. « Je te ramène ? On peut même aller faire un tour. ».

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent à rouler sans véritable but, écoutant de la musique et profitant de la brise. Bella est appuyée contre le rebord de la portière et savoure ce moment. Les lumières de la ville défilent et ses soucis semblent s'envoler en même temps.

« Jasper.. Merci.. Ça fait du bien. Je suis désolée de te faire perdre ton temps. ». La voiture s'arrête en haut d'une petite colline, surplombant le reste de la ville. Le jeune homme farfouille dans son ipod à la recherche d'une playlist particulière avant de sortir et d'ouvrir la porte pour son amie. Ils prennent appui sur le capot de sa voiture, réchauffé par la route et regardent les étoiles.

Le temps passe alors qu'ils se racontent des souvenirs d'enfance plus ou moins embarrassant et chantonnent les rythmes sirupeux de Hooverphonic. Quand le temps se fait plus frais, ils décident de finir le peu de nuit qui reste chez Jasper. Bella lui fait une prestation de Back in Black d'ACDC en air guitare, qui aux yeux de Jasper est la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais vu, surtout qu'elle ne le fait absolument pas exprès.

Puis c'est au tour de Bella de baver devant le jeune homme quand il lui montre un tatouage… Le 'M' d'une certaine Maria… appelé erreur de jeunesse numéro quatre... Bella aimerait bien savoir quelles étaient les trois premières... situé juste au-dessus de son cœur, lui dévoilant un corps juste assez musclé pour être dévoré goulument.

Le jour commence à poindre le bout de son nez quand Bella et Jasper se retrouvent sur la terrasse, allongés dans un canapé de jardin et emmitouflés sous une couette. Ils observent d'un œil fatigué le ciel qui se colore de rose. Bella pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami et lui demande.

« C'était génial Jasper... Merci. ». Il lui embrasse tendrement la tempe et resserre son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Le plaisir était pour moi. ». Bella redresse sa tête et lui embrasse la joue. Il lui sourit et soupire de contentement avant de poser un baiser sur le coin de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle se mord la lèvre, l'embrassant doucement sur la bouche et ferme les yeux fortement. Elle a un geste de recul.

« On ne peut pas. ».

Les pensées de l'un et de l'autre sont sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils savent tous les deux que franchir ce pas serait une situation plus que déplorable plus tard.

Bella chasse les idées roses qui lui passent par la tête et se réinstalle confortablement contre le jeune homme. Alors qu'elle est déjà endormie, il lui dit doucement. « Je me dois de garder en tête que tu risques d'être ma future belle-sœur. Mais s'il continue à hésiter, je pense que… ». Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, comme il l'a fait une bonne partie de la nuit et quand il cède et retire enfin de sa poche, Jasper lit.

« Appels en absence : Alice (2) – Edward (1). ».

Sans même chercher à rappeler un de ses correspondants, il caresse, en souriant, les cheveux de la belle endormie qui est, il faut le dire, vautrée sur lui. « … Je ne laisserais pas passer la prochaine occasion. ».

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, au Café des Princes, Edward essuie tranquillement des tasses. Il a passé sa soirée à tourner en rond dans son appartement, avant de faire une série d'origamis élaborés au cas où Bee repasserait un jour par là. Le jeune homme s'est ensuite empressé d'arriver au café pour profiter de la tranquillité des matinées. Enfin, il essaie de travailler dans le calme mais ce n'est pas facile avec James qui passe, avec la régularité d'une horloge suisse, toutes les cinq minutes, pour demander à ce qu'Edward, réengage Bee. Edward pose sa serviette et la tasse qu'il vient de finir, un peu brutalement sur le comptoir. « Je ne sais pas James. Tu as bien vu qu'on ne parvient pas à s'entendre... ». Il voit que James s'apprête à répliquer et il lève la main pour l'en empêcher. « Et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. ». James, ouvre la bouche une nouvelle fois mais cette fois il est interrompu par le fracas causé par Emmett.

Billy sort de la cuisine, avec une pelle et un balai. « Ça fait déjà trois fois aujourd'hui qu'il nous casse quelque chose. Rien ne va plus ici. ». Seth sort à son tour et regarde Edward d'un air sournois.

« Je savais que tu allais encore merder. Puis c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi méchant avec Bee ? ». Avant qu'Edward ai le temps de répondre, Seth retourne dans la cuisine, grommelant encore à voix basse. James prend appui sur le comptoir et sourit.

« Je crois qu'il vient de te traiter de minable. C'est dingue parce que je me dis qu'il n'a pas vraiment tort. ».

**xoxo**

Dans le canapé du séjour, Bella feuillette plutôt violemment un magazine de mode. Lunettes noires sur le bout du nez, elle grommelle en lisant un article sur les '30-façons-de-garder-son-mec'. Elle tourne une nouvelle page, l'arrachant presque. Rosalie, qui tente d'étudier à côté d'elle, lui dit. « Bon Bella, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! Déjà parce que tu ressembles trop à James en faisant ça puis si ça te travaille tant, retournes bosser au café. ».

Bella retire ses lunettes, laissant apparaître ses yeux rougies par le manque de sommeil, l'alcool et l'envie de pleurer sur le drame pathétique qu'est sa vie. « Je peux pas faire ça. Il me considère comme de la merde. ».

Rosalie se rapproche de sa petite sœur et la prend dans ses bras. « Il faut agir sœurette. Vous êtes déjà comme un vieux couple, toujours à vous chamailler. L'un de vous doit faire le premier pas. ».

Bella soupire, la tête blottit dans l'épaule de sa sœur. « J'en ai marre de me sentir si misérable Rose. Ma vie me fatigue. Je veux redevenir Isabella. ».

Rosalie pose un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Bella et se dit que Bella parvient à la limite de ce qu'elle est capable de supporter.

**xoxo**

Alice et Edward se retrouvent dans un petit bistro. Elle tourne machinalement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de thé. Remarquant bien son humeur maussade, Edward ne fait rien pour lui remonter le moral. Il est déjà bien trop pris par ses propres problèmes. Elle finit pourtant par lui avouer.

« Jasper a une nouvelle petite amie. ».

Edward sourit, ayant du mal à croire l'idée que Jasper ne soit plus en train de ramper derrière leur amie d'enfance. « Impossible tu le sais bien. ». Alice fait un geste brusque avec sa petite cuillère, renversant un peu de thé au passage.

« Si et il semblerait qu'on l'ai déjà vu. ».

Edward se creuse la cervelle, chose difficile tant il est obnubilé par sa dispute avec Bee. Il finit par se rappeler. « La fille du défilé? ». Il sourit en se rappelant la demoiselle. Cheveux longs, plutôt jolie dans l'ensemble, enfin pour ce qu'il en a vu et surtout avec des pompes qui criaient 'prends-moi-violemment' à chaque fois que leurs talons cliquetaient sur le sol.

Alice ne répond pas. Elle reprend son manège avec sa tasse de thé et sa cuillère. Edward pose une main distraite sur son bras pour la réconforter. Edward ne s'en veut même pas de penser qu'il était temps qu'elle réalise que Jasper finirait par en avoir assez de ses manigances. Le jeune homme sourit en se disant que Bee serait fier de voir qu'il a retenu ses leçons...

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Arrêtes de penser à lui !_

Alice soupire. Même Edward commence à se détacher d'elle. Elle finit par lui demander. « Au fait, où est Bee ? Vous étiez presque siamois dernièrement et je m'étonne de ne pas le voir sortir de ta manche à tout moment. ».

Edward fronce les sourcils et essaie de prendre un ton neutre au possible. « Je l'ai viré avant hier. ». Alice renifle de manière peu élégante et lève les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, elle sait où est Jasper, enfin... Avec qui plutôt.

« Et pourquoi cette fois ? ».

Edward semble outré par sa question et tente de s'expliquer. « Il s'en est pris à une cliente et ses réactions ne sont vraiment pas professionnelles. Puis j'en ai assez qu'il profite constamment de moi. ».

Alice est surprise. « A ce point ? Es tu sûr ? Qu'en penses Billy ? ». Elle sait très bien qu'Edward peut être impulsif ou pire il est capable de dire quelque chose de maladroit, alors qu'il pense tout autrement, juste pour avoir le dernier mot. Nombre de disputes entre les frères Cullen auraient pu être évitées si Edward savait fermer son clapet avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Edward se passe la main dans les cheveux, marquant bien sa nervosité. « Il était furieux, comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs... Tu t'en doutes. Je ne sais pas... J'ai peut être fait une erreur... Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement quand il s'agit de Bee. ».

La jeune femme boit une gorgée de son thé et tente de démêler la situation. « Alors tu l'as viré, ce qui fait qu'il te manque mais en même temps tu souhaites l'oublier et passer à autre chose, c'est ça ? ». Edward acquiesce et pose sa tête fatiguée sur la table. Alice passe sa main dans les mèches bronze à sa portée. « Je connais ce genre de sentiments. Tu dois y réfléchir sérieusement Edward. Mais, il faut que tu saches que si tu penses à lui alors c'est que tu as besoin de lui. Par contre, si tu arrives à te l'enlever de la tête alors c'est qu'il ne compte pas vraiment pour toi. ».

Edward chuchote. « Mais je l'ai viré. Alors comment je fais maintenant pour rattraper mon erreur ? ».

Alice se demande combien de temps il faudra pour qu'Edward se rende compte qu'il est tombé amoureux. Elle soupire et déclare. « Dans ce cas... fais comme si il ne s'était rien passé ! ». Edward ferme les yeux et réfléchit aux propos de son amie. Est ce que cela peut réellement marcher ? Il se redresse.

« Tu as une idée en tête ? ».

La jeune femme sourit. « Alors dis moi qu'est ce qui fait craquer Bee ? ». Quitte à lui laisser un des frères, Alice se dit que le meilleur choix ,pour elle bien entendu, serait Jasper car il est bien plus mature et réfléchit que son frère… Et il faut l'avouer, plus manipulable.

**xoxo**

Bella tourne en rond. L'inactivité la rend dingue. Elle décide d'aller voir ce que fait son père, qui au bout de dix minutes l'envoie vers Renée. « J'ai juste changé de chaine... Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était la fin des prolongations... Désolée papa. ».

Une fois avec l'artiste, Bella a fait l'erreur de donner son avis sur des œuvres créées par sa mère. « Mais maman, j'ai pas dit que c'était pas terrible... Non hum... C'est juste que je ne comprends pas le sens de ta toile... Hum... Tu vois... L'immobilité du vide... hum... C'est pas un titre qui me parle mais ...hum... ça parle surement à d'autres... Enfin maman ! Non .. Bon oui, oui je vais voir Rosalie... ».

Une fois avec Rosalie, Bella commence à soupirer. Cela ne fait pas deux jours qu'elle ne travaille pas et elle se languit déjà des princes. Elle soupire à nouveau. Rosalie jette le coussin qu'elle tenait sur la tête de Bella et déclare d'une voix forte. « Bella, soit tu te trouves un nouveau boulot, soit tu quittes cette maison car tu nous rends dingue ! ». Leurs parents pointent leurs nez dans l'encadrement de la porte, hochant la tête pour montrer leur approbation.

Bella fait une moue boudeuse. « C'est juste que ... ». Son téléphone se met à sonner. Elle reconnaît la sonnerie dédiée à Edward. La jeune femme grimace mais décroche tout de même. Sa voix est hésitante quand elle dit. « Allo ? ».

La voix masculine et chaude lui demande. « Japonais ou Italien ? ».

Bella reste surprise. Pour un début de conversation, c'est plutôt abrupt. « Pardon ? ».

Edward lui redemande. « Jap ou Italien? ». Il faut encore quelques secondes pour que Bella comprenne où il veut en venir.

« Vas te faire foutre Edward. ».

« S'il te plait Bee. ».

« Hum... Italien ? ».

Un soupir se fait entendre à l'autre bout du fil. « Bella Italia. Dix neuf heures. ».

« Hein ?... ». Bella attend qu'il dise autre chose mais elle se rend vite compte qu'il a déjà raccroché. « … Allo ? ».

Elle regarde le téléphone dans sa main et dit à voix haute. « Mais il a raccroché ce con ! Purée quel sale type ! ». Pourtant en reposant son téléphone, toute sa famille ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le grand sourire qu'elle arbore.

Une fois que Bella a quitté la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre, Rosalie se tourne vers ses parents. « Je vous jure... Si elle ne se décide pas à tout lui dire, je vais y aller directement et les obliger à sortir ensemble ! ».

Charlie passe son bras autour de sa fille et sourit. « Si ta sœur est comme moi, n'hésite pas à prendre mon arme de service car elle n'ira pas sans combattre. ».

« C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ton père. ».

« Oui le coup de batte de baseball sur le capot de sa voiture... Tu m'étonnes qu'il t'ai épousé, il avait peur pour sa vie, le pauvre. ».

**xoxo**

Edward est à l'entrée du restaurant. Il fait les cent pas et tente de garder un air impassible mais il ne peut empêcher un sourire béat quand, cinq minutes plus tard, il observe Bee devant le plus grand et le plus haut plat de pâtes, qu'il n'a jamais vu.

Bee enchaine les fourchetées à une allure hallucinante et dit entre deux bouchées. « Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement. C'est toi qui rinces ce soir. ». Edward ne peut plus s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est un bon début, puis… Je ne pensais pas autrement. ». Il pioche de bon cœur dans ses lasagnes. Le fait d'être avec son ami lui ouvre l'appétit alors qu'il ne se souvient pas de quelle manière il s'est alimenté depuis leur altercation.

Quand la serveuse apporte une nouvelle assiette de lasagnes et une grande salade, Edward se demande si elle ne s'est pas trompée de table mais pas du tout, son invité tend la main pour récupérer les deux commandes. Bee finit par lever la tête de son assiette et demande. « Pourquoi tu ris ? ».

Edward prend son verre d'eau et se réinstalle confortablement sur sa chaise. « C'est carrément surréaliste ce que tu es capable d'avaler ! Comment peux tu manger autant. ».

Bee rit doucement et, sans répondre, se sert un verre d'un cocktail spécial qu'il a commandé. Il le goutte avant de remplir à nouveau son verre et celui d'Edward. « Tiens, on boit pour fêter ça ! ».

Edward saisit le verre rempli presque entièrement et sirote une petite gorgée. Tout d'abord un doux goût d'amandes puis une note bien plus corsée. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Putain ! C'est super fort ! Tu as envie de me porter sur ton dos au beau milieu de la journée ? ». Bee boit le sien comme si c'était de l'eau avant de se servir à nouveau.

« Arrêtes Edward, ce n'est pas si fort que ça ! Allez sois un homme et bois ! ».

Quand ils sortent du restaurant, la nuit est tombée. Ils sont bras dessus, bras dessous et chantent à tue tête dans la rue. L'hilarité et l'allégresse portées par la boisson, les met d'une excellente humeur. Un peu trop festive pour un début de soirée mais ils sont encore capable de marcher correctement, peut être pas droit mais sans trébucher.

Edward entraine Bee vers le parc à proximité de leurs domiciles. Ils prennent quartier au niveau de la fontaine et se mettent à discuter. Edward se tourne brusquement vers Bee et lui dit sérieusement. « Tu peux me frapper tu sais ? ».

Bee, remarquant le ton sérieux de son partenaire de beuverie, s'assoit sur le bord de la fontaine. « Non. Pas sans raison. ».

« Mes paroles étaient déplacées et comme d'habitude, mal exprimées. Alors frappes aussi fort que tu peux. ». Edward ferme les yeux et semble attendre l'impact.

« Non, Edward. Premièrement, c'est contre mes principes et ensuite je risquerais de fracturer ta gueule de petit prince. ». Edward se lève et fait les cent pas devant Bee.

« Je t'ai menti. Tu sais, je respecte vraiment ce que tu es et je t'ai fait croire le contraire ! ».

Bee se mord la lèvre comme pris en faute avant de dire. « Ça ne mérite toujours pas que je lève la main sur toi. Même si je dois avouer que tu es plutôt cruel quand tu es en colère. ».

Edward se réinstalle sur le bord de la fontaine et passe sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. « Je t'estime énormément et j'admire ce que tu es capable de faire... ». Il pousse la frange qui, comme d'habitude, cache les yeux de Bee. Comment un visage aussi beau et angélique peut appartenir à un garçon ?

Bee s'étire, levant les bras très haut au dessus de sa tête avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Edward. Edward regarde ailleurs, gêné de fixer son ami ainsi, et demande doucement. « Comment m'excuser alors ? ». En reposant son regard sur la tête de Bee, Edward s'inquiète du regard qu'il croise. Machiavélique et espiègle. Il n'a pas le temps de s'écarter que Bee le jette royalement dans la fontaine.

Quand il parvient à se redresser, complètement trempé, Edward entend le rire cristallin de Bee. « Tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'on se sent mieux après tout. ».

Edward sort de la fontaine, le pas alourdit par l'eau. Bee recule doucement en remarquant l'air décidé du jeune homme. Il lui fait un sourire inquiet. « Non Edward, tu ne vas pas osé. Maintenant, on est quitte pas vrai ? Edward ? Edward ? Dis quelque chose quoi ! ». Une course poursuite s'engage autour de la fontaine mais Edward arrive à ses fins. Il saisit Bee par la taille avant de le jeter dans l'eau. Il éclate d'un rire franc quand Bee ré-émerge de la fontaine, les vêtements qu'il porte, lui collant au corps. Mais c'est de courte durée, son hilarité est stoppée quand son cerveau ne peut se défaire de l'idée que Bee est par trop magnifique et ses traits sont excessivement féminins quand les gouttelettes ruissellent sur son visage, faisant briller ses cils et scintiller sa peau. Edward secoue sa tête, chassant les idées qui lui traversent l'esprit.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer... ».

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, les princes se plaignent encore, chacun à sa façon de l'absence de Bee. Mais le bruit d'une moto font qu'ils tournent la tête tel un seul homme. De grands sourires s'inscrivent sur leurs visages quand ils aperçoivent Bee qui en descend. Alors que le retardataire remonte les escaliers menant à l'entrée du café, ils arrivent tous pour lui sauter dessus. Edward sourit, au comptoir, tout en servant une cliente et Billy lui fait discrètement remarquer qu'il semble bien plus heureux quand son serveur préféré est à ses cotés.

Toute la journée se passe admirablement bien. Edward et Bee se chamaillent toujours autant mais une nouvelle complicité est établie entre eux. Seul Emmett a encore du mal à assimiler le fait que les deux amis soient réellement attirés l'un par l'autre et par égard pour Rosalie, il tente de protéger Bee des attaques imprévisibles de leur patron.

Billy tente d'expliquer à Emmett la réalité de la situation. Il l'attrape par le col et l'entraine dans un coin. « Espèce de babouin musclé ! Est ce que tu vas les laisser tranquille ? Tu te rends compte que tu n'arrêtes pas de les gêner ? Dis toi que …. C'est comme une parade amoureuse. ».

Emmett fait de gros yeux surpris. « Une parade ? Comme en boxe ? ». Billy soupire avant de marmonner.

« Il faut vraiment que j'ai une conversation sérieuse avec Rosalie. ». Il se tourne vers Emmett qui fait semblant de faire de la boxe avec Bee. Le vieux gérant secoue sa tête en souriant. « Rosie risque gros en pariant sur ce gamin... ».

James s'approche de lui avec un petit carnet et une liasse de billets. « Alors ? On relance les paris ? Moi je dis qu'Edward va craquer avant la fin du mois alors que Seth pense que Bee lui mettra une droite bien avant... Et vous mon cher ? De quelle manière comptez vous perdre vos pourboires ? ».

Billy regarde la jeune femme qui vient de plaquer Emmett au sol et le tient au respect avec le manche de son balai. « Pari tenu. Mais c'est Bee qui va craquer et faire le premier pas. ». James sourit et note la somme donnée par Billy.

James repart vers la salle, de son pas léger et dansant, tout en chantant. « Argent facile ! Argent facile ! ».

**xoxo**

A l'heure de la fermeture, Bella attend Edward devant le café, mais celui ci passe sans même la regarder un instant. D'un coté, elle se sent outrée par son comportement mais d'un autre, elle s'inquiète car elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas.

Hésitant à sauter sur sa moto pour tenter de le suivre, elle se demande si son cœur supporterait de se rendre compte qu'il va voir quelqu'un d'autre... Comme Alice par exemple. James interrompt ses pensées amères quand il la rejoint.

« J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave ! ».

Bella marmonne. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ».

« Edward vient de recevoir un appel. Sa mère est à l'hôpital suite à un malaise. Je l'aime bien moi Maman Esmée. Tu sais elle a toujours été super cool avec moi et c'est elle qui m'a dit de m'affirmer quand j'ai découvert que j'aimais un peu trop les mecs. Ahh toute ma vie je me souviendrais de cette conversation ! ». James se dirige ensuite vers sa voiture, lui lançant un salut de sa main en l'air avant de rentrer chez lui.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que Bella fait les cent pas chez elle. Morte d'inquiétude, elle finit par se rend chez Edward, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas encore rentré. La jeune femme décide de l'attendre, connaissant le lien fort qu'Edward partage avec sa mère.

Edward rentre chez lui, la peine et la fatigue marquant son visage et invite Bella à entrer. Ils s'installent tranquillement sur le canapé. Bella patiente. Elle sait, maintenant, qu'Edward parlera quand il en éprouvera la nécessité. Rien ne sert de le forcer. Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se referme telle une huitre ou qu'il devienne odieux pour cacher son mal être.

Il commence doucement. « Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, les infirmières m'ont tout de suite indiqué la chambre de ma mère. Bee... J'ai mis une demi heure avant de réussir à entrer dans cette putain de chambre. ». Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, la frustration émanant de son corps par vagues entières. « Je l'ai entraperçue, toute seule dans sa chambre... Paraissant si minuscule dans son grand lit et accrochée à tous ces fils... ». Il étouffe un sanglot. « A aucun moment, je ne me suis rendu compte qu'elle était malade. Tu imagines ? Je la vois régulièrement et je ne me suis jamais soucié de sa santé. ». Bella s'approche de lui et pose un bras compatissant sur les épaules du jeune homme qui tressaillent. « Je me déteste. Tu avais raison Bee. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de ma vie et si j'en suis là, à ce jour, c'est uniquement grâce à ma mère... ». Les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux, Edward tente d'éviter de pleurer.

Bella se rapproche de lui. « Mais ce n'était qu'un malaise non ? Ce n'était peut être qu'un coup de fatigue... ».

« Non. Les tests effectués laissent présager une possibilité de cancer. Je me sens tellement mal. Je n'arrive plus à penser. ». Bella a les yeux larmoyants. Voir son ami ainsi lui fend le cœur. Il parvient à se reprendre un peu et suggère. « Il se fait tard. Rentres chez toi Bee. Je te remercie d'être passé. ».

Bella se redresse et s'apprête à partir quand contre toute attente, elle se tourne vers lui. « Tu veux que je t'aide à te sentir mieux ? ». Elle retire sa veste et avance rapidement vers lui. Elle prend tout le courage qu'elle peut trouver en elle avant de regretter son geste. La jeune femme se penche en avant et saisit doucement la tête d'Edward avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Edward est surpris par le geste et il faut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se laisse porter par cette douce euphorie.

_**xoxo**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Coffee Prince « Café des Princes ».**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_ & _**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 15**

**Earl Grey**

C'est exactement comme Edward l'imaginait. Les lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes sont douces et emplissent le vide qui persiste dans son cœur mais il finit par les repousser, regrettant de perdre la chaleur qu'elles lui procuraient. Le jeune homme écarte brutalement son ami. « Tu es dingue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

Bee sourit, un peu gêné. « Fais pas comme si ça te choquait. ».

Edward se passe la main dans les cheveux. « Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire ! ».

Bee ouvre la cannette qu'Edward lui tend. « Arrêtes de faire comme si c'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait ! ».

Edward reste surpris. « Hein ? ».

Bee prend une gorgée de sa boisson. « Nos rendez-vous arrangés… Rappelles toi. ».

Au souvenir des accolades et des baisers, aussi fugaces et appuyés soient-ils, qu'il lui a monnayé, lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour un homo, Edward sent ses joues rougir. Il détourne la tête pour éviter que son ami s'en rende compte. Il marmonne. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler. ».

Bee continue à se moquer de lui. « Mais cette manière que tu as de fermer doucement les yeux…. C'est… ». Il tape le bout de son doigt sur son menton. « C'est sexy… ». Il l'imite, plissant sa bouche en un pseudo baiser et grimaçant sur la fin. Edward sourit, un petit rire s'échappant de son torse.

« QUOI ? Moi j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? ».

Bee boit encore une gorgée et acquiesce. « Je t'assure. Tu y prends gout ! ». Il continue à l'imiter au point qu'Edward lui lance un coussin pour le faire taire. Le sourire moqueur toujours inscrit sur son visage, Bee se redresse. Il se rapproche d'Edward et demande. « Ça va mieux ? ». Edward acquiesce. Son ami lui tape sur le genou et s'étire. « OK, Alors tu me fais à manger ? J'ai une putain de dalle ! ».

**xoxo**

Bella, la tête soutenue par son coude, observe son patron qui cuisine. Elle reste assise à table, le ventre tellement vide qu'elle pourrait ronger ses couverts, alors qu'elle le scrute en train de détailler les petits légumes, de trancher la viande finement et de gouter la sauce du bout de sa cuillère en bois. Ok, il n'y a qu'Edward Cullen qui est capable de rendre la cuisine sexy. La jeune femme passe sa main discrètement sur ses lèvres. Le moment, aussi rapide qu'il fut, est gravé dans son esprit. Elle est tellement obnubilée par son geste, qu'elle est surprise quand Edward lui tend une assiette fumante.

Il lui fait un signe de la tête pour qu'elle le suive sur la terrasse. Ils mangent en silence, s'autorisant quelques sourires et regards discrets. Finalement, Edward rompt le silence et déclare. « OK, tu as réussi à me remonter le moral. Mais, embrasses moi encore une fois et je te jette du toit. ».

Bella pouffe de rire, laissant presque échapper le contenu de sa bouche. Edward lui tend sa cannette et elle boit en faisant des petits bruits de succions, semblables à des baisers. Elle le regarde du coin de l'œil, lui montrant bien qu'elle n'a pas fini de se moquer de lui. Edward la regarde, outré. « Je crois vraiment que cela me détendrait de te balancer de là… ».

Elle continue son manège et pousse un soupir. « Oh Edward… ».

« Et je te roulerais dessus avec ma caisse. ».

Bella s'étouffe une nouvelle fois au point qu'il lui donne quelques tapes dans le dos. Elle le regarde, les yeux brillants. « C'est un sacré honneur que tu me ferais là dis donc. Est-ce la manière Edward Cullen de dire merci ? ».

Il lui prend sa cannette des mains et en boit une grande gorgée. « Pff comme si je faisais une chose pareille ! ». Bella prend les assiettes et les pose sur un plateau à proximité. Elle demande plus sérieusement.

« Tu vas la voir demain ? ».

Edward reste silencieux un moment avant de répondre, le regard vague. « Je devrais ? ».

Bella hoche la tête. « Bien entendu. ». Il ne la regarde toujours pas.

« Et comment ? Que vais-je lui dire ? ». Il se tient l'arête du nez, preuve inconditionnelle de sa nervosité. Bella secoue sa tête et se place, une nouvelle fois, devant lui. Elle lui prend doucement la main concernée et pose la sienne sur sa joue, obligeant le jeune homme à croiser son regard.

« Tu sais déjà qu'elle ne peut être que fière de ce que tu as déjà accompli. Il faut que tu sois à ses côtés comme elle l'est pour toi, quand elle te pousse en avant. ».

Edward sourit et ébouriffe la frange bien trop longue de son ami. « Voilà que tu deviens mature. Tu m'as aidé aussi. ». Son sourire en coin fait rougir la jeune femme. Elle se mord la lèvre avant de s'écarter. En faisant quelques pas hésitants, Bella finit par demander.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sortirais avec moi… enfin… Si j'étais une fille ? ». Edward semble réfléchir un moment et se lève à son tour pour saisir le plateau.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas une fille, car tu ne m'intéresserais pas… Tu n'es pas vraiment mon type. ».

Bella se renfrogne. « Tu n'es pas le mien non plus alors ça tombe bien. ». Edward pouffe un « ouais c'est ça… » et ramasse ce qui traine avant de se diriger dans la maison. Il prend deux nouvelles boissons dans son frigo et en tend une vers la jeune femme.

« Je crois que j'ai fini de m'amuser. Je devrais suivre les conseils de ma mère et lui donner ce qu'elle désire. ».

Bella reste interloqué. Elle a à peine eu le temps de se remettre de ce rejet qu'il lui lance un nouveau pavé. « Alors tu vas te trouver une jolie idiote de bonne famille et faire un héritier ? ».

Edward se tourne vers elle, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'évier, sa cannette toujours en main. « Tu as tout compris. ».

**xoxo**

Rosalie stoppe son mouvement et prend appui sur son sac de frappe. Elle est déjà crevée et recouverte de sueur alors qu'elle regarde sa sœur qui continue à frapper sa cible sans relâche. La jeune femme grimace quand elle remarque que la potence tenant le sac commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse sous la violence des coups que Bella lui porte. Cette dernière frappe encore et encore, des pieds et des poings, sans protection et depuis plus de deux heures sur sa victime de sable sans montrer un quelconque signe d'affaiblissement. Rosalie saisit deux bouteilles à proximité et en tend une vers sa sœur. « Alors quel est le problème ? ». Son ton est assez sérieux pour que Bella comprenne qu'il faut qu'elle arrête son entrainement.

Elle brutalise encore une ou deux fois le sac, avant de marmonner. « Pourquoi devrais-je lui dire que je suis une fille alors qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne l'intéresse pas ? ». Ensuite, elle chevauche et s'assoit brutalement sur un banc à proximité.

Rosalie médite sur sa question et entreprend de retirer les bandages qui protégeaient les mains de sa sœur. Elle soupire quand elle découvre la peau ensanglantée et violacée par endroits. « Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas franchement ? Genre, au fait Edward je suis une fille. ». Elle relève la tête et part chercher la trousse de secours. Son rire cristallin emplit la pièce. « J'imagine déjà sa tête ! Tu pourrais lui montrer ta poitrine pour plus d'effet ».

Bella expire doucement, malgré qu'elle ne puisse retirer un sourire de son visage. « Ce n'est pas drôle Rose. ». La belle blonde s'assoit une nouvelle fois près d'elle et entame le nettoyage de ses plaies.

« Et imagines s'il te dit qu'il te préfère en mec ? Est-ce que tu penses partir en Amérique du Sud t'en faire poser une ? Quoi que, à San Francisco ça doit pouvoir se faire aussi… ».

Bella, qui grimace sous les attentions de l'infirmière diabolique qu'est sa sœur, dit en rigolant. « Je sais que tu as toujours voulu un petit frère… Aïe… Purée t'es con Rose. ». La jeune femme inspecte les pansements, faisant des flexions avec ses doigts pour voir si rien n'entrave leurs mouvements. « … J'aimerais juste pouvoir rester auprès de lui. Tu vois… à ses côtés. Mais j'ai beau y réfléchir… J'ai l'impression que je vais le perdre de toutes les façons. ».

Rosalie soupire et entame de ranger le matériel de secours. « Plus tu attends et plus tu vas en souffrir. Quel que soit ton choix, une partie de lui prendra tes actes pour de la trahison et je sais que c'est ce qui te retient. ».

Bella se prend la tête dans les mains. « Ah, ça commence à me rendre dingue ! ».

Sa sœur ricane machiavéliquement et soupire. « Non. Dingue… tu l'es déjà depuis un moment. ».

**xoxo**

Edward est appuyé, les bras croisés, contre sa voiture. Son visage reste impassible malgré le fait que certaines clientes le saluent ou tentent de débuter une conversation. Mais rien y fait, il reste les yeux fixés sur la route.

James et Seth l'observent de la terrasse du café. Ils tournent leurs têtes vers la route comme un seul homme quand un bruit de moteur se fait entendre. James sourit et dit. « Regardes ça Seth… ». Il commence à décompter. « 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Là ! Regardes Edward ! ».

Seth observe son patron, dont le visage s'illumine à mesure qu'une moto noire et jaune ralentit devant le café. « C'est incroyable. Il est déjà totalement accro et il ne s'en rend absolument pas compte. ».

Edward, toujours entouré de sa bande de groupies, épie son ami du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il est encore perché sur sa moto. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la grâce nonchalante de Bee quand il retire son casque et passe sa main dans sa frange pour tenter de la discipliner. Edward sourit, sachant que c'est peine perdue et continue à regarder la scène. Bee se contemple comme il peut dans son rétroviseur, défiant sa coupe de cheveux improbable de rester en place.

Edward se remémore, avec une certaine anxiété, leur discussion de la veille. Alors qu'il lui a dit le contraire, Edward donnerait n'importe quoi pour vivre une relation amoureuse identique à cette relation amicale qu'il entretient avec Bee. Celui-ci finit par s'approcher de lui, ouvrant sa veste de moto en cuir et Edward en profite pour échapper aux pattes des clientes qui papillonnent autour de lui. « Salut Cullen ! Ça va aujourd'hui ou il faut encore que je te remonte le moral ? ».

Edward le frappe à l'épaule en souriant avant de l'attraper par le cou. « Rappelles moi pourquoi tu n'es pas encore en train de souffrir sous les roues de ma voiture ? ».

Bee sourit, toujours coincé sous le bras de son patron. Il tente encore la provocation. « Hum, parce que j'embrasse bien ? ». Il finit par se libérer, avant qu'Edward ne le frappe plus violemment, et dit plus sérieusement. « Alors tu vas voir ta mère ce matin ? ». Edward hoche la tête positivement.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? ». Il montre sa voiture. Bee réfléchit avant de répondre.

« Nan j'ai déjà des livraisons prévues pour ce matin mais si tu veux je peux te rejoindre là-bas ? ».

Edward retrouve le sourire. « Je pars maintenant, tu me rejoins en fin de matinée ? ». Bee hoche la tête et lui fait un petit signe de la main alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre les autres serveurs dans le café.

**xoxo**

Une fois à l'hôpital, Edward passe une excellente matinée à renouer ses liens avec sa mère, laissant de côté l'animosité et l'arrogance qui le caractérisent souvent quand il est en compagnie de ses parents. Il lui parle du café, de son amitié avec Bee et du fait qu'il est prêt à accepter l'idée de fonder une famille comme Esmée le désire tant.

Alors que pour la énième fois, son fils est en train de regarder sa montre, Esmée finit par lui demander. « Est ce qu'on attend quelqu'un ? ». Elle sourit en remarquant les joues rouges de son fils, honteux de s'être fait surprendre ainsi.

Il bafouille. « Hum… Non, pas vraiment. C'est que… Bee a dit qu'il passerait et il n'est toujours pas là. ».

Elle pose une main compatissante sur celle d'Edward. « Est ce son genre d'oublier un rendez-vous ? ».

Edward hoche la tête rapidement. « Non pas du tout. Il est fiable… Enfin la plupart du temps. ». C'est à ce moment qu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre et pose discrètement le plateau repas prévue pour la malade. Quand elle soulève la cloche de protection, Esmée est désespérée par le contenu de son assiette. Son fils ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en constatant le poulet vapeur et le riz blanc qu'elle est censée manger pour son déjeuner. Elle qui est si gourmande, c'est un véritable affront de lui présenter une chose pareille.

Elle bougonne. « Mon dieu mais ils m'enterrent déjà ! ». Elle saisit sa fourchette, et dit intriguée. « Je suis pressée de rencontrer ce phénomène. ». C'est le moment que choisit Bee pour arriver. Il tape doucement à la porte et entre sans bruit. Edward s'empresse de faire les présentations. Sans mot dire, Esmée scrute le jeune homme avant de l'accueillir et de le remercier de sa visite.

Bee, dont le malaise de la première rencontre commence à se dissiper, explique la raison de son retard. Il porte un sac empli de victuailles pour leur déjeuner. « Je me suis renseignée auprès des infirmières et cela ne pose aucun problème pour vous. ». Le petit employé pousse, en grimaçant, le plateau prévu pour la malade et déballe le contenu de son sac. Trois soupes au poulet, dont les vermicelles et les petits légumes frémissent encore sous la chaleur, du pain italien croustillant et des verrines de mousses mascarpone aux fraises. Il semble hésitant car ces produits viennent de ses restaurants préférés, qui ne sont que des bouisbouis de quartier… Rien à voir avec les repas raffinés dont la famille Cullen doit être habituée.

Respirant les parfums délicieux, Esmée trépigne de joie dans son lit. Elle s'empresse de gouter la soupe et soupire de contentement. « Oh c'est incroyable. C'est exactement la soupe que me faisait ma mère quand j'étais malade ! ».

Bee, détendu vu que son examen de passage semble réussit, s'assoit au pied du lit. « Moi aussi ! J'en venais presque à simuler la maladie pour qu'elle en refasse. ». Il se tourne vers Edward et demande. « Tu viens manger Cullen ? ».

Edward sourit devant la scène. Le petit voyou a encore mis quelqu'un de son entourage dans sa poche. Il s'installe à son tour et participe à la conversation animée par une Esmée bien plus enjouée qu'avant l'arrivée de son 'phénomène'. Goutant cette fameuse soupe. _C'est vrai que c'est bon cette connerie_… Edward observe les interactions entre sa mère et Bee qui se chamaillent presque pour discuter de leur passion commune : la nourriture.

**xoxo**

Jasper et Alice sont dans la boutique cadeaux de l'hôpital. Alice tient un bouquet de fleurs et tient à choisir quelques magazines pour passer le temps d'Esmée. Le jeune homme demande, un peu inquiet. « C'est pas un peu ringard, le coup des fleurs ? Elle va croire qu'on compte l'enterrer, non ? ».

Alice secoue la tête, un sourcil en l'air. « N'importe quoi, ça fait toujours plaisir enfin ! ». Jasper lève sa main, pour montrer qu'il ne la contredira plus.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le style de ma mère mais OK OK. ».

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Alice regarde discrètement son compagnon. Il porte un jean noir près du corps et une chemise de la même teinte assez cintrée pour laisser voguer l'imagination de la jeune femme vers des contrées plutôt érotiques. Elle rougit en tentant de se reprendre et lui demande. « Ça te dit qu'on dine ensemble ? ». Jasper esquisse un petit sourire, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Pourquoi pas. ». Les portes s'ouvrent et il sort de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa mère. Alice reste encore quelques secondes immobiles avant de le rejoindre. Auparavant, le jeune homme aurait presque sauté au plafond face à la promesse d'un rendez-vous et maintenant il semble accepter juste parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre de prévu.

Quand ils arrivent devant la chambre, des éclats de rire et des protestations outrées d'Edward se font entendre. Alice et Jasper se regardent, surpris et ce dernier finit par ouvrir la porte prudemment. « Maman, tu as l'air en grande forme ! ». Il embrasse une Esmée aux joues roses et au regard pétillant. Ses yeux se tournent ensuite vers Bella, installée près de sa mère. Ils se font de grands sourires. « Salut. ». Bella se mordille la lèvre devant lui, s'obligeant à ne pas lui sauter dessus comme elle le fait habituellement. Jasper regarde encore un peu la jeune femme, avant de se tourner vers son frère qui, les bras croisés et le regard noir, semble bouder dans un fauteuil à proximité. Jasper demande. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? ».

Edward dit d'une voix trainante. « Ils se mettent à deux contre moi ! à partager des histoires embarrassantes sur mon compte ! ».

Alice décide de se montrer et s'avance prudemment pour saluer tout le monde d'un hochement de tête. Elle tend ensuite les cadeaux prévus pour Esmée. Celle-ci la remercie mais sans la chaleur qu'elle avait avant. Seule Bella semble surprise du comportement d'Esmée. Cette dernière pose ses présents sur une tablette et les invite à s'installer pendant qu'elle tente d'aller aux toilettes. Bella propose de l'accompagner mais la femme refuse catégoriquement. « Jeune homme, je suis une femme respectable et mariée de surcroit. Je pense que nous ferions jaser toute la ville si les mégères apprennent qu'Esmée Cullen va se repoudrer le nez en compagnie de jeunes gens, aussi bien élevé soient ils ! ». Tout le monde éclate de rire. Jasper envoie un clin d'œil vers Bella, souriant au fait qu'elle oublie si facilement qu'elle est censée être un homme auprès de son frère.

Alors qu'Esmée fait quelques pas hésitants, elle refuse encore l'aide apportée par Alice, maugréant sur le fait qu'elle est encore capable d'agir par elle-même. Alors, Edward prend le relai, sachant que rien ne lui sera refusé. Une fois terminé, ils partent tous les deux à la recherche des résultats de la première série de tests que la malade a passé la veille et voir s'il est possible de discuter avec le docteur en charge de son dossier.

Jasper attend que la porte se referme et que leurs pas se fassent plus distants dans le couloir avant de s'installer aux cotés de Bella. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». La jeune femme se tourne un peu plus vers lui et commence à lui raconter ses dernières nouvelles. Du coin de l'œil, elle se rend compte qu'Alice est encore mise à l'écart, debout dans son coin alors Bella l'invite à les rejoindre.

Alice sourit, contrainte et forcée de donner une bonne mesure mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue en observant le comportement de son 'petit ami' avec Bella. Il est bien plus joyeux et vivant en sa compagnie, et il paraît vraiment inquiet en remarquant les mains abimées par l'entrainement de son amie. Ils continuent à discuter avec animation sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle ne participe pas à leurs échanges. Comme si, en l'espace d'une minute, Jasper avait complètement oublié sa présence.

**xoxo**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Edward patiente dans le couloir. Sa mère est en consultation dans une salle d'examen à coté et il angoisse à l'idée de ce qu'ils peuvent lui faire subir. Il ferme les yeux en soupirant et finit par se poser sur un banc à proximité. Alice le rejoint et s'installe auprès de lui. Le jeune homme ouvre un œil. « Où est Jasper ? ». Avant de répondre, elle prend le temps de défroisser sa jupe.

« Parti chercher des pâtisseries pour Esmée. ». Edward hoche la tête, acceptant la réponse aisément, puis il la tourne en tous sens, constatant qu'il manque encore quelqu'un.

« Et Bee ? ».

À cette question, la jeune femme se tourne vers lui, replaçant ses cheveux comme elle le ferait pour un petit garçon. « Il est parti avec lui. Je leur ai dit que j'allais te tenir compagnie. ». Edward sourit, content de sa pensée pour lui. Il tapote sa main sur le tissu de la jupe et dit.

« Merci Alice. ».

Cette dernière pose sa propre main dessus, enserrant doucement celle de son ami. « Bee est vraiment incroyable. Je suis toujours un peu tendue, voire nerveuse en la présence de tes parents… Puis, je crois qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment appréciée… Mais Bee a l'air si détendue. ».

Edward regarde la petite main dans la sienne. La peau quasi translucide et douce de son amie contraste avec sa main, devenue plus rugueuse depuis qu'il travaille au café. Il souffle doucement et réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient de dire. « Bee s'accommode de tout et de tout le monde… ». Il sourit en repensant aux situations embarrassantes qu'ils ont déjà vécus ensemble. « … Il se lie facilement avec ceux qui l'entourent… Je pense vraiment qu'il pourrait réussir tout ce qu'il entreprend s'il en a les opportunités. Ce mec est vraiment fascinant. ». Il finit sa diatribe en se passant une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux bronze.

Alice se penche pour regarder Edward. Elle discerne clairement une certaine admiration et murmure. « Quel lyrisme dis donc… quiconque serait comblé par de tels éloges. ». Edward la regarde étonné, semblant revenir sur Terre.

« Hein ? ».

La jeune femme décide de changer de sujet. « Il semblerait que le malaise de ta mère soit moins grave que prévu ? J'étais inquiète quand Jasper m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Il semblait si bouleversé. ». Elle pose sa main sur son épaule, cherchant presque désespérément ce contact physique qu'ils entretenaient toujours avant. « J'étais soucieuse pour toi aussi, Edward. ».

Edward pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête prenant appui sur ses mains, il dit doucement. « C'est vrai qu'hier soir, j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que j'arrête de reporter toutes les fautes possibles sur le dos de mes parents. Ma mère est exceptionnelle et il a fallu cet incident pour que je m'en souvienne. ». Il réprime un bâillement et se frotte les yeux.

Alice sourit et tape sur son épaule. « Allez viens et appuies toi contre moi. Tu sais que mon épaule est toujours disponible pour toi. ». Elle secoue son épaule pour l'inciter à poser sa tête. « D'ailleurs, celle-ci est désignée pour toi. ».

Le jeune homme hoche la tête avant d'installer directement sa tête sur les genoux de son amie. Il émet un soupir satisfait et ferme les yeux, se relaxant un moment. La main d'Alice caresse machinalement ses cheveux bronze tandis qu'elle dit doucement. « Je sais que c'était difficile pour toi. Mais, tu es toujours resté auprès de moi, même après que ton frère ai repris la place qu'il avait dans ma vie. ».

Edward ouvre ses paupières doucement et marmonne. « Notre lien est bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié Alice. ». Elle effleure son visage du bout des doigts avant de poser sa main sur le regard émeraude qui la fait fondre. Son index, parfaitement manucuré s'attarde sur les diamants qui semblent jaillir des lobes d'oreilles d'Edward.

« Tu avais cessé de les mettre. Quand est ce que je pourrais en avoir une ? ».

Edward sourit. « Cela fait des années que tu me réclames un de mes diamants. Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux t'en donner un. ».

Elle marmonne. « Oui. Esmée a dit que c'était pour quelqu'un de spécial et que tu le ressentirais le moment venu. ».

Il pose sa main sur la sienne et embrasse sa paume. En retour, elle se penche pour embrasser son front et le bout de son nez.

**xoxo**

Jasper et Bella sont de retour dans l'hôpital. Sur le chemin vers la pâtisserie, ils ont discutés de tout et de rien. Comme d'habitude, chacun en la présence de l'autre, est guilleret et enthousiaste. Le jeune homme appuie sur le bouton d'appel des ascenseurs, il demande. « Alors, la reprise du boulot au café n'était pas trop dure ? ».

Bella est surprise. « Comment le sais-tu ? ».

« C'est simple, sinon tu ne serais pas ici. ».

La jeune femme pouffe de rire. « C'est vrai ! Mais tu sais, quand le grand Edward Cullen essaie de se faire pardonner… Qui suis-je pour lui refuser ? ». Elle pose sa main sur son cœur, comme prise de passion. « Puis quand il s'est mis à genoux pour me supplier de revenir, j'ai fini par accepter. ».

Jasper est mort de rire. « Mon dieu ! Que vous êtes magnanime mademoiselle ! ». Quand les portes s'ouvrent, elle exécute une petite révérence.

« Je sais, je sais. Je lui fais grâce de ma présence… ».

Le jeune homme prend appui contre le fond de l'ascenseur. « Es-tu sûre que l'on parle du même Edward ? ». Elle acquiesce comme une enfant, sa frange montant et descendant en rythme avec les grands gestes de son cou.

« OUI OUI ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? ».

« On parle d'Edward Cullen chérie, alors non je ne te crois pas. ». Ils rient encore quand les portes finissent par s'ouvrir.

Alors qu'ils avancent, Bella se porte devant Jasper, lui coupant la route. « Au fait, ils ont parlés de toi à la télé ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue que tu étais nommé aux MTV Awards ? ».

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, banalisant l'évènement. « Tu sais je ne suis qu'un technicien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une rock star. ».

Bella tape son doigt sur le torse de son ami. « Ne te sous estimes pas Jasper ! Tu as du talent et tu es un véritable artiste. Ne laisses jamais personne te dire le contraire ! Et si un jour tu en doutes, appelles moi et je serais là pour t'encourager. ».

Jasper ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Les joues rosies, il souffle. « Merci. ». Bella sourit en remarquant sa gêne.

« Le fait d'être aussi mimi, te rends encore plus sexy ! Tu es vraiment à croquer. ». Elle reprend sa route, balançant doucement le sac contenant les pâtisseries du bout de sa main. Jasper reste planté là, enregistrant ce que vient de dire son amie. Il court ensuite la distance qui les sépare, demandant.

« Alors comme ça tu me trouves sexy ? ».

Bella prend un air étonné. « MOI ? J'aurais dit une chose pareille ? ». Ils parviennent au couloir menant à la chambre quand leurs pas s'arrêtent, prenant en compte la scène qui se déroule à quelques mètres devant eux.

Bella cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises, se demandant s'ils ne lui jouent pas un mauvais tour. La tête d'Edward qui repose sur les cuisses d'Alice. Il dépose un baiser sur sa main. Elle se penche pour l'embrasser.

Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme se tourne vers Jasper qui lui rend un même regard confus. Bella se mord la lèvre, à la limite de la déchirer quand elle lui murmure. « J'ai mal Jasper. ». Brusquement, il lui prend la main, cherchant par la même occasion, à lui transmettre un certain réconfort.

« Allez viens. ». Il l'entraine une nouvelle fois vers les ascenseurs.

**xoxo**

Edward est en train de conduire. Ragaillardi par le fait que le malaise de sa mère ne soit dû qu'au stress et qu'il ait passé une bonne journée. Il se tourne vers son passager qui reste étrangement silencieux. « Et si on allait manger quelque chose ? ».

Bee, le regard tourné vers sa vitre, répond doucement. « Non merci. Je n'en ai pas envie. ».

Edward tourne sa tête vers lui. Il est évident que quelque chose ne va pas. Son langage corporel indique bien qu'il est complètement rejeté. Le corps de Bee est presque recroquevillé contre sa portière et son regard, caché au ¾ par sa frange, reste vague. Il s'inquiète un peu plus. « Alors, quel est le problème ? ».

Les yeux dorés ne se tournent pas vers lui. « Gardes tes yeux sur la route. ». Edward tente une nouvelle approche.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si fatigué. Allez, viens je t'invite. ».

Bee soupire et répond d'une voix encore plus lasse. « Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim. Rentrons directement. ».

Là, Edward s'inquiète véritablement. « Tu vas bien ? Ne me dis pas que tu tombes malade ? ». Il lève sa main et la pose sur le front de son ami, pour déceler un quelconque signe de fièvre. Mais, Bee lui retire sèchement comme si le contact l'horripilait et dit d'une voix bien plus forte.

« Je vais bien et je n'ai pas faim. Alors, laisses tomber OK ? ».

Edward est surpris par cet accès de colère. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme cela ? ». Sa main tient le volant bien plus fermement que nécessaire, tandis qu'il tente de se rappeler un détail ou un moment de la journée qui aurait pu contrarier à ce point son employé. Ne trouvant pas de solution, le jeune homme gare sa voiture sur le bas-côté de la route prestement. « Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? ». Bee se mord la lèvre. Edward comprend bien que son ami se retient de lui dire quelque chose et aux vues de ses précédentes réactions, ce ne doit pas être très plaisant. « Allons ? Crache le morceau ! ».

Bee tape le plat de sa main contre son genou avant de resserrer son poing sur le tissu de son jean. Il soupire et finit par déclarer. « C'était quoi ce que tu nous as joué tout à l'heure ? ». Edward cherche vraiment à comprendre et regrette presque quand Bee finit par l'éclairer. « Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus choquant. Était-ce ta tête sur les jambes d'Alice… Qui je tiens à te rappeler est la copine de ton frère. Ou alors est-ce le fait qu'elle prenne la peine de t'embrasser sans que tu ne tentes quoi que ce soit pour la repousser ? ».

Edward bafouille. « Je… Hum… Tu… ». Il ne comprend pas. Bee et Jasper ne sont arrivés que dix minutes après ce 'moment' entre Alice et lui. Rien ne laissait paraitre qu'ils aient pu assister à une telle scène. Bee continue.

« Quittes à faire quelque chose, fais le franchement. Est-ce que tu n'as pas de cerveau ? ni même un cœur ? ».

Edward remue dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Mais Bee continue d'une voix triste. « As-tu, au moins une fois, pensé à ce que doit ressentir Jasper ? C'est d'un tel égoïsme. ».

Le jeune homme tient toujours son volant, il regarde au loin et si la situation n'était pas si grave, il aurait ri de son absurdité. Car maintenant, c'est lui qui évite le regard de son ami. Trop honteux pour lui faire face, il marmonne. « Arrêtes. J'ai compris. ».

Bee laisse échapper son anxiété en resserrant, à plusieurs reprises, sa main sur son genou. « Si tu l'aimes tellement alors fais ta vie avec elle. ».

Edward prend sur lui de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. « Tu me prends pour qui ? ».

Bee lève un sourcil. « Veux-tu vraiment que je répondes ? ».

« C'est la copine de mon frère. ».

Bee souffle dans sa frange. « Arrêtes de prétendre que c'est ta conscience qui t'en empêche car ce que tu fais est bien pire. C'est de la trahison. Et il n'y a rien de pire. ».

Plusieurs minutes passent sans que personne ne dise un mot. Le silence finit par être rompu quand Edward tape brutalement sur son volant et se décide à redémarrer son véhicule. La Volvo scintillante se réinsère dans la circulation sans qu'aucun des deux passagers ne prononcent une nouvelle parole.

**xoxo**

Alice et Jasper sont dans un café, à proximité de l'hôpital. La jeune femme est encore étonnée du changement de programme car au lieu de diner ensemble, Jasper a simplement annulé prétextant qu'il allait passer la soirée avec sa mère. Ainsi, la voilà en train d'observer celui qu'elle considérait encore comme son petit ami, cinq heures plus tôt, pendant qu'il patiente afin d'obtenir leur commande. Quand il revient vers elle, Alice remarque une certaine assurance et une prestance qu'il n'arborait pas aussi visiblement auparavant. Les regards appréciateurs des clientes qu'il dépasse donne l'impression qu'il est entouré d'une nouvelle aura. Elle finit par déclarer. « Tu dégages quelque chose de différent. Tu sembles plus confiant et plus… ». Elle cherche le mot adéquat.

Jasper répond avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. « Sexy peut être ? ». Alice prend une gorgée de son thé.

« Oui c'est ça. ».

Le jeune homme sourit, entamant une énorme part de carrot cake. « Je sais. On me l'a déjà dit. ». Alice lui fait un sourire enjôleur.

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter maintenant ? ».

Il passe ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes, reposant ses cheveux en arrière et hoche la tête. « Tu sais, ça fait presque dix ans que je le fais alors tu peux très bien vivre ça une journée. ».

La jeune femme se rend compte que sa séduction ne fonctionne plus aussi bien que par le passé. « Quelque chose a changé, Jasper. Je pense même que c'est depuis que Bella est entré dans ta vie… ». A ces mots, il repose sa fourchette à pâtisserie bruyamment. Son ton reste pensif.

« Grace à elle, je vois les choses sous un autre angle. Et j'apprécie sincèrement cette nouvelle amitié. ».

Alice tend sa main et du bout de sa cuillère lui prend un morceau de son gâteau. « D'accord… Mais ne l'aimes pas trop non plus hein ? ». Son ton est bien plus froid et hautain qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Jasper lève un sourcil surpris. Jamais, il n'a été dans cette situation avec Alice. Elle qui jamais ne s'est cachée de papillonner, et cela même avec son propre frère, lui montre qu'elle peut être jalouse voire même territoriale vis-à-vis de lui. Comment peut-elle faire une telle affirmation, avec une telle confiance après ce qu'il a pu voir dans le couloir de l'hôpital ? Jasper a beau tourner les faits dans tous les sens qu'il ne comprend pas où elle veut en venir. Il préfère donc ne pas répondre et continue à se délecter de sa pâtisserie silencieusement.

**xoxo**

Edward se gare devant le café. Il décide d'expliquer le triangle dans lequel il s'est retrouvé coincé avec Alice et Jasper. Mais, Bee a déjà claqué la portière quand il se décide à parler. Il se dépêche pour tenter de le rattraper mais change d'avis quand Bee fait rapidement comprendre à Emmett qu'il ne doit pas rester dans son chemin et qu'il n'a pas envie de discuter. Emmett, légèrement vexé, vu qu'il n'a pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, s'approche d'Edward mais ce dernier lève sa main pour l'interrompre et va s'enfermer dans son bureau. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il entend une voix outrée. « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? ». Edward ferme les yeux et prend appui contre le bois. Lui aussi, aimerait savoir pourquoi ils en sont là.

**xoxo**

Bella retrouve Seth dans les vestiaires. Le sourire accueillant et l'apparente tranquillité du jeune homme calme automatiquement les nerfs à vifs de la jeune femme. Elle ne peut s'empêcher un moment de frustration quand elle tape la porte de son casier et sort un grand sac pour y entasser ses affaires.

Seth observe son manège quelques instants avant de se poser sur le mur à côté d'elle. « Quoi qu'il se soit passé aujourd'hui ne mérite pas que tu nous quittes une nouvelle fois. ».

Bella interrompt son geste. « Tu crois vraiment ? Mais je suis fatiguée Seth. Je le soutiens, je lui remonte le moral, je fais toujours en sorte d'être disponible pour lui et pourtant c'est encore et toujours elle qu'il veut. ». Elle passe le plat de sa main contre ses yeux afin de retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler. Seth passe son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je connais ça ma chérie. Mais OK écoutes. D'après ce que je sais … et sachant que ma source est ce moulin à paroles de James… donc avec ce que je sais sur la vie d'Edward, crois-tu sérieusement effacer plus de dix ans d'un amour à sens unique par quelques mois d'une amitié sans faille soit elle ? ».

La jeune femme hoche la tête. « Je sais que mes réactions sont disproportionnées mais c'est tellement frustrant. ».

« Ouais peut être bien. Mais fais un choix. Soit tu lui laisses le temps de réaliser et de comprendre ce que tu lui offres soit tu laisses tomber l'idée d'une relation romantique et tu acceptes de n'être qu'une simple amie. En tout cas… arrêtes de t'enfuir à chaque fois. ».

Bella prend le temps d'assimiler son conseil et respire lourdement pour évacuer. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue. « Merci Seth. Tu as raison. Je vais y réfléchir à tête reposée et me calmer un peu. Mais il m'énerve tellement ! ». Ils se mettent à rire. Elle lui demande. « Sinon quoi de neuf ? ».

Seth sourit. « Maintenant que tu es calmée, tu peux me remplacer demain ? ». Bella ferme la porte de son casier.

« Je me disais aussi… tu étais bien trop gentil avec moi ! ».

Le jeune homme l'attrape par les épaules et l'entraine vers la grande salle. Ils passent devant James qui chante une sérénade à une nouvelle cliente. Seth murmure à l'oreille de Bella. « C'est la quatrième aujourd'hui et ça sans compter les mecs. Je te jure que ce mec est infatigable. ». Quand Edward entre dans la pièce, Bella fait un signe de la main à tout le monde.

« Bon, je rentre chez moi. À demain et merci encore Seth ! ».

**xoxo**

Le jour suivant, Edward est au téléphone avec Jasper quand il revient au café. Il s'entretient avec lui sur les derniers résultats cliniques de sa mère. Il salue et est accueilli par toutes les personnes, clients ou personnel, qu'il reconnait sauf Bee qui passe devant lui sans même un regard. Le jeune homme reçoit le même traitement donc il décide de faire ce qu'il fait de mieux concernant son ami, il va lui pourrir la vie.

Billy, Emmett et James sont appuyés sur le comptoir et durant toute la matinée, leurs regards passent de Bee à Edward comme lors d'un match de tennis. L'un d'entre eux dit. « Vous n'avez pas une sensation de déjà vu ? ». Les deux autres hochent la tête. « J'en viens à me demander lequel des deux est le plus idiot ! ».

Bee est dans un équilibre précaire à tenter d'accrocher un tableau d'Alice sur le mur. Alors qu'Edward hésite entre 'plus à gauche' et 'plus à droite', il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune homme consulte sa montre, étonné que son ami n'ait pas encore craqué. Mais Bee continue à s'exécuter sans piper mot. Une fois que l'emplacement est décidé, Bee repart vers le vestiaire. Edward en profite pour le suivre. « Écoutes. Tu te trompes. Ce que tu as vu hier n'était qu'un résidu de l'intérêt que j'avais pour elle. Je suis toujours étonné quand elle me montre de l'attention. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser. Maintenant, nous ne sommes juste … ».

James passe devant lui. « A qui parles-tu Eddy boy ? ». Il avance encore de quelques pas. « Tiens ? Et pourquoi ce tableau est à l'envers ? ».

Le grondement sourd qui s'échappe du torse de son patron et ami fait vite comprendre à James qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reparte d'où il est venu. Donc, d'un pas guilleret et léger, James va retrouver Bee qui entame sa pause déjeuner sur le rebord de la terrasse. Ils discutent d'une soirée organisée par la fac et James tente de convaincre son ami. « Si tu arrives à faire en sorte que sa sœur porte une de mes tenues, je te présenterais la fille que tu veux ! ».

Bee recrache presque sa boisson. « Tu veux me présenter des filles ? ».

James hoche la tête. « Ou un mec si tu préfères ! Mais dans ce cas, je préfère encore que ce soit… » Il s'arrête de parler quand il aperçoit Edward qui lui fait de grands signes. Une fois qu'il comprend sa demande, James se redresse. « Attends je reviens. Une gaufre ça te dit ? ». Bee est surpris mais acquiesce.

Edward s'installe à la place qui était occupée quelques secondes plus tôt. « Est-ce que tu as préparé les commandes ? ». Bella hoche la tête, sans lever les yeux de son plateau.

« Ils sont déjà chargés dans ta voiture. ».

Edward chipe un bout de ce que partageaient les garçons et tente encore. « On y va après le déjeuner ? ».

« Je suis déjà occupée alors prends Emmett ou James avec toi. ». Quand ce dernier revient, Bee en profite pour se lever. « Attends ! Tu n'as rien mangé ! ».

Bee lève une main lasse. « Je n'ai plus faim. A plus tard. ». James tape sur la tête d'Edward qui reste immobile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! ». Edward se lève précipitamment et court après son ami. Il l'attrape par la main et l'entraine de force dans son bureau.

**xoxo**

Bella se retrouve coincée. Edward lui barre le passage vers la porte. Le regard émeraude posé sur elle est à la limite de transpercer son esprit. Il s'approche d'un pas hésitant. « Alors ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ».

La jeune femme tourne sa tête pour éviter de le regarder. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. ».

Il se pince l'arête du nez et soupire. « Bee tu sais que j'ai déjà pas mal de soucis alors dis-moi quel est le problème. ». Bella passe une main nerveuse et tremblante dans sa frange.

Elle tente de trouver un fond de courage. « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? ».

« Oui. Bee s'il te plait. Tu sais que je n'aime pas cette situation. ».

Des yeux dorés et décidés fixent ceux d'Edward. « Je t'aime Edward. ».

Celui-ci trébuche mais parvient à prendre appui sur le bureau situé à proximité. Sa voix est troublée. « Quoi ? ».

Bella est déjà exaspérée par son manque de réaction. « Je t'aime beaucoup trop Edward et je sais que je ne devrais pas… à cause de ton attirance pour Alice ou encore le fait que… ». Elle se retrouve le souffle court. Est-ce maintenant qu'elle doit lui dire la vérité ? « Que… ». La jeune femme ne parvient pas à dire les mots, cette vérité qui briserait complétement leur amitié. « Que nous sommes tous les deux… des mecs. ».

Edward reste sans véritable réaction. Il se masse les tempes. « Arrêtes de déconner Bee. ».

La jeune femme avance de quelques pas, le dépassant. La main sur la poignée, elle finit. « Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux plus être près de toi ? Cette attirance que j'ai… Il faut que j'arrive à m'en défaire, alors laisses moi tranquille maintenant. ». La porte claque, laissant Edward sans voix dans le bureau.

**xoxo**

Dans l'ascenseur de l'hôpital, Edward lit machinalement les étiquettes désignant les différents services disponibles. Le département psychiatrie attire son attention. C'est juste au-dessous de l'étage de sa mère et il se dit qu'il serait bien qu'il y fasse un tour.

Cinq minutes plus tard, et quelques paperasses dument remplies, il se retrouve devant la doctoresse Jane Volturi, enfin selon la plaque située sur son bureau. Car la femme glaciale cachée derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires, le scrute sans vergogne. Elle lit le dossier que lui a transmis l'infirmière de l'accueil et marque déjà quelques annotations.

« Alors monsieur Cullen, depuis quand voulez-vous être une femme ? ».

« Pardon ? ».

Elle soupire et reprend plus lentement. « Oui. Avez-vous ou portez-vous des sous-vêtements féminins ? ».

Edward fait non de la tête. Elle enchaine. « Du maquillage autre que professionnel ? Aimiez-vous les barbies étant enfant ? ».

Le jeune homme reste abasourdi par ces questions et cela conforte le fait qu'il n'est pas au bon endroit pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il s'empresse de répondre négativement aux questions qu'elle lui pose tandis que la psychiatre ne cesse de noter des choses sur son bloc note. Elle tape son stylo contre ses lèvres, ses yeux machiavéliques.

« Et depuis quand êtes-vous excité par la vue d'un autre homme ? Et quand vous êtes dans un vestiaire ? ».

Edward bégaie « Hum… Non je n'ai pas de telles envies. ». Le grattement du stylo sur le bloc lui porte sur les nerfs surtout qu'il se demande ce qu'elle peut noter sachant qu'il n'a pas dit trois phrases cohérentes.

« Et si on parlait de votre enfance ? ».

Edward se redresse brutalement et se dirige vers la porte. « Bon là je n'ai plus le temps… Je vous rappellerais… un jour… peut être… enfin surement pas. ». Il s'empresse de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il souffle, ravi d'être sorti et heureux d'échapper à ce docteur d'un autre temps qui doit surement pratiquer, avec plaisir, des lobotomies quelque part dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital. Appuyant à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, Edward se dépêche d'aller retrouver sa mère.

**xoxo**

Jasper colle sa tête contre la vitre de son studio qui le sépare de l'extérieur. Il tape au carreau quand il aperçoit la femme avec qui il a rendez-vous. Une fois qu'il a attiré son attention, le jeune homme lui indique de rejoindre l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle hoche la tête et il s'empresse de la retrouver.

« Salut ! Je suis Jasper. ». Il lui tend la main qu'elle accepte volontiers.

« Angela. Merci d'accepter de me rencontrer. ».

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Il faut surtout remercier Bella ! bon, alors d'après ses dires, vous travaillez pour Cruella d'Enfer ? ».

Le rire d'Angela lui chatouille les oreilles et une fois dans le studio, il l'invite à s'installer près de lui. « En effet, et encore, cette femme est tellement odieuse que je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait voler sur un balai. Par contre, tu peux me tutoyer. ».

Jasper hoche la tête et commence à lui faire écouter les sélections demandés par Bella pour son amie.

Deux heures plus tard, le jeune homme raccompagne Angela jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble, puis jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils viennent de passer un agréable moment et n'ont pas vraiment envie de se séparer. Une promesse de se revoir prochainement et une poignée de main plus longue que ce que la bienséance exige, plus tard et la jeune femme finit par monter dans sa voiture. Jasper remonte dans son studio et décide de le fermer pour la nuit. Une fois dehors, il saisit son portable et appelle Bella. Un rendez-vous tranquille avec son amie s'impose.

_**xoxo**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Coffee Prince « Café des Princes ».**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_ & _**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 16**

**Earl Grey (suite)**

Alors qu'elle parvient une nouvelle fois à éviter toute confrontation avec son patron, Edward réussit à lui parler quelques instants. « Alors, où en es-tu de ton contrôle de sentiment ? Est-ce que tu arriveras à te comporter normalement avec moi ? ».

Elle marmonne en souriant. « Faut déjà que j'en ai envie hein. ». Le jeune homme s'approche au point qu'elle retienne son souffle en ressentant sa chaleur corporelle.

« Tu disais ? ».

Bella bougonne. « Bon… Oui, presque. Ça te va ? ». Il lui tend son casque et dit doucement.

« Tant mieux car tu me manques… presque. ».

La jeune femme sent ses joues qui commencent à s'enflammer et décide de filer sans demander son reste. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à enfiler son casque, son portable sonne. Jasper.

La soirée est déjà bien avancée. Bella, perchée sur une des branches de l'arbre majestueux qui surplombe le jardin de Jasper, s'amuse avec Aro en lui lançant des bouts de pain un peu partout dans le périmètre. Ce dernier jappe et saute de joie tandis que Jasper monte près d'elle pour lui conter son rendez-vous avec Angela. Bella finit par lui dire.

« Alors elle te plait ? ».

Le jeune homme n'est qu'à moitié surpris. « Je me disais aussi. Donc c'était bien prémédité ? ».

Elle hoche la tête. « Oui et non. Non car elle m'a laissé un message cet après-midi, complètement affolée pour me dire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et au niveau musical tu es le seul que je pouvais imaginer. Et oui, car c'est une fille géniale et canon et je me disais que peut être vous pourriez… faire connaissance. ».

Jasper sourit devant cette initiative. « On dit ça comme ça maintenant ? Faire connaissance ? ».

« Oui que tu te rendes compte qu'il y a d'autres poissons dans ta mer sentimentale. Quoi que chez les Cullen, il semblerait que vous êtes plus proches du ruisseau. ».

A ces propos, Jasper lui donne un coup de coude, pas violent mais assez brusque pour que la jeune femme manque de tomber de l'arbre. Il la rattrape et s'excuse avant de répondre. « Je comprends et c'est vrai que tu m'aides à ouvrir les yeux. Puis effectivement, elle semble bien sous tous rapports. Je lui ai promis de l'appeler pour un café alors on verra bien. Mais et toi ? il faut aussi qu'on te trouve quelqu'un non ? ».

« Nan… Moi j'ai déjà Aro. ». Ils lèvent leurs regards et observent le chien qui se lèche tranquillement les parties génitales. « Bon, à ce que je peux voir, en ce moment il a d'autres priorités mais s'il me fait ça à notre premier rencard, je l'emmène à Las Vegas et lui passe la bague au doigt ! ».

Jasper lui tape l'épaule. « Mon dieu Bella, arrêtes de trainer avec James, tu penses comme lui et ça fait très très peur. ». Il la prend dans ses bras et comme d'habitude, un sentiment de contentement envahit le couple. Le jeune homme dit. « Tu sembles de meilleure humeur. ».

Bella relève un peu la tête, collant sa joue contre lui et lui tapotant la cuisse. « Bien entendu. Je suis superbement installée dans les bras d'une star du showbiz. Alors que demander de plus ? ».

Une voix outrée lui répond. « Alors pour toi je ne suis que ça ? Un coussin célèbre ? ».

Elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans ses bras. « Ouais mais je ne le changerais pour rien au monde. Bien qu'il soit vieux, il est extrêmement confortable. ». Bella se tourne et saisit la peau où il y aurait pu avoir des poignées d'amour si Jasper était plus épais. Elle enfonce le clou. « Puis si moelleux ! ».

Cette fois c'est une voix timbrée d'une fausse colère qui dit. « Donc, en plus d'être vieux, tu insinues que je suis gros ? ».

La jeune femme évalue à quelle distance elle se trouve du sol. « Moi tu sais… Je dis ça… Je ne dis rien…hein. ». Deux mains larges tentent de lui prendre la taille.

« Tu sais que je vais te faire payer tes propos. ».

Elle pose sa main sur son cœur, telle une petite sainte. « MOI ? Tututut ! je suis si gentille et adorable ! ». Bella saute, sans peur, la distance qui la sépare du sol. Elle court à l'écart avant de continuer. « Tu n'aimerais pas que je dises du mal de toi à Angie ? Un coup de fil est si vite passé ! Quelques propos malheureux et pouf ! tu te la poses sur l'oreille… ».

Jasper récupère tranquillement la laisse d'Aro et approche tel un prédateur de la jeune femme. « Ne serais ce pas du chantage ça mademoiselle ? ». Il s'élance pour la rattraper. « Attends un peu que je te chope ! ».

**xoxo**

Les princes déjeunent tous ensemble. Edward est content car il parvient à dérider Bee petit à petit. À la fin du repas, il tente. « Je dois passer voir ma mère à l'hôpital. Elle sort demain mais on peut l'emmener en ballade aujourd'hui. Je me disais que ce serait bien si tu venais. Hum… Je sais que cela lui fera plaisir. ».

Bee ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il tente de rester stoïque mais n'y parvient pas. « Pourquoi pas. ». Son regard doré s'empresse d'échapper à l'emprise des yeux couleur émeraude mais celui-ci affiche un sourire pour sa petite victoire. Il a réussi à ne plus se retrouver face au mur émotionnel et hermétique que son ami a dressé symboliquement devant lui.

Une heure plus tard, Edward quitte l'hôpital avec sa mère et son employé. Ils discutent tranquillement dans un parc à proximité tout en cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient grignoter quelque chose et se détendre. Bee se tourne vers Esmée. « Est-ce que vous aimez la glace ? ».

Les yeux d'Esmée pétillent d'avance. « Bien entendu. Allez en voiture ! ». Une fois en route, Edward suit les indications de Bee qui les entraine dans un tout petit restaurant dédié Ben & Jerry's. Edward essaie de rester stoïque devant l'attitude de ses deux partenaires qui bavent littéralement devant les présentoirs débordants de multitudes de variétés glacées, de garnitures, de coulis et paillettes en tout genre. Il murmure. « Mon dieu, je n'arriverais jamais à les sortir d'ici. ». Il se décide à les attendre à une table tandis que les deux autres courent dans l'échoppe tels des poulets sans tête tant il y a à voir et surtout à gouter.

Une fois qu'ils se sont tous trois servis, chacun savoure les petits pots à disposition dans un silence quasi religieux. Bee pose sa main sur celle d'Esmée. « Avant de rentrer, je vous montrerais le petit restaurant de soupes où je commande habituellement. Ça vous remettra rapidement en forme. Je vous le promets. ».

Edward marmonne, sa petite cuillère calée sur sa langue. « Je ne suis pas sûr que vous présenter était une bonne idée. Maman, tu as trouvé un partenaire de crime idéal. ».

En signe de protestation, Bee lui lance une petite boulette de sa serviette en papier. Il se tourne vers Esmée. « Oh mais je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien. ». Il se penche avec l'air conspirateur au possible vers la mère de son patron. « En échange, je veux tous les détails scabreux, honteux voire même déshonorants de sa jeunesse. ».

Esmée regarde son fils avec un sourcil levé. Sa voix est solennelle. « Je te dirais tout. ».

« Je suis sûre que c'était un cancre à l'école ! ».

Esmée confirme, passant une main sur les cheveux en bataille d'Edward. « Bien évidemment ! Regarde sa tête ! ».

« Mon dieu ! Vous avez dû vous ruiner en cours particuliers ! ».

Esmée se prend au jeu et balaie les propos de la main. « Et si ce n'était que ça… à l'heure qu'il est si ce garçon avait continué ses études, l'université de Seattle aurait une Bibliothèque Cullen à l'heure qu'il est. ».

Edward ne dit rien, encaissant sans broncher les mots indélicats sur sa personne. Il finit par dire. « Ce serait injuste pour le reste de la gente masculine, si en plus d'avoir un visage si parfait, je réussissais à l'école. Tu ne penses pas maman ? ». Il lui fait le sourire spécial. Le _'spécial-Esmée-fond-dans-ma-main'_ comme disait Jasper quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Sa mère, vrai m&m's comme d'habitude, s'adoucit devant son fils adoré. « Oui c'est vrai mon chéri. ». Pendant qu'il enlace sa mère, il tire la langue vers Bee pour lui montrer qu'il a gagné cette manche.

En se décollant de lui, Esmée observe les deux amis. Bee finit par se lever pour aller aux toilettes, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Esmée regarde son fils et étudie ses traits. Il semble détendu et dégage un air bien plus détendu qu'auparavant. Elle décide de lancer un premier pavé dans la mare. « Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ensemble ? ». Edward en recrache presque le contenu de sa bouche et regarde sa mère, inquiet. Elle savoure clairement ce moment et continue. « Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que tu le connais ? ». Edward enchaine des onomatopées, cherchant les mots pour expliquer sa relation avec Bee. Employé ? Ami ? Connaissance ? Non il faut reconnaitre que ce petit voyou est bien plus que tout ça. Mais au point de l'avouer à sa mère. Celle-ci se penche vers lui. « Puis, il est tellement mignon ! Je dirais même joli mais on ne dit pas vraiment cela pour un garçon. Bee a les traits fins et une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements qui rendent quelque chose de vraiment harmonieux. ».

Edward hoche la tête pour montrer son approbation.

« Est-ce à cause de lui que tu refuses toutes les prétendantes au titre de Madame Edward Cullen ? ». Le jeune homme rougit et bafouille.

« Hum… non. Qu'est-ce que… qui te… Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? ». Esmée sourit et pose sa cuillère dans un des pots vides. Elle prend une grande respiration avant de poser une main maternelle et compatissante sur l'avant-bras de son fils.

« Ton père et moi sommes plus modernes que tu ne le penses mon chéri. ».

Quand Bee revient à sa place, il retrouve un Edward figé, son cerveau refusant d'admettre ce que lui a avoué sa mère. Était-ce une approbation ?

**xoxo**

La Volvo se dirige tranquillement vers l'hôpital. Bella est assise à l'arrière et se demande ce qui a pu changer durant le temps qu'elle a passé aux toilettes. Elle sait et sent qu'il se trame quelque chose.

Esmée lui sourit en la remerciant du temps passé en sa compagnie tandis qu'Edward fait en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard. Pff… Elle lui tirera les vers du nez dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Alors que son patron ramène sa mère jusqu'à sa chambre, la jeune femme patiente à l'entrée de l'établissement hospitalier. Sa tête fourmille de questions jusqu'au moment où son téléphone sonne.

_Hey ! you're a rock star baby !_

_Up in the building making the club go crazy !_

_Hey you're a rock star baby !_

_Throwing ass like that you must be a rock star baby !_

Encore une fois, c'est Jasper. Cela tombe à point nommé. Qui mieux qu'un Cullen pourrait lui expliquer comment fonctionne l'esprit dérangé des deux Cullen avec qui elle a partagé son après-midi ?

Quand son patron revient, Bella ressent bien la déception de celui-ci quand elle lui annonce qu'elle a un autre engagement pour la soirée. Intérieurement, elle se demande encore pourquoi elle ne dit pas à Edward qu'elle passe du temps avec son frère ainé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il le prendrait mal, pas vrai ?

Après une course folle dans le jardin, devenue l'accueil d'usage avec Aro, Bella raconte ses aventures à Jasper qui sourit. « Edward et toi êtes comme chien et chat. Toujours à vous chamailler et pourtant inséparables. ».

Elle lève sa main pour appuyer ses dires. « Et encore, il faut voir comme je suis la patience incarnée avec lui. ».

Jasper hoche la tête. « Je préfère aller me servir à boire, plutôt que d'entendre une chose pareille. Bella et patience incarnée dans la même phrase. Mouais, quelque chose de fort qu'il me faut. ».

Bella lève les yeux au ciel. « Vraiment. Je me demande pourquoi vous avez si mal tournés alors que votre mère est si gentille. ». Jasper secoue la tête une nouvelle fois et l'entraine dans la cuisine. Il ouvre son frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter tandis que Bella s'appuie sur le plan de travail. « Tu aurais dû être le rebelle, enfin c'est l'image que l'on a des artistes. ».

Jasper sort une boite, comme celles que peut avoir Edward dans son frigo, et la place dans le four. « Eh oh ! Je suis le plus adorable de ma famille ! ».

« Mouais c'est ça avec tes petites boucles blondes et ta tête d'ange, j'imagine bien que tu devais mettre tout le monde dans ta poche. ».

Le jeune homme lui fait un sourire éclatant. En effet, elles devaient tomber comme des mouches devant l'ainé des Cullen. « C'est vrai que cela m'a souvent aidé car toute ma jeunesse n'était qu'une compétition vers l'excellence. C'est ce qu'on apprend dès la naissance quand on nait dans le clan des Cullen. On t'explique rapidement que ta voie est déjà toute tracée et que tes propres choix ne seront jamais écoutés. ».

Son regard s'assombrit. Bella se rend compte que la conversation a dérivé vers un sujet qui semble bien plus profond et douloureux. Elle s'approche de lui et l'enlace amicalement, prête à entendre ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Mais la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession quand Jasper poursuit. « J'ai appris vers dix-sept ans que je n'étais pas le fils légitime d'Esmée mais d'une quelconque secrétaire de mon père. Pourtant, celle que je considère comme ma mère, m'a élevé comme si j'étais véritablement à elle. Sans jamais montrer signe de mécontentement ou de rancœur.

J'étais un gamin difficile et tourmenté. Je dormais avec la lumière allumée et la musique à fond et me rebellais pour un rien. Esmée voulait que je consulte mais mon père disait que cela n'était qu'une phase. Il a compris son erreur quand je me suis sauvé. C'était surtout une fuite en avant. Avec quelques amis, je suis parti au Texas durant quelques mois. J'ai trainé, galéré et fais des choses peu recommandables mais j'ai fini par me trouver. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas forcément un Cullen par le nom mais par l'identité que je forgerais en tant que Jasper.

Quand je me suis décidé à rentrer, j'ai réalisé que pas mal de temps s'était écoulé. Mon père ne me parlait plus. Ma petite amie m'en voulait à mort et il y avait cette tension entre elle et mon frère, que je fais, encore maintenant, semblant de ne pas voir.

Edward était enragé. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait d'être revenu ou le celui d'être parti. Ce n'est que plus tard, que j'ai compris qu'en partant je me suis déchargé de la pression qui m'oppressait en la déversant sur mon petit frère. Et il a tout pris, la tristesse d'Alice, la perte d'Esmée et la colère de Carlisle. ».

Bella intègre comme elle peut cette part de lui qu'il lui dévoile en toute franchise. Ces aveux la rapprochent un peu plus de son ami. Elle tend un plateau, où Jasper dispose tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour un pique-nique improvisé dans le séjour.

Une fois repus, le couple reste assis par terre, finissant une seconde bouteille de vin. L'ambiance est plus détendue. Jasper semble soulagé d'un poids depuis sa confession et il choisit une sélection musicale parmi une pile de disques vinyles dispersée entre eux. Bella remarque. « Tu es comme ton frère à collectionner les disques. Vous avez beaucoup de passions communes. ». La musique se diffuse doucement par les enceintes et Jasper chantonne les titres qu'il reconnait.

Bella finit par tomber sur une pochette où elle reconnait le jeune homme accompagné d'autres musiciens. « Mais c'est TOI ! ». Jasper acquiesce.

« Avec quelques années de moins. ».

Elle se rapproche de lui et lui donne le disque. Un rythme rock commence et une voix suave emplit la pièce. « Puis tu es le chanteur ! Mais c'est formidable. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent. ».

Jasper cogne son épaule contre celle de son amie. « Je n'irais pas jusque-là. ». Mais il est ravi d'entendre Bella qui répète le refrain en buvant ses paroles.

_Well I'm 'na freak you right, each and every night… I know how to do it insane girl…'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop… Make you wanna say my name girl […] The summer's over for the both of us… But that doesn't mean we should give up on love…You're the one I've been thinking of… And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one._

Elle boit ensuite une nouvelle gorgée de son vin et ferme les yeux, se laissant portée par la voix sensuelle du jeune homme. Elle sent l'alcool qui se diffuse doucement dans son organisme et sait qu'elle doit ralentir sa consommation. L'ainé des Cullen est bien trop parfait pour ne plus se contrôler en sa présence.

Pourtant, Bella est, à peine, surprise quand elle ressent la chaleur des deux mains de Jasper contre ses joues et elle se laisse faire quand leurs lèvres entre en contact. Une de ses mains empoigne doucement sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser tandis que l'autre descend se loger en bas de son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

Bella ne sait que faire. Elle ressent cette attirance, flagrante même l'attirance, pour lui mais quelque chose l'empêche de profiter de la situation. Il manque quelque chose. Leur baiser, bien que tendre, se termine quand, à bout de souffle, ils se détachent l'un de l'autre pour récupérer l'air qu'ils leur manque. Le front collé contre le sien, Jasper murmure. « Désolé, il fallait que je saches. ». Sa main s'est glissée sous la chemise de la jeune femme et il trace des cercles sur sa peau.

Bella sourit et pose son index sur la bouche rosie de son ami. « Ne t'excuses pas. Je comprends parfaitement. Je dois avouer que cela me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment… Puis, avec tout ce qui nous arrive. ».

Il penche sa tête et entame de l'embrasser à nouveau. Tant pour lui que pour elle, ils savourent le fait d'être apprécié pour ce qu'ils sont réellement. Mais, on sonne à la porte. Jasper soupire. Vu l'heure cela n'annonce rien de bon. Le couple se redresse, s'écartant à peine l'un de l'autre et ils tentent de faire disparaitre toute trace de leur étreinte.

Mais la personne qui entre n'est pas dupe. Alice remarque bien les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées et le regard un peu vitreux de Jasper et Bella.

Cette dernière, ne sachant que faire de sa personne, décide que c'est le bon moment pour rentrer chez elle et après quelques remerciements et salutations malaisés, elle file sans demander son reste.

Alice reste silencieuse quelques instants et patiente pour voir ce que Jasper compte lui dire. Mais il ne fait rien. Elle sent une montée de colère et de jalousie qui n'attend que de pouvoir s'extérioriser. Que va-t-il dire pour se justifier alors qu'il ne l'invite même pas à entrer ou à s'assoir ? Elle finit par craquer. « N'as-tu rien à dire ? ».

Jasper passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux et décide de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de prononcer sans avoir connu Bella. « Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Alice. La prochaine fois, préviens avant de passer. ».

La jeune femme serre ses poings pour en cacher le tremblement et recule jusqu'à la porte. « Je te rappelles demain. ».

Jasper appelle Aro et le fait entrer pour la nuit. Une confession, un baiser et le fait qu'il mette fin à une relation qui a duré plus d'une décennie, tout ça en une même soirée, c'est peut être beaucoup lui demander mais il est sûr que ses épaules sont plus légères que le matin même.

**xoxo**

Le matin est ensoleillé, mais encore frais. Bella sourit devant les enfantillages de James alors qu'ils se dépêchent de servir les cafés express à l'extérieur. James chante et danse une chanson de Lady Gaga. 'Born This Way'.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen, whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, shola descent, you're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities, Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today, 'cause baby you were born this way_

Bella sourit. Il faut le reconnaitre, cette chanson sied totalement au phénomène que peut être son collègue mais aussi la situation dans laquelle la jeune femme se retrouve piégée. Quand il finit son petit pas chassé et sous les applaudissements des clients épatés, la jeune femme finit par demander. « Cela t'es déjà arrivé d'aimer deux personnes ? De ne savoir comment te détacher d'un amour de jeunesse ? ». James tend une pâtisserie et de la monnaie à un homme d'affaire.

« Ahh jolie question piège que voilà ! Ça dépend, dirais-je. Tu as plein de choses à prendre en compte. ». Devant la tête étonnée de son amie, il continue. « Est-ce que tu es en couple avec l'un des deux ? ». Bella hoche la tête négativement. « Est-ce que l'un des deux est difficile à obtenir ? ». Cette fois, elle acquiesce. James se baisse pour récupérer des serviettes en papier et interrompt son geste pour lui avouer honnêtement. « Tu sais… Ça ne me ressemble pas de dire une chose si clichée, je dirais même que si tu répètes que j'ai pu te dire une chose pareille, jamais plus je te parlerais… Je ne crois pas au grand amour. Enfin, je n'y crois plus. Vis ce que tu peux. Si ton cœur bat la chamade pour quelqu'un qui ne semble pas pour toi. à moins qu'il soit marié ou qu'il aime noyer des chatons le dimanche, fonces. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver demain. Toute ta vie semble tranquille puis paf quelque chose te tombe dessus et tu vies dans le regret. Et crois-moi, chéri. Il n'y a rien de pire que le regret. ».

Bella hoche la tête solennellement et James reprend son air festif. Il pose son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de réaliser. « Notre Bee est amoureux ? Alors qui c'est ? Est-ce que je la connais ? ». La jeune femme fait mine de se concentrer sur son travail. « Alors que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Il semblerait que tu sois assez grand pour te trouver quelqu'un tout seul. ».

Edward vient jusqu'à eux, apportant une nouvelle livrée de gaufres et de croissants chauds. James s'empresse de lui conter ce dernier potin croustillant sur son collègue. « Eh Edward ! Je crois que notre Bee ici présent a une petite amie. ».

Bella se penche, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose situé en bas de leur petit étal. James pose sa main sur sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux. « On est comme des frères, on te dira plein de choses utiles. Puis, il faut partager ! ». La jeune femme se redresse d'un coup, n'appréciant pas la tournure de la conversation.

« Mais, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! ». Edward lève un sourcil avant de lui lancer un sourire machiavélique.

« Ramènes là au café et on fera sa connaissance. ».

James ajoute. « On se fera même un plaisir de lui montrer des trucs sympas. ».

Edward fait une tête plus inquiète et Bella marmonne. « Vous n'êtes pas nets les mecs. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir de quoi il parle. ». Son patron éclate de rire indiquant qu'il incline dans le même sens.

« Après avoir rencontré ce dingue, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle s'enfuit en courant. ».

**xoxo**

Edward retourne à l'hôpital. L'appel qu'il a reçu en fin de matinée l'a rendu un peu angoissé. La tension de sa mère a chuté considérablement au point que le médecin envisage une nouvelle série de tests donc un séjour prolongé.

Il entre dans la chambre et la retrouve là, semblant si minuscule dans son grand lit, câblée à des machines barbares qui clignotent et bipent avec une certaine constance. Esmée parait si différente de la veille. Sa peau fine est légèrement grisâtre. La peau autour de ses yeux, déjà translucide en temps normal est maintenant violacée. Et son souffle est court, montrant qu'elle a du mal à respirer.

Une infirmière entre après lui et pose les derniers résultats sanguins sur une tablette à proximité. Elle lui explique. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Cullen. Cela parait spectaculaire mais elle est juste épuisée mais son corps réagit bien à la médication. Demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'y paraitra plus. ».

Edward hoche la tête, content d'entendre quelque chose de positif. L'infirmière referme la porte doucement derrière elle tandis que le jeune homme se rapproche du lit. Il dit, sans hausser la voix. « Madame Cullen, vous vous gaussez de me faire des frayeurs ces jours ci ! ».

Esmée ouvre péniblement les yeux, souriant à la vue de son fils. « Je suis désolée mon chéri. Oh tu es jeune, tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie à chaque fois. ». Edward passe une main dans ses cheveux, content qu'elle ait, tout de même, de la répartie.

« Allez fais-moi une place. Je reste un peu avec toi avant que ton cher mari arrive. ».

La malade s'exécute, ravie de l'avoir près d'elle comme lorsqu'il était enfant. « Edward, fais un effort avec ton père. Vous devriez régler vos différents une bonne fois pour toutes. ». Elle s'interrompt quand son ventre gargouille. « Alors, quand est-ce que ton ami arrive avec une bonne petite soupe ? ».

Leur rire emplit la pièce. « Vous êtes incorrigibles tous les deux. ». Le jeune homme se blottit contre sa mère, respirant avec plaisir ce parfum subtil caractéristique des mamans. Ils s'endorment rapidement, emportés par le souffle tranquille de leurs respirations.

Quand Edward finit par émerger, plusieurs heures sont passées et, son père, Carlisle, est assis, un journal à la main, dans un fauteuil à proximité. Sa voix est profonde et mature quand il demande. « Un café Edward ? ». Edward se redresse prudemment, pour ne point réveiller sa mère dont le souffle est encore profond.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois retourner travailler. ». Se rappelant sa mère qui lui demande un effort, il se rétracte. « Mais j'ai bien cinq minutes avant de partir. ».

Carlisle l'invite à s'assoir sur l'autre chaise disponible et lui pose un café. Quelques secondes passent avant qu'il parle à nouveau. « Ta mère m'a expliqué ce que tu faisais et j'aimerais que tu viennes travailler avec moi. ».

Edward boit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Mais, j'ai déjà un travail. J'ai des employés et une bonne clientèle. ».

« Tu tiens un… bar Edward ! Je te parle d'un vrai travail ! ». Une brique s'installe dans l'estomac du jeune homme. Son humeur s'assombrit directement. Sa vie a pris un tour vraiment différent depuis qu'il est revenu et il a fini par en oublier son père. Il croise ses bras sur son torse, premier signe montrant que le jeune homme est sur la défensive. Carlisle continue, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie. « Tu es plus âgé maintenant, il faut arrêter de perdre ton temps. ».

Edward pose ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. « Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais. Tu ne me connais pas. Pour une fois, tu m'invites à partager un peu de ton temps et voilà que tu recommences à me dénigrer. Et cela dans la chambre même où ma mère tente de se remettre du stress qu'elle subit. ». Il se redresse. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. ».

Carlisle pose son journal violemment sur la table. « Continues ainsi et je te couperais les vivres. ».

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Edward dit avec colère. « Dès que je te vois, j'ai envie de repartir à New York. Pour pouvoir vivre tranquille, il faut mettre au moins 8000 km entre nous. ».

Carlisle se redresse. « Tu comptes t'enfuir aussi ? Resteras tu un lâche toute ta vie ? ».

« Tu es vraiment impressionnant ! Pourrir la vie de Jasper ne t'a pas suffi. Quand il est parti, tu as rejeté toutes les fautes possibles sur mon dos et quand il a fini par revenir, tu nous as rayés de ta vie… Si tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'avoir deux fils tels que nous, arrêtes de nous leurrer et laisses nous vivre nos propres vies. ».

Edward parvient à se maitriser assez pour ne pas claquer la porte au point de la dégonder. Mais de toutes les façons, il n'aurait pas troublé le sommeil de sa mère, car elle a tout entendu et les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues montrent la tristesse qui l'anime.

**xoxo**

Le téléphone de Bella sonne alors qu'elle s'apprête à aller se coucher. N'étant pas forcément motivée pour répondre, elle y lance, tout de même, un coup d'œil. Edward. Malgré sa fatigue, elle répond avec une voix enjouée. « Bee j'écoute ! ». Il lui faut peu de temps pour se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Saisissant son sac, la jeune femme hésite à prendre sa moto mais par chance, Charlie lui propose de l'emmener en voiture vu qu'il part travailler dans la même direction. Le pied de Bella tape nerveusement dans la voiture, montrant le stress de la jeune femme. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle bondit de la voiture, remerciant son père au vol et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, sa fille est déjà entrée dans l'immeuble.

Quand elle arrive au niveau du toit terrasse, la jeune femme se remémore les propos de James. Son cœur bat la chamade, plus elle s'approche de son patron. Il n'y a plus de doute à avoir. La tendre amitié qu'elle partage avec Jasper n'est rien en comparaison de l'incendie que provoque la proximité d'Edward.

Bella retrouve Edward assis sur sa terrasse, une bière à la main. OK… Edward qui boit de l'alcool tout seul, ça s'annonce mal. Sans prononcer un mot, il l'invite à entrer dans la maison où ils s'installent à leurs places habituelles. Elle, allongée sur le canapé et lui, par terre, au niveau de la tête de la jeune femme. Encore quelques minutes passent sans que la jeune femme ne sache comment réagir.

« Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux Bee ? ». Bella se redresse sur un coude.

« Tu veux de la musique ou peut être un film ? ». Edward baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Il parait vraiment lessivé.

« Non. Je veux que tu me changes les idées. ».

Bella saute du canapé, surprenant le jeune homme alors qu'elle file dans la cuisine d'un pas décidé. « OK laisses moi quelques minutes et je vais te requinquer ! ». Elle fouille dans le bar, le frigo et les placards à la recherche de tout ce dont elle a besoin. Un Edward triste n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Même si elle risque de payer les foudres de sa colère plus tard, elle fera tout pour qu'il retrouve le moral.

Quelques sandwiches et une grande carafe de Caipirinha glacée plus tard, elle se réinstalle derrière lui. Quand il commence à lui raconter les évènements de sa journée, Bella ne peut réprimer un frisson de déjà vu ou de déjà vécu car les frères Cullen semblent être acculés d'une mauvaise aura en ce moment. Même avec l'alcool qui rend l'ambiance plus cool, Bella perçoit le détachement glacé du jeune homme quand il parle de son père. Elle pose son verre et s'approche, prête à le prendre dans ses bras. À quelques centimètres, elle arrête son geste. Edward lui a déjà fait comprendre qu'il n'admettait pas ce genre de comportement.

Malgré le risque, la jeune femme passe sa main, doucement, tout doucement, dans les cheveux bronze et contrairement à toute attente, son ami appuie un peu plus sa tête contre la main dont il ressent la compassion.

Edward remplit une nouvelle fois son verre, et le vide bien trop rapidement. Bella lui prend des mains avant qu'il ne s'en serve un autre. « Oh là du calme gamin ! ». Il chasse ses conseils de la main.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je maîtrise la situation. ».

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bella porte cahin-caha le cadavre imbibé d'Edward sur son dos. Elle bougonne. « Nia nia nia ! Tu maîtrises trop Edward ouais c'est ça. Nia nia nia quel imbécile je vous jure ! ». Elle se tord pour passer le couloir, faisant même pas exprès de le cogner contre un mur saillant. « Putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? ». La jeune femme passe de pièce en pièce, jusqu'à la chambre principale.

Bella se déplace face au lit et se positionne pour que le corps d'Edward se retrouve au moins allongé au ¾ sur le matelas. Mais il est bien plus lourd qu'elle ne l'imaginait et elle se retrouve coincée sous le bras du jeune homme qui repose pesamment sur son ventre. Le choc lui coupe le souffle quelques instants. Bella se pose sur un coude et observe en maugréant encore un peu sur l'attitude de son ami, complètement à l'ouest.

La jeune femme pose le bout de ses doigts sur le visage entretenu « A croire que tu ne fais ça que pour que je m'occupe de toi… ». Avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, elle essaie lourdement de se relever mais une force l'en empêche, et elle se retrouve rageusement maintenue sur le matelas.

Edward, les yeux toujours clos, remonte son bras jusqu'à ce que sa main repose dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il la force à le regarder avant de murmurer. « Même ton cou est délicat…. Tu m'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? ». Aucune réponse ne vient. Bella tente une nouvelle fois de quitter le lit mais il renforce son emprise et ses orbes émeraude lui font de nouveau face. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches comme si les mots, grâce à ce geste, sortiraient plus facilement. « Je ne peux pas, Bee. J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas. ». Sa main force encore la jeune femme à rester en place. Elle ressent comme une brulure chacun des cercles dessinés par le pouce qui lui caresse la joue.

« Edward… ».

Le jeune homme sourit tristement. « S'il te plait, arrêtes de me séduire. Arrêtes de prendre une place si importante dans ma vie. ». Bella abandonne l'idée de se relever et se tourne un peu plus vers lui. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il relâche son emprise.

« Edward… Que veux-tu de moi ? ».

Il passe sa main dans la frange de son ami, dégageant son visage. « Tu me fais revenir sur tous mes principes et même ma mère t'adore… ». Ils sourient tous les deux au souvenir d'Esmée.

Bella en profite pour filer. Elle va dans la cuisine pour reprendre ses esprits, le carrelage glacé lui permettant de revenir doucement sur Terre. La jeune femme monte sur la table et finit un des verres de Caipirinha. Elle marmonne encore pour elle-même.

« Que veux-tu de moi Edward ? Je ne dois pas t'aimer mais tu veux qu'on soit les meilleurs amis du monde. Si ce n'est pas illogique. ».

Edward entre à son tour. « Oui, j'aimerais qu'on soit plus proches que des amis, un peu comme des frères. ». Elle boit encore une gorgée, laissant fondre la glace pilée sur sa langue. Il prend le verre dans ses mains et se désaltère à son tour. « Au moins, quoi qu'il arrive, bon ou mauvais, nous aurons toujours ce lien. ».

« Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable Edward. ». Il se rapproche un peu plus d'elle, quasiment entre ses jambes à présent.

« Je ne peux t'offrir plus Bee. Je suis désolé… c'est contre… Je ne… Je ne peux pas. ».

Bella passe sa paume sur son visage, empêchant coute que coute de montrer sa tristesse. « Je comprends mais, sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. ». Edward soulève le menton de son ami.

« Tu y arriveras. Je ne te laisserais pas le choix. ». Elle descend de la table car avoir son patron posté ainsi entre ses jambes, met en ébullition son esprit bien trop embué.

« Je ne sais pas. ». Il la retient par le bras.

« Je ne te laisserais pas le choix. ». Elle le pousse et bifurque pour laisser de l'espace entre eux.

« C'est ma réponse en tout cas. ».

Edward la rattrape une nouvelle fois. « Viens ici. ».

« Oh n'y compte pas ! ».

Il lui fait son sourire en coin. « Viens ici je te dis ! ».

Oh Oh problème. Bella accélère son pas. « La blague ! ». Elle commence à courir pour l'éviter. Et c'est ainsi qu'une course poursuite se déroule dans la maison jusqu'à ce que Bella se retrouve acculée dans un coin de la cuisine. Elle capitule en levant une main entre eux. « OK tu as gagné. Je suis crevée puis j'ai soif. ». Son poing frappe à plusieurs reprises l'épaule d'Edward. Il gémit sous la douleur avant de parvenir à s'en saisir.

« Hé ! C'est pour quoi ça ? ».

« Connard ! Tu jouais la comédie tout à l'heure ! Je me suis cassée le cul pour te porter sur mon dos et tu faisais semblant ! ».

Edward acquiesce mais reste toujours aussi près d'elle. Une lueur attire l'œil de la jeune femme. Les clous d'oreilles de son ami scintillent même sous la faible clarté de la pièce. « Ce sont de vrais diamants ? ».

« Yep. ».

Bella les regarde plus attentivement. « C'est drôle… Je ne les avais pas remarqués avant. ».

« C'est un cadeau de ma mère. Je ne les mets pas souvent mais là, ça me rapproche un peu d'elle. ». Son regard semble perdu et Bella comprend ce que James disait à propos des regrets. Edward était toujours désagréable avec ses parents jusqu'au moment où il a cru perdre sa mère. L'idée qu'un simple bijou exprime autant d'émotion plait beaucoup à la jeune femme qui finit par demander.

« Si tu m'en files une… Je te dois combien ? ».

« 250. ».

Bella qui se mettait à trancher du citron pour faire une nouvelle carafe de son cocktail, manque de se couper le doigt. « Purée 250$... Ca fait donc 125 à trouver. ».

« Non chéri. C'est 250 $ pièce. ».

La jeune femme remet sa frange en place, faisant une croix sur l'idée de partager un tel trésor avec son ami. Le reste de la soirée passe dans un certain flou artistique, bon surtout alcoolique.

Le soleil commence à poindre à l'horizon. Avant que toute pensée cohérente ne quitte totalement son esprit, et qu'elle se mette à baver sur le lit d'Edward, certaines choses lui reviennent en tête. D'une, elle a extrêmement mal à l'oreille et au crâne et de deux, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Bella s'accorde une dernière semaine avant de lui avouer la vérité.

_**xoxo**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Coffee Prince « Café des Princes ».**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_ & _**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 17**

**Chai Tea Latte**

_**Chansons utilisées : You could be mine – Guns & Roses, Mad about you – Hooverphonic et I Feel Love – Donna Summer**_

_**Lundi matin…**_

La radio diffuse un morceau qu'Edward se surprend à chantonner. D'un pas tranquille, pour quelqu'un qui a passé sa nuit à boire, il traverse la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner. « Tomates… Bacon… Cheddar… Du yaourt ? Hum… Et quelques fruits… Oh … oh ! OH ! ». Il parvient, de justesse, à poser tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras sur le comptoir à proximité, avant de fermer, d'un coup de hanche, la porte de son réfrigérateur.

Il saisit une capsule pour faire du café mais change d'avis. « Nan… Il préfère le thé. ». Le jeune homme continue à préparer, émincer, chauffer les différents ingrédients, virevoltant à l'occasion à mesure que les chansons défilent dans le poste. Les premières notes d'un classique rock battent le rythme et Edward en fait autant avec son couteau, enchainant par la même occasion un peu d'air guitare.

« You could be mine ! But you're way out of line ! ».

Edward secoue la tête, ses mèches bronze suivant la mesure, quand il sort bols et couverts de leurs placards respectifs. Il inspecte la cuisine. Tout est prêt. Les croissants sont au four et la théière se met à siffler doucement. Il regarde sa montre et se dit qu'il est temps de réveiller son ami. Il saisit les deux verres d'eau posés sur la table et se dirige vers sa chambre.

Le jeune homme plisse un peu ses paupières tant la pièce est baignée de lumière. Elle est agréablement chauffée par les rayons du soleil, mais semble royalement vide. Sauf quand Edward finit par discerner une forme dans le lit mais repérable par le bras qui dépasse de la couette. Il pose les verres sur la table de chevet et y plonge des Alka seltzer puis retourne au pied du lit, où le bras lui indique de quel côté chercher.

Il retire un premier oreiller, puis un second et enfin la couette avant de trouver trace de Bee. Celui-ci est profondément endormi, la bouche ouverte, les cheveux en pagaille et le visage à moitié enfoui dans un autre oreiller. « Comment n'es-tu pas mort asphyxié avec tout ça ? ». Il décide de s'amuser un peu et, avec le bout de la manche de son t-shirt, il chatouille et embête le sommeil de son ami. Un grognement endormi est sa seule réponse. Il s'assoit au bord du lit et recommence.

Bee finit par se retourner, se mettant sur le dos, grattant son ventre nonchalamment. Edward remarque la peau découverte au niveau de son ventre et est tenté de voir si sa peau est aussi douce qu'il y parait. Il se frotte la tête et marmonne. « Depuis quand tu te mets à penser des choses pareilles ? Tu dérailles Cullen ! ». Il repositionne son t-shirt et frôle le visage de son ami avec. Celui-ci grimace, se renfrognant à mesure qu'il se réveille.

Edward continue ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Bee se redresse brutalement, cognant leurs têtes au passage. Encore endormi, il se frotte le visage à la recherche de ce qui perturbait son sommeil. Il ouvre un œil en entendant un rire étouffé et comprend que tout cela venait d'Edward. Il grommelle. « T'es un con Cullen. » avant de lui lancer un des oreillers sur la tête, puis un autre. Mais il ne peut faire plus car sa tête lui fait payer la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée la veille. Passant une main sur son front, il marmonne. « Putain, chuis mal. ».

Edward décide d'être grand seigneur en lui tendant un des verres qui pétillent à côté d'eux. Il s'autorise le même traitement avec le verre qui reste. Bee boit, en grimaçant, le médicament et observe son ami. « Alors, expliques moi pourquoi moi j'ai la tête dans le cul… et profondément enfoncée de surcroit… alors que toi tu as l'air d'un prince ? ».

Edward sourit et boit une nouvelle gorgée en grimaçant. « Ce sont les injustices de la vie. Je ne cesse de te dire que je suis parfait. ». Il lui donne un coup d'oreiller sans se rendre compte combien Bee était près du bord. Ce qui fait que ce dernier tombe à la renverse, amorti uniquement par le moelleux de la couette et d'un oreiller déjà à terre.

Bee grogne de douleur et lui tend son verre vide avant de se lever précipitamment. « T'es un crétin Cullen. Ouais c'est ça… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais vider ma vessie. ».

« Tu me rejoins dans la cuisine ? ». Une main levée et un grognement confirme que Bee a entendu sa requête avant qu'il ne claque la porte de la salle de bains.

**xoxo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella sourit, retrouvant sa vitalité devant une tasse de thé fumante qu'Edward a préparé. Malgré que son estomac chante et bulle de façon étrange, elle bave devant le petit déjeuner que son patron a pris le temps de préparer. La cuite brésilienne de la veille, la rend un peu patraque mais elle ne changerait sa place pour rien au monde. Par-dessus sa tasse, elle demande. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait après ? Après la sixième carafe, je ne me rappelle de rien. Est-ce qu'on a fait un pacte de sang ? On a sacrifié une poule ? Une vierge peut être ? On est comme des frères ? ».

Edward beurre tranquillement sa tartine et croque dedans. « Pourquoi ça te dérange ? Tu ne veux pas ? ». La jeune femme gratte sa tête, remontant un peu plus sa chevelure incontrôlable. Elle regarde son patron qui sourit comme un demeuré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

Edward tente vraiment de ne pas rire devant les cheveux dressés sur la tête de Bella. « Rien. ».

Son regard doré est soupçonneux mais vu qu'il ne dit rien de plus, elle décide de laisser tomber. « Je dois avoir une tête affreuse. ». Edward éclate de rire, se tapant la main contre la table. Elle grommelle. « T'es un con Cullen. ».

« Tu te répètes gamin. ».

Bella fait ce qu'elle peut pour aplatir ses cheveux et déclare. « Est-ce que cela change quelque chose entre nous ? ». Edward hoche la tête négativement. Elle insiste. « Est-ce que tu m'aimeras plus qu'avant ? ».

Le jeune homme prend un croissant qu'il dépouille consciencieusement. « T'aimer plus ? Est-ce que cela compte tant pour toi ? ». Il finit par soupirer. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse t'aimer plus que ça. ».

Bella reste perplexe. Est-ce qu'il veut dire qu'il ne peut pas l'aimer davantage ou qu'il l'apprécie déjà trop ? Ses propres questions lui donnant mal au crâne et ne voulant pas plomber l'agréable ambiance dans laquelle ils déjeunent, elle continue plus légèrement. « Est-ce que tu seras… Hum… plus sympa ? ».

Edward réfléchit. « Ca je peux faire. ».

La jeune femme sourit. « Et si… Je te demande la tartine que tu viens de beurrer ? ».

Edward regarde la tartine qu'il comptait bien porter à sa bouche et soupire. « Bien sûr, je peux faire ça. ».

La petite voix malicieuse continue. « Et quoi d'autre ? ». Il lui tend sa propre assiette parée d'une omelette dorée et de bacon croustillant. Bella sourit et montre du bout de sa fourchette le croissant qu'il a entamé et il lui offre aussi. « Tu es d'accord pour tout ce que je peux demander ? ».

Edward hoche la tête. « Dans la mesure du possible. ».

Bella continue à manger de bon cœur. « Je dois être en train de rêver ! ».

« Il ne te faut pas grand-chose. Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? ».

Elle sourit sans même le regarder. « J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. ». Elle baisse la tête et savoure les mets qu'il a préparés pour elle.

Edward se mord la lèvre en surveillant son ami. Il se penche en avant pour inspecter son oreille. « Pas mal pour un truc que j'ai fait bourré. ». Ils se mettent à rire.

Bella le repousse avec sa fourchette et dit la bouche pleine. « Arrêtes ça fait mal. J'ai plutôt intérêt à désinfecter ça vite fait ! ».

Edward se repose sur sa chaise. « En plus d'être un gamin, t'es une chochotte. ».

Elle le regarde, outrée. « Nan mais sérieusement. Ça me lance ! ».

Edward ricane. « C'est plutôt le tonneau de cocktail que tu as bu hier qui te fait cet effet. ».

« Ouais aussi. Tu as raison Cullen. ». Ils éclatent, une nouvelle fois, de rire.

Une fois qu'ils parviennent à se calmer, Edward dit sérieusement. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le demande. Appelles moi Edward. ». Bella lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Elle finit par chuchoter.

« Edward… ».

Il lève la tête mais elle ne continue pas, alors il recommence à manger. Une nouvelle fois.

« Edward. ». Il voit qu'elle hoche la tête. Ayant à peine le temps de reprendre une nouvelle fourchette de sa succulente omelette… c'est aux dires de Bella… Non point qu'Edward aime se vanter… qu'il entend à nouveau. « Edward… Edward… Edward. ». Et à chaque fois, elle fait mine que ce n'est pas elle.

Il rit, ratant presque sa bouche avec sa tasse de thé. « Tu es vraiment un gamin ! ».

Elle sourit et explique. « Mais non c'est juste que j'essaie juste de m'habituer ! ».

Edward lui tend une nouvelle tartine. « Tu as plutôt intérêt. On ne se quittera pas de sitôt. ».

**xoxo**

Alice se remémore les évènements de la semaine. Dans son studio, entourée de croquis et de mannequins portants les futures créations de sa marque. Son esprit ne cesse de revenir sur l'image de Jasper et Bella. Elle se demande jusqu'où ils seraient allés si elle ne les avait pas interrompus. Elle ouvre la fenêtre pour prendre l'air, suffocant subitement et décide d'appeler Jasper. Celui-ci est déjà pris pour le déjeuner mais se propose de passer un peu plus tard. La conversation est tendue entre eux. Au point qu'elle préfère dire qu'elle a déjà des rendez-vous. Normalement, c'est à ce moment qu'il est censé lui dire qu'il tient à elle et qu'il arrive. Mais tout ce qu'elle entend est un profond soupir.

« OK Alice… Alors… Rappelles moi quand tu seras disponible. ».

Il raccroche sans un mot de plus. Alice regarde son téléphone et tente d'assimiler le fait que cet homme, qui était à sa botte une grande partie de sa vie, vient de lui raccrocher au nez comme si elle n'était qu'une fille quelconque.

**xoxo**

James est assis dans un des fauteuils, tranquillement en train de siroter un café, car il n'y a rien de mieux que de boire un expresso durant son service, observe le manège de Bee et Edward dans la grande salle.

« Edward ! L'addition de la table 7. ».

Moins d'une minute plus tard. « Bee ! ». Le serveur s'empresse de rejoindre le comptoir où Edward lui tend le papier demandé. Ils se sourient et Bee repart faire son service. Edward l'interpelle. « Bee ! ».

Le serveur, qui était déjà de l'autre côté de la grande salle, retourne vers le comptoir où son patron sourit. « Non rien. C'est juste pour te faire payer tes conneries de ce matin. ».

Bee tend le doigt vers lui. « Tu es un gamin Cullen… Edward. ».

Ce dernier pointe ses doigts tel un révolver et lui tire dessus, soufflant ensuite la fumée au bout de son index. « T'as tout compris. ».

James est rejoint par Seth. « Mon dieu ! Tant de guimauve qu'ils m'écœureraient presque ces deux-là. ».

Seth sourit. « Je supporte tout ça juste parce qu'il y a de l'argent en jeu. ». Il interpelle Bee. « Dis donc… T'es arrivée avec le patron ce matin, non ? ».

Bee s'approche d'eux, leur faisant mime de se taire ou au moins de baisser le ton. Mais, Edward tend déjà l'oreille en souriant. James continue. « Alors, ça y est ? Vous êtes ensemble ? ».

« Vous allez vous taire oui ! Puis, ne racontes pas de sottises. Pourquoi il aimerait quelqu'un comme moi, hein ? ». Il fait de grands yeux à l'intention de Seth pour qu'il ne dévoile rien de plus.

James secoue sa main en éventail. « Tu es nickel mon minou, surtout avec un petit cul pareil. Puis, c'est le cœur qui dicte ses lois, pas l'anatomie. Et croyez moi, j'en ai fait douter plus d'un. Il y a cette fois où… ».

Bee et Seth sourient à l'idée des souvenirs croustillants que James s'apprête à dévoiler mais Billy les rappelle à l'ordre en sortant de la cuisine. « Dis donc, vous pensez donc que le café va être servi par les clients peut être ? ».

Quand Bee se relève, il se tourne sans apercevoir Emmett qui arrivait en même temps et lui rentre dedans, son oreille percutant directement l'épaule du petit ami de sa sœur. Il sautille sous la douleur en posant sa main sur son oreille qui l'élance de douleur.

« Oh pardon Bee ! Hé, mais ce n'est pas un des diamants du patron ça ? ».

Bee se cache l'oreille. « Non, celle-ci est à moi. ». Il se tourne en tous sens pour vérifier que personne n'ai entendu. « Puis pas besoin de crier ok ? ». Les joues rouges, il s'enfuit prestement vers la terrasse.

Emmett hoche les épaules et s'approche du comptoir. « Patron, il me faut… un café lat.… Hum… non un café Moch… Ou est-ce que c'était un thé ? Ah merde j'ai encore oublié la commande. ».

James monte sur un des tabourets à côté de lui et sourit à le regarder s'enfoncer dans sa bêtise. Il finit par lui tendre son calepin et son stylo. « Tiens, avec ça tu iras plus vite. ». Au regard perplexe de son ami, James continue. « Tu notes tes commandes dessus et tu les donnes au comptoir. ». Emmett sourit, comprenant enfin où il veut en venir, et retourne vers ses clients pour reprendre sa commande. James se tourne vers Edward et Billy. « Faut vraiment demander à Rose ce qu'elle lui trouve. Heureusement qu'il est adorable et avec un corps à croquer parce que sinon c'est l'idiot du village». Une fois que Billy retourne en cuisine, il demande à un Edward toujours souriant. « Alors ? T'en es où avec Bee ? ».

Edward range quelques tasses. « Nulle part… Ah si ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. ». James bondit sur son tabouret.

« Quoi ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Et tu dis ça comme ça, genre on te fait des déclarations tous les jours. ».

Edward pose ce qu'il avait et lève les mains comme pour se rendre. « N'en fais pas toute une histoire. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible mais que je lui offre toute l'amitié fraternelle dont je suis capable et ça tant qu'il l'acceptera... Et oui, on me fait des déclarations tous les jours. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ».

James soupire et tape du plat de ses mains sur la table, faisant bondir quelques clients de stupeur. « Merde ! Comment peux-tu dire une connerie pareille ! Ce discours était plus chiant que celui que m'a sorti mon père la première fois qu'il m'a surpris en robe et tu n'imagines même pas la robe que je portais ! Et tu n'es pas aussi coincé que mon père ! ».

Edward se rapproche de lui, désireux de lui faire comprendre. « Tu me connais James. C'est tout ce que je peux lui proposer. ».

James soupire. « Tu es capable de tellement mieux, mon ami. En plus, je te connais depuis toujours et crois-moi, tu n'as jamais regardé qui que ce soit comme ça. ». Il se redresse en remarquant de nouvelles clientes dans son secteur. « Mesdemoiselles Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour des beautés telles que vous, princesses ? ».

Edward sourit devant le spectacle que peut être son ami d'enfance. Il finit par marmonner. « Je remercie le ciel de ne pas être attiré par un tel phénomène. ».

**xoxo**

Bella replie les pages offres d'emploi du journal qu'elle lisait et consulte sa montre. Bientôt la fin de sa journée et elle meurt déjà de faim. Son téléphone sonne dans sa poche.

_Alice._

La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle puis se dirige vers un coin tranquille avant de décrocher.

Près d'une heure plus tard, elle se retrouve dans un café en compagnie de celle qui, à son grand plaisir il faut l'avouer, ne détient plus aussi fermement le cœur des frères Cullen. Encore plus affamée qu'auparavant, elle tente de rester poliment digne devant l'assiette de pâtisseries qu'elle a commandée pendant qu'Alice prépare consciencieusement son thé.

Non point qu'elle crève la dalle, mais pas loin, donc elle attend qu'Alice ne revienne avec son thé au citron, _plus citronné s'il vous plait_ et son lait écrémé, _je le voulais à température_, le serveur ayant lâché l'affaire avant de rendre son tablier pour la journée après, tout de même, avoir servi cette salade, _avec un œuf dur mais pas trop et une sauce allégée à part, bien entendu_.

_Pitié, que je ne sois jamais obligée de la servir au café sinon ils ne seront pas assez de deux pour me retenir…_

Alice se réinstalle à sa place avec grâce et prestance. Bella esquisse un sourire pour éviter de montrer une pointe de jalousie. Ses gestes sont d'une telle élégance qu'elle transpire de féminité.

La styliste boit une gorgée de son thé et dit. « Ce n'est pas plaisant, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais dire que je suis nerveuse mais cela ne me ressemblerait pas. Je t'ai appelée car ta relation avec mon petit ami m'intrigue et me dérange. ».

Bella hoche la tête, grignotant une de ses pâtisseries et ne comprenant pas où la femme en face d'elle veut en venir. Son tempérament prend le dessus. « Tu sais, j'aime énormément Jasper… Puis, il me semble que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, pas vrai ? De toutes les façons, c'est lui que tu devrais voir dans ce cas non ? Ah, en si peu de temps, il a pris une énorme place dans ma vie. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Donc, ne me mords pas, ce n'est pas moi que tu dois craindre. ».

Alice tente d'intégrer sa déclaration. Jamais elle ne s'est retrouvée à craindre la perte de Jasper ou d'Edward. Ils font partis de sa vie depuis si longtemps qu'elle les considérait comme acquis. Elle répond simplement. « Ah oui ? ».

Bella acquiesce vigoureusement. « C'est clair ! Ce mec est fantastique. Ce qui est d'autant plus frustrant vu que j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. ». Elle soupire se demandant si, le fait d'être si amoureuse d'un crétin ne la rend pas tout aussi idiote. La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel, oubliant totalement qu'Alice est en train de l'observer.

« Je le connais ? Ah j'ai une petite idée. ».

Cette dernière se demande comment Bella peut survivre dans le monde actuel avec toutes ses émotions si ouvertement affichées sur son visage. « Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu es une femme ? ».

Bella avale goulument la dernière pâtisserie et répond en souriant. « J'y ai pensé mais d'une part c'est un crétin et d'autre part… ». Elle semble prendre le temps de réfléchir à ses mots. « … En ce moment, il a surtout besoin d'un ami et ce genre de déclaration ruinerait le peu de confiance qu'il accorde au reste du monde, pas vrai ? Alors je prends sur moi et j'attends le bon moment. ».

OK, alors à ce moment précis, qu'Alice est vraiment convaincue que la femme attablée avec elle, débarque d'une autre planète ! Comment peut-elle être d'une telle gentillesse ? C'est normalement du chacun pour soi dans cette réalité et c'est à croire que Bella n'a jamais vu Dallas ou Cote Ouest. Elle ne connait les Cullen que depuis peu de temps et son amitié leur est déjà dévouée. Bien plus qu'elle-même en plus de dix ans. Bella replace sa frange correctement pour boire un peu de son milkshake et l'œil d'Alice est attiré par le brillant qu'elle porte à l'oreille. Cachant le tremblement de ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, elle dit.

« Très joli diamant que tu portes à l'oreille. ».

Bella passe le bout de ses doigts sur son oreille nonchalamment. « Ah oui ! Je trouve aussi. ».

Bien qu'elle n'ait absolument pas besoin de cela, Alice demande confirmation. « C'est Edward, n'est-ce pas ? ». La jeune femme en face d'elle hoche la tête, inconsciente de l'implication d'un tel objet. Elle aspire bruyamment avec sa paille, n'ayant pas remarqué que son verre était vide.

« Oups pardon. ». Bella lève son regard vers Alice. OK, elle n'est peut-être pas aussi parfaite mais elle est loin d'être bête et là, elle perd son temps. Elle se demande sérieusement à quoi sert cette entrevue. « Tu sais… Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais Jasper semble plus libre maintenant. Il a décidé d'aller de l'avant. Tout comme Edward d'ailleurs. Alors, il serait peut-être temps que tu fasses de même. ». Devant la mine outrée de la styliste, Bella continue, tout aussi franchement. « Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues mais là c'est terminé. ». Sans même attendre une quelconque réponse, elle pose sa serviette sur la table, dépose la somme qu'elle doit pour l'addition, récupère son casque de moto et quitte le café sans se retourner. Le sourire qu'elle affiche, une fois dans la rue, s'agrandit quand elle raconte son rendez-vous à Rosalie, au téléphone et que celle-ci conclut dans son langage toujours aussi fleuri. « Mon dieu Bella ! T'es plus couillu que tous les princes réunis ! ».

**xoxo**

Au même moment, Edward prend une petite collation avec James sur la terrasse du café. Ils observent Emmett, Seth et Billy qui s'agitent autour du nombre toujours grandissant de clients. James demande. « Alors ? Pour reprendre où nous en étions ce matin… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Bee ? ».

Edward écarte de sa bouche la pomme qu'il mangeait. « Arrêtes ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a rien. C'est un mec ! ».

« Et alors ? ».

Edward croque dans la pomme. « Ben, c'est pas possible. ».

James secoue la tête, dépité. « Alors, éloignes toi de lui. ». Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillent à une telle idée mais son ami continue. « Je ne veux pas faire le rabat joie mais… Tu sais que pour moi, les histoires d'amour contrariées sont comme du beurre sur… ». Là, Edward est déjà outré. James éclate de rire. « … sur ma tartine ! Enfin Edward, je ne te pensais pas si kinky ! ». Edward lui fait un clin d'œil avant de l'inciter à continuer. James prend une grande inspiration, sachant d'avance que ce qui va suivre ne sera pas forcément plaisant. « Je disais donc… Sans vouloir être l'oiseau de mauvais augure, je te connais. Et je n'aimerais pas que l'un de vous souffre à cause de tes indécisions. Tous les princes seraient ravis qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre vous. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi. Ça fait des millénaires qu'on se connaît et là… tu sembles vraiment différent. J'oserais même dire heureux ? Putain, comme je suis en train de t'encenser… on dirait une tata ! ».

Edward sourit, la bouche pleine de pomme. « Mais tu es une tata ! ».

James l'attrape par le cou. « Oh oui, il faut le reconnaitre, je suis une reine. Passons… Bee est un véritable amour et un chouette gamin avec ça. Je pense qu'il est sincèrement accro à ton petit cul blafard. Donc, même si tu es mon ami, et donc que tout mon cœur est de ton coté, ne joues pas avec ses sentiments non plus. ».

Son patron, et ami, soupire. « Je prends note. Mais, pour changer de sujet, je te vois depuis ce matin et je me dis que tu as bien trop de temps libre pour penser à des conneries pareilles. ». Il se lève pour retourner à son bureau. « Je vais surement doubler tes heures. ».

James frappe dans ses mains. « OK, le sujet est clos ! Je ne vais pas contrarier la main qui me nourrit et qui paie mes heures à la fac. En parlant de la fac, il y a bientôt la soirée organisée par ma section et tu dois convaincre Bee de me prêter Rosalie. ». Devant le regard perplexe d'Edward, il précise. « Tu sais, sa sœur. Rosalie. La grande blonde qui sort avec l'idiot du village. Et ça Edward, je peux te dire que c'est du grand n'importe quoi. ».

Edward répète. « Rosalie, tu dis ? ». James hoche la tête, continuant à parler de cette soirée mais son ami n'écoute déjà plus.

Il se remémore vaguement une photo de Bee en compagnie d'une jolie blonde mais rien de plus. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, jamais son ami ne parle de sa famille, ni même de sa vie.

James le sort de sa rêverie quand il s'étire. « Ahhh allez au boulot ! ». Il s'approche, tout guilleret, d'une vitre à proximité et se regarde dedans. « Purée, mes parents ne blaguaient pas ! C'est dingue de me faire si craquant. ». Il se tourne vers Edward. « Mates ce regard ! Qui a dit que l'eye-liner était réservé aux femmes et aux gothiques, hein ? ». Edward sourit en l'entrainant par l'épaule pour retourner en salle.

**xoxo**

Jasper passe une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses boucles blondes devenant incontrôlables à mesure que sa nervosité augmente. Bella lui a arrangé un rencard… Enfin, un rendez-vous tout ce qu'il y a de professionnel avec Angela et pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable, elle a prévu que la jeune femme le rejoigne dans son studio d'enregistrement.

Pour, au moins, la cinquième fois, il étudie la sélection qu'il a prévu pour le projet sur lequel Angela travaille quand cette dernière tape doucement à la porte vitrée le séparant du couloir. Jasper tente une nouvelle fois de calmer ses nerfs et de se rappeler qu'il n'a plus quinze ans.

Ils discutent de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où ils parlent de leurs situations amoureuses respectives. Des petits amis, à gauche et à droite, pour Angela et la fameuse histoire avec Alice pour Jasper.

Il conclut rapidement. « J'ai gaspillé tellement d'énergie à tenter de la comprendre. Même lorsqu'elle est partie… Durant ces deux années d'absence, j'ai pris sur moi de trouver ce qui n'allait pas entre nous. ».

Angela replie sa serviette. « Est ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu l'aimes encore ? ».

Jasper comprend qu'il en a, peut-être, trop dit. « Ah ah non ! Je viens de réaliser qu'elle a une place importante dans ma vie, étant mon premier véritable amour et une amie d'enfance. Mais rien de plus. C'est du passé. ».

La jeune femme soupire de contentement mais reste préoccupée. « Et Bella ? Je sais qu'elle parle souvent de toi, puis avec un tel enthousiasme et… et que moi… et moi-même depuis que je te connais, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être admirative… Enfin tu vois… et ça me dérange car Bella est une fille incroyable et je n'aimerais pas trahir son amitié par des sentiments qui seraient déplacés. ». Elle joue nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Jasper lui prend la main. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Bella et moi sommes d'excellents amis et rien de plus. En plus, je la soupçonne de préférer mon chien Aro plutôt que ma compagnie. Puis elle risque d'être ma belle-sœur sous peu… enfin si elle se débrouille bien. ». Il pose un baiser sur la main qu'il enserre.

« La connaissant, ça sera explosif. Et j'espère être là pour célébrer cela. ».

« J'y compte bien. Et maintenant que je te tiens et je te lâche plus. ».

Angela rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Jasper ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Bella a raison. Il est vraiment temps pour lui de vivre pleinement.

**xoxo**

Cela fait déjà dix minutes qu'Edward et Bella parcourent les rayons du supermarché et surtout qu'Edward se fait royalement poussé sur le caddie. Il lève les bras. « Stop ! Stop ! ». Saisissant plusieurs boites d'œufs, il lui fait signe de reprendre sa course tandis qu'il prend soin de rayer le produit de la liste.

Bella marmonne. « Tu aurais pu me dire que tu voulais juste faire des courses plutôt que de m'attraper en me disant qu'on avait quelque chose de super urgent à faire ! Puis, tu sais qu'on peut se faire livrer maintenant ? À quoi tu joues Cullen ? ».

Edward lui indique où tourner avant de répondre. « Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, on doit aussi acheter un nouveau jeu d'assiettes vu que tu n'es pas capable de faire une journée complète sans en casser une ou deux. ». Il descend du caddie et prend quelques bouteilles de lait de soja.

Malgré tous ses efforts et une certaine dextérité dans toutes les activités physiques qui se présentent, Bella ne peut s'empêcher d'être maladroite avec un plateau. La jeune femme soupire. « OK OK ! Allez remontes là-dessus que tu testes le Swan Express. ».

Après un passage en trombe dans les rayons frais et d'entretien, une colonne de boites de lessive renversée au grand dam de l'employé qui avait passé sa matinée à les mettre dans un équilibre artistiquement précaire, et les remontrances du vigile venu leur tirer les oreilles comme les gamins qu'ils sont, Edward et Bella finissent par se retrouver au niveau de la vaisselle.

C'est maintenant lui qui pousse le chariot alors qu'elle marche tranquillement à ses côtés. Bella finit par demander. « Alors, racontes moi…. Hum…. Ton premier baiser ? ». Edward sourit et tente de se rappeler. Elle continue. « Était-ce Alice ? ».

Edward grimace. « S'il te plait ! C'est la copine de mon frère. ».

Bella marmonne. « C'était. Il faut parler au passé maintenant. ».

Vu qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'a pas entendu. « Pardon ? ».

Elle ne peut réprimer son sourire. « Nan, rien. ».

Edward reprend. « J'avais un minimum de moralité à l'époque. Pff… quel menteur. J'ai tenté le coup mais elle m'a repoussé. ».

Bella sourit, sachant combien il est incorrigible. « Alors, Alors ? Qui était l'heureuse élue ? ».

Le jeune homme inspecte de la vaisselle, prenant son temps. « Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. ».

Elle lui arrache l'assiette des mains, l'observe et la repose en grimaçant. « Dis plutôt que tu ne t'en rappelles plus. Je suppose que tu étais un tombeur et que toutes les filles du quartier ont dû y passer. ».

Il saisit une autre assiette et lui montre. « Non, mais pas loin. ».

Bella hoche la tête montrant qu'elle n'apprécie pas cette vaisselle non plus. « Alors qui c'était ? Ne me dis pas que je suis le premier ? ».

Cette fois Edward ricane. « Ah. Ah. Ah. Non. Puisque tu veux tout savoir… C'était l'étudiante qui venait m'aider pour mes devoirs après les cours. ».

Bella pousse le chariot un peu plus en avant. « Oh et vous êtes sortis ensemble ? ».

« Bien sûr ! À quinze ans, tu ne rates pas une occasion pareille. ».

Elle lui tend une nouvelle assiette. « Longtemps ? ».

Il la repose et lui en montre une autre. « Non. ».

Elle hoche la tête négativement et en saisit une autre. « Alors, tu as couché avec elle ? ».

« Presque. ».

Elle arrête son mouvement pour le regarder. « Comment ça presque ? Tu ne connaissais pas encore le chemin ? ».

Edward sourit, les joues un rien rosies par le fait de raconter un tel souvenir. « Disons que ma mère devait soupçonner quelque chose vu qu'elle venait régulièrement dans ma chambre. ».

Bella glousse en imaginant les excuses qu'Esmée devait inventer pour les perturber. « Et pourquoi ça n'a pas duré entre vous ? Outre le fait que ta mère plantait l'ambiance. ».

Le jeune homme se gratte la tête, gêné et continue à avancer avant de dire, par-dessus son épaule. « Je commençais à aimer sa copine. ».

Bella reste sur place, stupéfaite. « Quoi ? Oh le cochon ! C'est incroyable comme tu peux être… ». Edward la saisit par le cou, l'entrainant sur ses pas.

« Comme je peux être quoi ? ».

Elle rit, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. « Comme tu peux être… ».

Il resserre son bras et ébouriffe les cheveux de sa prisonnière. « Allez, maintenant tu dis… Je suis désolé mon cher Edward. ».

Bella rit encore plus fort, s'étouffant presque vu que sa tête est toujours enserrée sous le bras de son patron. « Je peux pas dire une chose pareille ! Ça serait mentir monsieur le juge ! ».

Il rit à son tour. « Fais le ou je tire ton oreille ! Quoi que cela ne me suffit plus. Trouves quelque chose de grandiose ! ».

« Non ! Nan ! Ouille ! ».

Il pince l'oreille récemment percée et Bella pousse un petit cri perçant, gigotant de plus belle. « Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es formidable Edward ! ».

Celui-ci s'excuse d'un hochement de tête auprès d'un couple de petits vieux mi outrés mi amusés par leur comportement puis libère son amie. « Très bien. Il était temps que tu l'admettes. ». Il récupère leur chariot et inspecte de nouveau la vaisselle exposée.

Bella, légèrement exaltée par la situation, continue son interrogation. « Ok donc tu butinais à gauche et à droite. Mais, Alice dans tout ça ? Je croyais qu'elle était tout pour toi. ».

« J'ai aimé Alice durant près de 9 ans mais il faut comprendre que je n'ai pas _aimé_ qu'elle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Puis, heureusement encore. Ce côté exclusif…C'était la seule différence avec mon frère. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit… ça finissait par être une habitude. ».

Bella reprend possession du chariot, restant pensive. Est ce qu'elle doit se réjouir qu'il parle de sa relation avec Alice au passé ? On sait bien qu'il est facile de dire certaines choses mais une fois devant le fait, on est toujours enclin à agir différemment. Une douleur sourde lui prend la poitrine quand elle se remémore le moment où Edward et Alice se sont embrassés à l'hôpital. Bien qu'il ait dit que cela n'était rien, ils l'ont tout de même fait. Si l'ex petite amie de son frère lui demandait de sauter, est ce qu'Edward est encore assez entiché pour lui demander à quelle hauteur ?

**xoxo**

Edward soupire. Bee semble pensif. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il en a trop dit, ou peut-être pas assez. Mais son ami reprend ses esprits avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? ».

Il soupire une nouvelle fois et dit en grommelant. « Je dois appeler Jasper car mon père nous invite à prendre un verre. ».

L'inquiétude de Bee apparaît clairement sur son visage. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? ».

Edward se dirige vers les caisses. « Non, mais ça ne promet rien de bon de toutes les façons. ».

Bee commence à poser des articles sur le tapis de caisse. « Oh. Tu me passes un coup de fil après ? ».

Edward le rejoint et s'attèle à son tour à la tâche. « Pourquoi faire ? ».

« Histoire d'être sûre que tout va bien. ».

Tandis que Bee et un commis chargent toutes leurs courses dans les caisses, Edward paie la facture. « Ça risque d'être tard. ».

Bee lève le nez au-dessus des caisses à charger. « Peu importe. J'attendrais. ».

Edward est étonné d'une telle sympathie. Les bons sentiments qui émanent de Bee le comblent mais en même temps l'attristent. « Hum… OK… merci. ».

**xoxo**

Une femme d'âge mûr sort de l'aéroport de Seattle. Elle ajuste tranquillement ses lunettes de soleil avant d'héler un taxi. Une fois installée à l'intérieur, elle sort son portable et parcoure sa liste de contact.

_Cullen Carlisle… Appeler… Annuler…_

Elle indique l'adresse de son hôtel et appuie sur le bouton d'appel. « Carlisle ? C'est Jane… ». Elle sourit au ton surpris et empli d'effroi de son interlocuteur. Sa voix se fait mielleuse, toujours teintée de cet accent suave dû aux deux décennies passées en Italie. « Ah non, mon adoré, je ne suis pas à Volterra. Je viens d'arriver à Seattle… Oh, nous dirons que c'est pour… affaires… Sinon comment vas-tu ? ... Ta femme est-elle toujours aussi parfaite ? Et mon petit Jasper ? … ».

**xoxo**

Edward laisse ses clés au voiturier situé à l'extérieur d'un des restaurants les plus chics de Seattle. C'est presque avec tristesse qu'il laisse partir sa Volvo mais il est rapidement rejoint par son grand frère. Ils se prennent amicalement dans les bras pour se saluer, ravis de se revoir mais ils déchantent rapidement. Jasper dit en soupirant. « Alors à ton avis, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? ». Edward hausse les épaules et laisse son frère continuer. « Bon, dis-moi ton prix et il sera mien. Tout ce que tu veux, tant que ça m'évite d'entrer là-dedans. ».

Edward sourit et le prend par l'épaule. « Oh non ! Si je dois passer une soirée avec Cullen Sénior, je suis ravi de savoir que tu souffres aussi. ».

Jasper salue les portiers qui ouvrent les grandes portes vitrées de l'entrée. « On fait comme d'habitude, l'un calme l'autre si ça risque d'exploser. ».

Ils hochent la tête quand le maître d'hôtel les invite à le suivre vers le carré réservé aux clients importants. Edward marmonne. « Si tu te mets en colère, il y a de fortes chances que mes câbles aient pété bien avant. ».

Contre toute attente, cela fait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'ils sont tranquillement attablés. Le maitre sommelier a versé des petites merveilles de gout dans leurs verres à vin, tandis qu'un serveur leur offre des amuses bouches excellents mais, malgré tout, les frères Cullen ne comprennent toujours pas pourquoi ils sont présents, Carlisle n'ayant prononcé que deux ou trois phrases depuis leur arrivée. Jasper finit par lui demander des nouvelles de leur mère. Carlisle répond brièvement. « Elle va bien. ».

Edward l'informe. « Je passerais à la maison en fin de semaine. ».

Jasper acquiesce. « Et moi je l'appellerais demain. ».

Carlisle prend une bouffée de son cigare et exhale tranquillement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas inutilement pour votre mère, elle va beaucoup mieux. ».

Les limites d'Edward commencent à être atteintes. « OK, alors pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? Je doute que ce soit l'envie de nous voir… ».

Carlisle saisit un petit four. « Ne dis pas ça. Je sais que nos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe en ce moment. ». Ne satisfaisant pas au gout de leur père, le petit four retrouve rapidement l'assiette.

Jasper et Edward rient jaune sur l'idée loufoque, qu'à une époque ils auraient pu s'entendre avec leur paternel, mais aucun d'eux n'insiste sur le sujet. Leur père fait signe au serveur à proximité. « Encore un peu de vin ? ». Ils se font servir prudemment pour éviter que l'alcool ne perturbe leurs sens.

L'ainé des Cullen commence à appréhender le silence de leur père. Il finit par demander franchement. « Est-ce au sujet de ma mère ? ».

Carlisle semble gêné d'en parler devant Edward alors que ce dernier dit ouvertement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas papa. Je suis déjà au courant de toute l'histoire. Les murs sont fins et Jasper m'a tout expliqué alors que tu pensais surement que cela ne m'intéresserait pas. Aurais-je pu comprendre que le père que je portais sur un piédestal a eu une relation illégitime avec une femme, qu'il a contraint ensuite à abandonner l'enfant né de cette relation dans un orphelinat ? ». Edward finit son verre d'un coup. La main qu'il passe dans ses cheveux est un signe évident de son stress.

Jasper soupire, ses pensées dérivant vers sa mère adoptive, Esmée, qui lorsqu'elle a découvert toute l'affaire, trois ans plus tard, a été le récupérer, coute que coute et toute affaire cessante, à l'orphelinat.

Le visage de Carlisle se durcit. Il boit difficilement une gorgée de son vin qui parait soudainement plus aigre. « Je n'étais pas prêt… à cette époque… pas capable de gérer une telle situation. Et, je reconnais que je m'y suis mal pris. ».

Jasper finit par ajouter. « C'est peu de le dire. ».

Leur père tente encore de s'expliquer. Peut-être que cela lui permettra d'annoncer l'arrivée de Jane plus aisément. « Je n'ai eu le courage d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Je comprends qu'une telle histoire est dure à digérer… ». Il est interrompu par les serveurs qui viennent servir de nouveaux petits fours. Le silence est plus que pesant après leur départ.

Les trois restent silencieux, ne sachant comment discuter plus légèrement après une telle conversation. Edward finit par poser sa serviette et se redresse. « Désolé mais je ne me sens plus le courage de rester ainsi et je n'ai vraiment aucun appétit. À bientôt ! ». N'attendant aucune réponse, il récupère ses affaires afin de se diriger vers l'entrée du restaurant.

Carlisle hoche la tête. « Je peux comprendre. Nous discuterons ce week-end. ». Jasper se lève aussi et son père, avant qu'il ne file aussi, lui retient le bras. « Préviens-moi s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit d'anormal. On doit vraiment mettre les choses au clair dès que possible. ». Le jeune homme hoche la tête sans vraiment comprendre.

Edward se presse vers le voiturier pour que celui-ci aille chercher sa voiture. Jasper le rejoint, remerciant silencieusement le fait que son petit frère ait défendu sa position avec tant de vigueur.

« On se revoit bientôt, petit frère ? ». Une fois la promesse d'une future rencontre établie, chacun part de son côté.

Dans sa voiture, Edward conduit longtemps, pour tenter de vider son esprit de ce stress que lui procurent ses rencontres avec son père. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, son portable lui indique qu'il a reçu un message écrit de Bee.

_Juste pour être sûr que tout va bien !_

Il soupire et n'ayant aucun contrôle de ses émotions, il préfère ne pas répondre.

La Volvo roule encore près d'une heure quand son téléphone se met à sonner. Edward lit le nom de l'appelant. _Général en Chef. _Il se gare sur le bas-côté avant de répondre. « Oui Maman ? ». Après les banalités d'usage, il lui demande rapidement. « Alors, pourquoi m'appelles-tu à une heure si tardive ? … Est-ce une faveur à me demander ?... Non bien sûr que non maman… Non je ne veux pas dire que tu fomentes un quelconque plan machiavélique à mon encontre… Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? Oui, bien entendu que je t'aime. Oui je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. ».

Elle continue à lui parler tandis qu'il se calme en écoutant la voix maternelle et apaisante. « Le café, oui tout va bien. Il faudrait que tu passes, James frétille à l'idée de te revoir... OK. Oui bien sûr que je t'aime et je t'embrasse aussi. Je passerais à la maison en fin de semaine… Comment ça avec Bee ? Heu oui d'accord… Bonne nuit... oui promis je pense à manger sainement… ».

Il redémarre sa voiture et décide de rentrer chez lui mais pas avant de passer un dernier appel.

_**xoxo**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Coffee Prince « Café des Princes ».**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_ & _**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 18**

**Chai Tea Latte (suite)**

_**Chansons utilisées : You could be mine – Guns & Roses, Mad about you – Hooverphonic et I Feel Love – Donna Summer**_

Esmée repose son téléphone sur la table en face d'elle. Après avoir appelé ses deux petits, elle est rassurée de savoir qu'ils se portent bien, malgré tout. Elle lève son regard compatissant vers Carlisle qui parait plus fatigué que jamais. Il fait mine de lire son journal mais elle sait bien que d'une, il n'a pas raté une miette de ses conversations téléphoniques toutes futiles soient elles et qu'ensuite, son esprit est plus que préoccupé. Ses incertitudes lui donnant mal au crâne, elle finit par gronder. « Comment ose-t-elle ? Après tout ce temps ? Alors que tu portes le mauvais rôle depuis tant d'années ? Pourquoi Jane est-elle revenue ? ».

Carlisle replie son journal et pose sa main sur celle de sa femme. « Les enfants sont assez grands pour comprendre la situation. Ils sont soudés et savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur… toi. Et cela quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ne spéculons pas. Jane dit qu'elle est là en voyage d'affaires. Laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute. ».

Esmée retire sa main et semble recevoir cette dernière phrase tel un soufflet. « Comment peux-tu être si gentil ? Pourquoi aurait-elle appelé ? ». Elle se passe les mains dans ses longues boucles brunes, signe de stress repris par ses fils. « Que tente-t-elle de faire ? ».

L'inquiétude sur son visage est flagrante quand elle fait les cent pas dans le séjour. « Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle rencontre Jasper et encore moins Edward ! ».

Carlisle se dirige vers le bar et leur sert deux alcools forts. « C'est sa première visite en 20 ans. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la convaincre d'une telle chose. ». Il lui tend un des verres qu'Esmée boit cul sec. Elle repose le verre brutalement sur la petite table et lève un doigt menaçant. « Comme tu viens de dire, elle n'a jamais ressenti la moindre envie de le revoir. Mais je te préviens Carlisle. Je peux tout supporter, je t'ai toujours soutenu mais là… si elle m'enlève mon fils. Il est clair qu'il n'y aura plus rien entre nous. ».

Se disant que le verre était une des plus mauvaises idées qu'il lui soit venu à l'esprit, Carlisle s'approche d'elle. « Calmes toi. Attendons de voir ce qui va se passer. ». Il tente de la prendre dans ses bras. Esmée résiste un instant avant de se relaxer dans son étreinte.

**xoxo**

Allongée sur le lit de Bella, Rosalie finit de relire sa copie à rendre pour le lendemain. Elle sourit en entendant sa sœur qui marmonne dans son sommeil.

« Mon dieu… Éric… Comme tu as une grande…. Oh…. Ouah…. Mais où est ce que tu comptes mettre un tel engin ?... Oh…. Lafayette ? Mais je te croyais…. Oh… ».

Rosalie éclate de rire, se reprenant juste assez pour éviter que sa sœur, aux rêves perturbés par leur visionnage d'une saison entière de True Blood, ne se réveille. Mais le téléphone de cette dernière en décide autrement. Bella se tourne brutalement, surprise par la sonnerie et oubliant totalement le fait que Rosalie étant aussi sur le lit, elle se retrouve donc un peu trop au bord du lit.

BAM !

Un petit gémissement de douleur accompagné d'un « Ah merde ! » expressif montre à Rosalie que sa sœur est encore en vie. Alors que le reste du corps repose à terre, une main surgit pour attraper le téléphone qui, par chance, sonne encore. Une voix pâteuse répond difficilement. « Le plus mignon des princes, j'écoute… ».

Bella hésite encore à se relever du sol, se disant que le tapis est tout aussi confortable. Elle lève une paupière pour appuyer sur la touche du haut-parleur. Car rien que l'idée de tenir le téléphone la fatigue.

La voix, à l'autre bout du combiné, dit. _« C'est ton nom maintenant ? »._

Elle ouvre un peu plus les yeux. « Cullen ? ».

La voix d'Edward se fait rieuse. _« Comment ça Cullen ? »._

La jeune femme baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Nan, je veux dire Edward. Ouais c'est ça Edward. ».

_« Attends, je me gare… Est-ce que je te réveille ? »._

Bella tend l'oreille pour tenter de distinguer un quelconque bruit qui indiquerait le lieu où il se trouve. « Oui… Non… Enfin, pas vraiment. ».

_« Tu veux que je raccroches ? On se voit demain de toutes les façons… »._

Rosalie fait mine d'envoyer plein de bisous et récupère ses affaires avant de sortir de la pièce quand Bella fait mine de la chasser. Elle se réinstalle sur son lit et se passe une main lasse dans sa frange. « Nan ça va… Alors, où est ce que tu es ? ».

_« Attends je regarde… Hum… Je ne sais pas. »._

Bella replie ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soutiennent sa tête. « Tu ne sais pas ? Edward est-ce que tu as bu ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes messages ? J'ai failli m'inquiéter ! ». En fait, elle était carrément angoissée et il a fallu au moins 3 épisodes, où Éric le Viking était chaud comme la braise, pour la calmer et éviter qu'elle ne parte à la recherche de son patron.

Le bruit d'une portière qui claque doucement. Edward dit. « Je suis désolé. Je n'étais pas au mieux. Il fallait que... que je me vide la tête. ».

La jeune femme s'inquiète pour son ami. Son ton est enjoué mais teinté de tristesse. « Et maintenant ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es chez toi ? Au café peut être ? ». Alors qu'elle se redresse, une moto passe en pétaradant sous sa fenêtre et le son fait écho dans son téléphone. Elle se lève précipitamment, manquant de se rétamer une nouvelle fois sur son tapis, pour courir vers sa fenêtre. « Oh ! Oh ! ». Elle discerne son patron en bas de chez elle. « T'es vraiment un crétin Cullen ! ».

Il lui fait un petit signe de sa main libre. Elle lui fait mine d'attendre avant qu'elle ne descende. Bella regarde partout dans sa chambre, cherchant quelque chose à enfiler rapidement. N'ayant pas retiré les bandes maintenant sa poitrine, elle retire son pyjama un peu trop girly pour enfiler son sweat-shirt universitaire et un jean. Elle attrape son sac et noue ses baskets avant de passer par la fenêtre. En équilibre sur la gouttière, elle saute aisément au sol avant de rejoindre son patron.

Edward demande. « Pourquoi sautes-tu par la fenêtre de ta propre maison comme le dernier des voleurs ? ».

Bella sourit en montrant la porte du menton. « Charlie, mon père, est en plein délire sécuritaire et donc maintenant, on a au moins six serrures à la porte d'entrée. Je te laisse imaginer le temps qu'il faut pour ouvrir Fort Nox. Donc, autant passer par la fenêtre. ». Elle demande. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ».

Edward s'amuse à lancer ses clés de voiture en l'air sans se douter qu'elle les attraperait rapidement. « Trouves un truc qui peut me détendre. ». Il reste interdit quand la jeune femme s'assoit à la place du conducteur. Il marmonne. « Je disais quelque chose qui peut me détendre ! ».

**xoxo**

Dix minutes plus tard, Edward et Bee se retrouvent dans un espace dédié au base-ball en salle. Chacun tient une batte et attende qu'un espace se libère.

Une fois dans le box, Bee lance. « Je te parie un énorme plat de raviolis que je te bats à ce jeu-là. ».

Edward secoue la tête en riant. « Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! ».

« Te défiles pas Patron. ».

Edward fait tournoyer sa batte avant de répondre. « Non mais c'est surtout que moi je joue pour du cash. Par contre, si tu es un peu juste, je peux le déduire de ton salaire. ».

Bee le menace de sa batte. « Prépares toi Cullen, tu vas morfler. ». Il éclate de rire quand Edward se positionne. « Hum… Cull… Edward ? Tu as déjà joué au base-ball, rassures-moi ! ».

Edward se frotte la tête. « Non pas vraiment. ».

Son ami se rapproche de lui, sortant de sa poche un paquet de chewing-gum. Il en sort un, le coupe en deux et lui tend un des deux bouts. « Merde, c'est le sport le plus répandu dans notre pays… Écarte un peu plus les jambes… Qu'est-ce que tu foutais au lycée ? ».

Edward se positionne comme demandé puis fait deux ou trois mouvements dans le vide pour s'échauffer. Bee pose sa batte sur le côté et se place derrière lui. Il fait une bulle avec son chewing-gum et pose le plat de sa main sur le dos de son patron. « Plies les genoux mais reste le dos droit. ».

Edward hoche la tête. « Bien coach ! ». Il fait mine de taper et Bee accompagne son geste en posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

« Tu frappes comme ça. Sinon, vu ton âge avancé, tu vas te faire un tour de rein en moins de deux. ».

L'élève se déride une nouvelle fois, l'odeur de chlorophylle lui monte au nez, accentuant le fait que Bee est tout contre lui. « Bien coach ! ». Il essaie une nouvelle fois, et son geste paraît largement plus fluide. « Bee, tu jouais beaucoup étant plus jeune ? ».

Bee se recule et s'apprête à mettre les pièces pour enclencher le lanceur. Edward ne l'avouera jamais, même sous la torture, mais la disparition de son contact lui donne une sensation de manque. Le petit serveur reprend sa batte et se poste à côté de lui.

« Ouais. C'était pour compenser car mon père a toujours voulu un fils… un sportif, je veux dire. ». Un bip retentit. « Allez maintenant, concentres toi ! ».

Edward lève la batte au niveau de sa tête et acquiesce, fronçant les sourcils pour fixer son objectif. « Concentration ! ».

Il rate 1… 2… 3 balles. Bee explose de rire. « Mon dieu ce que tu es mauvais ! ».

Edward, les roues rougies par l'exercice et la honte, s'écrie. « Mais non, je m'échauffe. ». Remonté, il réussit les deux suivantes mais sur une très faible portée.

Bee le pousse avec sa batte, se positionne tranquillement, faisant claquer une bulle en attendant que les nouvelles balles se présentent. Il demande. « Alors ? Pourquoi on se retrouve là en pleine nuit ? ».

Sa première balle est retenue avec peine sur le filet le plus éloigné de la piste. La réponse d'Edward est interrompue par la seconde balle qui est tellement violente qu'elle revient vers eux après avoir tapé le mur d'enceinte. Il soupire devant le talent plus qu'évident de son ami. « J'ai du stress à évacuer. ».

Bee hoche la tête, lui faisant mine de se repositionner à la place du batteur. Il se remet près d'Edward et souffle en se mordant la lèvre. « Si tu perds, je demanderais un prix plus important qu'une simple assiette de pâtes. ».

Edward ferme les yeux, essayant de ne pas montrer l'impact que peut avoir ce simple geste. Une forte envie de dévorer ces lèvres boudeuses le prend mais comme toujours il se refreine.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux amis sont à terre, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle. Bee tend une bouteille d'eau vers son patron. Celui-ci se rend bien compte que son ami observe, avec un peu trop d'intensité, ses propres faits et gestes. Mais, plutôt que d'y ressentir une certaine gêne, Edward réalise qu'il en est presque flatté, au point de se demander depuis quand est-ce que sa façon de voir les choses à changer. Il finit par dire. « Allons à la plage. ».

Bee le regarde surpris, sa frange devenue si longue qu'elle lui barre aisément la moitié du visage. « Pardon ? ». Edward se lève et lui tend la main.

« J'ai encore envie de me balader. ».

Bee garde sa main enserrée, une fois debout et l'entraine vers la sortie. « Tant que tu me nourris, je te suis. ».

**xoxo**

« Ralentis ! Ralentis ! ».

Edward tient sa ceinture de sécurité à deux mains, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bella est pliée de rire devant le stress de son ami. Déjà qu'elle a déjà du mal à se remettre du fait qu'il ait accepté de lui confier son bébé mais en même temps, comment ne pas pousser le moteur d'une telle merveille ?

« Oh mon dieu ! Arrêtes toi ! Je crois que je vais être malade ! ».

Bella tourne à peine sa tête, le pied fermement posé sur l'accélérateur. « Edward, arrêtes un peu de geindre... Puis à cette vitesse, tu ne peux pas vomir. Par contre, il se peut que tu pisses un peu dans ton pantalon. ».

Son patron la regarde, effrayé. « Très bien. Je laisse le destin décider de ma vie. ».

La jeune femme passe une chicane vélocement mais tout en douceur. « Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas conduit... ».

« Si tu rayes ma caisse... ».

Elle rit. « Je sais, je sais. Tu me le retireras de mon salaire... En même temps, il ne faut pas parier si tu es une bite au base ball. ».

Edward ronchonne encore quelques propos puis ils roulent en silence. Bella appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture du cabriolet. Son passager semble admirer le système et le ciel étoilé qu'il dévoile. « C'est magnifique. ». Bella hoche la tête, affirmative, tandis qu'il continue. « Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis passager de ma propre voiture. ».

Elle sourit et le contredit. « Ah non. Il me semble qu'il y a cette fois où tu étais ivre mort et je t'ai ramené chez toi. ». Edward tente de se souvenir, mais vraisemblablement s'il avait bu, il ne risque pas de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il allume son autoradio et lance une nouvelle Play List trip hop. Hooverphonic. En espérant qu'il pourra se détendre un peu plus, tandis que la voiture se dirige vers la mer.

Quand ils finissent par s'arrêter, Edward est le premier à sauter de la voiture. Il regarde les alentours. Rien à part la mer et le bruit des vagues... Des arbres à perte de vue, la plage mélange de sable gris et de petits galets et, quelques lampadaires disséminés qui offrent un éclairage sécurisant et lunaire. « Alors ? Où sommes-nous ? ».

Bella récupère un sac en plastique qui était posé à l'arrière et fait quelques pas devant lui. D'une petite courbette, elle lui présente. « Voici First Beach. Superbe plage de Forks où j'ai passé mon enfance. ».

Retrouvant vite ses habitudes, elle récupère un petit tas de bois et y met le feu pour qu'ils aient un coin chaud et un repaire dans la semi obscurité. Ils retirent chaussettes et chaussures, remontent le bas de leurs pantalons avant de faire quelques pas dans l'eau.

Edward s'écrit. « Putain mais elle est gelée ! ».

Bella le pousse en avant, le forçant à affronter un peu plus la fraicheur de l'océan. « En même temps patron, t'es à Washington ici pas en Californie. ». Elle lui envoie un peu plus d'eau en mettant des coups de pieds violents dans sa direction.

Edward se met à éclater de rire, frissonnant à chaque fois davantage avant de répliquer à son tour. « Attends un peu gamin ! ». Ils s'amusent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, se chamaillant comme des gamins avant de retourner près du feu. Se remémorant sa conversation au sujet de Bee, Edward finit par demander. « Alors... Parles moi un peu de toi. ».

Bella déballe le contenu de son sac en plastique qui contient tout ce qu'il faut pour improviser un pique-nique et lève un œil suspicieux. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. ».

Le jeune homme ressent vite le mur que dresse son ami. « Je sais pas moi... Ton anniversaire par exemple ? ».

« En septembre... ». Elle lui tend un sandwich qu'il mange avidement, préférant ne pas insister sur le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas vraiment.

Bella demande en rigolant. « Et toi ? Tu... Hum... tu es de quel signe ? ». Son patron nettoie quelques miettes sur son pantalon.

« Je crois que c'est gémeaux. ».

La jeune femme grimace, sortant un paquet de marshmallows et des biscuits. « Je comprends mieux maintenant. Habituellement, je finis toujours par détester les gémeaux. ».

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes. Il semble vraiment attristé par la nouvelle. « Mais... Pourquoi ? ».

Elle continue, sans noter l'effroi sur le visage de son partenaire. « Ce sont des mecs étroits d'esprit, méchants et égoïstes. ».

Edward se lève brutalement. « Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Qui t'as dit ces conneries ? ». Bella sourit, remarquant enfin que le jeune homme marche complètement dans son jeu. L'odeur de la guimauve grillée emplit et adoucie l'air.

« Moi tu sais... Je dis ça... ». Elle finit par éclater franchement de rire quand il fait mine de s'en aller. « Allez quoi Cullen ! Sois pas vexé ! Je rigolais ! Sérieux, j'ai une tête à lire mon horoscope ? Tu m'as pris pour James ? ».

Il se retourne et commence réellement à partir. Bella finit sa préparation et se redresser pour le rejoindre. « Tu boudes ? ».

Les lèvres d'Edward sont pressées fermement car il tente tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire devant leurs gamineries. « Hum... Je ne suis pas sûr... ».

Elle se poste devant lui. « Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Fermes les yeux et ouvres la bouche. ».

Edward s'exécute sans rechigner et la jeune femme lui pose quelque chose dans la bouche avant de faire de même dans la sienne.

Bella ferme les yeux avant de soupirer de contentement. « Purée c'est trop bon. ».

Son patron la bouche toujours pleine, lui demande. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

Elle hausse les épaules. « Ben, tu ne reconnais pas un smore. ».

« Un smore ? ».

Les yeux dorés de Bella tentent de discerner s'il joue la comédie avant de se faire plus calculateurs. « OK. Je te dis la recette si tu arrêtes de bouder. ».

Edward acquiesce vigoureusement et accepte volontiers de retourner vers le feu de camp. Ils en dévorent encore quelques-uns, sombrant dans la décadence que l'on peut aisément imaginer quand du chocolat, des oréos et des marshmallows fondus sont dans une même recette.

La fatigue et son taux de sucre aidant, Edward finit par dévoiler la raison de son stress, tandis qu'il titille les braises du feu avec le bout d'un bâton. Il enchaine les sujets sans qu'aucune émotion ne trahisse son visage. Le diner foireux avec son père. La promesse de révélations fracassantes au sujet de la mère de Jasper. L'idée que ce semblant de famille qu'il a toujours connu est, encore, sur le point d'exploser. Le fait de savoir qu'il va remettre ça le week-end suivant. Il finit par lever la tête vers le ciel étoilé avant de la tourner vers la jeune femme. Elle a les yeux brillants, les larmes prêtes à couler. Edward rit fébrilement, mal à l'aise devant le déballage consternant qu'il vient d'effectuer.

Bella change de place pour se situer auprès de lui. Elle demande. « Comment peux-tu rire avec tout ce qui te tombe dessus ? Comment trouves tu la force de… supporter ? ».

Il lui fait son sourire en coin, si caractéristique qu'il devrait être une marque déposée. « Parce que, maintenant, je ne suis pas seul. J'ai mon meilleur ami. ».

Comme si les propos lui coupaient le souffle, Bella inspire brutalement. « Est ce que tu ne m'apprécies uniquement comme tel ? ». Elle s'approche un peu plus, prétextant ramasser leurs affaires. « Et, qu'est ce qui te plait tant chez moi ? ».

Edward est gêné par leur proximité. Il se lève une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme en fait tout autant. Mais, la proximité de son corps rend le mouvement très ambigu. Elle demande en souriant, avant d'inspecter les alentours pour voir s'ils n'ont rien omis. « Est-ce parce que je suis mignon et adorable ? ».

Edward se décale de quelques pas, ravi qu'il fasse trop sombre pour que son ami ne se rende compte que ses joues sont rougies par l'embarras. Il réplique. « Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui te plait tant en moi ? ».

Bella prend soin d'éteindre le feu correctement et répond sans aucune hésitation. « Tout. ». Elle sautille jusqu'à lui. « Tu es parfait comme tu es... Pour un ami. ». Elle sait qu'aller plus loin est l'idéal pour qu'Edward ai l'idée de fuir à toutes jambes mais la soirée est trop cool pour ne pas tenter de le convaincre. Le voyant méditer sur ce qu'elle vient de dire, Bella se dirige vers la voiture sans l'attendre. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Edward n'a toujours pas bougé de sa place. Il reste là, immobile à l'observer.

Il finit par demander. « Est ce que tu es sincère ? ».

La jeune femme regarde par-dessus son épaule. « Il faudrait me prendre au sérieux un de ces quatre... ». Elle reprend son périple dans le sable.

**xoxo**

Edward respire un grand coup et franchit rapidement la distance qui les sépare pour lui prendre la main. Tout cela en regardant droit devant lui. Alors que le temps est frais, cela étant dû au climat généralement pourri et humide de Forks et complété par l'océan, la chaleur combinée de leurs mains liées semble être aussi intense que de la lave en fusion.

Sans un mot, ni un regard, il l'entraine vers la Volvo. Et, quand il sent l'hésitation de son ami, Edward demande. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Bee lève leurs mains entrelacées, l'interrogeant du bout du menton. Edward sourit. « Deux amis peuvent être assez proches pour se tenir la main, non ? ».

Bee se détend sans relâcher l'emprise et murmure. « Absolument. ».

Ils marchent en silence, appréciant le fait que, pour un moment, ils soient coupés du reste du monde. Une fois dans la voiture, Bee lui demande de ne pas démarrer. Il ne reste que peu de temps avant le lever du soleil et ils devraient en profiter. Edward tente de l'en dissuader. « Je te rappelle qu'on travaille demain et que nos journées sont plutôt chargées. ».

Bee lui tape l'épaule. « Allez quoi ! Une nuit blanche ne va pas te tuer Cullen ! Mais, je peux comprendre qu'à ton âge... ».

Edward sourit quand cinq minutes plus tard Bee montre déjà des signes de faiblesse, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire toutes les vingt secondes et bataillant pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts. « Tu es crevé ! Reposes toi un peu et je préviens quand le spectacle commence. ».

Bee se mord la lèvre, hésitant un instant avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami et de confortablement installer ses pieds à l'avant. Sa tête glisse un peu, se calant sur son torse. Edward reste figé alors que Bee sourit. « C'est bon ? On peut faire ça aussi non ? ». Bloqué à la place du conducteur, Edward rit, se rendant compte que son ami se sert de ses propres arguments contre lui.

Un frisson parcoure Bee, et bien que léger, Edward s'en rend compte. Il retire sa veste et lui place en couverture. Ils restent ainsi, immobiles, mais tout de même tendus par la situation. Bee finit par se relaxer sous la chaleur et l'odeur réconfortante de son ami. Il s'endort sans demander son reste.

Durant tout ce temps, Edward reste parfaitement éveillé. Son souffle calé sur celui de Bee qui semble profondément endormi. Il lui remet la veste pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid et repousse doucement la frange qui lui barre le visage.

Bee possède le minois le plus angélique qu'il n'ait jamais vu et alors qu'il est assoupi, il va se coller un peu plus contre son patron, profitant instinctivement de sa chaleur. Les doigts d'Edward reprennent fébrilement l'exploration du visage de son ami. Sa peau est fine, presque translucide sous les premiers rayons de soleil, et son cou palpite doucement. Il resserre un peu son étreinte, sentant les cheveux et ses doigts finissent sur la main de Bee. Ils les reposent timidement dessus alors que son autre bras se détend sur sa taille.

Edward ferme les yeux et savoure la volupté qu'il ressent. Mais, cela ne dure pas plus de dix minutes avant que sa raison ne reprenne le dessus et ne l'oblige à repousser son ami pour s'extirper de la voiture.

Les minutes le rapprochant du jour défilent doucement, laissant un Edward torturé quant aux choix qui s'offrent à lui. Faisant les cent pas au bord de la plage, les vagues lui léchant les pieds, Edward se tourne vers la voiture. Il chuchote, tant pour lui-même que pour son passager. « Je ne peux plus supporter cela. Demain, tu ne seras plus un des princes. Tu es viré. ».

**xoxo**

La Volvo roule doucement dans leur quartier quand le portable de Bella indique l'arrivée d'un message. Rosalie. Comme d'habitude, c'est simple et il va directement à l'essentiel.

_Papa est dans ta chambre. Tu es cuite !_

Bella soupire. « Oh putain ! Je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis attendue. ». Puis, elle ajoute en riant. « Tu peux me faire un mot d'excuse ? ». Remarquant le manque de réaction de son ami, elle se tourne vers lui. Bon ok, elle a raté le lever du soleil mais en même temps c'est lui qui ne l'a pas réveillée.

Le regard émeraude d'Edward est fixé sur la route et cela même lorsqu'il est arrêté devant chez elle. Ses lèvres qui, avaient pris l'habitude d'esquisser un sourire, ne sont qu'une fine ligne rose. Tout d'un coup, Bella se sent peu rassurée. C'est, généralement, dans ces conditions qu'on entend dire la fameuse phrase '_Il faut qu'on parle'._

« Un problème Cullen ? Enfin… Edward. ».

Celui-ci serre fortement son volant, au point que ses phalanges blanchissent sous l'effort fourni. « C'est fini Bee. ». Ces simples mots semblent lui demander énormément d'effort pour être simplement prononcés.

Elle lui sourit, trop fatiguée pour comprendre. « Quoi donc ? ».

« On ne peut pas être aussi proches. Je ne veux plus que tu sois un prince. ».

Bella tape sur la cuisse d'Edward, prouvant, une nouvelle fois, qu'elle ne le prend pas au sérieux. « OK… hum… Je vois que tu es reparti dans ton trip. Alors, tu dors un peu et ça ira mieux après OK ? ». Elle ouvre la portière et descend prestement. « Allez ! On se voit plus tard ! ».

À aucun moment, la jeune femme ne perçoit la froideur de son ami. Quand Bella se tourne pour lui dire au revoir, la Volvo est déjà en train de repartir. Optimiste, elle met cela sur le compte de la fatigue et préfère prétendre qu'il n'est point parti sans la calculer un seul instant.

Elle passe par la gouttière et retrouve Charlie, à moitié endormi, sur son lit. il grommelle. « Bella. Tu as vu l'heure ? ».

Elle retire une partie de ses affaires et s'installe près de lui. « Désolée papa. ».

Charlie remonte la couette sur sa fille. « Est-ce qu'il vaut le coup au moins ? ».

La jeune femme baille. « Je pense oui. ».

Il la borde soigneusement avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. « Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? A-t-il la moindre idée de ce qui l'attend ? ».

Bella fait l'effort de relever la tête, outrée. « Papa ! ».

Charlie sourit en embrassant les cheveux de sa fille. « Sait-il que tu es capable de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie ? ».

Bella enfouie son visage dans l'épaule de son père et marmonne. « Oui, mais il ne sait pas que je suis une fille… à son papa. ».

**xoxo**

_**Mardi matin…**_

Quand Edward arrive au café, quelques heures plus tard, tous les princes sont déjà présents, même Bee qu'il essaie et parvient à ignorer. Mais, celui-ci l'attend patiemment devant son bureau, l'air enjoué malgré le manque de sommeil. Sans un mot, Edward ouvre son bureau et entre dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par son employé. « Alors patron, bien dormi ? ». Pas de réponse. Bee se rapproche un peu plus. « OK… Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? ». Toujours rien. Il insiste. « Qu'est-ce qu'il… ». Il est interrompu par le ton glacial de son patron.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir tout à l'heure ? Tu es viré Bee. ».

Bee sourit, n'assimilant toujours pas la gravité de la situation. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal cette fois, hein ? ». Il s'approche un peu plus et prend appui sur le bureau, sans pour autant s'asseoir dessus. Le regard détaché de son ami et son manque de réaction appuient un peu plus ses dires. La voix de Bee ressort presque tremblante. « Pourquoi ? ».

Edward tourne autour du bureau, évitant tout contact et fait mine de ranger des papiers. « Tu n'as plus aucune dette envers moi et je n'ai plus de travail à te proposer. L'équipe du café est complète alors considère que nous sommes quitte. ». Il se dirige vers la porte, incertain d'être capable de tenir le coup. « Ton dernier salaire te sera remis par courrier. ».

Bee le retient par le bras avant qu'Edward n'ai réussi à filer du bureau. Il demande tristement. « Comment est-ce possible vu qu'hier au soir tout allait pour le mieux. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? ». Ses doigts enserrent un peu plus le tissu de la manche de son patron. « Je ne peux pas partir ainsi. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… J'ai besoin de ce boulot, tout autant que les autres ! ».

Edward retire son bras, comme si leur simple contact le brulait. Bee se passe la main dans les cheveux, tentant de comprendre. « Qu'est-ce que... Mais… C'est toi ! Tu voulais qu'on soit amis… Que je te considère comme mon meilleur ami. Tu m'as dit que je devais m'y faire et m'en contenter ! Alors pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais subir tout ça ? ».

Bee observe le visage souriant d'Edward, le regard plein d'hostilité et le rictus mauvais qu'il affiche lui vont malgré tout à ravir. Quand il finit par ouvrir la bouche, ses propos se font blessants. « Tu me l'as dit non ? Je suis comme ça. Un égoïste, méchant et quoi d'autre déjà ? Ah oui étroit d'esprit. ».

Bee lève les mains de manière défensive. « Tu sais bien que je rigolais. C'était juste pour te contrarier un peu. Jamais je ne penserais une telle chose de toi. ».

Edward comprend alors qu'il doit frapper fort s'il veut être débarrassé. « Je ne t'aime pas Bee. Vraiment et cela n'arrivera jamais. Alors, vas te trouver quelqu'un qui pense comme toi et arrêtes de m'emmerder. ».

Le visage de Bee perd un peu de sa couleur. Edward fait l'erreur de regarder ses yeux et comme d'habitude, ils sont emplis de larmes et se retiennent de les laisser couler. Il sait que son ami fait tout pour perdre cette habitude de Crybaby, car souvent sa colère est prise pour de la tristesse, alors qu'il en est rien.

Bee tente de sortir du bureau, l'atmosphère y régnant étant mortelle. Il dit par-dessus son épaule. « En fait, j'aurais dû ajouter versatile dans ton descriptif. ».

Cette fois, c'est Edward qui le retient. « Vu que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi et que je me fous de ce que tu penses de ma personne, pourquoi insistes-tu pour être mon ami ? ».

Bee soupire dans sa frange, la soulevant doucement. « Pourquoi ? Tu le sais déjà… C'est uniquement parce que je t'aime et que maintenant, je sais que c'est réciproque. ».

Edward se met à rire. Troublée par sa réaction, Bee demande. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? ».

Son patron pose violemment le plat de sa main contre la porte, à hauteur du visage de son ami. « Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, gamin. Arrêtes de faire comme si cela était facile. ». Il ferme les yeux et semble se concentrer. « Je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que tu me demandes. ».

Bee gronde, n'appréciant pas le relent de menace dans son ton. « Mais je ne te demande rien Edward. ».

Le temps de réaliser l'ampleur de leur altercation qu'Edward est déjà parti et c'est le moment que choisissent les yeux de Bee pour le trahir à leur tour en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_**xoxo**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Le Café des Princes**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer – The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 19**

**Long Island Ice Tea**

James soupire, affalé sur le comptoir du café. Il marmonne. « Que c'est déprimant. Edward est parti en claquant la porte. Bee semble prêt à fondre en larmes… Et cette cliente qui réclame un kiwi sans poils ni petites graines…. Semaine de merde en perspective, moi je vous le dis. ». Billy, qui essuyait un verre avec un chiffon… propre, pour changer… hoche la tête, approuvant le résumé fait par son employé. Une série de bip se fait entendre, et par un effort, qui semble ultime, James sort son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. Il roule des yeux en lisant le message qu'il vient de recevoir. « Il semblerait qu'Edward ne se sente pas bien. Il risque d'être absent quelques jours. Je te laisse le soin d'annoncer cette sublime info à Bee… ».

Billy pose un café viennois sur un plateau et fait glisser le tout vers lui. « Ta commande est prête. ». James le remercie et, avant de recommencer son boulot, fait glisser son téléphone dans sa poche.

Une fois parti, Bella revient vers le comptoir et s'installe à son tour. « J'ai besoin d'un expresso et de deux muffins. ».

Le vieux gérant acquiesce et lance la machine à vapeur. Il finit par demander. « Edward semble avoir du mal à se remettre de votre dispute. Il a prévenu qu'il serait absent. Quand comptes-tu lui dire que tu es une fille ? ».

Bella pose son coude sur le comptoir et sa main sur sa paume. Elle marmonne. « Si je lui dis… Tout sera fini entre nous. ». Sa main gauche saisit un plateau propre tandis que la gauche tente d'accéder aux pâtisseries. « Il veut et a besoin qu'on reste amis et je compte bien jouer ce rôle jusqu'au bout. ».

Billy l'aide en rapprochant le chariot à muffins et soupire. « Tu sais que ce sont des conneries. Ne cherches pas à éluder le problème. Tu vas te retrouver acculer et tu n'auras plus moyen d'être à ton avantage. ». Le reste de la commande est posée sur le plateau en cliquetant. « Réfléchis Bella… Il faut que tu lui dises la vérité avant qu'il ne l'apprenne autrement. ».

« Merci. ». Bella retourne travailler sans un mot de plus.

**xoxo**

La Volvo roule à vive allure dans les rues de Seattle. Les mains d'Edward étreignent et relâchent sans discontinuer le volant, preuve irréfutable de l'état de nervosité dans lequel il se trouve. Ne sachant vraiment où sa voiture le conduit, le jeune homme ne cesse de ressasser son altercation avec Bee. Alors que la veille, il lui offrait une amitié sans faille, Edward se rend bien compte qu'il vient de le rejeter horriblement. Versatile. En effet, on peut considérer que ce mot le caractérise bien.

Edward finit par arriver jusque chez lui. Il nettoie et ôte toute trace du passage de Bee dans l'appartement avant de s'assoir lourdement sur son canapé. Son portable clignote, signalant qu'il a raté un message et que son interlocuteur lui a laissé un message. Il grimace quand la voix triste de Bee l'interpelle. « Rappelles moi, s'il te plait. Je suis perdue et j'aimerais comprendre. ». Son doigt appuie sur la touche rouge, finissant l'appel. Le téléphone tombe sur la table basse à proximité et Edward pose sa tête lourdement sur le dossier de son canapé. Il ferme les yeux, cherchant à apaiser son esprit.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme se réveille en sursaut, et met plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser où il se trouve et dans quel tourment il s'est empêtré. Un premier coussin passe entre ses mains. Edward l'enserre un instant avant de le regarder d'un air mauvais. Tout dans cette maison le ramène vers Bee, alors que cela fait peu de temps que le petit voyou est entré dans sa vie. Il le projette contre une série d'origami qui trônait sur une étagère proche du canapé. Un autre finit sa course contre un pot de fleur qui se brise au sol.

Edward est pris ensuite par une folie passagère, détruisant tout sur son passage. Tout y passe et rien ne lui résiste dans son séjour. Son attention est portée sur sa collection de cd. Le jeune homme se pose par terre et en extirpe un. Reconnaissant un de ceux que Bee écoute toujours en boucle quand il vient, Edward en fait autant avant de se réinstaller par terre.

La voix suave et chaude d'Etta James emplit la pièce, cherchant à le réconforter de ses paroles. Edward tape doucement l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur mais les déclarations d'amour de la chanteuse disparue lui font plus de mal que de bien. Il finit par se prendre la tête entre ses mains et soupire tristement, ses paupières brulantes par les apparences qu'il tente de conserver. Ses pas le conduisent ensuite dans sa chambre, où il s'affale sur son lit, espérant qu'il ne se relèvera pas avant la fin du monde.

Quand il se réveille à nouveau, le soleil inonde sa chambre d'une clarté angélique. Le téléphone de la maison se met à sonner et comme le jeune homme ne répond pas, c'est son répondeur qui prend le relai. « Cullen… C'est moi…. Hum… Bee. Je ne te demande pas de me parler…. Mais, s'il te plait, dis-nous au moins si tu vas bien… Je… Non…. Hum… James, oui c'est ça ! Tu peux appeler James et lui dire que tu es encore en vie…. Ok, bon, je dois y retourner. À plus tard… Edward. ». Edward se redresse et marche jusqu'au téléphone et pour éviter qu'il ne cède à l'envie d'appeler son ami, il arrache brutalement le combiné et le lance au travers de la pièce.

**xoxo**

Deux jours sont passés et personne n'a de nouvelles d'Edward. Billy et les autres princes remarquent que son absence est aussi marquée par l'anxiété grandissante de la jeune femme.

Bella s'applique à rédiger les nouveaux menus et bien que son écriture soit moins raffinée que celle d'Edward, elle applique de jolies arabesques du meilleur effet. Elle enchaine les feuilles comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne prenant de pause ou avalant un sandwich que lorsqu'un des autres princes la menace de torture.

Elle pose un regard vers son téléphone portable, espérant y trouver ne serait-ce qu'un message écrit d'Edward. Mais rien.

Les princes restent discrets, oui même James y parvient, lui apportant réconfort et soutien tant elle semble déconnectée. Billy, usant de son statut de patron, l'oblige à finir son service et à rentrer pour se reposer. Ne dit-on pas que '_demain est un autre jour'_.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouve une nouvelle fois à l'épicerie et campée devant le rayon des confiseries, maugréant au téléphone sur le fait que Rosalie ne semble pas se décider sur le fait de prendre une barre chocolatée au lait ou noire, avec ou sans noisettes, guimauve ou toute matière prête à se coller sur ses cuisses.

C'est à se taper la tête contre l'étalage. Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une sœur si ce n'est que pour être la victime de l'autorité machiavélique de Rosalie ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à aller payer ses trésors sucrés en caisse, elle remarque une énorme boule de poils, correspondant à Aro, son petit ami canin. Sa joie est immense à l'idée de le revoir, mais le problème est que… celle du chien l'est tout autant.

Traversant l'allée principale en trombe, il bondit sur Bella, la faisant tomber à la renverse sur un étal de promotion de M&M's. Il en faut peu pour qu'elle s'ouvre le crâne contre le M&M's jaune géant posé à proximité.

_Quelle mort stupide !_ Est la dernière chose qui lui passe par la tête avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Quand elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, Aro lui lèche doucement la joue et Jasper se tient au-dessus d'elle. Il pouffe de rire avant de tenter de se reprendre et dit. « Je suis désolé. ». Non point que Bella ne doute de la sincérité de ses propos mais vu qu'il est plié de rire, il faut reconnaitre que c'est plutôt vexant.

Elle lui tend la main, pour qu'il l'aide à se redresser, manquant de chuter, encore, à cause des petites billes chocolatées qui jonchent le sol mais il la tient fermement. Bella époussette ses vêtements. « Ce n'est rien. Je fais toujours cet effet aux mecs avec qui je sors. D'abord, on me saute dessus… ». Elle essuie sa joue avec sa manche. « Puis, on me lèche… tu sais on s'habitue… c'est juste lorsqu'ils commencent à me pisser sur la jambe pour marquer leur territoire que cela devient vraiment gênant. ». Son ami rit encore plus et fait mine de retirer une poussière supplémentaire sur ses vêtements. Ils vont ensemble jusqu'à la caisse. Bella le regarde et est ravie qu'il semble détendu. « Alors quoi de neuf ? T'en es où avec Angie ? ».

Jasper rougit. « Tout va bien merci… Tu sais qu'elle pensait que nous étions ensemble ? ».

Bella fait de grands yeux. « Toi… Toi et moi ? ». Il hoche la tête. Elle ricane. « C'est vrai que je suis ce genre de fille… Présenter mon mec à une autre en lui disant 'Vas-y fonce ! Et n'oublies pas de me faire une vidéo !'. ».

Il sourit. « Tu es géniale, avoir un tel sens du partage. C'est beau. ». Elle lui fait une petite révérence.

Ils sortent de l'épicerie et marchent tranquillement, accompagnés d'Aro qui, reniflant tout ce qui est à portée de truffe, les devance de quelques pas. Bella cherche dans son sac et sort deux barres chocolatées avant d'en lancer une à l'attention de Jasper. « Tu crois que je dois lui parler ? Enfin, je veux dire… Histoire de rassurer Angela ? Lui dire que bien que torride et intense soit notre relation et, cette envie irrépressible que j'ai de te voir recouvert de chocolat, ce n'est que de l'amitié ? ».

Jasper lève un sourcil, finissant sa barre rapidement. « Ohhh ! J'aime cette idée… De chocolat dis-tu ? Mais pourquoi pas ! ». Il jette son emballage dans une poubelle à proximité. « Sinon, pour en revenir à ta question… Ais-je la chance de faire partie de tes amis ? ».

Bella hoche la tête. « Oui bien entendu ! Tu sais écouter et en plus de m'offrir régulièrement à manger, tu me laisses même finir ton assiette alors saches que tu as une grande place dans mon estime ! Mon dieu, je me rends compte que je me conduis exactement comme Aro là, non ? ».

Jasper sourit. « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit vraiment un compliment. Mais, tu pourrais dormir sur le canapé si tu penses être capable de ne pas laisser de poils dessus. ».

Elle s'arrête et semble y réfléchir sérieusement. « Ça pourrait être jouable… Mon dieu, vivre avec une rock star. ».

Jasper s'approche d'elle, saisit le reste de la barre chocolatée que Bella ne mange toujours pas et l'enfourne dans sa bouche avant de fuir en courant. Il s'arrête à l'écart de la jeune femme, restée bouche bée devant l'affront, et dit. « Tant mieux… Car je te considère aussi comme une véritable amie. ». Il se lèche les doigts. « Purée que c'est bon cette connerie ! Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est qu'entre amis on partage tout non ? ». À peine a-t-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il est poursuivi par son amie, nouvellement déclarée.

Les passants regardent la scène avec amusement quand le jeune homme rit aux éclats tandis que Bella crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle va lui foutre du partage sur la gueule et Aro qui jappe joyeusement autour du couple.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se remettent de leurs émotions. Bella passe une main lasse sur son front et sa voix est teintée de fatigue. « Mon dieu ! Je suis trop vieille pour ces conneries ! ». Sa main descend ensuite sur son estomac qui gronde et crie famine.

Jasper pose aussi sa main, ressentant les vibrations de son ventre vide. « Quoi ? Une Bella qui a faim ? Sérieux quel changement ! ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installent à la terrasse d'un restaurant, où Bella prend grand soin de convaincre le personnel qu'Aro ne fera aucune bêtise dans leur établissement. Une fois attablés, Jasper fait mine de ne pas remarquer les cernes qui ternissent le visage en cœur de son amie. Il demande tout de même. « Alors comment ça va de ton coté ? ».

La jeune femme émiette la mie de son pain, et évite son regard. « Cool. Tout va bien. Comme d'habitude, ton frère m'a encore virée mais sinon rien de neuf. ».

Jasper lève son verre de vin et en boit une gorgée, l'observant du dessus de son verre. « OK… Alors maintenant si tu me disais franchement comment tu te sens ? ».

Bella tente de paraitre offusquée, principalement pour éviter de répondre avec sincérité. « Quelle réponse veux-tu ? Celle que je sors à tout le monde, histoire de ne pas les inquiéter ou… ».

Il la coupe et prend sa main. « Celle que tu dirais à un véritable ami, par exemple. ».

Elle lui offre un sourire triste. « Je n'ai pas été aussi mal depuis longtemps. Au point de me couper l'appétit, tu imagines ? ». Ils rient doucement à l'affirmation de cette énormité avant de reprendre leur sérieux. « Disons que là, je suis vraiment perdue. Puis, je lui ai dit que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Tu devais t'en douter n'est-ce pas ? ».

Jasper prend une gorgée de son verre de vin. « Disons que je le savais déjà. ».

La jeune femme recommence à triturer le pain. « Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? ».

Il prend une des boulettes qu'elle a alignées soigneusement et la lance en direction d'Aro. Celui-ci la gobe aisément avant de reposer sa tête contre les pieds de Bella. Jasper cherche ses mots. « Non. En fait, je ne crois pas. Je ressens, tout de même, une pointe de jalousie. Mais en même temps, je me dis que tu es parfaitement comme lui… Enfin, sur certains points. Puis, je crains que votre relation ne devienne critique quand il saura que tu es une femme. ».

« Je sais. Et, j'ai déjà fait mon deuil de toute relation sentimentale. ». Frustrée, Bella boit quasiment son verre cul sec. « Je préfère être son ami en tant qu'homme plutôt qu'être rejetée en tant que femme. Et il a véritablement besoin d'un ami. ».

Une serveuse arrive, souhaitant prendre leur commande. Jasper encourage son amie. « Allez Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Je t'invite ! Quoi de mieux pour remonter un moral qu'un repas gratuit dans un bon restaurant ? ».

Elle sirote son vin en souriant et se tourne vers la serveuse. « Vous avez entendu le monsieur ? J'ai besoin qu'on me remonte le moral alors je vous fais confiance. Quelque chose de délicieux sinon je risque de pleurer et foutre le cafard à toutes les personnes ici présentes. ». Bella montre les autres clients du doigt.

La serveuse sourit. « OK ! Je sais ce qu'il vous faut ! Chicken Alfredo accompagné d'une petite salade verte et parmesan… et une énorme part de fondant chocolat, crème fouettée et cherry on top ! ».

Le couple lui tend les menus. Jasper ajoute. « C'est parfait ! Je prends la même chose et ajoutez une nouvelle bouteille de vin, s'il vous plait. ».

Elle sort un calepin de son tablier et prend note, se permettant un dernier hochement de tête avant de partir vers les cuisines.

Bella sourit. « Tu crois que j'ai une chance ? Nan, parce que là, elle vient de se faire une amie pour la vie ! ».

**xoxo**

James arrive sur la terrasse de l'immeuble où vit Edward. Il frappe à la porte, de plus en plus, violemment sans obtenir de réponse. Des pas se font entendre derrière lui. Edward arrive tranquillement, la tête basse et portant nonchalamment un sac provenant de l'épicerie du coin. James louche presque quand il remarque que les vêtements de son ami semblent froissés et qu'il arbore un début de barbe subtil. « Purée Eddie, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas changé de tenue depuis une semaine ! ». Edward passe devant lui pour ouvrir la porte. James plisse son nez. « Mon dieu…. Et d'après ce que je peux sentir, tu n'as pas évité que mes appels…. La douche aussi. ».

Edward le laisse passer et James ne peut que constater le désastre. Il demande. « Hum… Tu es en plein nettoyage de printemps ? ».

Le propriétaire pose son sac sur la table basse et s'assoit lourdement sur le canapé. Il lève le bras, montrant la pièce d'un geste las. « Fais comme chez toi ou viens t'assoir. ».

James croise les bras, ne sachant s'il est plus déçu que dégouté par la situation. « J'hésite. Le fait de m'assoir sur du verre brisé ne m'a jamais vraiment inspiré. ». Il époussette l'accoudoir du canapé, du côté le plus proche d'Edward et s'assoit dessus, croisant les jambes élégamment. Il regarde ses ongles négligemment. « Alors, on procède comment ? Tu me racontes tes soucis et je t'écoute patiemment avant de te gifler ou alors on passe directement au châtiment corporel et ensuite tu pourras pleurer sur mon épaule ? ».

Edward sort une bouteille de lait et boit directement au goulot. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ».

Son ami ne se laisse pas perturber par son ton glacial et son manque de bonnes manières. « Depuis que tu es parti, Bee est plus que déprimé et… ».

La bouteille de lait est reposée brutalement. « OK, alors là, tu ferais mieux de te taire. ».

« Écoutes Eddie ! ».

Edward se tourne vers son ami, l'intimant au silence rien que par son regard. Plusieurs secondes passent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce une parole. La tension est finalement rompue quand Edward finit par avouer. « Je crois que…. Je crois que j'aime Bee. ».

James ne comprend pas tout de suite, tant il est inquiet pour son ami. « Ouais, bon moi aussi je l'adore mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans un état pareil… ». La lumière finit par atteindre son cerveau. « …. À moins que…. Fuck ! ». Son regard semble devenir vitreux à mesure qu'il saisit le désespoir et le doute qui saisissent son patron. Un silence pesant se pose entre eux.

Edward se passe une main lasse entre ses boucles bronze. « Je l'aime vraiment. Tu comprends maintenant ? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je suis totalement perdu James. ».

Encore abasourdi, James se laisse tomber à côté de lui. « Mais, est-ce que tu lui a dit ? ».

Pour toute réponse, Edward marmonne. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que non ! Je vais me reprendre et vivre comme avant. Il faut juste que je me concentre sur ce qui est important. ».

James marmonne. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la bonne façon d'agir…. Au moins ce qui me rassure est que tu ne noies pas ton désespoir dans l'alcool. Jamais on n'a vu quelqu'un faire une connerie monumentale en buvant du lait. Est-ce que tu manges au moins ? ». Edward manque de s'étouffer en l'écoutant et fait non de la tête. Son ami se lève et va dans la cuisine, sautant au-dessus des débris de meubles et d'objets brisés qui jonchent le sol. Après avoir chauffé une des fameuses boites alimentaires d'Esmée, il la pose tranquillement sur la table et y plante une fourchette. Son ton est impératif. « Manges ! ». Edward ne bouge pas. James saisit le couvert, remuant un peu le contenu du plat. « Allez quoi ! Juste quelques morceaux. Tu ne peux pas te remettre d'aplomb le ventre vide. ». Son ami soupire mais ne fait rien. Soulevant le couvert, James se fait plus menaçant. « Si tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de te faire le coup de l'avion avec cette fourchette alors tu rêves mon chéri. ».

Edward semble surpris, voire même circonspect, cherchant à deviner si ce mec serait capable de le materner ainsi. Mais, James ne recule pas. « Où préfères tu que je fasse Tchou ! Tchou ! Ou que je fasse la becquée ? Mais je te préviens si on en arrive à de telles extrémités, tu auras intérêt à être gentil-gentil avec moi. ». Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

Le visage du dépressif se décompose. « OK, OK Je mange ! ». Il lui prend la fourchette des mains et demande, la bouche encore pleine. « Là, ça te va ? ».

James lui pose le Tupperware sur les genoux. « Oh là, là ! Tu me gâches tout mon plaisir…. Allez manges encore un peu et ensuite on s'occupera de ton hygiène. ».

**xoxo**

De bon matin, Bella mange goulument les pancakes que sa mère a pris le temps de préparer. Charlie et Rosalie s'amusent de son comportement alors que Renée semble plus inquiète. « Bella, calmes-toi ! Tu manges comme une possédée ! ».

Sans même relever la tête de son assiette, la jeune femme grommelle. « J'ai encore une putain de journée qui m'attend alors je dois prendre des forces. ».

Un coup du journal du jour lui tombe derrière la tête, Charlie lève un sourcil. « Langage petite fille. ».

Elle redresse sa tête et engloutit l'énorme morceau qui restait dans son assiette. « Aïe ! Pardon papa. Bon allez, je fonce. ». À peine a-t-elle saisie son casque que la porte d'entrée claque déjà.

Elle monte en grimaçant sur son deux-roues. Ayant poussé son entrainement à l'extrême la veille au soir, son corps se plaint en lui offrant des courbatures dans des endroits presque innommables. Mais, il faut reconnaitre que c'était le seul moyen pour que Bella puisse bénéficier d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, même si c'est en vidant toute son énergie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la moto noire et jaune parcoure les rues, encore désertes à cette heure matinale, jusqu'au café. Bella se gare et courre jusqu'aux vestiaires pour se mettre directement au travail. Loin de rechigner à la tâche, la jeune femme met les bouchées doubles afin de compenser l'absence de son patron, histoire que l'équipe toute entière ne pâtisse pas des sautes d'humeur du couple. Jusqu'au moment où James l'interpelle. Cela fait déjà un certain temps qu'il lui tourne autour, semblant la jauger, et maintenant Bella se demande à quelle sauce elle va être dévorée par son ami un rien loufoque. « Dis-moi Bee. Cela fait près de cinq jours que le patron n'est plus là… Est-ce que tu n'es pas inquiet ? ».

Alors qu'elle remplissait les bacs de grains de café chaudement torréfiés, Bella interrompt son geste pour répondre. « Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire que…. Il semblerait qu'Edward ai décidé de me rayer de sa vie, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiéterais pour lui ? ».

James se poste à côté d'elle, outré. « Depuis quand es-tu si défaitiste ? Avec tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble ! Je pensais que vous étiez plus proches que ça ! ».

Bella pose son panier encore emplit de grains de café par terre. Ses yeux reprennent la fureur qu'elle a pourtant essayé d'évacuer la veille, à l'aide du punching-ball qui git maintenant dans son sous-sol. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE, HEIN ? ». Elle expire et inspire afin de retrouver un ton convenable. Sa voix tremble presque quand elle continue. « Ou peut-être que je le supplie de revenir ? ». La main de James se pose sur son épaule mais, lorsqu'il s'apprête à parler, la voix tonitruante d'Emmett coupe court à toute conversation.

« PATRON ! T'es revenu ! ».

James et Bella se tournent tel un seul homme vers l'entrée et constatent qu'en effet, Edward est de retour. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de savourer l'instant. Cette manière élégante de marcher, comme si le monde lui appartenait. La façon dont les manches pliées de sa chemise bleue nuit remontent sur ses avants bras et que son jeans bleu nuit est coupé parfaitement sur son petit derrière.

_Son derrière ?_

La réalité revient brusquement dans l'esprit de Bella, quand elle réalise qu'il est passé devant elle sans la calculer un seul instant. Elle tourne son visage vers James et la voix pleine de ressentiment, elle demande en soupirant. « Nous sommes proches hein ? Ce n'est pas de mon amitié dont tu dois douter… ».

**xoxo**

Edward entre dans le bureau où Billy est déjà en plein travail. Il s'assoit auprès de lui et s'excuse directement. « Je suis désolé. Tu as dû faire tout mon boulot durant mon absence… ».

Le vieux gérant s'étire dans son fauteuil et réprime un bâillement. « Est-ce que tu comptes faire tout ce foin à chaque fois que tu prendras une semaine de congés ? Non, parce que dans ce cas, il faut me prévenir. Au début, je pensais que tu avais quitté le navire mais, ça me rassure de voir que tu es plus malin que ça. ». Il se redresse, faisant craquer ses vieux os au passage.

Edward reste surpris. « Quoi ? c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? pas de leçon de morale ou de reproches ? ».

Billy ricane. « Je ne suis pas ton père, petit. Tu es assez grand pour connaitre la portée de tes actes. ».

Seth entre dans le bureau et pose deux assiettes de pâtisseries qu'il vient de créer. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Edward, il lui lance un regard sombre avant de repartir sans un mot.

Billy lui offre une des assiettes et entame directement sa part. « Tu as maigri non ? Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? ». Préférant éviter de parler de sa vie personnelle, le jeune homme commence à lui parler d'idées pour le menu estival mais Billy en a cure. Il continue sur sa lancée. « Est-ce que tu as réglé tes soucis avec Bee ? il faudrait que tu sois plus naturel. Ne laisses pas ta frustration prendre le dessus. Vos conflits mettent toute l'équipe mal à l'aise surtout que personne n'a envie de choisir un camp. ». Il mange un peu et enchaine, plus compatissant. « Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, pas vrai ? Mais bon, je vois que tous les Cullen réagissent de la même façon quand ils désirent quelque chose qu'ils ne parviennent pas à obtenir. ».

On tape à la porte et Bee passe, timidement la tête dans l'ouverture avant d'entrer. Il pose une tasse de café du coté de Billy, qui fait mine de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour la savourer, leur laissant un minimum d'intimité. Edward remarque la mine fatiguée de son ami mais ne dit rien alors que Bee, au contraire, tente d'engager la conversation. « Salut…. Hum…. Tu as mauvaise mine… Est-ce que tu as mangé ? Tu veux aussi un café ou autre chose ? ».

Edward est pris au dépourvu et ne sachant que répondre, il décide de remettre leur première conversation à plus tard. Il marmonne. « Non, merci. ». Et se relève prestement afin de quitter le bureau sans se rendre compte que son ami reste là, complètement ignoré.

**xoxo**

Billy sourit devant la mine déconfite de Bella. « Tu es triste. Mais saches que l'on reçoit ce que l'on donne. ». Bella lui lance un mauvais regard du coin de l'œil et après avoir récupérer les assiettes, file en cuisine.

Seth sort de la réserve et la rejoint. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ».

La jeune femme prend appui contre le plan de travail et murmure. « Je crois que le patron n'a vraiment pas la forme. ».

Il lui fait un sourire narquois. « C'est peu de le dire. Mais, en même temps, il faut que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu lui fais subir. ».

Bella se mord la lèvre, puis porte sa main à sa bouche, prête à ronger ce qui lui reste d'ongles. Seth réalise sa nervosité et attrape ses mains pour la blottir contre lui. Calmant son amie en lui caressant les cheveux, il souffle à son oreille. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Bee… Tu finiras par trouver une solution. ».

**xoxo**

Jasper est confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils duveteux du séjour d'Alice se demandant encore pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté de venir. « Alors, ce projet ? Tu comptes vraiment repartir à New York ? ».

La jeune femme étudie consciencieusement des échantillons de tissus posés devant elle. « Oui, enfin je crois. Demetri m'a dit que cette offre est particulièrement intéressante. Tu te rends compte, nous sommes plusieurs stylistes sur le coup et j'ai toute mes chances d'emporter la mise ! Ça me ferait une pub incroyable. ».

Il hoche la tête, se demandant si un jour quelque chose sera plus important pour elle que la notoriété. « Je vois… Je pense aussi que c'est une superbe opportunité. Puis, tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine. ».

Elle pose un visage ravi vers lui. « Tu le penses ? Ça me fait plaisir. ».

Jasper continue. « Oui, je dois reconnaitre que Demetri a l'œil pour ce genre de chose. ».

Le sourcil parfaitement entretenu de la styliste se soulève en un petit accent circonflexe. « Pardon ? Tu trouves des qualités en Demetri maintenant ? Voilà qui est nouveau. ».

« C'est un excellent chasseur de têtes. Ce qui me dérange plus est le fait qu'il soit prêt à piétiner tout ce qui est sur son passage pour arriver à ses fins. ». Il aimerait avoir le courage de rajouter _'tout_ _comme toi Alice'_ mais sa bonne éducation le retient. « Quand est-ce que tu dois donner ta réponse ? ».

Alice pose un premier book et attrape ensuite un nuancier, qu'elle feuillette sans vraiment le regarder. « Je dois le revoir dans la journée. ». Le nuancier se referme brutalement. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ». Elle bouillonne de savoir s'il va tenter de la retenir ou non. En temps normal, il serait déjà à genoux à l'implorer de rester auprès de lui et là il semble prendre la nouvelle sans broncher plus que ça.

L'ainé des Cullen soupire. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est une vraie chance et je pense que le choix t'appartient. ».

La gorge d'Alice se noue. Cette indifférence est difficile à avaler, à admettre. Elle tente une autre approche. « Je ne souhaite pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé et donc, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Que l'on parte sur de nouvelles bases. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ».

Jamais auparavant elle ne lui demandait son avis. Tout était décidé et conclu par elle seule. C'est une concession qui est difficile à concevoir même maintenant qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a peut-être perdu les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie.

Jasper, de son coté, ne peut s'empêcher de se demander qui est la femme en face de lui. Jamais avant ce jour, Alice ne lui avait paru si soucieuse de son avenir. Tout a toujours semblé écrit d'avance et qu'elle était la seule à en détenir le livre.

Elle interrompt son fil de pensée. « Tu prends trop de temps pour répondre, Jasper. ».

Il se rend compte qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus catégorique et directe. Mais, cela était plus au niveau de l'ancien Jasper. Celui avant qu'il ne rencontre Bella. Avant qu'il sache et comprenne enfin que d'autres perspectives pouvaient être envisagées. Dorénavant, sa vie tourne autour de son studio, sa famille, Bella et ses amis…. Et bien entendu, Angela. Et, avant de lui répondre, Jasper se pose encore la même question depuis son arrivée, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là.

**xoxo**

C'est la fin du service. Il est déjà tard et la nuit est tombée depuis fort longtemps. Edward tente de passer le balai sur la terrasse mais il ne cesse d'être distrait par la vue de Bee dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier a fini par l'éviter tout le reste de la journée. Ce qui se comprend vu qu'il risquait de se faire bouffer tout cru à chaque fois qu'il se permettait de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot à son patron.

James s'approche de lui en virevoltant. « Alors Ta journée, Eddie ? Tu as survécu ! ». Edward tourne la tête vers lui et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Seth semble se chamailler avec Bee jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett les rejoigne, dit un mot et reparte. Ils éclatent de rire et se remettent au travail. James décide de voir les réactions de son ami. « Je ne pensais pas que cela te ferais si mal. ».

Le regard sombre, Edward grommelle. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. ».

James montre le cuisinier et Bee du bout de son pouce. « Ils s'entendent bien. ». Edward se détourne, faisant mine de ne pas être concerné. Mais la main de James l'empêche de fuir. « Ton visage te trahit mec. Tu refuses d'accepter l'évidence. Et, je ne suis pas sûr que l'ignorer soit la meilleure des solutions. Puis, comment vas-tu faire si Seth a plus de couilles que toi ? ».

Edward reprend son nettoyage, forçant des mouvements presque violents avec son balai. James soupire et repart en direction du vestiaire alors que son ami désespère de trouver une solution dans ce combat acharné que mènent son cœur et son esprit.

Une fois qu'il finit de martyriser le balai, il part le ranger dans la réserve, éteignant les lumières à mesure qu'il avance dans le café. Edward manque de rentrer dans Bee à peu de choses près et est obligé de le retenir par le bras pour ne point tomber. « Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il restait encore quelqu'un. ».

Bee s'arrache de son étreinte comme si son patron risquait de le bruler. Plutôt que de simplement lui expliquer les tourments qui l'animent, Edward s'offusque de la situation.

_Tu ne semblais pas si inquiet avec Seth !_

Non, il ne se rabaissera pas à montrer sa jalousie. Le jeune homme décide donc de faire ce qu'il fait de mieux, mettre de l'espace entre lui et le reste du monde. « Il faut que tu sortes. Je vais fermer. ». Il se tourne pour éteindre les lumières du comptoir.

Bee hoche la tête positivement et demande. « Est-ce que ta mère va mieux ? ».

Sans un regard, la voix glaciale du patron répond. « Occupes toi de tes affaires. ».

Bee resserre sa main contre son casque comme s'il menaçait de tomber. « Oh ok… hum… d'accord…. Bonne soirée. ». Il fait un salut vague de la main, prêt à partir avant que les choses s'enveniment.

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Edward continue. « Fais en sorte de ne plus trainer là dorénavant. Ne t'approche pas de moi non plus… Et si cela te pose un problème. ». Il lui fait un sourire en coin, celui qu'il apprécie tant. « Tu peux toujours démissionner. ».

Le casque de moto finit par tomber, roulant doucement sur le sol avant de se stabiliser.

Bee reste immobile et malgré la pénombre, Edward discerne parfaitement les tremblements qui le parcourent. Sa voix est teintée de tristesse quand il murmure. « … Je… Je vois... ».

Lorsque la moto de Bee démarre dans la cour, Edward est encore dans le café, maintenant complètement plongé dans l'obscurité. Appuyé contre le comptoir, il passe sa colère sur un des tabourets, en lui balançant un coup de pied.

**xoxo**

Deux jours plus tard, Bella a bien saisit les consignes d'Edward et bien que cela lui fait un mal atroce, elle l'évite comme la peste. Avec les beaux jours, le stand qu'ils tiennent, pour les petits déjeuners à emporter, ne désemplit pas et la jeune femme le tient avec efficacité, accompagné d'Emmett. James les rejoint, les bras chargés de paniers débordants de viennoiseries.

Il pose ses victuailles à l'arrière du stand, et soupire. « Mon dieu, regardes tout ce que je ramène. Il serait temps de dire à cette boulangère que je suis homo car les regards qu'elle me lance risquent fortement de provoquer une combustion spontanée de ma petite personne. ».

Bella éclate de rire. « Oui mais quand tu y vas, elle nous offre le double de nos commandes. Puis… Estimes toi heureux qu'elle ne t'ai pas encore proposé de '_pétrir ses miches_'. ».

James tend un des paniers vers Emmett. « Tiens gorille, plutôt que de rire comme un babouin, vas donner ça à Billy. ». Il attend qu'il soit à bonne distance et que Bella serve la cliente avec qui elle discute, pour tenter de l'approcher. « En parlant d'homosexualité… Je sais que tu es assez ouvert sur le sujet mais… Est-ce que tu as déjà franchi le pas ? ».

Bella manque de lâcher le café qu'elle tient en main. « Hein ? ».

James rend la monnaie à un homme d'affaires qui préfère filer avant d'entendre la suite de leur conversation. « Oui… Je sais qu'Edward te plait mais est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Disons que… S'il y avait moyen de moyenner ? Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… ». Il fait mine de se prendre dans les bras en poussant des petits gémissements avant de faire un clin d'œil dans la direction de son collègue.

Au même moment, le sujet de leur conversation passe auprès d'eux et comme à chaque fois depuis leur altercation, il semble ne pas remarquer la présence de Bella, mais Edward s'enfuit encore plus vite en constatant que James semble encore à 300%.

Bella prend une grande inspiration et pose une main sur sa hanche. « Écoutes James, si j'avais encore ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'estime pour ce mec qui, à mesure que le temps passe, me rejette d'une manière plus cruelle chaque semaine, je pourrais te dire que oui Edward me plait énormément et que je suis fébrile à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce… Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la trouille ou de l'intérêt que je lui porte. Donc en résumé, je pense que j'aurais plus de chance en tentant de faire un 'boom chika wawa' devant Ryan Gosling que d'un jour me taper ce putain d'Edward Cullen. ». Elle tend une gaufre presque méchamment à la cliente suivante.

Celle-ci, effrayée, ose. « Je voulais juste un café. ».

Le regard de la jeune femme en caisse se fait presque diabolique. « Cadeau de la maison. ».

La cliente bafouille. « Heu… Merci. ».

James lui sourit. « De rien ma jolie. ». Il se penche vers Bella et souffle. « Je reconnais qu'en ce moment mon petit Eddy est légèrement sur les nerfs mais tu le connais, une fois qu'il a une idée en tête… ».

Bella fait non de la main. « Arrêtes. Il m'a demandé de le laisser tranquille et je vais suivre son conseil. ». Bien décidée à changer de sujet, la jeune femme retire son tablier. « Bon, c'est à mon tour de faire les livraisons. Je t'envoie Emmett OK ? On se voit plus tard ? ».

James lui fait un nouveau clin d'œil pour lui signifier qu'il l'a entendu tandis qu'il s'occupe d'un autre client.

**xoxo**

Bee est déjà dehors, prêt à partir faire ses livraisons quand Emmett l'interpelle, lui demandant de retourner en salle. Edward l'observe alors qu'il prend son temps pour revenir à l'intérieur. Billy est derrière lui, maugréant sur le fait que le café n'est pas une pizzeria et que bien qu'il faille attirer une nouvelle clientèle, l'idée de faire autant de livraison ne lui plait absolument pas.

Bee pose son casque sur le comptoir et demande. « Alors ? ».

Billy grommelle. « On a reçu une commande supplémentaire. Il semblerait que tu doives livrer le triple de ce qui était prévu. Alors, quelqu'un doit y aller avec toi. ». Il sourit, son ton se faisant impérieux. « Edward, tu es le seul avec une voiture alors tu iras avec Bee. ».

Les yeux verts d'Edward s'écarquillent à l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle. Puis, Bee décide rapidement. « Non, nous irons plus vite chacun de notre côté. Le patron va gérer la grosse commande et je prends en charge toutes les autres. OK, Billy ? ».

Le vieux gérant acquiesce. « D'accord. Edward, tu pars avec James. ».

Un 'Waouh !' se fait entendre dans la salle, faisant comprendre à tout le monde que James a bien entendu la nouvelle. Le visage de Bee s'éclaire par un grand sourire avant de se renfrogner quand Edward croise son regard. Celui-ci a, à peine, le temps d'encaisser son mépris que le jeune serveur est déjà dehors, son casque sous le bras, prêt à partir.

À son grand désespoir, Edward observe avec quelle grâce il parvient jusqu'à sa machine. Seth s'approche de lui et pose sa main machinalement sur son épaule. « Je dois te dire merci patron. ».

Il ne prend même pas la peine de prendre en compte qui peut lui parler. De toutes les façons cela ne peut être qu'Emmett, James ou… Seth. « Pour quoi exactement ? ».

La main sur son épaule se fait plus insistance et Seth resserre son étreinte, indiquant Bee de son menton. « Plus il s'éloigne de toi et plus facilement il me tombera dans les bras. ». Edward finit par tourner sa tête vers lui, surpris. Le cuisinier lui offre un sourire mesquin. « Quoi ? Tu es encore là ? ».

Edward a du mal à comprendre le jeu auquel joue Seth mais décide qu'il est temps qu'il suive ses propres règles. Retirant presque méchamment la main compatissante sur son épaule, il sort du café et part rejoindre Bee.

Alors que son patron lui parle, Bee tourne la clé de contact. Le moteur, fortement cylindré, rugit bruyamment.

Edward est outré par son comportement et coupe les vrombissements. La bouche de Bee forme un 'o' quand il décide de ne point se laisser faire et remet le contact. Leur manège dure au moins une bonne minute avant que la moto ne montre des signes de faiblesse.

Bee la redémarre une nouvelle fois et son regard meurtrier fait bien comprendre à son patron que s'il y retouche, il risque fortement d'y perdre la vie. Pas un mot n'est prononcé entre eux.

**xoxo**

Toujours à côté de la moto, Bella hésite à mettre son casque. Ses mains jouent avec les lanières, afin d'éviter que son patron ne remarque leurs tremblements. Elle souffle sur sa mèche, qui lui cache la moitié du visage et détourne son regard.

Edward se poste devant la moto. Elle dit d'une voix morne. « Bouge. ».

Il tient le guidon d'une main, imposant le fait qu'il décide du fait qu'elle puisse partir ou non. « Non. ».

Elle réitère. Sa voix reste ferme malgré les trémolos qui menacent faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. « BOUGES ! ».

Edward se fait plus colérique. « Comment peux-tu te permettre de réagir ainsi ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est plutôt à moi de me foutre en rogne ? De t'ignorer et de jouer l'indifférence ? ».

La jeune femme soupire. « Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? J'accepte toujours toutes tes doléances sans broncher ! Tu as besoin de moi pour faire fuir tes groupies, je suis là… Tu as besoin d'un frère, je suis là…. Tu as besoin d'un ami, je suis là aussi. ». Sa respiration est violente et saccadée. Posant son casque brutalement sur sa moto plutôt que de lui lancer dans le crâne, elle se dirige un peu plus loin dans la rue. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses pas la conduisent vers la voiture d'Edward.

Ce dernier la rattrape et la tire par le bras, pour interrompre sa marche. Son regard se fait noir quand elle le prévient. « Lâches-moi Cullen ou tu pourrais le regretter amèrement. ».

Il s'exécute et demande. « Et alors quoi ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je sois comme un frère pour toi ? Est-ce que cela te suffirait ? ».

Bella reste la tête baissée. Un frisson secoue son corps alors qu'il la tourne vers lui. « Non. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me contenter de ça… Mais…. Mais, tu ne veux pas que je sois une fille. ». Elle passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux, faisant remonter sa mèche. « Je sais que je ne t'intéresserais pas plus que ça…. J'ai adoré nos moments, chez toi, sur la plage ou au base-ball…. ».

Elle prend le temps de retirer la main d'Edward qui lui enserre le bras. « Ma vie n'était peut-être pas parfaite avant, mais au moins je ne vivais pas tout ça. Je n'aime pas les mélodrames. ».

Bella commence à remonter la rue, pour prendre sa moto et faire sa tournée. La voix d'Edward la stoppe. « Te rappelles-tu lorsque tu m'as demandé de te laisser tranquille ? Afin de m'oublier… ».

Elle acquiesce sans mot dire. Son patron continue. « Alors laisses moi emprunter tes lignes… Comprends que j'ai besoin de temps ou je risque de te haïr. ». La jeune femme reste immobile, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes, marques visibles de sa colère et de sa frustration, qui lui brulent les paupières. Refaisant le chemin en arrière, elle le menace de son doigt, prête à exploser, mais prend le temps de réfléchir. Non, cela ne servirait à rien.

Une question lui vient à l'esprit. « Combien de temps ? J'imagine que tu ne comptes pas rester ici…. Que tu vois plus grand…. Et alors quoi ? Je sais que tu te fiches de ce qui peut m'arriver une fois que tu auras l'idée de partir à New York ou Los Angeles ou je ne sais quel coin à la mode. ». Elle montre le café et sa personne. « Tout ça ne compte pas pour toi ! Tu vis dans une bulle Cullen et tu ne réalises pas que la Terre peut continuer à tourner sans toi. ».

Le regard vert d'Edward se fait froid et intense. Il lui saisit la main. « Arrêtes ça ! Encore un mot et je te ferais taire. ». Il passe devant elle pour rejoindre le café.

Bella lève les yeux au ciel, ses larmes coulent sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Elle respire profondément une ou deux fois avant de se reprendre, essuyant négligemment son visage avec sa manche. Un grand besoin d'extérioriser sa rage se fait rudement sentir. Elle remonte la rue jusqu'à sa moto et une fois son casque sécurisant son visage, part en trombe faire ses livraisons, souhaitant amèrement que Rosalie est prête pour un nouvel entrainement d'enfer.

**xoxo**

Edward rejoint James sur la terrasse et à son grand regret, il se rend compte que son ami a pu observer toute la scène de son côté. Soupirant, il l'interpelle. « James ? On y va ? ».

Le serveur blond arrive en boitant, le dos vouté. Edward est, tout de suite, paniqué. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu t'es blessé ou quoi ? ».

James boitille encore et finit par s'arrêter, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, comme pour reprendre son souffle. « Eddiiiiie ! Je…. J'ai du mal à bouger. ».

Edward l'aide à avancer jusqu'au mur à proximité. « Putain ! James qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

James ferme les yeux, semblant avoir du mal à articuler. « Trop…. Trop…. Trop de tension sexuelle entre vous ! ». Il éclate de rire. « Nan mais là l'air est trop chargé. Ça me donne envie de m'agripper et de me frotter à la jambe de la première personne qui passe. Sérieusement Edward… Arrêtes de te défiler et franchit le pas. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêches de… ». Il est interrompu par un bras qui passe autour de son cou et une main qui lui shampooine violemment son crane. « Aïeeeeeuh ! ». James se retrouve sous l'emprise d'Edward, situation qui arrivait fréquemment lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Son ami et patron le menace du doigt. « Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, mec. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. ».

Billy passe, apportant une commande à un client à proximité. Il marmonne assez fort pour que les deux autres puissent l'entendre. « C'est pas à Bee que tu devrais montrer ton affection, gamin ? ».

Les deux jeunes gens encore en plein duel, s'immobilisent et montrent deux émotions totalement différentes. L'un rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles tandis que l'autre offre un sourire tellement immense qu'il pourrait postuler au rôle de Chat du Cheshire. « C'est justement ce que je tentais de lui dire ! ».

Edward se passe la main dans les cheveux, voulant cacher le fait qu'il est mal à l'aise. « Putain t'es con James ! ». Il finit par le libérer et se dirige vers la rue alors que son serveur est encore en train de pleurer de rire.

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Coffee Prince « Café des Princes ».**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer **_& _**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 20**

**Long Island IceTea (suite)**

Rosalie pose ses gants de boxe et commence à défaire les bandes de tissu protégeant ses phalanges. « Tu comptes te lancer dans le combat pro ? ».

Sa sœur, en sueur, finit sa série de coups avant de lever la tête. « Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est juste que j'ai pas mal de choses à évacuer. ». Bella essuie son visage avec une serviette laissée à proximité.

Rosalie lui tend une bouteille d'eau. « Évacuer ? Qu'est-ce que… Tu agis comme une victime. Pourtant ne serait-ce pas lui le plus à plaindre ? ».

Le regard de Bella est furieux. « Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais le droit de pleurer ou de crier comme une fille normale ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours être la plus raisonnable et la plus sérieuse ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Ce mec souffre à cause de moi. ».

La blonde croise les bras au-dessous de sa poitrine. « Et là ?je suis censée verser une larme ? ». Ses propos sont durs mais elle sait que sa sœur n'est pas dans son état normal. Une Bella émotionnelle n'est pas la vraie Bella Swan. De la trempe de celle qui l'a sauvée quand elle en avait le plus besoin, de celle qui maintient sa famille hors de la misère. L'attrapant par le bras, sa sœur l'entraine vers le tapis de sol. « Je doute qu'une bonne idée puisse sortir de ta tête en ce moment. Sors-toi de ce merdier et dis-lui tout. On sait qu'il t'apprécie aussi alors n'hésites pas. ». Elle observe Bella qui fait une série d'étirements. En soupirant, elle se radoucit. « Puis… Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais autant. ».

Bella retire ses gants et inspecte ses mains rougies par l'effort. « Je ne le savais pas non plus. Si je lui dis maintenant, je sais qu'il ne souhaitera plus me revoir et il piquera encore une colère parce que je lui ai menti. Quand on est ensemble, je n'arrive plus à être rationnelle…. Ou calme… ou réfléchie. ». Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de bains, Bella se demande comment supporter le fait que, de toutes les façons, la perte d'Edward est inévitable. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle dit à l'attention de Rosalie. « En tout cas, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas une victime. ».

**xoxo**

James aide Edward à transporter les courses jusqu'à la réserve du café. Il sourit en observant son meilleur ami qui remonte ses manches. « Je dois reconnaitre que je suis épaté… ».

Edward lève la tête vers lui. « Pour quelle obscure raison exactement ? ».

James montre le café d'un geste de la main avant de continuer. « Tout ça… C'est incroyable comme tu as changé ! Si on m'avait dit que le grand Edward Cullen était capable de donner de sa personne pour un boulot… Je ne l'aurai pas cru ! Tu étais obsédé par ton image et là, tu es prêt à faire des livraisons, à servir des cafés. Merde, tu passes du roi de la procrastination à l'entrepreneur de l'année et cela en moins d'un an. Tu vas finir en couverture du _Times_. ».

Edward referme la porte de la chambre froide et récupère ses clefs sur le comptoir. « Arrêtes un peu… Tu viens avec moi ou pas ? ».

Sautant du tabouret sur lequel il était juché, James resserre le ruban qui maintient ses cheveux. « Et risquer de rater la chance de mater le derrière de ton sublime rockeur de frère ? Jamais ! ».

Après un trajet en voiture plutôt tranquille, ils finissent par arriver chez Jasper. Celui-ci les accueille chaleureusement.

Une fois leurs mains occupées par une bière fraiche, ils montent à l'étage dans le studio aménagé. Encore quelques amabilités et Edward finit par demander. « Alice m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était plus la première sur ta liste ?! ».

Jasper sourit en buvant une gorgée et répond un simple « Hun hun. » sans en dire plus.

Son petit frère lève un sourcil. C'est parfaitement dans le style de Jasper de ne rien lui dévoiler. Il décide de l'interroger un peu plus. « Alors, tu vois vraiment quelqu'un d'autre ? ».

Saisissant son stetson, Jasper le pose machinalement sur sa tête blonde et saisit un paquet de partitions. « Si c'est le cas… Tu vas surement tenter ta chance maintenant ? ».

Les yeux de James s'écarquillent devant le combat silencieux qui prend place devant lui. Un sourire carnassier s'inscrit sur son visage. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon potin bien gras pour commencer sa soirée.

Prenant le défi comme il se présente, Edward répond. « Peut-être…. Je pourrais l'emmener faire du shopping ? ».

Les deux autres éclatent de rire alors qu'il savoure une nouvelle gorgée de liquide ambré. Bien qu'il tente de travailler, Jasper pose ses partitions et relève sa tête vers lui, ses dents blanches éclairant sa figure. « Tu veux mourir ? Tu la connais ! ».

Essuyant ses yeux brillants de larmes joyeuses, James demande. « Vous vous rendez compte du ridicule de votre situation ? ».

Comme un seul homme, les deux frères répondent. « Oui. Je pense aussi. ».

James tape dans ses mains, telle une petite fille excitée. « Y'a rien de mieux que le sexe pour vous réconcilier ! Allez zou ! Lancez-vous et… ». D'un air théâtral, il pose sa main sur son cœur et jure. « Je vous promets de garder ce souvenir gravé toute ma vie dans un coin de mon esprit. ». Il fait un zip sur sa bouche fermée. « Et j'emporterais ce secret, et les polaroids qui vont avec, dans ma tombe ! ».

Jasper manque de tomber de sa chaise et se tourne vers son frère. « Mec, il est vraiment temps que tu choisisses mieux tes amis. ».

Habitué par les frasques de James, Edward marmonne. « Je sais mais celui-ci me lâche plus. ».

James se redresse et commence à descendre les marches. « Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas drôle. Je compte noyer ma déception avec une nouvelle bouteille, quelqu'un en veut une ? ».

Des exclamations ravies lui viennent en retour et, ce dernier est content que sa verve habituelle ai permis de retirer toute tension de la pièce. il sent déjà que la soirée va être amusante et alcoolisée, comme il les aime.

**xoxo**

Il est presque midi quand les princes se mettent à table. Emmett mange goulument tout ce qui passe à sa portée alors que Seth tente d'expliquer ses nouveaux plats. Il finit par abandonner toute explication quand Bee s'y met tout aussi avidement. Sa bouche est pleine quand il le complimente. « Seth ! Putain c'est trop bon. ».

Le cuisinier secoue ses mains, défait. « OK. Je laisse tomber. ». Il se tourne vers Billy. « Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! ». Le vieux patron hoche la tête, ne pouvant répondre vu que lui aussi était en train de s'empiffrer.

Pendant quelques minutes, seuls des bruits de mastication et des gémissements de plaisir se font entendre. Edward arrive dans le café. « Alors ! Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien. ».

Billy finit de mastiquer sa cuisse de poulet et montre le cuisinier du bout de l'os qu'il détient. « Seth a préparé quelques idées de plats pour le déjeuner et c'est divin. ». Tout le monde acquiesce et James invite Edward à s'assoir près de lui.

Le jeune homme se sert les plats qui semblent plus qu'appétissants mais ironiquement, la vue du cuisinier et de Bee lui coupe peu à peu l'appétit ou, peut-être est-ce dû à la méchante gueule de bois qu'il se tape depuis le matin.

Bee finit de dévorer un ravioli et passe son bras autour de Seth. « Mec. Ce sont les meilleurs raviolis que j'ai pu manger de toute ma vie. ».

James lève les yeux au ciel. « Il me semble que tu ais besoin d'un peu d'action, Bee…. ». Il sourit sournoisement. « Est-ce que le sport et tes soixante-dix boulots ne te suffisent plus pour assouvir tes pulsions ? T'aimerais quelque chose de plus physique, pas vrai ? ».

Les pommettes de Bee prennent une couleur plus rosée. « Putain James… ». Il passe une main lasse dans sa frange et semble réfléchir avant de répondre. « Désolée, mais à mes yeux, tout ce truc sur le sexe est gravement surestimé. On peut très bien vivre sans. ».

James éclate de rire. « Toi, tu n'as jamais pris ton pied. Je ne te parle pas d'une baise facile mais d'une communion entre deux êtres. ».

Edward éclate de rire. « Venant de toi… Laisses-moi rire. Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge. ».

Emmett corrige. « Nan, il saute tout ce qui bouge ! ». Son patron apprécie l'humour et ils se tapent dans la main.

James, à peine dérangé par leurs propos, saisit son verre. « Je suis en pleine phase expérimentale. Mais, je rêve de découvrir l'homme ou la femme qui me donnera l'envie de crier 'Wou-Hou GoTiger ! ». Il fait mine de faire du rodéo en levant sa main comme s'il tenait un lasso sur le dos d'un cheval cabré. Puis, reprenant son calme, il continue. « Donc, j'en essaie plusieurs, histoire de ne pas me tromper. ».

Bee le regarde amusé. « On pourrait croire que tu parles de Manolo ou de Choo mais pas de personnes vivantes. ».

James sirote sa paille avec délicatesse, la tenant du bout des doigts. « Mais mon chéri, j'enfile les deux avec plaisir et… ».

Seth manque de s'étouffer avec son verre de vin. « Merde, les mecs ! On est à table quand même. ».

Bee repose la conversation sur de bons rails. « Tout ça pour dire que j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort… Avoir une réelle connexion avec cette personne. ».

Là encore, Emmett soumet son opinion. « Tu ne peux pas être plus connecté avec quelqu'un qu'au moment où tu la retournes sur un matelas. ».

Bee le frappe à l'épaule. « Évites ce genre de propos alors que je sais que tu es avec Rosalie. ».

Frottant son épaule endolorie, son futur beau-frère fait son mea culpa. « Ce n'est pas pareil…. Je sais déjà qu'elle est mon âme sœur. ».

Billy ricane doucement. « Encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit au courant la malheureuse… ». Il se tourne quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. « Oh mais qui voilà ! ».

Edward se lève précipitamment. « Maman ?! ». Le jeune homme se presse pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Il prend Esmée dans ses bras et tout le monde la salue gaiement.

Billy la dévisage, l'inspectant avec sa fourchette. « Tu sembles en pleine forme !? ».

Le visage maternel de la mère d'Edward fait mine d'être en colère, alors qu'il l'invite à s'assoir. « Tu n'es même pas venu me voir à l'hôpital. Tu parles d'un ami ! ».

Le vieux patron se redresse pour lui laisser de la place. « Attends, comprends moi… ». Il fait mine de se lisser les cheveux. « Me voir n'aurait fait qu'augmenter ta tension. Je pense à ta santé. ».

Esmée soupire. « Mon dieu, quelle excuse ! Je n'ai plus vingt ans, je sais me tenir. ».

Edward intervient, ne supportant pas aisément le léger flirt entre sa mère et celui qui lui sert de mentor. « Elle va mieux maintenant, pas vrai ? ». Il part lui chercher un bout de son gâteau préféré. Quel que soit la raison de sa visite, une pâtisserie contentera toujours le bec sucré qu'est sa mère.

Avant de s'assoir, elle regarde autour d'elle. « Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Mon fils, tu t'en sors bien. ». De l'autre côté de la salle, le sourire de son garçon est éblouissant tant il est content de l'approbation de sa mère.

Billy lui offre un café. « Surtout qu'il partait de très, très loin. ». Il se penche pour murmurer. « Ne dis rien mais, il est très doué. ». Il glisse un sucre dans la tasse de son amie. « Au début, je pensais qu'il allait juste glander durant tout ce temps. ». Un autre sucre finit dans la tasse. « Surtout gardes le silence là-dessus car il risquerait de croire que je l'aime bien. ». Du bout de ses doigts, il casse un troisième sucre mais n'en verse qu'une des moitiés dans la tasse avant de prendre une petite cuillère et d'en remuer doucement le contenu sombre.

Esmée boit une gorgée avec délice. « Hum… Toujours aussi parfait. ».

Billy acquiesce. « Ce café est même encore mieux que le mien. Torréfié et moulu avec soin par Bee ce matin même. ».

Impressionnée, la mère d'Edward demande au jeune serveur. « D'ailleurs, comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment. ».

Bee rougit un peu sous l'attention, ne sait vraiment que dire. Sarcastique, Billy ne peut s'empêcher de répondre. « Il vit un combat émotif acharné avec ton fiston adoré… ce qui fait qu'ils se détestent un jour sur deux… donc forcément prendre de tes nouvelles est plutôt mal venu. ».

Esmée hoche la tête, posant sa main compatissante sur l'avant-bras de Bee. « Je comprends mais il faut en profiter tant que mon petit est là. ». Elle se tourne vers Edward qui revient s'installer à table. « Surtout que tu repars très bientôt à New York. ».

Celui-ci acquiesce. « En effet. ».

Grignotant sa pâtisserie, elle insiste. « Tu pourrais rester encore un peu ?! Pour moi. ».

Le sourire de son fils disparait peu à peu. Son regard se tourne discrètement vers Bee, sans pour autant réellement se poser dessus. « S'il te plait… Ne me tente pas. ».

Billy soupire. « Bee aussi compte nous lâcher bientôt. Maintenant que je lui ai tout appris… ».

Bee l'interrompt. « Mais, justement ! Je pense exécuter un des fameux conseils que tu m'as inculqué, il y a si longtemps ! ».

Seth éclate de rire. « Ah ouais lequel ? Car moi aussi j'ai eu le droit aux discours interminables du vieil indien… ». Il prend une voix solennelle. « N'oublies pas de regarder des deux cotés en traversant la rue ou mon camion ne te ratera pas ! ».

Bee marmonne. « Celui qui m'avait choqué c'était 'Ne rentres jamais rien dans ton nez qui ne pourrait ressortir par voie rectale'. ».

Emmett manque de s'étouffer en entendant cela alors que James confirme que cela ressemble bien au petit vieux qui les martyrise à longueur de journée.

Hochant la tête pour éviter de rire ouvertement, Bee répond. « Non. C'était plus un truc du genre… 'Va là où l'argent se trouve. Las Vegas ! ».

Billy soupire, faisant craquer son dos raidi. « Je savais que tu avais l'oreille sélective. ».

Seth et Bee concluent en même temps. « Normal, tu parles trop. ».

À mesure que le temps passe, Esmée discerne une franche camaraderie au sein de l'équipe. Les princes semblent former une véritable petite famille. Même Edward, habituellement si réservé et hautain, rit et participe allègrement à la conversation. Elle remarque les échanges silencieux entre son fils et Bee. _Est-ce une des raisons de son envie de partir loin d'ici ?_ Leur famille a toujours été très conventionnelle mais ils sont ouverts d'esprit. Et si son petit dernier est attiré par ce garçon au visage d'ange… _pourquoi pas ?_

Finissant le délicieux café de Bee, elle commence à envisager un de ses plans machiavéliques. Des coups de fils à passer, des personnes à voir…. Elle n'a plus de temps à perdre.

Une fois devant la voiture de sa mère, Edward fait signe au chauffeur afin qu'il patiente quelques instants. Esmée pose sa main sur son torse, prenant légèrement appui sur lui. « J'ai eu vent de votre rendez-vous avec Carlisle. Est-ce que ça va ? ».

Edward lui saisit et embrasse ses phalanges. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, maman. ».

Elle demande. « Et si je partais avec toi à New York ? On pourrait se consacrer un peu de temps. ».

Il ouvre la portière, avant qu'elle ne pense réellement que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. « Et qu'on te prenne pour une couguar ? Tu es trop bien conservée pour avoir un fils de mon âge… Je ne veux pas faillir à ta réputation. ». La tension et le doute de leur conversation sont soulevés grâce à sa pointe d'humour. « Rentres bien maman. ».

Quand il revient vers le café, sans qu'il ait passé la grande porte vitrée, la voix de James lui parvient. Celui-ci est en train, comme d'habitude, de se chamailler avec Bee et Emmett. Ils font mine de se taper les uns, les autres alors qu'Emmett reçoit vraiment des claques derrière la tête. Quand le regard d'Edward croise celui de Bee, le serveur s'arrête et l'observe aussi. Ils restent ainsi à se regarder jusqu'au moment où Seth l'interpelle et Bee, après un soupir, dirige ses pas vers la cuisine.

À peine Edward est-il entré dans le café qu'un certain chaos s'installe. Le lave-vaisselle centenaire vient de lâcher. Emmett et James accourent de la réserve avec serpillères et seaux tandis que Bee éponge vaillamment le sol afin de ne point laisser l'eau savonneuse se répandre jusqu'au parquet de la grande salle.

Une heure plus tard, Rosalie s'extirpe de l'intérieur de la machine. Elle passe une main, à la couleur douteuse, sur son front. « Cette machine a autant de kilomètres au compteur que James… ». Elle se tourne vers Billy et Edward. « Messieurs, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais, prévenez sa famille, il lui reste peu de temps… Un investissement est à prévoir. ». Se dirigeant vers la sortie, ses mains se posent sur leurs chemises immaculées, laissant des marques immondes sur l'emplacement de leurs biceps. « Ou usez de ces jolis muscles pour faire la vaisselle. ». Les portes battantes laissent les deux mecs sans voix derrière elle alors qu'elle crie. « Bee, tu me dois trente dollars pour le déplacement. ».

**xoxo**

Bella savonne une assiette, soupirant en constatant la pile de vaisselle encore à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne vers Seth qui s'évertue à sécher ce qu'elle lui tend. Elle marmonne. « OK alors là je n'ai plus besoin de preuve… J'ai vraiment un putain de karma. ».

Il pose une tasse et demande, tout de même. « Pourquoi exactement ? ».

Elle lui envoie de la mousse. « Je pourrais être en train de glander à l'université et tenter d'avoir une vie normale plutôt que d'être ici. ».

Le jeune cuisinier fait mine d'être outré. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à l'université que tu considères mieux que nous ? On est comme une confrérie… Enfin les beuveries et les MST en moins. Ou alors… Je sais ce qui te manque des nuits de sexe sans lendemain avec des idiots qui te rappelleront jamais. ».

Bella éclate de rire et lui envoie de la mousse. « Peut-être bien. ».

Il la fouette à l'aide de son torchon. « Tu sais que pour ça, je peux t'aider. ».

Une voix derrière eux les fait sursauter tous les deux. « Je dérange ? ». Bella fait rapidement non de la tête, comme prise en faute. Le nouvel arrivant se tourne vers son cuisinier. « Tu as des commandes à préparer. Je te remplace. ».

Seth bougonne, jetant son torchon dans les bras de son remplaçant. « Putain de timing… ».

Bella retourne immédiatement à sa vaisselle, se concentrant sur l'évier emplit de mousse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Edward se retient d'exploser le verre qu'il tient dans ses mains tant cette situation l'exaspère. Se postant juste à côté d'elle, il fait mine de ne rien ressentir de spécial. Pourtant, bien que leurs postures soient rigides au possibles, leurs mains s'effleurent, se touchent, s'étreignent à mesure que la jeune femme lui tend la vaisselle propre.

Le cœur de Bella, qui battait à tout rompre depuis le début, vient de perdre quelques battements, quand Edward ne bouge plus. La position de sa main flagrante alors qu'il parcoure les phalanges de celle qu'il tourmente. Son regard vert émeraude semble perdre toute chaleur. Il la relâche prestement et, sans un mot, quitte la cuisine. Elle prend appui contre le comptoir et contemple sa main, le contact du jeune homme lui brulant encore la peau.

James entre dans la cuisine. Remarquant la mine déconfite de son amie, il entreprend directement de lui remonter le moral. « Et si on sortait ensemble ce soir ? On trouve un coin sympa où l'on peut manger et danser aussi ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas laissé le commun des mortels profiter de la vision de mon corps de rêve. ».

Bella accepte et après leur service, les princes se rendent dans un des bars branchés à proximité du café. Jasper les a rejoint pour l'occasion et après être allé chercher sa commande au comptoir, il se pose dans un des fauteuils clubs où Edward est assis. Celui-ci reste les yeux rivés sur la petite piste de danse alors qu'il prend une gorgée de sa boisson. Jasper suit son regard et manque d'éclater de rire en observant les princes. Emmett et James sont en train de danser, enfin… Jasper hésite à suggérer qu'on appelle un exorciste tant ils semblent possédés. Balançant leurs bras, ils menacent à tout moment de blesser quelqu'un.

Il tape sur l'épaule de son frère, prêt à partager un peu d'humour quand il remarque son regard assassin. Si c'était possible, Seth et Bella, qui dansent tranquillement, ne seraient plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes sur la piste. De son point de vue, Le cuisinier et la jeune femme sont en pleine discussion, ondulant à un rythme plus lent et, à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre mais dans l'esprit tourmenté de son petit frère, la même scène doit se dérouler tout autrement. Vu ses yeux plissés, le couple doit paraitre lascif et dans sa bulle. Ça promet une fin de soirée gratinée. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Edward resserre sa main sur son verre. Les glaçons, encore à l'intérieur, s'entrechoquent bruyamment.

James arrive en gigotant devant eux. « Je retourne au bar me prendre un verre, vous voulez quelque chose ? ».

Les frères hochent négativement la tête et, Seth arrive au même moment. « Je viens avec toi mec. J'ai super soif. ». Il passe son bras autour des épaules du blond et l'entraine avec lui. Arrivent ensuite Bella et Emmett. Ce dernier porte la jeune femme sur une épaule, comme si elle n'était qu'un fétu de paille. Il commence à tourner sur lui-même et ils éclatent de rire comme des enfants. Bien qu'elle le menace, ce n'est qu'au moment où Rosalie l'appelle sur son portable qu'il daigne la relâcher.

Quand Bella repose son pied au sol, son teint est blafard. Elle s'installe juste à côté de Jasper, à l'opposé d'Edward et tente de reprendre ses esprits. Secouant la tête, Bella finit par fouiller dans ses poches et en sort un petit paquet. Bien qu'Edward semble fortement intrigué, c'est Jasper qui demande. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

Bella lui sourit et se rapproche un peu plus de lui, en s'installant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil club. « Les premiers grains de café que j'ai torréfiés tout seul. Ils sont pour toi. ».

Jasper inspecte le paquet. « Oh je te remercie ! ». Il en apprécie l'odeur qui s'en dégage et le soin particulier qu'elle a mis pour faire l'emballage. Discrètement, Edward se redresse pour voir l'échange, un mélange de jalousie et de colère lui minant petit à petit le moral qu'il avait déjà de bien sombre.

Bella croise les bras. « Billy m'a dit qu'ils étaient excellents mais tu t'en feras ta propre opinion. On le savourera ensemble, histoire que je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. ».

Il respire encore l'effluve merveilleusement parfumée avant de refermer soigneusement le paquet. « Merci ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire…. Ce café est trop précieux pour que je le boive. ». Il n'ose même pas tourner la tête vers son frère quand il continue. « Je crois que ça va faire des jaloux. ».

Bella, dans toute son innocence, lève les mains. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai aussi prévu quelque chose pour Aro mais il ne l'aura qu'à ma prochaine visite. ».

Jasper lui ébouriffe la frange avant de l'embrasser sur le front. C'est le moment que son petit frère choisi pour déclarer. « Tu le traites toujours comme s'il était une fille. Jazz, si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu as changé de bord. ». Jasper et Bella restent éberlués devant le ton glacial qu'il emploie.

Puis, loin d'en avoir terminé, il tourne son regard vers Bella. « Est-ce une manière de mettre tout le monde dans ta poche ? Tu étais tout aussi gentil avec moi. ».

La jeune femme détourne son regard, mal à l'aise devant ses accusations tandis que Jasper sourit, paraissant apprécier cette facette que son frère montre au grand jour. Cela veut dire qu'il atteint une certaine limite et donc, qu'il va finir par révéler ce qu'il ressent. Il dit, passant un bras réconfortant autour de la taille de Bella. « Je ne pense pas que Bee le fasse exprès. C'est dans sa nature d'être adorable. ».

Edward se redresse un peu, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Mais… Cela ne te dérange pas ? ».

Jasper porte son verre à sa bouche et hoche la tête négativement. « Non. J'aime bien. ».

Son petit frère reste éberlué. « Vraiment ? ».

Il confirme. « Ouais. ».

Bella reste là, le regard tourné vers la piste, ne sachant si elle doit répondre aussi odieusement que son patron ou prendre cela nonchalamment comme le fait si bien Jasper. On peut dire qu'Edward choisit pour elle, quand il la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Moi, j'ai horreur de ça. ».

Le regard d'Edward se plisse, un peu plus, quand la main de son frère fait des cercles affectueux dans le dos de Bella. Il finit son verre d'un coup et fait mine de regarder sa montre. « Je devrais y aller. Puis… Je n'aime pas cette sensation. ». Il les montre du doigt. « On dirait un couple. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ici. ».

Bella se mord la lèvre, indécise. Edward parait de méchante humeur et elle aimerait vraiment continuer sa soirée avec les autres mais vu où il en est…

Énervé par le manque de réaction du couple, Edward enfonce un peu plus le clou quand il sort son portable. « Il manque quelqu'un. Je vais appeler Alice. ».

Jasper tend son bras et essaie de le secouer un peu. « Hé ! Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ».

Bella tape ses deux mains contre ses cuisses et s'en sert pour se redresser. « Je me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je vais rentrer. ».

Jasper a, à peine le temps de réagir en l'interpellant qu'elle est déjà près du bar, saluant les autres princes. Il se lève et se tourne vers Edward. « Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? Je vais lui parler. ».

**xoxo**

Avançant tranquillement dans la rue, Bella reprend une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau qu'elle vient d'acheter. « Tu devrais y retourner. Alice ne va pas tarder à arriver. ».

Son ton est tellement neutre que Jasper sait très bien qu'elle ne va pas bien. « Ce n'est pas grave. ». Ils arrivent devant la maison de la jeune femme et Jasper s'approche d'elle. Il la serre doucement dans ses bras et la balance pour la réconforter.

La tête enfouie dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami, Bella soupire. « Edward m'a dit à plusieurs reprises de démissionner. Billy et Seth pensent que je devrais le faire. ». Elle resserre son étreinte. Il penche sa tête et pose un baiser sur son front. L'écartant doucement pour vérifier qu'elle ne pleure pas, Jasper est surpris de voir le regard fier qu'elle lui offre. « Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Je pourrais dire que c'est à cause du fait que j'ai besoin d'argent…. Je mentirais. Ou parce que j'ai vraiment appris à apprécier le café… Ça ne serait qu'un mensonge de plus. C'est Lui… Edward. Je l'aime tellement que j'aimerais être capable de revenir en arrière et ne jamais lui mentir. ». Elle repose sa tête contre Jasper. « Je sais que j'ai mal agi. ». Un profond soupir la secoue. « Il m'a demandé de garder une certaine distance et… Bien que cela me fasse excessivement mal au cul de l'admettre, je vais respecter son choix. En espérant qu'il réalise mes sentiments. ».

Bella s'écarte de lui avant de refaire quelques pas dans sa direction. « Mais, regardes moi. Comment vais-je faire pour éviter un mec avec qui je passe le plus clair de mon temps ? Et j'imagine déjà sa réaction au moment où il apprendra la vérité… Je ne sais plus qui je dois être, Jasper. ».

Le jeune homme l'enlace, la serrant encore plus fort qu'auparavant. « Tu sais que tout finira par s'arranger, pas vrai ? ».

Elle acquiesce. « Merci encore. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu vas bientôt en avoir assez de cette fille qui chouine sur ton épaule. ».

Jasper prend appui sur le mur attenant la petite cour. Il frôle la moto, noire et jaune de Bella, du bout de ses doigts. Ses yeux éclatants se lèvent à peine pour regarder son amie. « Je viens d'un milieu où tout est secret où personne ne dévoile jamais ses véritables intentions alors je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi… Mais j'aime lorsque tu me dévoiles ainsi tes sentiments. Que tu pleures ou que tu ries. J'aime vraiment te voir si émotive. ». Son pied tapote quelques graviers lui permettant de calmer le jeu. Il lui offre un petit sourire auquel elle répond en émettant un petit rire. « Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut pas que tu changes. Enfin, je veux dire… ». Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, tic commun à Edward, puis continue son fil de pensée. « Ne pense jamais que tu puisses me gêner. Fais ce que tu veux quand tu es avec moi. J'aime ta sincérité…. Tu comprends ? ».

Bella hoche la tête, souriant, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. « Est-ce que je peux taper du pied ? ». Il fait oui de la tête. Espiègle, elle continue. « Et me rouler par terre en criant 'ahaaaaaah' ? ».

Éclatant d'un rire franc, Jasper lève son petit doigt devant elle. « Même si tu te prends pour Aro, ça ne me posera aucun souci, alors… Tu me le promets ? ».

Bella saisit son doigt avec son auriculaire et fait mine de tracer une croix sur son cœur. « Promis, juré. ». Toute trace de tristesse semble s'être estompée de son visage. Elle retourne dans ses bras, posant une série de baisers sur sa joue, le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Puis, elle commence à escalader l'arbre menant à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Jasper la regarde, étonné, et fait semblant de balayer cette image insolite d'un revers de la main. Il marmonne. « Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi cette fille passe par la fenêtre pour rentrer chez elle. ». Il reste encore quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'elle arrive entière dans sa chambre avant d'héler un taxi afin de rentrer chez lui.

Le taxi roule déjà à vive allure quand son téléphone portable se met à sonner. Ses yeux restent fixés sur l'écran alors qu'il hésite à répondre. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'avait pas songé à elle, alors qu'auparavant cette femme était dans toutes ses pensées.

_Alice._

Le taxi freine doucement devant le grand portail menant à sa maison. Des aboiements se font déjà entendre de l'autre côté. « Allo ? Non, je suis en train de rentrer chez moi. ».

Jasper descend de la voiture. « Non ».

Tenant son téléphone dans un équilibre précaire, il tend un billet au chauffeur de taxi. « Oui. ».

Jasper prend une inspiration et décide de jouer franc jeu avec la jeune femme. « Non… Ils sont amoureux, tu sais. Edward et Bella s'aiment plus qu'ils ne l'imaginent. ».

La réaction de son ex petite amie ne se fait pas attendre. Mais, il décide de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. « Non, merci. Tout va bien de ce côté-là. ».

Alors qu'il referme le portail, Aro l'accueille en sautillant partout. Jasper s'arrête soudainement dans son allée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Comment cette situation pourrait dépendre de moi ? Alice ? Alice ! Putain ! ». La porte d'entrée de sa maison subit sa colère quand il la claque violemment après lui.

**xoxo**

Edward se penche en arrière. Ayant enclenché le toit ouvrant de sa voiture, il commence à apercevoir le ciel étoilé qui s'étend peu à peu devant ses yeux. Il reste, plusieurs minutes, immobile, calmant son esprit furieux du déroulement de cette soirée. Ni Bee ni son frère ne sont revenus.

_Je suis en colère mais contre qui ? Pourquoi ?_

Ses pensées sont interrompues lorsque quelqu'un tapote contre le pare-brise. Edward relève la tête.

Alice.

Il lève une main pour la saluer et lui offre un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rend immédiatement. La jeune femme s'installe à ses côtés. « J'ai eu ton message…. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ».

Edward sourit, son moral déjà remonté par la vision de la jeune femme. « On va se balader ? ».

La Volvo roule plusieurs minutes dans les rues tranquilles et quasi désertes. Bien qu'elle tente à plusieurs reprises de lancer une conversation, la jeune femme remarque bien que l'esprit de son ami est tout à autre chose.

Alice prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de Jasper. Une fois la connexion établie et sans préambule, elle lui demande. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te dérange ? ». Sentant la réticence dans sa voix, elle préfère continuer. « Bee est avec toi ? ».Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils soient encore ensemble. Malgré sa confiance quand elle pose cette question, une sueur froide la prend quand elle attend la réponse. Elle est d'autant plus aigrie par le fait qu'Edward porte soudain une attention particulière à sa conversation.

La jeune femme parvient à reprendre son souffle quand Jasper répond négativement. Elle tente de garder une voix neutre malgré la pointe de jalousie qui menace de faire surface. « Tu l'as raccompagnée ? ».Non, ce n'est pas qu'une pointe de jalousie, c'est plutôt de l'ordre du tsunami. « Je vois… Tu tentes encore ta chance ? ».

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarque qu'Edward suit attentivement sa conversation. Jasper avoue une information qu'elle savait déjà Edward et Bella s'aiment.

_Ça me fait une belle jambe._

Elle répond froidement. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu veux que je te console peut être ? ».

La réponse de son ex est catégorique et rapide, ce qui pourrait lui fendre le cœur… si elle en avait vraiment l'utilité. Une lueur machiavélique se forme dans son regard. « C'est bien dommage vu que là, je suis avec Edward… ». Elle se tourne vers le petit frère de Jasper et lui sourit. Sans savoir ce qui se trame à côté de lui, Edward lui rend son sourire. « Peut-être que tu trouveras un moyen de me faire changer d'avis…. à plus tard. ». Son téléphone se referme en un 'clap' abrupt.

Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Alice repose son front contre la vitre. Les lumières de la ville l'éblouissent à mesure que la voiture file sur la route. Edward pose une main tranquille sur sa cuisse et demande. « Ça va ? ».

Elle hoche la tête et saisit sa main quand il tente de la retirer. « Oui, merci. ». L'apitoiement serait peut être une solution afin de regagner le cœur du plus jeune des Cullen. Cela marchait par le passé et le fait qu'il soit tourmenté par son pseudo amour aidera forcément sa cause.

**xoxo**

Edward finit par arrêter la Volvo près d'un parc. Celui-ci est assez éclairé pour qu'ils puissent se balader tranquillement sans aucune crainte. Il descend de voiture et en fait rapidement le tour afin d'ouvrir la portière d'Alice. Alors qu'ils font quelques pas, il grommelle. « Je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai appelée afin que tu puisses voir Jasper et il ne nous rejoint pas. Vous vous évitez ? ».

Alice soupire tristement. « Je crois que je lui en ai trop demandé. Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais il semblerait qu'il soit passé à autre chose. ».

Il lui prend la main, la serrant et la desserrant à mesure qu'ils avancent. Quelque chose manque. Bien que son cœur tente de le convaincre qu'Alice ne lui procure pas l'apaisement qu'il peut avoir en compagnie de Bee, son esprit reste convaincu que ce n'est pas normal. Mais surtout, Edward se rend compte par la même occasion qu'il ne ressent plus autant d'amour pour elle.

Alice interrompt ses pensées quand elle demande. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à New York ensemble ? ».

Le jeune homme reste interloqué. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ».

Elle fait quelques pas devant lui, emplit d'un nouvel enthousiasme. « Oui ! Imagine ! On prend un appart ensemble, dans un coin branché. On ferait plein de trucs sympas et… ».

Edward hésite. « Je ne sais pas… Sérieusement Alice… Je ne suis pas sûr que… ».

Elle pose une main sur son torse. « Ça serait idyllique. Toi, moi…Une nouvelle vie. ».

Le couple retourne vers la voiture silencieusement. Les mains d'Edward prennent appui sur le toit rutilant de la Volvo. Il expire profondément. « Tu me laisses un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ? ».

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, James récupère un plateau et avance doucement, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, afin de servir une cliente. Doté d'une gueule de bois carabinée, il fait son possible pour rester aimable.

Alors que sa matinée avait si bien débuté, cette cliente semble être là rien que pour lui pourrir la vie. Celle-ci inspecte son sandwich au saumon mariné comme s'il détenait une souche du virus Ébola. Le nez plissé, elle demande. « Et le poisson est-il frais ? ».

James remonte ses lunettes et réprime un soupir. « Oui madame, fraichement péché durant la nuit et acheté ce matin sur l'étal du poissonnier, au marché. ».

Cette fois, c'est son front qui se plisse. Il lève un sourcil en se disant qu'elle finira surement aussi fripée qu'un Sharpei avant ses quarante ans. « Mais… C'est du saumon d'élevage ou une race sauvage ? ».

Là, l'esprit du serveur commence à chauffer un peu mais il reste calme, démontrant son professionnalisme… Il sait aussi que s'il élève la voix, son cerveau lui rappellera méchamment la quantité d'alcool qu'il a ingurgité la veille et qu'il est trop vieux pour ces conneries. « Mes relations avec le poissonnier ne sont pas assez intimes pour qu'il m'avoue ce genre de détail, madame. ».

Elle fait quelques '_tsk tsk'_ de désapprobation. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir si le poisson que je compte manger ici, est de bonne qualité et frais… ».

Il l'interrompt. « Sans vouloir paraitre grossier, madame… Je comprends parfaitement vos interrogations mais…. Si vous voulez être sûre de la provenance de votre poisson, je vous conseille d'enfiler vos bottes et d'aller le pêcher vous-même. À part vous dire que tous nos produits sont de première qualité ou que nous faisons les filets nous-mêmes et que les arrêtes sont retirées à la pince à épiler ou que le pain est pétri avec amour puis cuit dans notre four, je ne sais rien de plus. Là, vos questions dépassent mon domaine de compétence. Ais-je répondu à vos questions ou voulez-vous des renseignements sur autre chose ? ».

Quelques clients, autour d'eux, se permettent de rire, si bien que les joues de la cliente prennent une couleur pivoine. Elle marmonne. « Non, ça va aller merci. ».

James récupère son plateau, le collant tout contre lui. « Bien madame. Bon appétit. ».

Il avance encore plus doucement qu'auparavant et s'affale comme il le peut contre le comptoir. Bee, compatissant, lui offre un expresso de son cru. Bien serré et assez profond pour que la caféine fasse des merveilles sur son moral. Le blond savoure sa petite tasse et susurre. « Merci, t'es un ange. ». Il regarde son ami qui saisit son portable et sourit en lisant un sms qu'il vient de recevoir. Malgré sa fatigue, sa curiosité est toujours présente. « Hum… ce sourire… C'est pour qui ? ».

Bee range rapidement son téléphone et hausse les épaules. « Jasper. ».

Le sourcil blond et inquisiteur se lève en un accent circonflexe parfaitement parfait. « Tu le connais bien ? ».

Bee sourit, prenant une nouvelle commande de Billy. « Ouais... Puis, je le vois assez souvent. ».

James finit sa tasse et la pose du coté de Bella. « Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble ? ».

Tenant une cafetière ancienne à la main, Bee fait couler doucement sa préparation dans une tasse, jaugeant la mousse à mesure que l'élixir monte. « Rien de spécial. On mange, on sort, on discute. Des trucs comme ça. ».

Imaginant déjà le risque de rapport conflictuel entre les deux frères Cullen, James demande abruptement. « C'est quoi ? Des rencards ? ». D'un autre côté, cela prouverait que le petit serveur pourrait être intéressé par Edward. Alors que Bee se dirige de l'autre côté du comptoir pour donner sa commande à Billy, James se rend compte qu'Edward était près de la réserve et qu'il a surement entendu leur conversation mais son regard ne laisse rien paraitre.

_Pourquoi les Cullen semblent toujours être attirés par la même personne ?_

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Coffee Prince « Café des Princes ».**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_ & _**The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince, à Lee Sun Mi**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 21**

**Américano**

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with You_

_I never loved someone the way that I love You_

_Alicia Keys - Fallin'_

**xoxo**

Alors qu'ils viennent de déjeuner, Jasper et Angela prennent le temps de flâner dans une rue commerçante. Leur destination étant un magasin de disques vintage situé au bas de la rue, ils avancent tranquillement. Et ça, le jeune homme n'y est pas habitué.

Alice papillonnait d'un magasin à l'autre, dépensant des fortunes et usant d'une énergie qui pourrait en achever plus d'un alors qu'Angela est ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de calme. Ils ont humé des fleurs, rient avec des enfants, mangé des glaces… Choses invraisemblables et normales qui sont totalement hors des principes de son ex petite amie.

Une fois chez le disquaire, le jeune homme est d'autant plus surpris quand la jeune femme ne le presse pas pour repartir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il finit par lui demander doucement, craignant sa colère. « Ça va ? Tu ne t'embêtes pas trop ? ».

Angela retire le casque de ses oreilles et sourit. « Tu rigoles ? Ce magasin est magique. Il y a tellement de merveilles ! Regardes ce que j'ai déjà pris. J'ai suivi tes conseils et j'adore ce groupe.». Une pile de CD est sagement posée à côté d'elle. Elle pose sa main sur son avant-bras. « Si tu cherchais à m'impressionner… Tu as tiré les bonnes cartes. ».

Jasper, les joues rougies comme un gamin, sort un cd de sa poche. « C'est pour toi. Je l'ai fini plus tôt… Enfin, il me manquait une chanson et comme ils l'ont ici, le proprio a été assez sympa pour la graver avec les autres. ».

La jeune femme manque de sauter sur place. « Oh mon dieu ! Ma patronne va être ravie ! Si tu savais comme elle est stressée en ce moment avec cette expo ! GÉNIAL ! ». Elle finit par lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasse.

Surpris, il met quelques secondes avant de resserrer ses bras contre elle. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. ». Il l'entraine par le bras. « Allons-nous promener encore un peu. Je veux profiter de toi avant que tu ne retournes te faire exploiter et que je sois obligé de me terrer durant des heures dans mon studio… ».

Sombrement sa phrase continue dans son esprit. _'…ou que je sois obligé de vendre mon âme à Alice, quoi qu'elle nous réserve.'._

**xoxo**

Les yeux verts d'Edward suivent le curseur de sa souris. Cela fait bien dix minutes qu'il cherche à se concentrer sur les tableaux et les lignes de comptes de son tableur mais son esprit est bien incapable de se concentrer sur les chiffres qui défilent. Son regard ne fait qu'aller et venir entre l'écran et les moindres faits et gestes de Bee.

Les sourires qu'il offre aux clients, ses chamailleries avec James et Emmett, sa manière de repousser subtilement les avances de Seth et sa complicité évidente avec Billy. Il n'y a rien à redire, Bee fait partie intégrante de la petite famille que forme les princes. Et bien qu'il tente, à tout prix, de se convaincre du contraire, le petit voyou fait aussi clairement parti de sa vie.

Et cela, Edward n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point. Rien n'est pareil depuis qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole. Puis, la soirée d'hier étant le pompon pour lui faire comprendre combien son propre comportement était d'une stupidité affligeante. Maintenant, Bee l'évite comme la peste et passe son temps libre avec d'autres personnes que lui…

_Non, on ne dira rien sur sa relation avec Jasper_… _Ni sur le fait que je rêve d'enfermer mon cuisinier dans la chambre froide du café… Non, car je suis bien au-dessus de tout ça._

Ses yeux dérivent encore vers son employé. Bee prépare les plats à emporter. Il installe machinalement les différentes préparations de Seth dans les petites caissettes composant les bento dont les clients raffolent. Edward baisse l'écran de son ordinateur portable et se frotte les yeux en soupirant. Puis, ses mains, posées à plat sur la table, l'aide à se soulever avant que ses pas ne le dirigent vers celui qui le perturbe tant. Sa voix se fait nonchalante, cachant bien ses sentiments. « Tu t'en sors ? ».

Bee lève à peine sa tête et marmonne. « Oui. ».

Edward le suit dans ses mouvements, l'aidant en plaçant les caissettes déjà pleines dans les réceptacles noirs et brillants. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la livraison ? ».

Faisant toujours mine de ne pas remarquer sa présence, son employé lui tourne le dos. « Emmett m'a demandé de le remplacer ce midi. Donc, je termine cela et je pars ensuite faire ma tournée. ». Il prend le temps de contourner Edward et celui-ci remarque que son tablier n'est pas correctement attaché.

Pris d'une habitude qu'il ne réalise même pas lui-même, Edward se précipite sur Bee et passe ses mains autour de sa taille pour renouer les lanières.

**xoxo**

Ce geste simple, exécuté des dizaines de fois par son patron, perturbe la jeune femme au plus haut point. Edward est derrière elle, penché au point que Bella ressente son souffle dans le creux de son cou, faisant onduler légèrement le tissu de sa chemise. Elle le laisse faire, se décalant doucement pour lui faire face et lui offrir un meilleur accès.

« Bee, tu sens bon. Enfin… Je veux dire… Non, rien. ». Edward est tout à sa tâche et s'applique à faire un nœud plus solide au niveau de son estomac. Il marmonne. « Putain, tu es un mec… Comment se fait-il que tu ais la taille aussi fine ? Faut que tu t'épaississes ou que tu prennes du poids. ».

Il termine en tentant de replacer correctement sa chemise et c'est le moment que Bella saisit pour l'interrompre. Elle place ses mains rapidement sur les siennes et les retirent aussitôt afin qu'il ne la touche plus, comme s'il risquait de la bruler. Elle murmure. « C'est bon. Je vais le faire. ».

Edward se redresse. Son visage marque la stupeur qu'il ressent quand elle le rejette. Il recule de quelques pas avant de faire le tour de la table comme pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller, Emmett déboule et les interpelle. « Patron ! Bee ! BEE ! Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! ». Il montre fièrement la petite carte indiquant qu'il est apte à conduire un deux roues.

Edward se tourne et observe la scène. Emmett saisit aisément Bella dans ses bras et la fait virevolter avant de la balloter sur son épaule comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle est plutôt pale quand elle finit par toucher le sol. Tout sourire, elle rigole avec lui. « Lâche-moi maintenant et… Ne penses même pas à toucher ma moto. ».

Il commence à la supplier comme un enfant, la gardant fermement enserrée dans ses bras.

Possédé par une once de jalousie car elle refusait son contact juste avant, Edward se poste près d'eux. Il dégage l'épaule d'Emmett et l'écarte subrepticement de la jeune femme. « Génial. Alors racontes comment ça s'est passé. ». Edward entraine Emmett sur la terrasse afin d'obtenir un rapport détaillé de sa matinée.

Bella reste bouche bée, ayant eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer surtout que tout le monde sait qu'obtenir le permis moto est aussi peu contrariant que passer celui pour la voiture. Même un mec comme Emmett, sans vouloir le vexer, peut y arriver, c'est pour dire. Sans chercher à en comprendre plus, elle essuie ses mains sur son tablier et recommence à travailler sur ses bento. Quoi qu'Edward ai en tête, elle est bien décidée à lui laisser l'espace qu'il désire plus que tout.

**xoxo**

Carlisle observe la femme assise en face de lui, les yeux emplis de suspicion. Lorsque son assistante pose le plateau de café et biscuits sur la petite table attenant à son bureau, il comprend qu'elle s'est encore invitée et qu'elle a dû user de son pouvoir de séduction pour passer la sécurité et son assistante. Sa voix est ironique quand il se sert une tasse. « Fais comme chez toi. ».

Après quelques minutes d'un silence inconfortable, il finit par déclarer. « Tu es toujours aussi imprévisible. C'est une visite à laquelle je ne m'attendais point. ».

Jane sourit et lisse la jupe de son tailleur. « Ça doit bien faire 20 ans… ». Le regardant attentivement, elle continue. « Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi séduisant. ». Elle croise ses jambes et le regard de Carlisle suit le moindre de ses mouvements. « Est-ce qu'Esmée sait que je suis là ? ».

Il se redresse sur son fauteuil. « Je n'ai rien à lui caché. Alors oui, elle est au courant de tout. ».

Jane se lève et fait quelques pas vers la baie vitrée. Le bureau, surplombant les jardins de l'hôpital, offre une vue imprenable sur cette partie de la ville. « J'ai envie de revenir aux États Unis. L'Europe n'a plus rien à m'offrir. ». Elle avance maintenant vers le bureau, se postant juste à côté de son ancien amant. « Puis que veux-tu ? Jasper me manque. ».

Carlisle rit doucement, ne croyant pas un instant la couleuvre dramatique qu'elle tente de lui faire avaler. Il lui rappelle. « Pourtant l'an dernier, tu étais à Chicago. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles ? ».

Ses jambes se croisent, la fente de sa jupe dévoilant un peu plus ses cuisses. « Tu me connais… Je suis tellement passionnée que j'ai toujours mille choses à faire. On peut rattraper le temps perdu. ».

Par son comportement, Carlisle serait bien incapable de dire si elle parle encore de son fils ou de ce qu'il y a eu entre eux. Il a sa réponse quand Jane tente de lui caresser le visage. Mais la main de Carlisle agrippe fermement son poignet. « Sachant que ce n'est pas pour ton fils que tu es là, craches ton venin afin que tu retournes rapidement dans le trou où tu te terrais durant toutes ces années. ».

Le regard de Jane se plisse et, sa lèvre supérieure se retrousse dans un rictus mauvais. Le chirurgien n'est plus aussi malléable qu'auparavant et la séduction dont elle est capable ne fonctionne plus. Cela n'est point grave car elle bénéficie d'autres atouts dans sa manche afin de lui soutirer le soutien financier dont elle a grandement besoin.

**xoxo**

Bella est au téléphone avec Jasper car quitte à être de corvée de vaisselle, autant le faire en bonne compagnie. Elle est ravie surtout que celui-ci boit une tasse du café qu'elle a torréfiée elle-même et qu'il adore ça.

Avec son portable calé entre son épaule et son oreille, la jeune femme sourit. « Vraiment tu aimes ? Ce n'est pas juste pour me faire plaisir, hein ? ».

Edward entre dans la cuisine mais son employée est tellement absorbée par sa conversation qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Le flirt amical auquel Jasper se livre à chacune de leurs discussions est assez divertissant pour qu'elle oublie qu'elle passe une bonne partie de ses journées avec les mains dans de l'eau additionnée de liquide vaisselle. Déposant une assiette dans l'égouttoir, elle murmure. « Tu es adorable. Ouais, c'est promis, tu en auras encore… Enfin, si tu me promets que… ».

_BAM ! _

Le plateau qu'Edward pose violemment sur le plan de travail la fait sursauter. Sa main trempée rattrape son téléphone de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'évier. Son regard paniqué évite tout de même l'endroit où se situe son patron, surtout quand il lui demande. « Où est Seth ? ».

Bella répond d'une petite voix. « Hum… Il est avec Emmett. La livraison est arrivée bien plus tôt que prévu. ».

Il prend deux tasses et les pose sur le plateau avant de croiser les bras. « Et ? ».

« Il m'a demandé de le remplacer à la vaisselle, pendant qu'il aide à décharger les sacs. ». Elle s'écarte et détourne sa tête, comprenant que premièrement le fait qu'elle soit au téléphone ne l'empêche absolument pas de lui parler et qu'en plus cela l'exaspère au possible. « Jasper, on se capte tard, ok ?! ». Souriant quand Jasper insinue directement que son frère doit faire des siennes de l'autre côté du '_fil_'. « Je te rappelle à la fin de mon service ok ? Et tu me parleras de ce rencard idéal. D'acc', à plus tard. ».

James entre à son tour dans la cuisine. Remarquant l'ambiance tendue comme un string de collégienne, il soupire et prend appui contre l'évier. Du bout de son index, il soulève une tasse. « Alors j'ai ma cliente préférée qui hurle comme une dingue que sa tasse est sale… Donc, la tête de qui va finir sur un plateau pour contenter la demoiselle ? ».

Edward saisit la petite porcelaine et l'inspecte. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? ».

James ferme les yeux et soupire une nouvelle fois. « J'en sais rien. Elle dit que sa tasse est dégueu mais moi tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle me pète les noix. Je me suis excusé au moins sept fois et elle continue à me bassiner. ».

Edward avance vers l'évier regardant directement la jeune femme qui reste obstinément les yeux rivés vers ses mains appuyées contre l'égouttoir. Ses phalanges blanchissent sous la pression qu'elle exerce en serrant ses poings. Il se penche vers elle et demande. « Et qui était chargé de vérifier la vaisselle ce matin ? ».

Un frisson glacial lui parcoure le corps. _Oh fuck…_ Ses journées sont tellement chargées qu'elle en oublie certaines choses à faire. Étant royalement en tort, Bella ne tente même pas de se justifier ou de calmer le jeu. Elle soupire. « C'est moi. ».

Son patron repose la tasse, manquant de la briser. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe son temps au téléphone ! ».

Elle se tourne vers James. « Ca n'arrivera plus. Je suis désolée. ».

Mais cela horripile d'autant plus Edward car elle l'ignore totalement. « Je veux que tu rattrapes tout ton retard. J'en ai assez de tes excuses. Si tu te concentrais plus sur ton boulot que sur ta vie sentimentale, tu n'aurais pas autant de problèmes. ».

James pose sa main sur son bras. Il hoche la tête pour lui indiquer silencieusement que là, dans sa relation employeur-employé, Edward dépasse les bornes.

Ce dernier passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce, grommelant un « Putain ! » bien senti.

James prend une grande inspiration, ravi d'avoir calmé le jeu, avant de porter son attention sur Bella. Il est persuadé que si une plante était dans la cuisine, elle aurait déjà été complètement rabougrie rien que par la tension ambiante. _Purée, il est flippant quand sa colère prend le dessus._ « Je pense surtout qu'elle m'en veut encore pour le coup du sandwich au saumon. Mes oreilles en sifflent encore. ». Il passe son bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la réconforter. « Mais surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'obstine à revenir si le café lui déplait autant ? ».

_Pfffiou… Je me pose la même question._

**xoxo**

« Ouh ! Vu que tu chuchotes, je suppose qu'Edward est avec toi ? ». Jasper finit sa tasse de café sur la terrasse et commence à jouer avec Aro. « Pas de problème surtout que je ne taffe pas ce soir. À plus Bella. ».

Alice passe son portail et le suit quand il retourne dans la maison. Elle renifle l'air ambiant. « Ca sent super bon. Est-ce que je peux avoir une tasse ? ».

Poliment, il lui prépare un mug, se demandant intérieurement si la jeune femme ne manquerait pas de s'étouffer si elle apprenait d'où vient le café.

Elle s'assoit confortablement sur le canapé, tandis qu'il reste debout, appuyé contre un mur. Alice boit une gorgée, appréciant l'arôme. « Je pense que je dois t'avouer mes projets. Je vais surement partir à New York avec Edward. ». Jasper manque de faire tomber sa tasse par terre. Elle lui offre un petit sourire. « C'est une bonne opportunité. J'ai ce boulot qui va me plaire et le fait qu'Edward soit là sera la cerise sur mon gâteau. C'est ce qu'il nous faut… De nouvelles possibilités, un nouveau départ. Tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne idée ? ».

Jasper reste abasourdi. Comment ne s'est-il jamais rendu compte qu'elle fût si manipulatrice ? « Je vois… Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Tu sais bien qu'Edward est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et… ». Ses yeux se posent sur sa tasse mais non, il lui faut quelque chose de bien plus corsé qu'un simple café, aussi délicieux que peut être celui de Bella. « Et ce n'est vraiment pas bien de le manipuler ainsi. ».

Alice se lève et s'approche doucement de lui. « Tout de suite les grands mots… Tu me fais passer pour une fille sans cœur. ». Sa main glisse le long d'un meuble avec nonchalance. « Tu me connais. Je change souvent d'avis… C'est un peu à cause de toi que j'en viens à une telle extrémité. ».

Ses coudes le décollent du mur et il se poste en face d'elle. « De quel droit ? Comment peux-tu dire que c'est de ma faute ? ».

La jeune femme plisse ses yeux et entreprend de toucher son torse, glissant son doigt le long des courbes et déliés cachés sous son t-shirt. « Bella. Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte dorénavant. J'ai bien compris que ce n'est pas qu'une simple amitié entre vous. ».

Jasper ferme les yeux un bref instant. Cette conversation l'exaspère déjà. « Et alors ? Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ? Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! C'est une amie formidable. Même si je reconnais qu'au début on a failli… Enfin, on était très attiré l'un vers l'autre mais tu te trompes. Puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que puis-je faire pour que tu ne perturbe en rien la chance que peut avoir mon petit frère ? Merde, arrêtes de te servir de lui. ».

Le regard d'Alice se fait plus farouche. « Alors pourquoi ? Hein ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles avoir tiré un trait sur notre relation ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus comme avant ? ».

Il lève ses mains, cherchant les mots pour lui faire comprendre. « Ça ne se commande pas. J'ai tout simplement tiré un trait sur mon passé, Alice. Ça fait peut être cliché mais c'est le cas. ».

Profondément outrée, la jeune femme semble à la limite de taper du pied. « Si ce n'est pas Bella, qu'est ce qui nous empêche d'être ensemble ou que je tente ma chance avec Edward hein ? ». Elle sourit, narquoise, sachant qu'il serait prêt à reconsidérer cela si elle ne perturbe la chance que peut avoir le couple. Malgré toutes ces années et les soupçons d'infidélité d'Alice et d'Edward, Jasper s'en veut encore d'avoir laissé son petit frère tout seul quand il a appris qu'il avait été adopté. Bien plus qu'il n'a regretté le fait d'avoir abandonné sa petite amie. Enfin, Jasper prend cela du bon côté depuis qu'il a rencontré Bella car avant cela c'était la déprime la plus affligeante.

Aro gratte à la porte et son interruption est la bienvenue. Jasper s'écarte de son ex petite amie et avance pour ouvrir à son chien. Il finit par avouer. « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et le fait que je compte la revoir sérieusement est principalement la raison pour laquelle il n'y a aucune chance possible entre nous, Alice. Bella n'est en rien concernée là-dedans. ».

_Bon, à part le fait qu'elle m'a largement poussé dans les bras d'Angela et que maintenant je ne pense qu'à y retourner… Méchante, méchante Bella._

Restant plantée là, comme une idiote, Alice finit par se lever et se dirige vers la porte. « Je n'ai plus envie de parler, tout d'un coup. Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux m'empêcher de partir sinon… On t'enverra une carte postale de New York. ». Alice lance un simple « Bye ! » par-dessus son épaule avant de traverser le jardin.

Jasper reste immobile avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, maudissant presque le jour où il l'a rencontrée.

**xoxo**

La porte du bureau est à la limite de sortir de ses gonds quand Edward la referme.

_Putain mais calmes toi Edward !_

Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà emmêlés et s'affale sur son fauteuil. Il baisse sa tête, les bras posés sur ses genoux avant de contrôler sa respiration.

Son téléphone le distrait quand l'appareil se met à sonner. Distraitement, Edward regarde l'écran et sourit devant le nom inscrit dessus. « Salut maman. Hum… Quoi ? Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ce soir ? ». Il ne manquait plus que cela, sa mère vient de lui arranger un rencard. « Qui c'est cette fois ? ». Ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Sérieux ? Comment est-ce que tu as réussi une chose pareille ? OK. OK dix-neuf heures. Ouais, à l'endroit habituel. Oui je t'aime aussi. ».

Bien qu'Edward soit un peu vexé que sa mère se sente obligée de constamment lui tenir la main même quand il s'agit de trouver une petite amie, le jeune homme reconnait qu'elle vient de jouer un coup de maitre. Zafrina Karichi. Une des plus jolies filles de son lycée. Métisse amazone aux yeux violets aussi impressionnants qu'Elizabeth Taylor, promise à un brillant avenir dans la communication et s'il faut l'avouer une véritable tigresse au pieu.

Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'il lui a promis de la rappeler, il y a quatre ou cinq ans de cela… et là, elle tombe à point nommé. Rien de mieux qu'une sublime sud-américaine pour vous remettre les idées en place.

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, Edward arrive au café avec une femme à son bras. Bella observe la scène du haut de la terrasse de l'étage. Elle se penche, à la limite de se fracasser le crane cinq mètres plus bas, et contemple le couple qui avance bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils semblent parfaits ensemble Cools, élancés, transpirant la thune à plein nez et dotés de ce petit air qui dit '_je viens d'avoir trois orgasmes et sans piles madame, monsieur'_. Maintenant, elle comprend pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrive avec près de cinq heures de retard à son boulot.

James reconnait la fille qui se détache, à peine, de son patron et court les rejoindre afin de l'embrasser. C'est une profusion d'éclats de rire, de baisers et d'humour apparemment…

_Oui, c'est le moment où la jalousie arrive avec son 38 tonnes et se gare dans la place réservée à son attention… Non, Bella ! Tu es bien au-dessus de ça. Oh c'est bon, si je ne peux pas être jalouse, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, hein ?_

Ils entrent dans le café et Edward s'empresse de la présenter à l'équipe. Bella prend son temps pour descendre les marches de l'escalier. _On est rarement pressé d'aller sur l'échafaud, faut bien l'avouer…_ Quand elle finit par arriver en bas, Edward fait visiter les lieux à son amie.

Il faut reconnaitre qu'il a du gout. Physiquement, elle serait capable de donner du fil à retordre à Rosalie. Là où sa sœur est une beauté typiquement américaine, blonde et sophistiquée, cette fille est la quintessence de l'exotisme. La peau mate, des cheveux sombres qui cascadent et soulignent la cambrure de son dos, un regard bleu… _non ses pupilles semblent mauves. Peut-on dire des yeux mauves ? Passons…._ et un corps svelte enveloppé dans une robe turquoise, en une matière si fluide qu'elle semble prête à glisser au sol. Elle est toute droite sortie d'une pub _Maybelline_ ou d'un temple Maya dédié à sa gloire. Quand elle se tourne vers l'escalier, sa robe et ses cheveux effectuent le même mouvement. _Ouah l'effet Mariah Carey, avec le vent qui souffle toujours dans ses cheveux au bon moment…_

_Ah la jalousie est toujours là. Check !_

Bella est à la limite d'éclater de rire quand elle se souvient de ce moment où elle se tapait le cul par terre, les larmes aux yeux, quand Rosalie s'est plaint du fait qu'Herbal essences faisait de la publicité mensongère. _Le point G ne se situe pas sur la tête bien que les actrices jouissent comme des dingues durant les publicités_. Depuis ce jour, Charlie ne leur a acheté que du _Head & Shoulders_ à l'eucalyptus enfin jusqu'au moment où leur mère a mis un sérieux véto, ne supportant plus que ses filles sentent l'antitussif…_Tu parles d'un orgasme…_

Les regards sont tournés vers elle et Bella tousse, essayant, tant bien que mal, de se reprendre avant que tout le monde ne considère qu'elle est complètement frappée, à s'esclaffer toute seule. Elle lève sa main et agite le bout de ses doigts en l'air. « Je vais bien… Je vais bien. ». Se forçant à paraitre mec au possible, elle exécute une copie du fameux sourire en coin des frères Cullen. « Heu… Salut. ».

Edward pose sa main sur le bas du dos de son amie et fait les présentations. « Tiens voilà celui qui manquait. Je te présente Bee… ». Bella hoche la tête en hésitant alors que la fameuse Zafrina franchit l'espace entre eux. Il continue. « …et Bee, voici… ».

Contrairement à son apparence un peu hautaine, la femme attrape la main de la serveuse rapidement et lui serre amicalement. « Zafrina. ».

Edward reste le doigt en l'air, surpris de sa vélocité. « Hum ouais, voilà. C'est donc Zafrina. ».

La jolie métisse continue à serrer la main de Bella, tout en l'inspectant des pieds à la tête. « Mais tu peux m'appeler Za. ».

Bella est carrément gênée au point de se dire qu'une fouille rectale serait moins intrusive que le comportement de la petite amie d'Edward, surtout que cette dernière retient sa main en otage. « Salut… Za, donc. ».

Edward explique. « Zafrina revient de New York où elle était rédac gastronomique pour Vogue. Maintenant, elle tient un des blogs culinaires les plus connus du web et nous fait le plaisir de venir faire une chronique sur le concept du café des princes…. ».

Réussissant enfin à récupérer sa main, Bella sourit, comprenant clairement qu'en tant que simple serveuse, elle est carrément hors compétition. Là, ça ne sert à rien d'être jalouse. Sincèrement épatée, elle siffle avant de répondre. « Ouahou… La femme parfaite quoi. ».

Zafrina passe sa langue sur ses dents parfaitement alignées, ne la quittant pas des yeux. « Merci.».

Quelques secondes passent et les deux sont surprises par la voix d'Edward. « J'ai embauché Bee au moment de mon arrivée. Il fait un peu de tout ici. Livraison, service et barista. ».

Quelqu'un les interpelle. Seuls Bella et Edward se tournent car Zafrina continue à la regarder. Bella, n'en pouvant plus, s'excuse pour aller voir ce que veut son collègue, quiconque soit-il. Mais la déesse bleue l'interrompt. « Dis-moi… On sort ce soir avec Edward, est-ce que tu veux venir ? On pourrait apprendre à se connaitre. ».

_Click ! Un moment_ _polaroid_. C'est exactement le nom que l'on pourrait donner à cet instant. Le visage de Bella marque sa surprise au point qu'elle hésite à se pencher pour ramasser sa mâchoire surement tombée à terre, tandis qu'Edward manque de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il se mord la lèvre. « Quoi ? ».

Zafrina sourit. « Ouais, ça serait sympa. ». Elle se tourne vers Bella. « Tu vas adorer. La musique est cool et leurs cocktails sont fabuleux. ».

_Il faudrait qu'on examine sa notion de 'sympa' là non ? Mais bon, si elle fait un premier pas pour être amies, qui suis-je pour refuser ?_ « Sérieusement ? ». Bella bloque ses mains sous ses aisselles, perplexe. « Fabuleux hein ? Hum… Je ne sais pas... ». Elle se tourne vers Edward qui semble prêt à vomir ses tripes sur les stilettos de sa future ex petite amie. « Ça va être sympa hein patron ? ». Vu sa tête, elle s'empêche de rire pour éviter d'être virée encore une fois cette semaine.

Edward l'observe, essayant de ne pas montrer sa surprise mais le choc est trop grand pour le cacher. Bella finit par répondre. « Hum... Pourquoi pas. Mais, il faut que je vois avec les autres car généralement on sort tous ensemble. ».

Zafrina tape dans ses mains. « C'est cool. Tu sais, c'est incroyable. Tu ressembles trop à un de mes ex. ».

Bella lève un sourcil. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit un compliment ?! ».

La jeune femme rectifie en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. « Détrompes toi. ».

Edward se poste devant son employé. « Za ? On continue la visite car Bee doit retourner travailler. ».

Bella acquiesce, réprimant un sourire, et effectue une petite courbette. « Ouais, je dois aller hum… là-bas. ». Elle montre James et Seth, qui discutent devant la cuisine et s'empresse de les rejoindre.

La voix de Zafrina l'interpelle. « N'oublies pas ce soir ! ». La serveuse lève la main pour montrer qu'elle a entendu et entre dans la cuisine.

James est déjà reparti mais Seth l'accueille en l'attrapant par les épaules. « Alors ça va ? Tu vas te remettre de cette déception ? On nage en plein vaudeville. ».

Bella hausse les épaules, cherchant quelque chose pour combler un petit creux. « Normalement, j'aurais dû être en train de fantasmer à l'idée de la lobotomiser avec une petite cuillère mais putain, elle semble trop sympa pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste si je n'ai même pas l'occasion de passer pour une psychopathe en cherchant à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? ». Elle remarque les gaufres toutes chaudes préparées par le cuisinier et en saisit une qu'elle commence à avaler goulument, la suivante déjà dans son autre main. La bouche pleine, elle rigole. « Tiens, je vais compenser avec de la nourriture. ».

Seth soupire, posant une main compatissante à plat sur sa petite tête. « Comme si tu avais besoin de cela pour t'empiffrer. ». Il l'embrasse sur le front, comme il le fait régulièrement depuis qu'ils se connaissent plus intimement.

James revient dans la pièce et les regarde. « Vous deux… Vous êtes toujours en train de vous câliner… Gardez-en pour moi ! Oh passons. Il parait qu'on sort ce soir ? Ça vous dit qu'on mange tous ensemble avant ? Puis, je me ferais bien un italien, ou peut-être un indien…». N'attendant même pas une réponse de leur part, il retourne en salle.

Seth réprime un frisson. « Dis-moi, il parlait du restau, n'est-ce pas ? ». Il se tourne vers la jeune femme qui se fait surprendre en train d'approcher le plateau de gaufres. Le cuisinier tape sur sa main avant qu'elle ne vide le plateau. « N'y penses même pas. ».

Faisant mine qu'elle contemplait le plan de travail, elle répond. « Aïe ! Avec James, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Et, pour en revenir à Zafrina. Elle m'a l'air vraiment cool. ».

« Tant qu'elle en a l'air et pas la chanson, hein ? ». Le cuisinier pose un baiser sur son front, soulignant qu'il est toujours là si besoin.

**xoxo**

Quelques heures plus tard, la situation est surréaliste. Edward est là dans ce club, entouré de certains de ses amis et de ses collègues, et il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul. Et pour couronner le tout, il semble que Zafrina porte une attention particulière à la seule personne que lui cherche à oublier.

_Comme si j'avais besoin de ça._

Il contemple la jeune femme. Elle est à demi tournée vers lui, racontant une anecdote sur sa relation tumultueuse avec une quelconque célébrité. « Mais, il fallait voir son cadeau… Il m'a offert un châle en dentelle. Sérieusement ? Je me suis demandé un instant s'il comptait m'emmener faire un bingo avec sa grand-mère. ».

_Elle débite une histoire insipide sur un de ses ex alors que j'envisage de sortir avec elle… c'est d'une finesse._

_Mais oui..._ C'est exactement ce dont il a besoin. Une femme avec toutes les qualités et les défauts qui vont avec.

_Mais oui encore..._ Edward est certain qu'il peut trouver une complémentarité avec Zafrina aussi forte que celle qu'il partageait avec Bee.

_Mais oui toujours…_ Il va réussir à sortir ce gamin de sa tête.

Irrémédiablement attiré, il se penche un peu et, après le profil parfait de sa future petite amie, il remarque celui du jeune homme en question. Il semble soucieux, voire presque malade.

Écoutant sagement la jolie fille à ses côtés, Bee passe sa main dans sa frange et demande. « Mais pourquoi es-tu restée avec lui s'il te déplaisait autant ? ».

Zafrina sourit. « Le profit, chéri. Il avait besoin d'une jolie poupée à son bras et j'avais besoin de contacts. Mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu es choqué ? ».

Bee hausse les épaules et grimace. « Ce manque de sentiment… Je trouve ça flippant. ».

Edward soupire, les yeux fixés sur les glaçons qui se cognent dans son verre. « Ici, les relations tiennent plus de Wall Street que de Disney. Reste loin de ces filles si tu veux garder ta pureté. ».

Le serveur se penche un peu plus pour observer son patron. « Il ne faut pas croire. Je ne suis pas forcément un ange. ». Edward reste fixé sur ses lèvres qu'il mord nerveusement.

_Putain, arrêtes ça Cullen !_

Zafrina pose sa main sur son genou. « J'aimerais bien découvrir quels sont tes pêchés. ».

Cette phrase est tellement pleine de sous-entendus qu'Edward se demande ce qui la retient avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus… _En tout cas, ce n'est pas la décence_. D'ailleurs, il lui fait froidement comprendre. Vu que Zafrina vient d'effectuer un bond de deux mètres sur la banquette où ils sont installés, Edward sait que ses propres chances sont compromises. James serait là, qu'il lui crierait qu'il peut se la poser sur l'oreille en rentrant. Mais Za n'est pas dans le genre à bouder longtemps.

La serveuse à leur disposition pour la soirée, revient avec une commande. En parfait gentleman ou par déformation professionnelle, Bee se lève pour l'aider et distribue les verres. Quand il se tourne pour se rassoir, sa place est légèrement décalée. Il s'assoit entre son patron et sa petite amie qui semblent en froid. « Okayy… ».

Edward sait que son employé ne supportera pas longtemps cette situation. Et effectivement, Bee se lève et déclare d'une voix un peu trop forte qu'il va tenter de retrouver James et les autres princes, qui sont en train d'expérimenter les différents cocktails fournis par l'établissement, avant d'aller pisser et de foutre la viande dans son torchon.

Ce mec est vraiment un curieux mélange entre un petit minet et un charretier. Et bien qu'il ne puisse l'avouer que sous la torture, il faut reconnaitre qu'Edward adore ça.

Après avoir fini son verre, Zafrina reporte son attention sur Edward et l'invite à danser, ce que le jeune homme accepte allègrement. Tout sauf rester assis là.

Une fois sur la piste et au bout de plusieurs chansons, le moral d'Edward finit par remonter. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Za danse réellement, sans la provocation habituelle des autres femmes avec qui cela dérape souvent en préliminaires indécents quand elles se frottent à lui.

**xoxo**

Bella se demande si avec tout le curaçao qu'elle a bu, son urine sera verte demain matin ou est-ce que sa gueule de bois sera aussi carabinée que son esprit emplit d'alcool laisse supposer.

Arrivée devant les toilettes, elle respire un grand coup avant de franchir la porte réservée aux hommes. _Oh ben, c'est plutôt propre… _Elle ouvre la première porte_. Ah non pas là…. _La seconde porte n'est pas mieux. _Oh ! Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? Merde les mecs sont des porcs…. _Le troisième essai est le bon. La jeune femme entre, fait ses affaires et ressort rapidement, sachant dorénavant qu'une certaine Lauren est venue là et qu'un nombre conséquent de mecs lui sont passés dessus. Si ce qui est griffonné sur les WC est vrai, cette fille a passé le cap de la fille facile pour devenir une ONG à part entière.

Souriant encore des conneries que débite son cerveau, qui baigne dans les eaux turquoises de son cocktail, elle vérifie son allure dans le miroir qui surplombe les lavabos avant de se laver les mains, de les plonger dans l'eau tiède puis de les passer sur son visage. Ses doigts insistent sur le contour de ses yeux, pour en effacer la fatigue et finissent dans sa frange. « Allez, Bee, encore quelques minutes et tu peux rentrer te coucher dans ton pieu adoré. ».

À peine a-t-elle le temps de finir de se lamenter que Bella entend un bruit derrière elle. Au moment où elle se tourne, quelqu'un la repousse contre le lavabo. Le geste n'est pas violent mais assez brusque pour la surprendre surtout lorsque ses mains sont bloquées par celles de celui qui vient d'arriver. Immédiatement dessaoulée, et prête à contre attaquer, Bella lève les yeux pour jauger le responsable d'une telle situation et croise le regard améthyste de Zafrina.

Le sourire narquois de la belle colombienne susurre. « Et qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? ». Son haleine est plus chaude qu'un désinfectant de base et, elle appuie son corps svelte tout contre Bella.

« Hum… Za… Zafrina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». Bella tente de la contourner mais Zafrina suit ses mouvements, ses hanches contre les siennes. « Je pense que tu dois confondre… Edward n'est pas… Hum… Il n'est pas là. ».

La jeune femme lève un sourcil, passant le bout de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Bella. « Nan. Tu es exactement la personne que je voulais. ». Se penchant un peu plus, elle lui murmure à l'oreille. « Laisses toi faire Bee. Je t'assure, tu ne le regretteras pas. ». Sa main invite Bella à descendre le zip de sa robe pailletée.

Bella ne sait pas comment se dépêtrer d'une telle situation. « Zafrina ! Quelqu'un peut entrer ! Non, attends ! Stop ! STOP ! ». Son teint prend une couleur plus qu'écarlate. Voilà que sa vie semble prendre un tournant inattendu, carrément '_L Word'_ même. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Hum… ». Elle bafouille. « Je… Je suis désolée. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je n'aime pas trop les femmes… Enfin…Je ne veux pas dire que je suis gay mais… non point que je puisse avoir quoi que ce soit contre les homos mais… ». Elle passe une main agitée dans sa frange et lève un œil vers Zafrina. « Désolée, la nervosité à tendance à provoquer, chez moi, une certaine diarrhée verbale…. Pour résumer, je suis complètement pris par mon travail, ce qui fait que je n'aurais absolument pas le temps de te dédier la place que tu mérites. Puis… Je pense qu'Edward serait plus que ravi d'avoir une chance avec toi… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… ».

Zafrina soupire. « Edward ? Sérieusement ?! Bon, je comprends. Puis, je savais dès le départ que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je voulais juste une confirmation. ».

Bella reste surprise. « Tu le savais ? Une confirmation ? ». _OK, continues à répéter ses phrases histoire qu'elle te prenne vraiment pour une demeurée… _« Je ne comprends pas. ».

La jeune femme hoche la tête. « Ouais c'est assez clair. Cette relation avec Edward. La jalousie ne donne rien de bon. ».

Bee acquiesce. « Je suis désolée. J'ai pourtant fait ce que j'ai pu pour éviter cela. ».

Zafrina ricane. « Je ne parle pas de toi. Mais d'Edward. Il me semble que c'est toi la cible de son attention. C'est toi qu'il aime. ».

Bella reste éberluée. « Pardon ? ».

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Ce mec est complètement accro et je crois qu'il est le seul à ne pas être au courant. ». La jeune femme repose sa main contre le visage de Bella et admire ses traits. « Tu lui ressembles tellement, c'est incroyable. ».

Ne voulant pas pousser mémé dans les orties, Bella demande doucement. « Est-ce quelqu'un que tu as aimé ? ».

Le visage de la déesse bleue prend un air si triste que Bella se retient de la prendre dans ses bras. « Nahuel… Oui. C'est le seul qui ait déjà fait battre mon cœur de garce New Yorkaise. ».

Maintenant, elles ne font que se regarder dans le reflet du grand miroir. Peut-être que ne pas se voir directement permet de se livrer un peu plus à la confidence car Zafrina ne semble pas dans le genre à se confier devant un bol de glace. « Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus ensemble ? ».

C'est la bonne question car le corps collé à elle, se détache pour se poster au niveau du lavabo situé juste à côté. « Il est reparti vivre au Chili lorsque sa sœur est tombée malade. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les relations longues distances… ».

Bella sait qu'elle va encore passer pour une fillette mais elle ne compte pas s'empêcher de donner son avis. « Je me suis déjà fait une idée là-dessus. Ce n'est pas les kilomètres qui vous séparent. Ce sont le doute et la confiance voire même des gens trop faibles pour accepter un tel défi. ».

Les yeux violets qui l'observaient tranquillement prennent tout de suite un ton plus dur… Limite glacial. _Là, c'est sûr, on n'est pas prêtes de manger une Ben & Jerry's ensemble…_

Zafrina se penche vers elle au point que son nez effleure sa joue, dépose une carte dans sa main et pose un baiser en évitant ses lèvres de justesse. « Si un jour tu changes d'avis… N'oublie pas mon numéro. ». Elle lui fait un dernier clin d'œil et sort rejoindre les autres... _Ou se jeter sous un bus_, Bella n'en a que faire pour l'instant.

« Mais….QUOI ? ». Bella reste bouche bée encore un instant avant de se demander si elle doit jeter le papier qu'elle tient dans ses mains avant de sortir à son tour des toilettes. Elle soupire et passe la porte, se promettant que jamais plus elle ne boira un cocktail de sa vie.

_Oui bon, pour ce soir… Mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ?_

Quelques clients qui ont assistés à la sortie de la plantureuse Zafrina puis à la sienne, sifflent et lui tapent dans le dos, exprimant leur admiration qu'un petit gars puisse se taper une bombe pareille dans les toilettes du club.

Ayant mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir, Bella finit par jouer le jeu, essayant d'être discrète au possible, vu qu'il serait plus contraignant de réfuter l'idée qu'ils ont tous en tête que d'accepter un tel délire. Mais elle perd vite son entrain quand Edward revient du comptoir et demande ce qu'il se passe. Un de ses amis lui rapporte la nouvelle.

Edward a encore la tête penchée vers le mec qui lui parle à l'oreille quand son regard croise celui de Bella. Il semble furieux et ne la quitte toujours pas des yeux lorsqu'il porte la bouteille de bière mexicaine à ses lèvres.

Bella est gênée mais affronte tout de même son regard.

_Il ne faudrait pas qu'il croit que je compte lui piquer la future Madame Cullen. Merde, je n'ai rien à me reprocher._

Son patron la regarde encore. Son regard est froid et pourtant il sourit quand quelqu'un s'adresse à lui. La jeune femme se décide enfin à avancer vers lui et elle tente de s'expliquer. « Il ne s'est rien passé. ». Elle n'a même pas besoin de lever la voix tant ils sont près l'un de l'autre.

Edward boit une nouvelle gorgée. « Ouais, c'est ça. C'est drôle vu qu'il te reste du rouge à lèvres, là. ». Il lui montre le coin de sa bouche où Zafrina a apposé ses lèvres quelques minutes plus tôt, ôtant toute crédibilité à sa tentative d'excuse. Le jeune homme soupire en regardant son employé qui tente d'effacer les traces sur sa joue et lui offre aussi une tape sur l'épaule en le félicitant, comme l'ont fait ceux qui les entourent. « OK, tu as gagné. ».

Bella relève la tête, sa joue rougit par les frottements qu'elle y a exercés. « Ah oui ? J'ai gagné quoi ? ».

Le jeune homme grommelle. « Zafrina. ».

Hochant la tête, elle ne comprend pas où il veut en venir. « Hein ? Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle connerie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse !? ».

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Elle te veut toi. ». Clairement frustré tant par la situation que par cette conversation, Edward finit le reste de sa bière rapidement et songe déjà à la suivante.

Bella sourit tristement. « Tu ne comprendras donc jamais Cullen. ». Hochant la tête de gauche à droite, à plusieurs reprises, elle préfère retrouver les autres princes avant d'assener un coup de karaté tranchant sur la tête de son patron afin de lui faire rentrer son amour dans le crane.

**xoxo**

Edward avance un peu plus dans le club. Il repère la table où sont assis la plupart de ses amis mais il ne ressent aucunement l'envie de les rejoindre. Zafrina lui fait signe du comptoir et il est content de l'échappatoire qu'elle lui offre même si elle est la dernière personne qu'il a… _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Elle lève la main, l'incitant à s'assoir sur la chaise haute située à côté d'elle. Après avoir reçu leur commande auprès du barman, ils restent ainsi, plusieurs minutes, silencieux à observer la foule autour d'eux. La jeune femme montre du menton l'endroit où est situé Bee. Bien qu'Edward fasse tout pour éviter de regarder dans cette direction, elle l'y oblige en quelques mots. « Moi qui pensais que j'aurais une chance avec lui ? ».

La main d'Edward est à la limite de lâcher son verre. « Hein ? ».

La métisse continue, faisant de petits morceaux de sa serviette. « Je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer. Est-ce que je lui plais ? Il est difficile à comprendre tant il est différents de ceux qu'on connait. Sa gentillesse, son honnêteté… Ce mec se ferait bouffer tout cru en moins de deux jours. ».

Contenant une certaine colère, Edward fait glisser son doigt sur la marque d'eau laissée par son verre sur le comptoir. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Enfin, je veux dire… Je ne connais pas ses gouts. ».

Zafrina sourit. « Oh ! Si ça, ce n'est pas un joli mensonge… C'est dingue… Tu l'aimes tellement que ça pique les yeux. C'est dommage car je le trouve vraiment craquant. ».

Edward manque de s'étouffer avec la vodka qu'il sirote. « P…Pardon ? ». Il pose son verre afin de la contredire. « Attends là ! Je ne suis pas… Nous… Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. ».

Accoudée au comptoir lumineux, elle pose sa tête sur sa main manucurée. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir la possibilité d'être un jour dans les bras du grand Edward Cullen. Tu es un mythe pour toutes les nanas qu'on connait. ». Son autre main caresse doucement l'avant-bras de son ami.

Prêt à tout pour changer de conversation, Edward sourit, même si le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. « Je ne sais pas ce qui te retient. ».

Zafrina continue, rêveuse. « On pariait sur celle qui parviendrait à détenir ton cœur… à percer cette cuirasse que tu as forgé autour de ton caractère. Déjà qu'à cause d'Alice les chances étaient réduites… Moi qui pensais qu'on aurait plein de petits Cullen avec des yeux vairons et une tignasse rousse ingérable sur la tête… ». Son regard violet suit celui d'Edward et elle constate avec dépit, qu'effectivement, il ne parvient absolument pas à ôter son attention de Bee. Pourtant, il essaie farouchement. « Mais maintenant, il est clair que c'est impossible. Quelqu'un a déjà la clef du coffre comme on dit. ».

Tout aussi vainement, il tente encore de faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas. « Qui te dis qu'il n'y a pas plusieurs clés ? ».

« Edward… Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais te faire confiance. N'oublies pas que tu sortais avec Senna quand nous avons couché ensemble dans les vestiaires du terrain de baseball. Et quand tu étais avec Vicky, on l'a fait dans l'arrière cours du dunkin donuts où elle travaillait… Et pour Sarah… »

« OK ! OK ! J'ai compris. Mais la confiance ça se regagne non ? ».

« Peut-être…. Si tu es toujours aussi performant. Non, je plaisante. Il te faut une relation passionnée et fusionnelle. Que les trois points vitaux d'un couple soient réunis. Que ce soit ici et là. ». Elle montre sa tête et son entrejambe. « Ou là. ». Son doigt se porte sur son cœur.

Vu la taille de son sourire, Edward semble confiant. « Putain, dans ce cas… Je suis sûr qu'il est possible pour nous de… ».

Elle ricane amèrement. « De quoi Edward ? Que tu vives auprès de moi en te demandant si c'était vraiment la chose à faire ? Que tu passes ton temps à te demander ce qu'il fait et avec qui ? Ou qu'au bout de cinq ans tu ais envie de m'étrangler à la moindre parole prononcée ? ». Elle lui prend la main et enlace leurs doigts, comme ils le faisaient étant enfants. « Une sainte trinité. C'est la première fois que cela te tombe dessus, pas vrai ? Et je sais que ça peut être effrayant, mais… ».

Il l'interrompt. « Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pense pas que... ».

L'index de Zafrina se pose sur ses lèvres. « Ton problème est là. Arrêtes de penser. Tu as toujours recherché la facilité. Et ça dans tous les domaines. Prends des risques putain. ». Elle retire son doigt et lui caresse la joue. « Il n'a pas voulu de moi mais qui te dis qu'il dira non à la prochaine personne ? ».

La jeune femme lève son regard vers une des boules à facettes accrochées au plafond, se demandant encore comment le convaincre. « Edward, quand on était au lycée, tu étais amoureux de quiconque pouvait être capitaine des cheerleaders. Après ça, tu as trouvé le moyen de t'amouracher de la petite amie de ton frère. Ce que tu traines comme un fardeau maintenant… ». Elle fait une mine contrite, genre _'je préfère encore bouffer un cageot de citrons plutôt que de me rappeler cette période_' puis continue. « Puis, tu t'es mis à tester toutes les filles à la mode qui passaient par là…. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? Ce n'était que des relations qui étaient déjà condamnées dès le départ ! Alors combien de temps comptes tu me faire croire que tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive avec Bee ? ».

Edward prend en compte ses propos. « Et si ça finit mal ? Je n'ai pas assez d'amis pour me permettre d'en perdre un autre. ».

Elle le force à la regarder, en appuyant sur son menton. « Parce que là tu peux dire que votre amitié est au beau fixe ? Merde, sans mauvais jeu de mot, tu es une tapette. ». Elle saisit son verre de mezcal et boit cul sec. « Achètes toi une paire de couilles et prends le contrôle de ta vie. Et si votre histoire n'est pas faite pour durer… Regarde cette bande d'idiots là. ». Leurs regards se tournent vers leurs amis qui, hilares et passablement ivres, s'entassent les uns sur les autres dans le coin VIP. Zafrina prend la tranche d'orange coincée dans son verre et grimace quand sa langue rencontre l'acidité du fruit. « Ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de connaitre un amour comme le tien. ». Dans un dernier frisson, elle prend sa pochette dorée et se lève. « Allez, je rentre chez moi. J'ai un superbe article à écrire et un avion à prendre. ».

Edward est surpris. « Tu pars ? Où ça ? Ce n'était pas prévu. ».

La jeune femme sourit tristement et avoue. « Ce gamin est une perle. En moins d'une heure, il m'a fait réaliser que je perdais mon temps à courir après un succès dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire. Tu diras à Esmée que je suis désolée mais, je dois aller au Chili pour que mon cœur se remette à battre».

Il reste pensif un moment, avant de faire signe au barman afin qu'il lui serve la même chose que Zafrina. « Oh Putain ça arrache ! ». Le barman lui tend une serviette en souriant.

Edward s'essuie la bouche ou plutôt ce qui doit en rester vu la brulure au 50ème degré que l'alcool vient de lui infligé et se tourne vers le dernier endroit où il a aperçu Bee.

Ce dernier n'est pas très loin car il se rapproche du comptoir, tout sourire. Apparemment ce serait dû aux singeries de James vu qu'il lui fait de grands signes. Edward se passe la main sur le visage et fait quelques pas afin d'être sûr qu'ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre.

Les yeux écarquillés, Bee se mord la lèvre quand il se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec son patron. Il bafouille, prêt à s'enfuir. « Hum… Pardon… Oh… Patron… Je t'assure que c'est un malentendu. Jamais je n'aurais fait quoi que ce soit avec ta copine. Enfin, voilà. ». N'ayant aucune réaction, bonne ou mauvaise, il montre le bar de la main. « Je dois aller là-bas… hum… Excuses moi. ».

Mais Edward le retient par le bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le contourner et l'entraine vers l'endroit où il était assis. « Je sais. Za m'a tout raconté. ». Il laisse échapper un rire nerveux. « Elle ne se remet toujours pas du fait que tu l'ais recalée. ».

Bee soupire de manière évasive. « Comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi. ».

Cette réponse fait écho dans l'esprit déjà vaporeux d'Edward. La musique est assourdissante, d'autant plus qu'elle est lourdement accompagnée par le sang qui tambourine dans ses tympans. « Putain de mezcal.. ». Maintenant qu'il est de nouveau assis, son visage est à la même hauteur que celui de Bee, qui a préféré rester debout, en attendant de pouvoir passer commande.

Ses yeux verts restent captivés par les petites taches de rousseur éparpillées sur le haut de ses pommettes et la longueur de ses cils quand ils s'effleurent l'espace d'un instant. Sa température augmente et sa respiration se fait plus brutale, comme s'il se préparait à plonger sa tête sous l'eau ou à faire une crise de panique.

Il semble pourtant que le monde continue de tourner sans lui au moment où il remarque que Bee offre un large sourire au barman quand celui-ci lui prépare sa commande mais se crispe dès qu'il voit l'état d'Edward. Il demande, inquiet. « Ça va ? ». Leurs regards se croisent et restent verrouillés l'un à l'autre.

_Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux…_ Il baisse son regard et reste fixé sur les lèvres de Bee. _Si ça ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…_ Edward passe sa langue sur les siennes, subitement devenues sèches et serre les dents. « Désolé. Non. Non, je ne peux pas. C'est trop me demander. ». Il se lève et prend la direction de la sortie sans demander son reste.

**xoxo**

Le moment où la commande de Bella est posée sur le zinc, sort la jeune femme de sa torpeur.

_Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Je crois bien que je viens de rater un putain d'épisode…_

Elle tente de se remémorer le moment où son esprit a dû certainement faire un black-out tant la scène parait surréaliste. Elle revoit Edward qui semblait prêt à s'évanouir. _Pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison… _Puis, il l'a regardée comme si il venait de trouver la foi. _Pitié non pas ça !_ C'était juste avant qu'elle ne remarque que sa mâchoire semblait prête à se briser tant il était tendu. Puis _pouf !_ , il a filé.

Saisissant le plateau, la jeune femme regarde une dernière fois vers la sortie mais non, il semble bien parti. Elle grommelle. « OK… Ce mec est de plus en plus étrange. ».

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, il est déjà tard quand le café ferme.

Edward est avec Seth dans la réserve faisant la liste des courses. Billy nettoie le comptoir alors que Bella et Emmett passe la serpillère, en courant comme des furieux entre les tables. James pendant ce temps est juché sur un des tabourets du comptoir, les jambes croisées tandis qu'il ouvre le courrier de la journée.

Quand ils finissent par ranger leurs balais et leurs seaux, Bella est rappelée par son patron afin qu'elle fasse quelques tâches supplémentaires. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait toujours pas digérer la plainte de la cliente au sujet de la tasse sale.

Seth les invite à les rejoindre dans le restaurant où ils ont leurs habitudes afin de venir fêter le permis d'Emmett. _Et la cuite d'hier soir c'était pour quoi alors ? Ces mecs ont autant de raisons de boire que Google n'a de journées mondiales._

Emmett soupire et, sans même s'en rendre compte laisse échapper le côté féminin de Bee. « Combien de temps le patron va lui faire payer cette petite faute ? Elle va en baver et même si elle est forte, tout le monde a ses limites. ».

Passant entre ses doigts le coupe-papier argenté, James répond, surpris. « Elle ? Je sais qu'il est efféminé mais tout de même. ». Il soupire « D'ailleurs c'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit pas une femme. Edward n'acceptera jamais cette situation».

Billy soupire. « Mais qu'est-ce que cela change ? Que Bee soit un homme ou une femme ? L'important c'est l'amour qu'ils se portent non ? ».

James prend une enveloppe plus épaisse que les autres. « Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est une histoire de convenance. Edward a été élevé ainsi. Tu peux être le pire des débauchés tant que devant les autres bourgeois du country club tu montres ta famille '_ultrabrite'_. Donc rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas entrer dans le moule… ».

Il ouvre l'enveloppe sans vraiment la regarder jusqu'à ce que le logo imprimé sur le courrier attire son regard. L'IRS. Ca ne sent jamais la rose quand ceux-là t'écrivent. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement le document et ils s'écarquillent à mesure que sa lecture avance. « Billy ! L'IRS dit qu'il y a une couille dans le contrat de Bee. Il semblerait que son numéro d'assurance n'est pas correct. ». Il sourit. « Eux aussi pensent que Bee est une poulette. ».

Billy s'essuie les mains dans un chiffon avant de prendre ses lunettes dans sa poche. Son visage se plisse quand il tente de lire les petits caractères. Sa bouche marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant qu'il ne repose les feuillets sur le tas de papiers déjà accumulés. Il dit d'une voix lasse. « Je ne vois aucun problème. ».

James bondit presque sur sa chaise. « Mais, ils disent que Bee est une fille. ». Emmett passe sa main sur son visage, comprenant que l'affaire vient d'être dévoilée.

Billy fait toujours comme si rien n'était. « Oui et alors ? ». Il décroche sa veste et se dirige vers la sortie où Seth les attend déjà. Ce dernier balance sa tête de gauche à droite, soupirant devant la délicatesse de son oncle.

_Si ce n'est pas une façon abrupte de dire la vérité…_

James ne se remet toujours pas. Il se tourne vers Emmett pour avoir confirmation. « Donc, Bee est vraiment une fille ? Ça ne choque personne d'autre que moi ? ».

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler Rosalie, Emmett lui fait signe de baisser d'un ton. Edward et Bee ne sont pas loin. « Ben oui mais moi aussi, au départ, j'ai cru que Bella était un mec ! Je l'avais même défiée. ».

Billy ricane. « Ouais et si je me souviens bien, elle t'a mis une sacrée raclée. ».

Emmett essaie d'entrainer son ami mais James lui frappe l'arrière de la tête. « Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? ».

Il se frotte. « J'y suis pour rien moi ! Puis… C'est à elle de le dire. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. ».

James répond sèchement. « Oh ben voilà que tu penses maintenant ! Qui t'a demandé de faire une chose pareille ? Je vais appeler mon contact pour être sûr que ça soit en première page du '_Times_' ! ».

Le grand serveur reste penaud, passant son poids d'un pied à l'autre. « C'est censé être un secret… ».

Billy les interpelle. « Vous parlez de quoi là ? De l'intelligence du grand nigaud ou de Bee ? Oh puis merde, hein ! Allez, on y va. J'ai déjà faim. ».

James reste silencieux. Son cerveau ne veut vraiment pas assimiler l'information. « Mais, ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid ? ».

Emmett l'attrape par la taille et le soulève afin qu'ils quittent le café ensemble. Son collègue est tellement pétrifié qu'il reste droit, les mains sur les hanches, même sous le bras du gaillard qui le transporte… On pourrait croire qu'il déplace un mannequin de vitrine.

Seth retourne dans le café. « Attends ! Attends ! ». Il saisit la lettre qu'il enfonce dans sa poche. « On est jamais trop prudent. ».

Quelques instants plus tard, James pose sa bière sur la table. Emmett sursaute presque tant le geste est brutal. « Vous me décevez, tous autant que vous êtes. Comment avez-vous pu dissimuler une chose pareille ? Vous rendez vous compte de ce que peut vivre Edward ? ».

Billy soupire. « Ce sont leurs affaires. Nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. ».

Seth joue avec son couteau. « Puis, est-ce que c'est si sérieux entre eux ? ».

Toujours aussi ignorant, Emmett déclare. « Moi, je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient amoureux. C'est difficile à croire quand tu vois comment le patron peut être méchant avec Bee. ».

Billy saisit son verre, faisant tinter les glaçons qui baignent dans son whisky. « Edward aime souffrir et il a cette manière perverse de la faire souffrir aussi. ».

James lui tient tête, voulant défendre son ami. « Et elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle joue un tel jeu ? ».

Seth monte aussi au créneau. « Jamais elle n'a caché son intérêt pour lui. Puis, elle doit entretenir sa famille. C'est normal qu'elle fasse tout pour garder son boulot. Sa place n'est pas facile non plus. ».

James saisit son téléphone et recherche le numéro d'Edward. « Dans ce cas, elle aurait dû lui dire la vérité après avoir eu le job ! Puis Seth… venant de toi qui passe ton temps à lui courir après…. ». Quand Emmett tente de le calmer, cela ne fait qu'envenimer les choses. « Et toi aussi ! Tu ne disais rien ! ».

Billy lui demande. « Si tu apprécies un tant soit peu Bella, laisses lui le temps de lui dire la vérité. ».

Il arrête de pianoter et lève la tête, restant suspicieux. « Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? ».

Le vieux gérant soupire. « Bien qu'on sache parfaitement qu'il l'aime, on sait déjà que le petit Cullen va mal le prendre alors il serait bon de ne pas en rajouter. ».

Le serveur pose son téléphone sur la table et soupire. « Pas faux. Bien qu'il soit adorable… Edward va en faire une maladie. Le week-end, je lui laisse ces deux jours avant de tout balancer. ».

**xoxo**

Pendant ce temps, Edward montre à Bee ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Ils notent le contenu des sacs emplis de grains de café. Et le patron est souvent obligé de demander à plusieurs reprises les quantités observées tant son esprit est ailleurs. Les propos de Zafrina ne cessent de lui revenir.

_Est-ce que je supporterais de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Ses paupières le piquent vu qu'il se refuse à fermer les yeux. Aucun des mouvements de Bee ne lui échappe. Même lorsque celui-ci prépare la peinture pour l'affichage sur le grand tableau des menus, Edward ne remarque que la grâce avec laquelle son employé exécute sa tâche.

_Que chacun reste à sa place… Putain non… Non, je ne peux même pas imaginer une telle situation._

Edward se rend compte que tout le monde est parti avant de se tourner vers le gamin. Sur la pointe des pieds, Bee dessine arabesques et lettres manuscrites sur le haut tableau en graphite noir, servant de carte de menu général, si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne se rend pas compte de l'arrivée de son patron près de lui.

_Réfléchis Cullen… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Zafrina a peut-être raison, il serait temps que je tente de vivre quelque chose de véritable._

Ses pas sont lents et mesurés tout le contraire de son esprit frénétique. Ses deux mains saisissent le visage en cœur de la personne qui l'attire tant et sans plus tenter de réfléchir à ses actes et à leurs conséquences, il l'embrasse. Doucement d'abord, posant juste ses lèvres sur celle de Bee. Puis, plus passionnément, l'incitant du bout de sa langue à approfondir leur baiser.

**xoxo**

Malgré la surprise, la jeune femme répond à son baiser avec la même fougue. N'ayant plus de souffle et, bien qu'elle soit à la limite de l'euphorie, Bella demande. « Pourquoi ? ». Elle lève ses mains pour s'expliquer. « Ce n'est pas que je me plains mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

Les joues rougies et les pupilles dilatées, Edward sourit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai décidé de vivre l'instant présent et de prendre un risque au moins une fois dans ma vie. ». Leurs lèvres se rencontrent encore, ne s'interrompant qu'au moment où l'un des deux risque de s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène.

Edward finit par s'écarter de Bella mais, elle l'attire vers elle afin de poser un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Cette fois, il est bien plus décidé quand il s'éloigne. Son index et son pouce prennent l'arête de son nez en otage, comme toujours lorsqu'il est nerveux. « Oh Putain. Putain… Est-ce que… Ne penses-tu pas que c'est dingue ? ». Ses cheveux sont un peu plus ébouriffés à mesure qu'il passe ses mains dedans. Il revient vers elle et lui prend le pinceau des mains. Leurs nez se frôlent et il murmure. « Juste une fois… Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois alors écoute attentivement. ». Bella lève de grands yeux brillants. Toute son attention est tournée vers lui. « Je me fiche que tu sois un mec ou qui que ce soit d'autre… J'ai beau essayer mais, je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi. Je ne veux pas rater cette chance et puis merde, on n'a rien à perdre. ».

Alors que oui, Bella a tout à perdre mais elle préfère ne pas y penser tant ce moment est merveilleux. Elle se jette dans ses bras et Edward ne refuse absolument pas son étreinte.

Aucun des deux ne dit rien et au bout d'un moment, il finit par lui rendre son pinceau. Le jeune homme se déplace à peine, s'appuyant contre le comptoir afin qu'elle ait la place de continuer à écrire le menu.

Le pinceau reste suspendu en l'air, et Edward ne parvient pas à contenir son sourire franc et lumineux. Sans dire un mot, elle le regarde une première fois, puis une seconde. Bella éclate de rire. « Arrêtes de sourire comme ça ! ».

Il reste les bras croisés. « Désolé. Je ne peux pas. ».

Elle attrape un des pans de sa chemise, l'attirant vers elle à nouveau. Même là, il ne parvient pas à s'empêcher de sourire encore au point de cogner ses dents contre les siennes. Bella se frotte douloureusement la lèvre et soupire essayant d'être un minimum menaçante. « Continues comme ça et je vais trouver une bonne raison d'effacer ce sourire de ton visage. ».

Edward passe une main lentement dans son dos. « Ouhh des menaces ? Je suis pressé de subir ça. ».

Joyeusement outrée, la jeune femme marque le visage de son employeur de la pointe de son pinceau, laissant une trainée de peinture blanche sous ses yeux, comme un indien.

_Pourquoi même comme ça il est incroyablement mignon ?_

« Comment Billy peut-il laisser un mec pareil gérer son café ? Je ne comprends toujours pas. ».

Edward sourit et répond avec franchise. « Peut-être est-ce dû à la qualité de ses princes… ».

_**Xoxo**_

_I was wondering maybe… Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy… If you ask me I'm ready_

_Alicia Keys - Unthinkable_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
